


You Give Me Something To Think About (That’s not the shit in my head) - Valorant University

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Valorant University [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 110,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Xayah Lhotlan is a new transfer student at Valorant University, where she meets a plethora of characters and gets up shenanigans with her new friends.This story is dedicated to Pride Month 2020 but is not intended for young readers or sensitive audiences. Topics like depression, homophobia, religious discourse, and unsupportive family/parents will be discussed in some chapters. A disclaimer will be provided before these scenes and issues so that you may skip them, but because they are intigral to the story you may miss certain things.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends), Lucian/Senna (League of Legends), Riven/Xayah (League of Legends), There are way too many to list I'm so sorry
Series: Valorant University [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755562
Comments: 38
Kudos: 114





	1. The First Shenanigan: Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689066) by [MoonlightxRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain). 



> Okay.  
> I would like to make some things -extremely- clear before we get started here.  
> This is a bigass passion project, nothing more and nothing less. I put a lot of research and thought into this. I was 100% inspired by a short story by my best friend MoonlightxRain wrote and sent me (it's posted here, now; go read it first <3 https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689066)  
> Everyone has their own little canons for League of Legends and that is pretty much what this is; so there were a lot of creative liberties taken here (both in Character Lore and how school works(mostly to preserve my sanity). Some of them may break League's official lore (looking at you, Katarina/Talon); some wont. Regardless, if you don't like something because it doesn't fit with your canon, pro tip- I don't care.  
> That being said, I hope some of you enjoy this. MoonlightxRain has been helping me flesh out this AU for the past two months and may be contributing their own stories, so if that ends up interesting you after reading this, feel free to go follow them too.
> 
> ETA: I forgot to mention that champions appearances may not be their base skins. I just picked whatever universe looked better on them :v)

The sun was bright and clear as Xayah stepped off the city bus, shouldering her duffle bag restlessly as her gaze ate up the expansive university campus that sprawled out ahead of her. Today was her first day of school here, a new transfer halfway into the second semester. And while she had toured the campus before enrolling, the scene was still breathtaking. Giving herself a quick shake, she pulled the map out of her back jean pocket and bit her lip as she unfolded it, awkwardly attempting to assess her bearings in order to find her place on the map.

"Ahhh...I guess I'm here...and the main office should be just up there...simple enough." She muttered under her breath, refolding the map and taking one more quick glance around before she pocketed it and set out.  
  
This appeared to be the main path, and it stretched for about a quarter mile before it even reached the first building, freckled with cherry blossom trees all the way down. As she walked, she gave each student she passed a quick once over, intrigued by the smiles and laughter that seemed abundant among the student body. Everyone seemed so..relaxed, which was strange, because this particular university was known for its intense and thorough programs, it’s graduates highly sought after in the various industries they pursued. 

When she finally reached the main building, she had to scale a rather grand-looking stone-carved staircase, which she did by jumping several at a time until she reached the top. She didn’t hesitate, and passed through a pair of open double doors, only stopping when she realized there was a second set that was closed. As she suspected, when she turned to the side, she noticed a glass windowed office with a speaker, where she quickly detoured, giving a short knock on the glass to grab the attention of the distracted secretary behind it. “Hi!”  
  
The woman behind the desk jumped in surprise and turned to face her, and Xayah realized she was fairly young, her skin pale olive, her eyes crystal blue, possibly even a student who simply worked here part time. 

“Hello! What can I do for you?” Her voice was bright, but her eyes spoke of boredom. Xayah nodded towards the doors. “I’m a new transfer student, just arrived today. I need to uh, get in, but the doors are closed.”   
The woman nodded. “Oh! Yeah, you need a student ID to enter. If you’re a transfer student, one should have already been made for you, did you get one in the mail?”   
  


Xayah quickly shook her head. “Nothing. Only my acceptance letter and then some instructions a few days before I left home.”   
The secretary gave a slight frown and tilted her head. “Strange. What’s your name?”   
“Xayah Lhotlan.”   
“Thanks, one second.” The secretary pushed back and began thumbing through a file cabinet behind her, clearing one drawer at a time before stopping at a bottom drawer and pausing for a long second before turning around again, file in hand.    
“I see! It was never sent out. Here.” She passed Xayah a manilla envelope, nodding to her. “Open it, should be in there.”

“Uh, thanks.” Xayah gave her an awkward nod before sliding a finger in the top of the envelope and tearing it open, dumping the contents on the counter and flipping through them until she felt something hard and plastic under one of the papers, pulling it out to reveal her student ID.    
  
“Tada! You should be able to open those doors with that, there’s a scanner beside each door.” The secretary pointed, before continuing. “And it would have explained on those papers, so please keep them, but don’t lose your ID or there’s a $15 replacement charge. Keep it somewhere safe. Oh, and don’t use it to open the doors for anyone but yourself, ok?”   
  
Xayah gave a brief nod, collecting the papers and shoving them back in the envelope before continuing on her way, sliding her new ID through the scanner and yanking the door open. It slammed behind her with a bang, which she ignored, too busy taking in her surroundings. This building was large- it seemed even bigger than when she had come to tour it. This was a lobby- large and open, the perimeter lined with plants and columns, bright outdoor light streaming in from the overhead glass. It was lovely, frankly, and Xayah allowed herself to enjoy the beauty for a few seconds before pulling her map out again.    
  
“Uh...where...I should have asked where the main office is...this says that was the secretary office.” Xayah squinted.  _ The main office should be right to my left….but there’s no door? _ Shrugging, she began to wander, reading the plaques outside each door she found, but never finding her destination. Before she realized it, she had wandered down a long corridor, far from the main building, and wasn’t exactly sure which hallway she had even come down. 

Finally, she stopped near a plaque larger than the rest, and squinted up at it. _Wait….student dormitories? Where am I?_ “Where...what? I am so fucking confused.” she muttered.  
“Lost?”   
A deep female voice behind her made her jump, and she turned to find a tall, white-hair girl behind her, hand on her hip, the other loose at her side. And standing just behind her was an...even taller girl, her fiery auburn hair a stark contrast to the first girl’s, her arms folded in front of her, both dressed in sports jumpers and runner’s shoes.   
“I’m...yeah, sorry. I was trying to find the main office and I just kinda wandered around I guess.” Xayah grinned sheepishly.  
“This is the student dorm, you’re a long way from the main office my friend.” The auburn haired girl spoke now, her voice light, but firm and warm. “Diana and I can take you there if you like. My name is Leona, by the way. You can call me Leo. Nice to meet you.” Leo extended her hand in a friendly gesture, and Xayah took it, returning the favor. Leo’s grip was firm, her skin just as warm as her voice. “This is Diana, my g-”  
“Nice to meet you too.” Diana quickly interrupted.   
  
Xayah nodded and smiled. “Xayah. Nice to meet you both. 3rd Year. What year are you?”  
“I’m a 3rd year too, Diana is a 4th Year.” Leo supplied with another warm smile. “Anyway, we can take you to the office now. Follow us!”

True to her word, Leo led them right to the office. Xayah was even more confused than ever, though, when she realized they were navigating through a hall that was behind the lobby.    
“Wow, this place is even more confusing than I thought.”   
“Oh,” Leo glanced over her shoulder, grinning. “Did they send you a map? That thing is old, they moved the main office to this back hallway next to the lobby. See? We’re here.”    
Leona had stopped next to a white metal door and pushed it open, graciously holding it ajar so Diana and Xayah could enter. “Hey Mrs. Camille, I brought a new student!” Leo boasted loudly.   
An older, white haired woman looked up from a desk situated partially behind a doorway and squinted at Leona disapprovingly over her reading glasses. “Stop yelling. Strictly prohibited.” Her gaze shifted to Xayah, her eyes resting there for a moment. “You must be Xayah. Please come in.” Xayah nodded and passed through the small lobby, stepping through the doorway so she could stand in front of the desk. Today was going to be a long day.   
  


* * *

“Ugh!” Xayah closed the office door behind her with a groan and slouched against the wall, scratching the back of her neck half heartedly as she rolled her shoulders. “3 hours with that cranky old woman was enough for a lifetime. And…”  _ Probably gonna be in there a lot until all my transfer stuff is sorted. Fuck. _

With a sigh, she pulled a paper out of her bag she had hurriedly stuffed in before leaving. “Dorm...448. Got it. Well, at least I know where those are.”

When Xayah re-entered the dorm hallways, it was far busier than her previous excursion. Students were coming back from classes, and while some moved between rooms, others lingered in the hallway, chatting idly or simply watching others pass by. Xayah was among those passerbyers, carefully reading the numbers outside each room. “446, 447, 44..8!”  
She paused in front of the door and frowned. This seemed...fairly familiar. Shrugging, she slid her ID through the card reader and wiggled the handle until it opened and stepped inside. She knew she had two roommates, and was curious to see if they were back from class already. But she didn’t have to wait long, because as soon as she closed the door behind her and turned around, a familiar voice greeted her. “Hey, Xayah! Fancy meeting you here.”  
  
Xayah turned and gave a quick wave. “Leo...Diana. Sorry to intrude?” Leona, who was resting on the lower half of a bunk bed, Diana sitting beside her, returned the wave. “Naw, we were told we’d be getting a new roommate. Just wasn’t expecting it to be you!” Leona sat up and grinned. “Guess we already made introductions, so no need to do that again. Come in.”  
  
Xayah nodded and stepped in, following Leona’s finger as she pointed towards the opposite wall. “There’s a second bunk bed if you come in further. Don't worry about sharing it, there’s 4 beds to every room but they only ever assign like 3 people.” Xayah gave a short laugh, slinging her bag on the lower bunk and plopping herself down. “I wouldn’t mind honestly, but that’s nice to know.” Glancing up, she noted that the top bunk Leo and Diana were sitting on was nicely made up- it hardly looked touched. “Where do you sleep Diana?”

Diana, who had been reading a book, looked up in mild surprise. “Huh? Where do I sleep?”   
“Yeah, the top bunk is literally gathering dust.”   
Leo laughed, to which Diana gave her a sour glare, but didn’t stop her when she spoke. “She’s usually hogging my bed. I sleep on this lower one. I hope that doesn’t bother you?”

Xayah blinked and tilted her head, then laughed again. “Not at all. I was just curious, whatever floats y’alls boats. Um, one question, though; where do we shower and stuff?”   
Leona smiled brightly. “Very important! So each dorm has it’s own bathroom, that’s the door right there in the corner by your bed. We’re pretty quiet in the morning so it shouldn’t wake you. Please let us know if we do.”   
“No problem, pretty heavy sleeper.” Xayah shrugged. “Thanks, though.”   
“Anytime! Anyway, I have to get going, I’ve some duties to attend to.” Leona rose from her spot and gave a quick bow, still smiling, before practically jogging out of the room and down the short hallway, the door closing with a loud slam and a click. Diana hadn’t even looked up, her eyes engrossed in her book. Xayah was somewhat intrigued by the silver-haired girl- she seemed frosty, but she obviously liked Leo, who, in stark contrast, was as bright and warm as the high noon sun. They were a curious pair, but she didn’t feel like prying further, as Diana appeared to have no interest in talking to her now that Leona was gone. Instead, she opted to start unpacking her things, noting with some annoyance she didn’t really have anywhere to put her clothes until the rest of her belongings came. Her Aunt Darha had promised to bring the rest of her stuff up when she visited in a few days, but gods knew when that would be. In the end, she decided to simply flatten her bag, place her clothes on it, and slide the whole thing under her bed, hanging the backpack she had brought on the edge of the top bunk before flopping down on her bed and closing her eyes, exhausted and welcoming the silence. 

Her peace didn’t last very long, however. Diana’s voice suddenly broke the silence, and Xayah would be lying if she said it hadn’t surprised her.    
“Joining any clubs?”   
“Huh?” Xayah sat up, eyeing the silver-haired girl warily. Diana was still seemingly absorbed in her book, and hadn’t even looked up. “Like after-school activities?”   
“Yeah.” Diana still hadn’t looked at her.   
“Well, I was gonna look into something...Mrs. Camille told me it was a requirement.”   
“Yep.” Diana sighed and closed her book, placing it on a nightstand adjacent to the head of the bed. “If you’d like, I can give you a tour of the activities building. It’s across campus so it’s a bit of a walk, but you might as well.”

Xayah blinked, running a hand through her ruby red hair thoughtfully. “I mean, sure?”    
“Aight, follow me then.”

  
  


The sun was beginning to set by the time they approached the activities building, which was indeed quite a stretch away from the dorms and main building. It was surrounded on all sides by occupied sports fields. Xayah wasn’t big on sports, but she recognized a football and soccer team, and possibly a rugby squad, moving across the grass in separate fields, hollering and shouting.    
“Interested in sports?” Diana’s voice once again broke the silence. Xayah shook her head quickly. “Not really, honestly. Was never really good at them. Did play soccer when I was younger.”   
“Same.” Diana responded flatly, stepping aside so Xayah could enter the door she held open. Following through, Diana gestured for her to follow her further, taking her down a long hallway directly to her left, stopping at the first door and laying a hand against the cool metal surface. “This is the sewing and embroidery club or whatever you call them. They usually work with the drama club and make all the costumes.”   
Xayah peeked through the door’s window, noting a surprisingly sizeable mass of students gathered around a collection of sewing machines before following Diana to the next door, taking a peek through it’s window as well. “Anddd that’s the drama club’s room, but they’re never in there. They’re usually in the auditorium.” That explained why it was empty.   
  
“This is the Photography club’s room.” Diana had already moved on, and was pointing to the door across the hallway. “And that’s the debate club…”   
By the time they had reached the end of the hallway, Xayah’s head was swimming. They had passed doors for so many clubs it was almost impossible to remember them all. Anime, history, film, outdoor pursuits, community service, computer, tutoring, science and DECA...the list seemed endless. “And finally…” Diana had stopped before a huge metal door that was partially obscured by posters advertising various student campaigns. “This is the student council room.” Her hand was resting on the handle, and Xayah raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. “Are we going in?”    
“Yeah, they’d probably like to meet you. They like to meet all the new students.” Without waiting for a reply, Diana pushed the door open and ushered Xayah in. The room was spacious- probably the biggest of all the rooms down the hallway, and there were streamers hanging from the ceiling, and even more posters plastered against the walls. Most of the floorspace was taken up by a horseshoe-shaped table, the open end facing the door, and about 20 chairs lining it’s outer edge. A passel of students occupied most of the remaining space, some seated in chairs, others chatting idly on the floor, and Xayah’s eye’s quickly found Leona, standing at the head of the table. Leona turned as they entered and beamed brightly, her soft brown eyes lingering on Xayah for a moment before coming to rest on Diana. “Didi! What are you doing here?”    
“Don’t call me that.”   
“Okay, Di it is.”   
Diana sighed audibly but didn’t look the least bit upset, just shifted her weight to her other foot and nodded to Leo as if to continue where she had left off.   
  
Leo, as if suddenly understanding, clapped her hands and nodded to Xayah. “Right! Everyone! This is my new roommate and new transfer student, Xayah.”   
“Hey Xayah.” “Hi, Xayah.” the other students sounded, each giving a short wave. Leona nodded to one of the few girls actually seated in a chair. She was tall, built in a way that Xayah could describe as “thick” in all the right places with long, flowing magenta hair. “This is student body president Evelynn and that’s-” Leona paused, glancing down at the maroon-haired asian girl Xayah only just now noticed was sitting at Evelynn’s feet, head rested on her knee, staring lazily at Xayah. “That’s her girlfriend, Akali. She’s not actually on the council, she just comes here to steal our snacks.”   
  
Evelynn chuckled and Akali stuck her tongue out at Leona. Evelynn then turned to look Xayah up and down, leaving the girl feeling like a piece of prey stuck under the piercing golden-brown eyes of the student body president. “Welcome to Valorant University, Xayah.” Xayah gave a quick nod, but avoided her gaze. She didn’t particularly like this woman already. She seemed nice enough, but extremely overconfident and as if she was used to being respected. The tone of her voice left no room for question, so Xayah was right to assume their introduction was over when Leona moved on, pointing next to a dark purple-haired woman stooped over a desk and thumbing through a book, a look of great concentration on her face. 

“This is Syndra. She’s the secretary.” Leona asserted with a nod, not bothering to allow Syndra to greet her- she was clearly too absorbed in whatever she was doing. “And that’s Nami! Nami say hi.”  
“Huh?” A short, slender, raven-haired girl with rounded glasses glanced up from where she sat on the floor with four other girls. “S-what?” “Nami,” Leona repeated patiently. “This is the new transfer student, Xayah.”  
“Oh!” Nami’s face brightened up and she gave a small wave. “I’m Nam- wait, Leo already said that. Nice to meet you!”  
Xayah snorted and returned the gesture. Nami seemed nice. A little nerdy and spacy, but nice.  
  
“And last but not least, this is Irelia. Also a council member, like Nami. She actually comes up with most of the academic activities but there’s no official role title for that.” Leona was now pointing to a lavender-haired girl sitting beside Nami. In striking contrast with Nami, Irelia’s countenance was stern, her face serious. Her clothes spoke elegance, with lacey sleeves and loosely fitted skirted white pants. Her face was also...strikingly similar to Akali’s, and her suspicions were confirmed when Irelia finally spoke. “Hello, Xayah. I’m Irelia, obviously, also Akali’s older sister. Well met.”  
  
Xayah nodded, waving lamely, since she wasn’t particularly sure how to greet this particular girl. She seemed rather awkward and cold, much like Diana, but otherwise reliable. “That’s pretty much everyone. Everyone else here are council candidates, you’ll be seeing more of them if they’re voted in during the upcoming council election.” Leona finished, nodding to Diana. “You guys can stay here if you want but I won’t keep you if you had other things to do.”  
  
Diana glanced at Xayah, who was looking increasingly awkward, then shrugged. “I was just showing Xayah the extracurricular clubs and stuff. We haven’t quite finished so I guess we’ll do that real quick.”   
“Suit yourself! Have fun you two!” Leona chirped before turning away, resuming her conversation with Evelynn. Diana waved before ushering Xayah back out through the door, letting it click closed softly behind them.

  
  


Next, Diana led her back outside after a brief tour of the rest of the building- most of the space was taken up by the aforementioned auditorium, which, as Diana had predicted, was currently occupied by the drama club. First, she introduced her to the football team. Well, from a distance. They were sprawled out across the football field practicing, and Diana merely pointed out some of the team members from a distance, explaining that she probably wouldn’t want to meet them anyway since “most of their brains are nonsensical mush”.   
“That big dude over there,” Diana was seated beside Xayah on the bleachers, pointing towards one of the players closest to them, a huge man with pale red, almost pink hair, his helmet held in his off-hand as he yelled at some of the other players. “That’s Sett, he’s the team captain. Nobody knows how he hasn’t been expelled yet, he’d pick a fight with your grandmother. The guy standing almost beside him is Darius.” she moved her arm to point at a black haired dude that stood just as tall as Sett, a dark and brooding look on his face. “He’s...pretty much the same. It’s kind of a waste of time introducing all of them but y’know. You’ll meet them soon enough anyway. Oh, and that’s Garen, Olaf, Atreus, but we call him Pantheon- he’s the real star of the football team, and that guy uh, yelling at the training dummies is Renekton, but he goes by Ren.” She was now pointing at a tan-skinned, dark haired guy who had been first yelling at and was now punching one of the tackle dummies. 

“He’s uh, he’s something.” Xayah muttered, watching with mild concern. “Yeah, none of them are here because of their academic grades.” Diana laughed flatly, standing up and offering her hand to Xayah. “How about we check out the girl’s soccer team next? They’re a bit more..interesting than these meatheads.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Xayah took it and followed Diana down the bleachers, praying to herself the soccer teams were not nearly as full of idiots.

  
  


Much to her relief, they weren’t. They had stopped by the men’s league since it was on their way, anyway, and most of the team and actually stopped practice to come say hi before they departed for the evening. When they finally got to the girls’ field, Xayah noted most everyone was packing up to leave, but looked up when Diana stepped up with Xayah. “Yo, Diana.” one of the girls greeted, quickly echoed by a few others. Diana waved offhandedly, leading Xayah directly to the only girl still kicking a ball against the fence, her expression focused, short white hair plastered against her skin with sweat. “Hey Riven, wanna meet the new transfer student?”   
“Wha?” Riven looked up as if startled, letting the ball whizz past her and roll out into the field. “Oh, hey there Diana. Who’s this?”   
“The new transfer student. Well, one of them anyway. She just happens to be moving into our dorm.”   
Riven smiled, Xayah noticing how tired she looked. “Hey there. My name’s Riven, I’m the team captain. Interested in joining…?”    
“Xayah, my name’s Xayah. And no, Diana’s just showing me around.”   
“Unique name, I like it. Xayah.” Riven seemed to roll it off her tongue thoughtfully before giving an assertive nod and a weary smile. “Yeah that’s a good name. Pity though! Decided on a club yet?”   
Xayah shooker her head. “Nope, haven’t done that yet either. Just got here this morning.”   
  
“Ooo, yeah that explains it. Well, there’s lots to do here. I’m sure you’ll find something fun! And if you ever change your mind you’re always welcome here, you have the looks of a good player about you.” she finished with a wink   
Xayah found herself averting her eyes, slightly embarrassed. “Ah, uh, thanks, I guess.”    
“No problem!” Riven’s tired smile felt warm, her face made even more attractive despite it. “I’ll see you around campus I guess. You too Diana.”   
With a nod, Diana turned and Led Xayah away, the later turning to catch one more glance of Riven before she disappeared behind the bleachers.

  
  


By the time they had reached the main building, Xayah was exhausted. They had probably walked over 6 miles touring the campus, and between that and not having slept on the overnight bus trip, she was ready to pass out in her bed. Diana led them back to the dorm, using her own key card to open the room door before passing through. Xayah collapsed on her bed with a sigh, flipping her converse off and snuggling against the sheets with a sigh. She was hungry, but frankly, too tired to care.

She faintly recognized the sound of the door opening again, but perked up substantially when the smell of food soon followed. “Hope I’m not too late!” Leona’s cheery voice sounded from the hallway, and Xayah sat up in time to see Leo round the corner with a large plastic bag. “Chinese food!” Xayah exclaimed. Leona beamed at Xayah, and Diana, who was sitting on the floor against the bed. “Yep! Eve ordered us some for the meeting and there were leftovers but she said I could take them.” She looked pointedly at Xayah “Welcome gift I ‘spose. Akali was pouting though.”   
“That girl could eat out the cafeteria.” Diana muttered as Leona opened the bag and passed her a take-out box. “Wonton noodles for you, love.”  _ Love? Ooooh.  _ Xayah was quickly connecting the dots; as if it wasn’t obvious enough with the way Diana’s cool gaze softened whenever Leona spoke.  _ Wow I’m dumb. _ “And Xayah, you can either have egg drop soup orrrr…” she rustled around in the bag briefly. “Pork fried rice!” 

Xayah tipped her head back, considering for a moment before she responded. “Egg drop, please.”   
“Good, I love pork fried rice.” Leona winked and handed her a sealed liquid take-out container. It was still warm, and as soon as Leona handed her a spoon Xayah popped the lid and ate like a starved animal, feeling rude after she realized she had finished long before Leona had even eaten half of hers.   
  
“You were hungry.” Diana commented, her mouth twisted in a smile. “Yeah I haven’t eaten like all day.” Xayah muttered, closing the spoon inside the now-empty container. “Thanks Leo.”  
“No problem!” Leona groaned as she stretched. “Aight, I have a test tomorrow at like 8 AM so I gotta pass out. Xayah, if You need help finding your classes tomorrow I’ll be back right after I take it so feel free to ask. When’s your first class scheduled?”  
  
Xayah frowned. She had gotten her class schedule at Ms.Camille’s office but hadn’t really looked it over, instead leaving it on the night stand beside her bed. She leaned over and grabbed it, giving it a quick once-over. “Ah, no classes until 11 AM. Microeconomics.”  
“Oh, Polisci?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Nice. Okay, well I should be back in time for that for sure then.” Leo muttered sleepily as she reclined on the bed, playfully kicking Diana in the side. Diana grunted and stood, collecting the various containers and tossing them in the trashcan in the corner. 

They took turns using the bathroom and changing, and within 15 minutes they were ready for bed. Xayah was the last to use the bathroom, and was amused to see Leona passed out on the lower bed. Diana’s head on her chest. The rather frosty silvery girls’ face was uncharacteristically relaxed, her eyes partially closed, looking at nothing in particular, her arms tucked around Leona. Xayah had thought it would be awkward sharing a room with a couple after she realized it, but that was just kind of inexplicably cute. Well, either way-


	2. The Second Shenanigan: Wednesday

Xayah woke with a start, eyes darting back and forth as she gained her bearings. This wasn’t her room in- oh. Yeah. All she could remember was Chinese food and then suddenly passing out last night. Sighing, she sat up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, tapping the power button. The screen flickered to life.  _ 10:02, Tuesday. Got some time before class. _ She glanced over at Leona’s bed. Diana was still there, fast asleep, but Leona was gone.  _ I wonder when Diana’s classes start? Strange she hasn’t woken up yet. _ As if on cue, The sound of an alarm caused Xayah to briefly startle. Diana raised her head groggily, muttering under her breath before a hand shot out from under the blankets and grabbed a phone on the nightstand, silencing it.   
  
“10:05?”   
“I don’t like waking up at 10 AM.” Diana grunted, sitting up and scratching the back of her neck as she gathered her wits. 

“Fair.”   
Xayah swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up and stretched, leaning down to grab a clean pair of clothes from under her bed. “Do you want to use the bathroom first?”   
“Ah, go ahead.” Diana waved at her dismissively. “I’ve gotta study for a bit.”   
“Suit yourself.”    
  
The shower felt good, and Xayah actually felt refreshed as she dried her hair off and combed it out, pulling it into a ponytail as she gave herself a once-over in the mirror before returning to the main room. “Bathrooms’ free.”   
Diana was hunched over a textbook, cross-legged on the bed. She didn’t look up at first, simply nodding before closing her book and heading off to the bathroom. “Thanks.”   
  


By the time both of them were done, it was only 10:30. Leona had returned while Diana was in the shower and they had spent most of the time chatting idly when Diana came out, hair still wet as she wrung it out. “How’d your test go?” Diana queried.   
Leo smiled warmly at her. “Felt like it went well, it wasn't as hard as I was expecting.”   
“You studied pretty hard for it. Not surprising.”   
“Eh. You two heading off to class soon? Xayah, you need me to show you where stuff is?”   
“Didn’t you say it was microec?” Diana interrupted, tossing her towel over the top bed. Xayah nodded. “I can show you, then. That’s one of my classes and it’s on the way.”   
“Oh, that’s true. I forgot. I’ll leave that to you then.” Leo offered.   
Diana nodded. “Right, then let’s go. Xayah, I can show you where a few of your other classes are, too. I’m sure we will share more if you’re taking PoliSci.”   
“Right behind you then!”

  
  


The Educational buildings were probably the largest of all the buildings, and Xayah was grateful to Diana for showing her her classes- the place was an absolute maze, and a few of her classes were on different floors. Her first class, microec, was on the 3rd floor. It was 10 minutes before classes started, too, so Xayah took the opportunity to check in with the professor, a tall, black-haired woman with a sharp, stern face. “Xayah, is it?” 

The woman looked up at her over a pair of reading glasses, shuffling through a stack of papers on her desk.   
Xayah nodded. “Xayah Lhotlan.”   
“I’m Professor Leblanc. Feel free to sit anywhere. And here’s your textbook; you only need one paperback, the rest are online.” She pulled a rather small soft-covered book from a drawer in her desk and handed it to her. “Were you issued a laptop yet?”   
“Uh, no. Mrs. Camille said the computer library would give me one until I could get my own or whatever, but it would take a day or two.”   
“Alright, well, ask one of the other students for help if we cover any sections that require one of the online textbooks. Go ahead and take a seat, class starts soon.”   


* * *

Xayah shut her book with an audible slap and crammed it back in her bag. Class was over and it was time to go eat, since she didn’t have class again until 2. She groaned as she stood, her entire body feeling as if it were one big cramped muscle. American History was just as boring as it had been back at her old school, and the professor, Graves, was rather unkind, to say the least. She checked her phone briefly.  _ 12:59 _ . Professor Graves had dismissed the class about 4 minutes ago but she had stayed seated until the room had mostly emptied out so she didn’t get trampled. 

Sighing, she shouldered her bags and descended the stairs, passing rows upon rows of desks until she hit the main floor and made a beeline for the door. Just as she exited, she heard a familiar voice behind her.    
“Xayah? There you are.” Xayah turned to see Diana approaching her, her face as unreadable as ever. Leona was just behind her, a pleasant smile on her face. “We were looking for you! You wanna take a lunch break together?” 

Xayah gave a short laugh before joining them as they walked. “I was literally just thinking about eating. You guys have a break in your schedule too?”

Diana nodded. “Yeah, they kinda schedule groups of students for this time of day. Most breaks in schedules are between an hour and two hours, and anywhere in the 12 PM to 3 PM range since there’s no classes past 5 PM.”

  
Shrugging, Xayah hurried her footsteps to keep up with the two of them. It wasn’t that she was super short, or even slow. They were both just exceptionally tall and not even her regular walking stride was enough to keep up with them. “Interesting. Well, it’s nice we’re all at the same time.”   
“I’m technically not,” Leona offered, laughing. “I just don’t have a class this semester at this particular time.”

“Oh.”

There was a brief pause in the conversation as they entered the rather expansive cafeteria to split off and find food. There were a few vendors all gathered here, rather conveniently, and Xayah chose to stop and get some chicken nuggets at one of them, having been craving the food for several days now.

There were plenty of tables and hundreds of chairs to use, but once she had collected her order, she paused at the edge of the crowded eating area to look for Leona and Diana, the latter of whom she spotted flagging her down close to the center of the tables. As she approached, however, she felt her heart sink in her chest.

The table was large. It was actually about 4 tables pushed together to form one, but there were about fifteen chairs gathered around it, almost every single one of them filled. 

Oh boy.

Lots of people.

Xayah closed her eyes briefly before taking a seat beside Diana and another girl she didn’t recognize. Diana moved her bags off, which indicated to Xayah that she had saved the seat specifically for her. Leona gave a quick wave and a smile. “Xayah! Oooh, you got chicken nuggets. Those look delicious.”

Xayah laughed, trying to mask the anxiety in her voice as she replied with a quick shrug. “Yeah, I’ve been craving them for a few days.”   
  
“Mm, I had those yesterday. They’re good.” Xayah turned her head to the voice that sounded not far from her ear. It was the girl she didn’t recognize. The girl regarded her with friendly eyes, but she looked tired. That being said...now that Xayah could get a closer look at her, she was...drop dead gorgeous, in an eerie way. She had long white hair, much like Diana’s, but her face was sharp, her skin almost as pale as her hair. She watched Xayah with dark brown, almost black eyes that almost seemed to be absorbing the light rather than reflect it, for Xayah found no reflection there. Her clothes seemed to enhance the effect, too- it was a bi-colour, black and white shoulderless blouse, complimented by a black leather choker. Xayah found herself staring, but was thankfully snapped out of it when Diana spoke beside her.

“Xayah, this is Morgana, and- well.” Diana paused as Xayah managed to tear her eyes away. “I might as well introduce you to everyone.” She pointed to another red-headed girl seated next to Morg, who Xayah just now noticed was glaring daggers at her. “That’s Katarina, Morg’s girlfriend.” Oh, that probably explained the bitter stare. “Morg is majoring in uh, Forensic science, was it?” Morg nodded. “And Kat is studying criminal rehab so you probably won’t ever see them except for in dorms and lunch.” Diana next pointed the fork she was holding at a dark-haired, sharp faced guy sitting beside Katarina on the opposite side of the table. “That’s Talon. Next to him is Kayne.” She was now pointing at a black haired kid with a blue streak through his long bangs. “And next to him is Zed, Rhaast, and uh, what’s your name again?” She had paused on Sett with a smirk on her face and Xayah could barely hide her amusement. She knew full well Diana knew who Sett was. The strawberry blonde scowered at her. “It’s Sett. Fuck you.”   
“Anyway, nobody cares.” Diana pointed to a rather built-looking girl with white-ish blonde hair sitting beside him. “That’s his girlfriend Sej. Call her Sej.”

Quickly pointing her fork to the nearest occupied chairs next to Leona, Diana continued her introductions. “And you already know Syndra and Nami. And beside them R-” “Riven and Sivir!” Yet another voice interrupted, and Xayah looked up to see Riven and the girl she had met in the office approaching, Riven reaching out to the two empty seats directly next to Leona. Diana nodded, rolling her eyes at being interrupted. “Yeah, Riven and Sivir.”   
“We met already!” Xayah chimed in, nodding at Sivir. “You work in the front office?”

Sivir laughed and nodded. “Yeah. volunteer. Nice to see you again!”

While Xayah had originally been fairly pensive about being around this many people, it turned out most of them were fairly nice and easy to talk to, if not a little antisocial themselves. She noted, however, that Katarina had not warmed up to her the least- although it didn’t help that they hadn’t really had the chance to talk. Katarina appeared to spend most of her lunch bickering with Talon. Xayah found herself feeling sorry for the broody-looking guy; he always seemed to lose whatever argument they were having and would often purse his lips and look away before Kat found some other reason to bitch at him. And, she found herself thinking- she while she felt bad enough to say something, she also found that she couldn't. She was new here and didn’t fancy getting in between two people she didn’t know. Adding to that- while Leona appeared to occasionally attempt to keep the peace between them, she mostly ignored them, which indicated to Xayah that their arguing was a long-standing issue that nobody wanted to really address.

On the plus side, since Kat seemed too occupied with fighting Talon, Xayah found she was able to talk to Morgana, who had fascinated her since her arrival. From their conversation so far, Xayah had learned quite a bit about the comparatively shyer and quieter girl. In fact, she seemed extremely intelligent- she was well spoken and was surprisingly good at holding a conversation. Xayah thoroughly enjoyed her time talking to her, and it didn’t seem like a very long time before Morg happened to glance at her phone and then groan. “Agh, I’m gonna have to excuse myself. I have class in 5 minutes.” Morg stood and patted Katarina on the shoulder gently. “Hey Kitty, I’m gonna head out.”   
  
Katarina suddenly jerked as if caught off guard. She had been deep in conversation with Talon and Kayne- they seemed to have stopped arguing long enough to actually talk, and she turned quickly to grab Morg’s wrist. She pulled the surprisingly tall woman down and kissed her- Xayah was amused with how quickly Katarina’s frosty demeanor changed when she finally turned to Morg. “Have a good time.” Her voice was uncharacteristically kind, and it caught Xayah off guard.  _ Guess she’s capable of being..nice. Or something _ \-  __

Before Xayah could finish her train of thought, her view of the retreating Morg was obstructed by a familiar form- Riven pulled out the seat Morgana had formerly occupied and plopped down with her tray of food. “Hey hey, Xayah.”   
“Oh fuck-” Xayah winced, realizing she had said that out loud, and Riven laughed. “Sorry, did I startle you?”   
“A little, yeah.” the ruby-haired girl laughed nervously. “Sorry about that.” Riven chuffed again, stabbing a piece of avocado on her plate with a plastic fork. “Anyway, how’re you settling in?”

Xayah blinked at her before turning her head back to her plate and grabbing a nugget. “Fine, honestly. It’s been pretty nice so far. Most of my professors are nice I guess. They’ve been pretty accommodating getting me caught up.”

Riven nodded, her eyes focused on the remains of a burrito in a take-out box. “The professors are generally pretty chill here. I mean, they’re good! Don’t get me wrong. Only ones you really need to watch out for are..” She paused and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “I don’t remember if you mentioned before- what’s your major?”   
“Political Science.” Xayah supplied.   
“Ah yeah. So you’ve met Professor LB, right?”   
“Who?” Xayah squinted at Riven. “That’s not familiar.”   
“Leblanc.”   
“Oh!” Xayah laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry.”   
“Oh you’re fine.” Riven chuckled as she mercilessly stabbed another piece of avocado that had rolled out of her burrito. “That’s my mistake. Lotta the profs have nicknames, you probably wouldn’t have heard them yet. Anyway, she likes to spring a lot of sudden tests and stuff. Or so I’m told, anyway. I have friends in some of her classes. And she’s really strict about deadlines and grades.”   
“Diana told me something like that.” Xayah replied. “Didn’t know about the exams though, oof.”   
  
Riven grinned, her expression somewhat triumphant. “Glad I can add something you don’t know. Anyway, you’re rooming with Diana and Leo, right?”

Xayah paused as she hovered her nugget indecisively over the dual sample containers of dipping sauce that had come with her food- ranch and ketchup, before going for the ranch. “Yeah, you seem to know them I guess?”   
  
Riven nodded, finally picking up the remains of her burrito to take an actual bite. “Diana yeah, we went to high school together. I don’t know Leona too well personally but I see her around a lot since she’s vice president.”

“She’s really kind.”   
“Yeah! She is.” Riven paused, then smiled impishly in Diana’s direction. “She’s certainly something, she’s got Diana on a leash.”   
“Hey! I heard that!” Diana suddenly turned towards the two of them, glowering. “No she doesn’t!”

“Hey Leona.” Riven leaned around Xayah. “Diana’s being mean to me.”   
Leona turned from the conversation she’d been holding with Nami. “Wha- Di-”   
“I was not!” Diana protested quickly, her face turning red. “Riven was being an ass.”   
Riven and Xayah both laughed, and Xayah couldn’t help but appreciate Riven’s mischievous sense of humor as the white-haired girl turned back to her. “Anyway, yeah. They’re cute, eh?”   
“Yeah.” It was Xayah’s turn to shoot Diana a mischievous smile. “I could tell you-”   
“Xayah I will kill you, don’t think I won't!” Diana growled.

Riven leaned back and laughed. “Chill Diana, we’re just fucking with you. Let’s not go murdering our new friends. At least start with me, anyway, Xayah’s too cute.”   
Xayah’s eyes shot to the floor and she felt her face grow warm. She had never been good with compliments, and found herself unable to respond. Thankfully, though, Diana spared her by wrinkling her nose at the other girl. “You’re right, I’ll just nail you both with a soccer ball next time you’re playing.” 

Xayah snorted as Riven gave Diana a dismissive wave. “Like you could hit me from the bleacher with those arms. Anyway!” Riven grabbed the rest of her burrito and downed it in one bite before slapping the lid of her take-out container closed. “I gotta head to class. It was nice talking to you Xayah.”

Golden brown eyes returned to the floor again as Xayah forced out an embarrassed, “Yeah.” She found herself unable to say anything more. Once again, though, she was spared from the worry. Riven was already halfway across the cafe area and almost out of sight. 

Then, from her other side, Leona’s voice suddenly sounded. “Hey Xayah, don’t your classes start soon? It’s 1:55.”   
“Ah fuck!”

* * *

  
  
Diana glanced at her phone. 2:58 PM. Class was almost over, and it was her last class of the day. Her heart quickened and she shoved her phone back in her pocket, quietly closing her laptop as the professor droned on.  
“Mr. Sylas, it’s 3:04 PM.” A nervous voice spoke, and the Professor looked up, startled. “Oh, it is. Sorry guys, you’re free to go. Thanks Nami.”   
Relieved someone had said something, Diana jammed her laptop in her bag and practically sprinted out the door. It didn’t take her long to get back to the dorms; she was walking entirely too fast, and she was glad none of the teachers had noticed. Or Kayle. Gods, Kayle was the last person she wanted to deal with now.

Sliding her keycard through the lock, she slipped inside, letting the door slam shut behind her. “Leo?” She called softly.    
“Through here!” Leona’s strong, warm voice came from the main room and Diana followed it’s sound, quickly noting Xayah had not yet returned. And shouldn’t for awhile, if Diana recalled her schedule properly. She dropped her bag beside the bed and collapsed on Leona, wrapping her arms around the sturdy woman in a tight hug. “I missed you.”   
“You say that every day.” Leona teased gently, stroking Diana’s soft silver-white hair.   
“I know.” Diana leaned up and kissed her, taking either side of her face in her hands as she pushed her back, relishing the softness. “Di, we probably shouldn’t, Xayah might be back soo-” Leona started, but was quickly stopped when Diana interrupted her. “She has back to back classes until 5.”    
  
Leona offered no further protest as Diana rolled her plain grey t-shirt over her head, gasping softly when Diana brushed her hands across her breasts, left in nothing but a laced white bra as Diana worked down her neck. “Gods, why are you so beautiful.” Diana muttered half to herself, half out loud. Leona chuckled. “You’re one to talk.” She felt a warm hand push the hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear, but she didn’t stop, reaching under Leona to unclasp the hooks on her bra. “Of course I am, my sun.” Diana grinned against Leona's chest before moving suddenly, wrapping her lips around Leona’s left breast, running her tongue across the sensitive nipple until Leona gasped again, the hand now twisted in her hair. “You're always so sensitive here…” Diana observed out loud, leaving Leona to smile sheepishly. “Sorry.”   
“Don’t apologize.” Diana murmured. “I like it.”    
“Ok.”   
“Just let me.. touch you. Gods.”   
“You’re so needy.”   
“Shut up.” 

* * *

  
Xayah was sprawled across her bed when she sat up suddenly, causing Diana to look up with a look of mild concern. “I know!”  
“Know... what?” Diana spoke slowly, her eyes wandering back down to her textbook. 

“What club I’m gonna join!”    
“Do enlighten me.”

“Cultural!”   
“Great.”


	3. The Third Shenanigan: Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to drop by my twitter (https://twitter.com/KDGay_Akali) for updates on what I'm working on or to contact me with questions/concerns/requests, although right now I'm pretty actively covering riots and stuff, as a forewarning. I am looking for second proofreader/editor, so if that interests you please let me know in my twitter dms, or @ me.
> 
> The next week or so, chapters will be posted randomly as I finish editing them and then getting it proofed, but I'm striving for more of a schedule, so I'll be trying to post every Monday and Friday.
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy, and I hope everyone's staying safe.

Xayah was tired. She had spent the entire evening in the library studying and gathering books for an essay she had due, and it was almost midnight. Way past the campus dormitory curfew, but she hoped she wouldn’t get chewed out for it as she closed the great library doors behind her and started walking back towards the living quarters.

It was quite a walk, unfortunately- the Library was on the far end of the academic buildings, and the dorms were opposite of that, so she knew she had a few minutes of walking ahead of her.

The halls were deserted, and Xayah veritably cringed with every step she took- it seemed that no matter how softly she tried to walk, her footsteps echoed through the hallways, and she cursed the low heels she had chosen to wear today. Thankfully, it didn’t take her nearly as long as she thought it would to get back to the dorm building. But just as she turned one of the last corners towards her hall, the sound of quickly approaching footsteps came from somewhere behind her.   
“Hey! You there!” A commanding female voice made Xayah whip around quickly, and she stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with a tall young woman with platinum blonde hair, dressed in some kind of...security uniform?   
“Uh, yes?” Xayah wasn’t exactly sure what to say. The woman looked...mad, her disapproving gaze looking down at Xayah, since she was several inches taller. “What do you think you’re doing out here? There’s a curfew during the weekday!”   
  
Xayah narrowed her eyes. The way this girl spoke irritated her- it was condescending and demanding, as if she was a little too used to issuing orders. Normally, Xayah would have come out swinging with a reply. Frankly, however, she was too tired, and instead sighed and shrugged half-heartedly. “I know, I’m a new transfer student, I’m just trying to catch up on stuff with my classes-”   
“That’s not an excuse! All students need to be in their campus dorms by 11:30 PM! Transfer student or not, you should know that! What are you, a high schooler?”   
Now, Xayah was pissed. She opened her mouth to deliver a stinging retort, but stopped herself when a second, familiar voice sounded from behind her. “Kayle? ...Xayah?” A dorm door just behind Xayah had been cracked open, and she glanced over her shoulder to a sleepy Morgana, who was sticking her head out the door and watching the two of them with a confused expression on her face. 

“Morg.” The woman who had been berating Xayah spoke, and Xayah realized she was who Morg had called ‘Kayle.’

“Kayle.” Morg repeated patiently. “What’s going on?”   
“Your friend here- Xayah, was it? Is out past curfew.” Kayle explained, wrinkling her nose with a disdained look. “As a result, I’m going to have to-”   
“Oh, come on Kayle.” Morg stepped out of her room all the way, dressed in black silk pajamas. “She’s new. Just let her off, I’ll take her back to her room and make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble.”   
  
Kayle fixed her with an icy stare. “Being new isn’t an excuse, I just told her that! Beside, now you’re out of your room too. Do you think you can do whatever you want just because you’re my sister? I have to apply the same rules to everyone!”

Xayah blinked, not even attempting to hide her shock in the dark hallway. These two were sisters? They were like night and day.    
Morgana narrowed her eyes, returning the cool gaze. “That’s not what I said. I said I could take her back to her room and make sure she didn’t cause any trouble.”

Kayle was silent for a moment, her eyes darting between the two of them. Finally, with an exasperated hiss, she unfolded her arms, which had been crossed across her chest. “Fine. This is a one-time exception, since you’re  _ new. _ ” Her voice was almost a sneer, and Xayah had to work hard to stop her face from screwing up reflexively. Gods, this girl was unbearable.

Morg sighed, closing the door behind her. “Thanks, Kayle.” she grabbed Xayah’s hand and started off in the direction of her dorm- Xayah realized she probably knew where it was, since she was friends with Diana.

Once they were out of earshot- Xayah glanced over her shoulder to make sure they weren’t being followed- she relaxed with a groan, extracting her hand from Morgana’s. “Thanks Morg, sorry to cause you trouble.”   
The other girl turned to look at her with mild amusement. “No trouble at all. At least, you’re not, anyway. Sorry about my sister, she’s a bit much.”

Xayah tilted her head as she hurried after Morg. “So you two are really related? You’re so different.”   
Morg paused mid-stride, then nodded as she continued, turning the last corner down Xayah’s hall. “Yeah. We are. Dunno what happened there.” She laughed- Xayah realized it was the first time she had ever really heard Morgana’s laugh. It was short and terse, but she supposed it was more due to circumstances. “She’s the dorm monitor. Or, one of them, anyway. She’s like, the head one, I guess. I don’t really know much about it, we don’t talk.”   
She paused again, this time to make sure Xayah was keeping up before she continued. “They take turns making rounds hourly after curfew to make sure people aren’t getting up to no good.”   
“Are they  _ all _ like…”   
“Like my sister?” Morg laughed again. “No. Most of them are pretty reasonable. It was just unlucky you got found out by Kayle.”   
“And then lucky we were outside your room.”   
“Precisely.”    
Morg stopped outside Xayah’s dorm, room 448. “Here we go.”   
  
“Thanks.” Xayah paused with her hand on the door, glancing back. “I’m sorry for the trouble again.”   
“Oh, it’s no issue, really. See you at lunch.” Morg turned away and waved over her shoulder before disappearing back down the hallway, leaving Xayah to slide her keycard through and shut the door as quietly as she could behind her, assuming Diana and Leona were probably either asleep or studying. 

When she got to the main room, the lights were off and, as Xayah had assumed, Diana was passed out on the far side of Leona’s bed, her arms wrapped around the other woman’s waist. Leona, on the other hand, was awake and sitting up, partway under the covers with her phone out. She looked up and gave a quick wave as Xayah entered. “Hey, Xayah. You’re late in!”

“Yeah, sorry.” Xayah kneeled down to shove the books she had been carrying under her bed before sitting down on the edge, pulling off her shoes and flopping back into the covers, too tired to get changed into pajamas. “Was studying in the library, and then Morg’s sister caught me coming back.”   
“Oh, yikes you got caught by Kayle? That’s unfortunate.” Leona gave her a sympathetic look. “She’s pretty intense.”   
“Oh no, she’s an angel.” Xayah muttered sarcastically, to which Leona chuckled. “Yeah, that. Totally. Next time, you should get a study pass from the librarian.”

Xayah turned her head slightly to look at Leona. “A what now?”   
“A study pass. If you have to stay in the library or in a class past curfew you can ask for a study pass if you’re not a night class student.” Leona explained. “Then you just show it to the dorm monitor if you get, ah, pulled over.”   
“Oh. That woulda been nice to know.”   
“Yeah, sorry, heh.” Leona tilted her head curiously. “Did you get in big trouble?”   
“Well, I was about to, but apparently I was right outside Morg’s room and she came out and rescued me.”   
“Oh, that was nice of her. Those two are uh, quite different.” Leona laughed quietly, and Xayah snorted. “Tell me about it. They’re literally stark foils.”

Leona nodded. “Morg can be a bit weird, typical forensics major, but she’s very nice when you get to know her. I saw you two talking during lunch the other day, what’d you think of her?”

“Uh..” Xayah frowned thoughtfully. “Yeah, she’s a bit strange, but she’s nice. She looks like the kids I used to hang out with in high school. But she’s really smart from what I gathered.”

Leona nodded. “Yeah, she’s actually pretty popular, if you can believe that. She’ll be friends with you pretty quick if you talk to her. I’ve tried to get her to join the student council but she doesn’t really seem interested.”

Xayah huffed in amusement. “Yeah, that’s not surprising.”   
“I guess not.” There was a brief shuffling noise and Xayah turned her head in time to see Leona sliding down into the blankets on her bed. “Anyway, I’m gonna get some sleep now. Just remember to turn the light off if you need to use the bathroom.” Her voice was already growing sleepy, and the room was cast into darkness as she switched her phone off.

* * *

The next day was almost entirely morning classes- Xayah wasn’t exactly a fan of them, seeing as she had to wake up at 7:20 AM for her first one, which was at 8 AM. So, by the time it was lunch, she was more than ready to take her break. All the usual were already gathered at the table, although a few, namely Katarina, Zed and Talon, had left their belongings in their chairs to go find or heat up food.

Xayah took her usual spot beside Diana, although she was surprised to find Morgana and Katarina had scooted down a few spots to allow for Sivir and Riven, who had switched sides. 

Riven waved at Xayah as she approached, her mouth full of sushi. “Shup!” She said, pausing before she swallowed, clearing her throat. “Mind if we sit over here?”   
“Not at all.” Xayah shrugged her bag off her shoulder and slid it under her chair before she took a seat. “How’s your day been?”   
“Much better now that I’ve eaten. Full day of classes and I have practice after classes, unfortunately.” Riven stuffed another piece of sushi in her mouth, her plate already almost half gone. Xayah blinked sympathetically at her. “That’s a lot. How often do you practice?”   
“Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and…” She paused long enough to set her chopsticks down. “Sometimes Friday? Usually only if we have a game that weekend though.”

“That’s pretty busy, on top of classes, anyway.” Xayah observed. Riven shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose it is. But, to be fair, it’s worth it for a chance to be drafted professionally!”

Xayah looked down at the salad she had brought and thought for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, that’s true. Do you guys have a pretty good chance at that?”   
“I mean, yeah. Even though we’re not, I don’t know what you call it, more dedicated to sports than academics, we’ve had a lot of people on our teams over the years drafted into professional leagues. I couldn’t say why, I actually don’t know much about the process.” Riven tapped her chopsticks on the side of her tray thoughtfully. “But the chance is there nonetheless. And anyway, even if I didn’t, I can just keep going with my computer science.”   
“Wait,” Xayah turned to look at Riven with a rather surprised expression. “That’s your major?”   
“Yeah, is that surprising?” Riven returned her look, her eyes amused. Xayah looked away quickly, chuckling. “I don’t know, just didn’t peg you for-”   
“The nerdy type?”   
“Those are your words!” Xayah replied hurriedly, although she laughed again. Riven’s voice rumbled in her throat as she stifled a laugh. “It’s okay, that’s what everyone thinks. But yeah. It’s something I’ve always enjoyed.”

“You should have seen her in high school. She was either kicking a soccer ball or had her face stuck to a computer screen.” Diana’s voice suddenly interjected into the conversation, and Riven and Xayah both laughed at the same time. “You’re not wrong.” Riven agreed, “But you weren’t much better either.”

A smile ghosted Diana’s face- a rarity, Xayah had come to learn- before she shrugged and turned away, returning to the conversation she had been holding previously with Leona and Syndra.

Meanwhile, Riven had started packing her trash into the sushi box on her tray, and was wiping up after herself. “Class soon, too?” Xayah queried, not bothering to check the time on her phone. Riven nodded, giving her a lopsided grin. “And then some. Actually I have an exam today- the absolute shocker.”   
Xayah snorted sarcastically. “Wow, imagine going to school and taking  _ tests _ .”    
“I know, I know.” Riven gave a dramatic sigh before rolling her eyes. “Anyway! It was fun. I’ll see ya tomorrow maybe, assuming I survive.”   
“I wish you luck.” Xayah returned solemnly, giving her another smile and a wave goodbye. But once again, Riven had sprinted off with her belongings and was already halfway across the eating area. This time, however, she turned and gave a final wave before disappearing down one of the hallways outside the lobby.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and a hundred or so heads, including Xayah’s, turned to the edge of the table area. On one of the tables stood a guy- he looked to be your typical student’s age- with aqua green-blue hair. “Aight, buddy!” He was kneeled now, pointing at- Xayah squinted. Renekton? Renekton. “You’re just mad your taste in fashion is beer stained tank tops!”

“Wha- you little shit!” Renekton stood so fast his chair went flying into the unfortunate student sitting behind him, and he made a dive towards the green-haired guy, who simply danced away- all while remaining on the table. “You mad? You mad. Guys, I think he’s maddd.” The guy laughed, still dancing away from Renekton, who was now attempting to climb up on the table with him. “Oh lawd, he comin!”

“Rakan!” Xayah’s eyes darted to the side of the gathering crowd and spotted a blonde girl shouldering her way through the crowd. “For heaven’s sake, get down from there and stop antagonizing people!”

The guy, presumably Rakan, stopped and looked at the girl, a feigned pout on his face. “But he said I was gay! Ahri please, I’m just sayin- whoop!” He leapt off the table as Renekton finally found his footing and made another dive, missing the sly dancer by a long shot and landing in the crowd instead. “You missed!”

Xayah found herself struggling not to laugh. This guy- Rakan? He was hilarious, and it was fairly impressive to watch him twist and dive, making Renekton fall and trip over himself with his unrefined attempts to tackle the other man. She glanced sideways to see Leona and Diana watching too.   
“Who is that?” Xayah inquired between breaths as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Diana had a smirk on her face, and Leona looked both troubled and amused.    
“That’s Rakan. He’s in the dance club. He’s a clown.” Diana explained, rolling her eyes as she turned back to her food. “Ren totally deserves that.”   
Renekton had finally stopped trying to wildly dive at Rakan and stood on the edge of the crowd panting, eyes full of murder. Rakan, on the other hand, had slipped through the crowd and was being dragged by his wrist by Ahri. “Peace out, steak brain!” he called over his shoulder. Steak brain? That was a new one. Xayah sat up straight and tried to stop herself from laughing outright as she watched a few other guys from the football team stop Renekton from charging through the crowd after Rakan, muttering something to each other that Xayah was too far to hear. But whatever it was, it seemed to calm Renekton down enough that he stopped struggling and with an angry grunt, turned away and grabbed his chair from where it had been thrown and sat back down.

Gods, this campus had some wild cards.

Xayah loved it.

* * *

By the time Xayah got back to her dorm after her evening classes, she was so tired she could have gone to bed then. But tonight was her first meeting of culture club, and, she assumed, it would probably be a good idea to do some homework.

It didn’t take her very long to do her homework- when she really focused, she could get things done. Or, so she had to tell herself. Diana and Leona had already left for a student council meeting, so Xayah turned the lights off when she left. It was 7 PM, and dusk had settled over the campus as Xayah strode towards the activities building. The building was bustling as she entered- meetings for today’s clubs would start soon, so students were still arriving and moving about in the lobby and hallways. 

It didn’t take Xayah long to find the Culture Club room- it was still fairly fresh in her mind from when Diana had given her a tour earlier in the week, and when she opened the door, she was relieved to find there were only a few students in the room so far. They all looked up as she entered, however, and a tall young man with jet-black hair waved at her in greeting.    
“You must be Xayah! Welcome.” His voice was deep, and he regarded her with calm blue eyes as she came in. “Take a seat anywhere, the meeting will begin shortly, and we can all introduce ourselves then.”   
  
Xayah nodded mutely and took a seat on the furthest side of the small crowd, hoping she wouldn’t end up too close to anyone else. The other students talked idly, none of them necessarily making a move to talk to or welcome her, leaving Xayah feeling awkward. She glanced at her phone.  _ 7:25. It should start soon _ .

She started when the door swung open, and she looked up to see Akali stride through the door, looking absolutely bored already. The black-haired man looked up too, and shot her a wry smile. “Akali, I see you decided to join us today.”

“Eve kicked me out cause I was eating the sushi.” Akali muttered. The other students laughed quietly, and the man snorted and shook his head. “Shocking. Take a seat, we can start since you’re here.”   
  
Akali glanced around the room and then suddenly spotted Xayah. There were no chairs or tables- just silk pillows on the floor, so Akali plopped down beside Xayah and looked at her sideways. “Didn’t know you decided to join Cultural Club.”   
“Yeah. None of the others seemed very interesting.” Xayah shrugged. “This was the next best thing.”

“Ahem!” The black-haired man shot them a look before he started speaking. “Let’s start. Since we have a new member today, how about we begin with introductions? I’ll go first. I’m Shen, I’m a philosophy major. I’m 24 years old. My other interests are uh…” He paused for a moment before giving a short laugh. “Pretty boring. Mostly into reading historical literature. I’m also in the fencing club, though! Anyway, Xayah, would you like to go next?”   
  
For a moment, Xayah wore a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look before she quickly shook her head to recover. “Uh, sure. I’m Xayah. I’m 22. My major is political science, I’m a 3rd year student but I just transferred. Not a, uh, whole lot else right now. Nice to meet you all.”   
Shen gave an approving nod. “Next?”   
“I’ll go!” A tall girl with wild, bright purple hair gave a quick wave to draw Shen’s attention. “I’m Janna. I’m 24 years old, too. I’m a meteorology major, 2nd year. My past time is pretty much entirely spent on gardening, but that's when I’m home from school, I guess.”   
Xayah nodded, her eyes darting to another girl sitting beside Janna, who had already begun to speak. Her hair was almost the same colour, but a bit darker. “I’m Kai’Sa,” Her voice was deeper, warm, and heavily accented. “I’m a transfer student too, from last year, though. Biology major from New Zealand.” She nodded without pause to the black-haired girl sitting beside her, who looked mildly annoyed at being designated last. “I’m Nidalee. Zoology major. I’m 25.” She spoke in short, quick sentences, and she pursed her lips as she finished, glancing at Shen as if pleading for him to move on.    
Much to her apparent relief, Shen seemed to oblige, and began the meeting in earnest.

* * *

By the time they had finished, it was 8:10 PM. Most of the time had been spent explaining their next campus festival. It was spring, and many of the trees, including the cherry blossoms, had started blooming, and it had apparently been decided prior to Xayah joining that their pre-spring-break festival booth would be Japanese themed. Everyone else had started to pack up whatever belongings they had brought with them and were starting to leave, giving Xayah the cue that she should, too.

However, before Xayah had the chance to stand up, Akali turned to look at her. “So? What’d you think?”   
Xayah blinked at her. “About what?”   
“About the club, dumbass.”    
While Xayah was ready to be irritated over being called a dumbass, she quickly realized this was probably just how Akali was, and opted to ignore the comment. “It’s cool. This club seems interesting, like I said earlier.” She stood up- she had brought nothing with her, and neither had Akali, so neither of the girls had to pause before they headed for the door and made their way out into the hallway. “And the booth idea is neat.”   
“Yeah,” Akali responded, “I actually suggested it last year, but we did some kinda Kiwi shit.”   
“What?”   
“We went with Kai’Sa’s idea last year. She had just joined, and Shen thought it would be a great opportunity or something.”   
“Ah.” Xayah acknowledged, “What’s a Kiwi?”   
“Someone from New Zealand. Or a bird.” Akali laughed as she stepped back, holding the building’s main doors open for Xayah. “For Kai’sa, might be both.”   
  
Xayah snorted. “Makes sense. Oh, why didn’t Shen make you introduce yourself?”   
“Probably because I’m the one who vouched for you to join when you applied. Also, I’m like, never actually there so he probably doesn’t actually care.”   
Xayah replied with another “Ah.” before she looked up and realized they were approaching a group of familiar students on the path back to the main buildings. They were standing to the far side of the path and out of the way, talking and laughing loudly under a street light, and Xayah quickly picked out the illuminated forms of Diana, Leona, Evelynn, Nami, Riven, and Sivir.   
  
“Hey guys.” Akali greeted them before Xayah had the chance to, and they all turned at her voice. “Akali! Xayah!” Leona was the first to welcome them as they joined the circle. “How’d your first day of cultural club go, Xayah?”   
“Pretty good. It seems interesting enough, I think I made the right choice.” Xayah asserted. “How’d your uh, student council stuff go?”   
“We actually got stuff done, probably because I didn’t have to stop every ten seconds to tell Akali to stop stealing the sushi.” Xayah’s eyes moved to Evelynn’s tall form. Akali had moved to stand beside her, and the shorter girl wrinkled her face, causing another round of laughter. “I only had 2 pieces and you kicked me out!” she protested, crossing her arms. Evelynn let out a purring noise and glanced down. “And the whole plate, If I’d not kicked you out.”   
“Literally everyone knows you’d eat all the snacks Eve brings if we didn’t make you stop.” Diana was supporting Evelynn now, and Akali looked utterly defeated when Leona spoke up too. “Akali you ate an entire plate of Christmas cookies last year.”   
“Whatever.” Akali muttered, looking away. 

Feeling bad for the other girl, Xayah spoke up, too. “I mean, to be fair, sushi is pretty irresistible.”   
“Thank you!” Akali exclaimed. “At least  _ someone  _ understands.”

Everyone laughed again, and then Leona grabbed Diana’s hand and gave a quick wave. “Okay, Di and I are gonna head back. Have a good evening everyone!” The two women turned away, and the remaining girls all called goodbye. Xayah supposed she should probably follow them since she didn’t really know these girls, but before she had the chance, Evelynn’s voice stopped her.   
  
“Xayah, is it?”   
Xayah turned to look at her, eyeing her warily. “Yeah, why?”   
“I’m just curious, how are you settling in?” The tall girl was staring at her with that look again, like she was a piece of prey. It was unnerving, but Xayah held her gaze steadily. “It’s been going well, I guess. Leona and Diana have been really nice, and quite helpful.”   
Evelynn nodded, humming as she shifted her weight to her other hip. “I expect as much from Leona, but I’m surprised Diana has been so friendly.”

  
Xayah shrugged. “She hasn’t been exactly like, warm, just helpful.”   
“That’s being friendly. For her, anyway.” Evelynn laughed and then started to turn away. “I’ll go ahead and let you leave now, I have some stuff to do still anyway. It was nice talking to you.” She gave a short nod and then walked back towards the activities building. Akali stood there for a second longer, a thoughtful look on her face. Xayah paused, looking at her curiously. Thankfully, it didn’t take her long to say what was on her mind. “It was nice talking to you too, tonight. Cya.”   
Xayah was surprised by the genuine comment, and almost forgot to speak before quickly exclaiming “You too!” as Akali walked away, following Eve back towards the activities building.


	4. Friday

Xayah was starving by the time lunch rolled around, and she practically ran to the cafe to get food. Today, she was craving yakisoba, and after procuring a full plate, she went and found a seat with her friends.

“That looks good.” Diana commented as she sat down between Xayah and Leona, with her own full plate of salad. Leona glanced around Diana’s frame and gave Xayah a thumbs up. “Hey! I got some too. Arata’s always has the best food, don’t they?”   
  
Xayah laughed and nodded as she dug into the hot, delicious noodles. “They sure do. Nami recommended them to me the other day after our class and I had to try them.”   
Leona grinned. “You should try their pork okonomiyaki. You’d probably really like it, they always make it so yummy.”   
Blinking at the other woman gratefully, Xayah nodded. “Thank you, I’ll have to try those out. I was actually thinking about them today, but I’ve been craving yakisoba for so long.”   
Leona huffed in amusement. “Completely understandable. They have ikayaki too or whatever they call it, Diana loves it.”   
  


Diana completely ignored them as they talked, although she would randomly nod, as if she’d been listening the whole time. She only looked up when a familiar voice spoke from behind all three of them.    
  
“Yo, what’s up?”   
Xayah looked over her shoulder to see Akali standing there. “How long have you been there?”   
Diana was the first to speak.   
Akali shrugged. “I didn’t want to interrupt. Anyway!”

Akali was now looking at Xayah, and the other girl shifted uncomfortably as the stare continued. “Eve’s having a party this Saturday night at Gragas. I wasn’t sure if Xayah knew, so I thought I’d invite her.”   
“Oh! I forgot!” Leona nodded quickly. “You should come, Xayah, it’ll be fun.”   
  
Xayah’s eyebrows came together in a frown. “Where is it? Is there going to be a lot of people there?”   
Akali shifted to her other foot and looked up at the roof thoughtfully. “Well, it’s a club, so yeah. As to where, I mean, I could get directions for you if you want. I don’t know the address off the top of my head.”   
  
“I know where!” Riven chimed in from the far end of the table. “I was gonna drive Sivir there anyway, we were both going to the party. Leo, Diana, Xayah, if you guys are going, we could carpool.”   
Diana finally looked up from playing with the remains of her salad. “I don’t know if I’m going.”   
“I’m going!” Leona chirped. Diana glanced at her sideways, a somewhat annoyed look on her face as everyone looked at her expectantly. “Maybe I’ll go.” she muttered before returning to her salad.    
Xayah shrugged. “I guess I’ll go too, then.”   
Akali grinned. “Nice! I’ll leave the organizing up to you guys then. Just wanted to let Xayah know.”   
“Yeah, thanks. I totally forgot.” Leona apologized again. Xayah shrugged. “I’m not exactly a party person. I probably wouldn’t have cared.”   
“Understandable.” Diana muttered beside her, grunting when Leona ribbed her gently. “You always come with me, though.” Leona smiled sweetly, and Diana rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t make me a party person!”

* * *

The day seemed to fly by to Xayah. By the time her last class was over, she felt more excited then exhausted, and headed to the library, her bag of textbooks in hand, and a slight spring in her step.   
The big doors that led into the rather massive library were wide open, and students trickled in and out in a steady stream as Xayah passed through them.    
She made her way to the front desk near the front and center of the room and stood there for a second, unsure of what to do. The librarian was standing behind the desk, but his back was turned- all she could see of him was his long, white hair and business-like robe. “Um, hello?”   
  
The man turned and regarded her evenly. He was strange looking- gaunt-looking, with a drawn face and pale skin. “Yes, how can I help?”   
“Um, I was told my laptop would be ready today, I chose to rent one, I was supposed to come here for it.”   
The man nodded, and without another word, turned towards an open doorway that led into a dark room- all Xayah could see was various coloured lights on computers. “Nasus? There’s a student here that needs a laptop.”   
  
From the dark room emerged a rather alarmingly tall man. He ducked to avoid hitting his head on the top of the doorway. Other than being freakishly tall, though, Xayah noted he was actually fairly attractive. He had a sharp, angular face, his nose supporting a pair of squared men’s reading glasses. His skin was pale, and his black and grey streaked hair was drawn back into a long ponytail. His general appearance was complimented by a well-tailored suit, and he stood there blinking in the low light for a moment before looking down at Xayah. “Hello.”

“Uh, hi.” Xayah responded lamely.

Karthus breathed patiently. “What’s your name? Nasus can get you a laptop.”   
“Xayah.”   
“Xayah!” Nasus seemed to perk up. “Ah, I have it right here, one moment.”

The tall man ducked back under the doorway- Xayah could just barely track his form in the darkness as he randomly eclipsed various lights on the computers in the room. He re-emerged a few moments later, carrying a plain black laptop; he extended one massive hand towards her, holding it between his thumb and fingers. “This is actually the newest one we have. Take good care of it.”   
  


Xayah nodded. “T- thanks?”   
“You’re welcome.” He disappeared back into the dark room without another word.  _ What a strange person _ .


	5. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting 2 chapters today because the last was short. It was planned like that so this one wasn't 3 years long, but had to get it proofed because it was still longer than the first~

_ Knock knock knock! _ Xayah blinked her eyes open groggily as the sound of someone rapping on their door woke her. Sitting up, she groaned as she grabbed blindly for her phone and switched it on.  _ 12:47. I actually got to sleep in _ . The sound of movement to her left made her turn her head towards Leona, who was already dressed, nearly falling off the bed as she jumped up to go answer whoever it was knocking. “Coming!” She trilled loudly, righting herself on the side of the bed before sprinting down the hallway. Diana, who was studying in the corner of their bed, rolled her eyes without looking up. 

The sound of the door opening reached Xayah from her bed. “Riven!” Leona’s voice followed quickly. “Come in! Xayah just woke up.”    
  
_ Ah, fuck _ . Xayah ran a hand through her hair as she woke up more, hoping she didn’t look too bedraggled as Leona returned to the room, followed by Riven, who waved at Xayah with her signature lopsided grin. “Hey, Xayah. Sorry if I woke you.”

Xayah shook her head, still in the process of waking up as she swung her legs off the bed. “Naw I’m good, should have been up awhile ago.”   
“What’s up?” Leona plopped down on the side of her bed. Riven looked about, as if trying to decide where to sit. Xayah, not wanting to be rude, patted the side of her bed. “You can sit with me or on the floor.”   
“With you it is, then.” Riven smirked and fell beside Xayah, making the latter rock on the impact. “So you guys are still going to the party tonight, right?”   
Leona nodded quizzically. “I think, yeah. Why?”   
“Well,” Riven paused for a split second before she continued. “I kinda realized I don’t have anything to wear. So I was wondering if you guys wanted to go shopping!”

Leona sat up straight and gave a quick clap of her hands. “Hey! That would be really fun. What do you guys think?” her gaze darted hopefully between Diana and Xayah, who both wore the same resigned expression. “Whatever you want, dear.” Diana answered, eyes returning to her textbook.    
“Then it’s settledWell, Xayah...” Leona was looking expectantly at Xayah, who had not yet replied, hoping Diana’s would be enough. 

The other girl had suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

“Uh, sure, I guess.” Xayah muttered

* * *

Shopping with Riven, Leona, and Diana turned out to be much more entertaining than Xayah had anticipated. They had come to a local mall, since there was a wider variety of stores to choose from in one place. Diana had decided she, too, needed something to go to the party in after all, and Riven asked Xayah to judge her outfit. 

“You always look super, uh, stylish? So I want you to tell me what you think!” Riven declared as they got to the changerooms, everyone carrying armfulls of clothes. Diana muttered something under her breath as she disappeared into the first stall, Leona following her and hanging the clothes she had been carrying over the top of the stall door before sitting on the couch at the entrance to the fitting rooms. Xayah nodded and took a seat beside Leona, who had been looking at her phone. She looked up as Xayah sat down, grinning. “Having fun?”   
  
“More than I thought I would.” Xayah shrugged as she leaned back, crossing her arms. “And now I’m acting fashion consultant, so this should be fun.”   
Leona laughed. “I’m surprised Riven asked you. But, then again, she’s always wearing track suits or her soccer uniform.”   
Xayah shrugged. “She said I was stylish, as if I don’t wear the same acid wash jeans and band t-shirts every day.”   
“Well, better style than her.” Leona joked, eyes turning back at her phone. 

Riven’s room door swung open as she kicked it with her foot and she stepped out in a pair of white skinny jeans and a chain leather jacket with a torn dark purple tank top. “Ok, first one! Whad’ya think?” She twirled slightly so her back was facing them. Xayah snorted at her grand entrance. “Hm. I like it, but I think you could go with darker jeans. What look are you going for, anyway?”   
  
Riven stopped, looking momentarily blank. “Look?”   
“Yeah. You know, like, style, I dunno?” Xayah wasn’t sure that made any more sense, but Riven perked up as if she understood. “Oh! I don’t know, what do you wear to clubs?”   
  
“Skimpy stuff.” Diana had walked out of her room, which was situated directly next to Riven’s, and was eyeing herself in the full-body mirrors. She had chosen simple black jeans, black platform buckle boots, and a long white-faded black jacket. Leona looked up at her voice and whistled playfully. “Oh, I like that! I like that a lot.”   
Diana glanced at her sideways. “Do you? I wasn’t sure about the jacket but I’m definitely getting these boots.”   
Xayah nodded. “You look great! And yeah, I mean…” she trailed off as she tried to decide what to say next. “That’s like...the usual, I guess.”   
  


Riven wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know if that’s my style. I mean! It looks nice on other women….I just don’t think I could pull it off.”

Xayah snorted. “I think you could pull off anything if you  _ wanted _ to, but you should wear what makes you comfortable.”

Riven looked at her, that stupid grin back on her face. “Aw, you think I could pull it off?” Xayah suddenly found herself flustered. “I-I mean, yeah?”   
“But you’re right.” Riven continued, her face contemplative again. “Something comfortable. Got it.”   
  
Riven and Diana both disappeared back into their respective changerooms, and there was another few moments of rustling before Diana re-emerged in her regular clothes. “Done trying stuff on already?” Leona looked up from her phone again, quirking an eyebrow at Diana. Diana nodded. “I like these boots but I’d like to look somewhere else.”   
“Ok!” Leona clapped a hand on her upper leg. “Another place we shall go. Do you wanna go just the two of us?”   
  
Diana shrugged. “Sure. I gotta go buy these first though.”   
“No problem.” Leona nodded and stood, glancing down at Xayah. “You can help Riven, right?”   
Xayah nodded. “I got this!”

Leona grinned and gave her two thumbs up- cheesy, as usual. “Nice! Ok, just, tell Riven where we got off to, we can meet in the food court or something, yeah?”   
  


Xayah nodded. “I’ll let you know when we leave here.”

* * *

Riven had come out with multiple different outfits, deciding once she had gotten Xayah’s feedback that she didn’t like any of them. So Xayah was mildly surprised when she came back out in her regular shoes, but from the waist up, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans, the black leather jacket she had first tried on, and a white cut-off shirt that tied in the front, leaving her toned stomach exposed. “Well?” She turned on her heel and then looked at Xayah expectantly. 

Xayah was struggling not to look flustered,  _ again _ . “Y- that looks way better. You rock that well, yeah.”   
  


Riven grinned delightedly. “Awesome! I tried to be a little more adventurous, but I really liked this jacket, so I had to find something that worked with it.”

Xayah nodded quickly. “Well that does indeed work. But you need shoes.”   
Riven frowned. “Oh, that’s true. Lets go look for those next- wait, where’d Leo go?”   
  
Xayah glanced to her side, suddenly remembering Diana and Leona had left quite a while ago. “Oh, I forgot. Diana found shoes she liked but wanted to look somewhere else for clothes. I don’t know exactly where they went, but Leo wanted to meet in the food court whenever we were done.”   
“Ah, right. Well, let’s go find some shoes quick, then!”

It didn’t take Riven long to find a pair of shoes she liked, either- a pair of hightop black rubber-toed converse-like shoes. As they checked out, Xayah glanced down at her phone, typing out a quick message to Leona. 

_ X: Riven found an outfit and some shoes she liked, we’re checkin out now. _

_ L: Ooo, nice! Di found something she liked, we’re already in the ‘court. See y’all w/e! _

Xayah grinned. She was actually finding herself looking forward to tonight- and, either way, this little shopping trip had been fun.

* * *

  
  


When they got back to the dorms, it was decided that everyone would gather at Leona, Diana, and Xayah’s room; Sivir was going to carpool with them too, so she met them at their room as they returned. 

They took turns getting changed in the bathroom while the others talked. Leona and Diana got changed first. Riven, Xayah, and Sivir all looked up as they finally reentered the main room, and Riven gave a low whistle. “Wow, you guys look amazing together.”    
  
Leona was wearing a white, lemon-patterned crop top that dove sharply at the neck and was tied just below the bust, with pale blue jeans and a lacy yellow see-through cover tied around her waist. In contrast, Diana was wearing a black long coat and a torn black and white shirt beneath it. Below, she wore a pair of torn chain-roped jeans,and the platform boots she had picked out in the first store. But, despite the fact their outfits differed so much, they did, in fact, look amazing together. 

Xayah nodded in agreement, and Leona beamed. “Isn’t Di so handsome?”

Diana muttered something under her breath and crossed her arms, and Riven and Xayah both laughed. “She is indeed. You guys both have really good taste.” Riven said diplomatically, standing up off of Leona’s bed so the two could sit down next to Sivir. She went and got changed next, and then Sivir. 

Xayah went last, and when she came, dressed in a dark red sleeveless blouse with black jeans and strapped boots, it was Leona’s turn to give a quick clap. “Hold up! Xayah you look  _ great _ . Where’d you get that?”

Xayah laughed nervously as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand. “I’ve had this, actually. Just figured I’d save it for a special occasion, you know?”   
Xayah looked sideways just in time to see Riven looking her up and down- that grin on her face again. 

Leona chuckled. “I see why Riven was consulting you for fashion for sure now.”   
Even Diana nodded approvingly, before Riven finally stood up, swinging her car keys around her index finger. “Alright pretty lady, we’re gonna crash this party. Are y’all ready?”

While Xayah struggled with being made flustered again, Sivir, Diana, and Leona all nodded and stood, grabbing their various belongings- Diana, a black leather wallet, Sivir, a faux leather purse, and Leona, a small beaded white purse that matched their outfits. “Lets roll!”

* * *

  
  


The ride to the club was short, but fun. The car was filled with laughter, and Xayah found herself enjoying the whole ride.

When they arrived at the club, Xayah was rather curious. She’d only been to one a few times before- she wasn’t exactly social enough to be a frequent partier. They had parked in a parking garage a block away and walked the rest of the way- and ended up in a line before they even got to the door. The club was in a big old building down-town, surrounded by skyscrapers, the smell and sound of the city rushing past on the roads next to the sidewalks. 

“Okay, we can get in faster, but I gotta let Eve know we’re here.” Leona explained as they stood in line, people crowding past them. “Please do.” Diana muttered, glancing distrustfully at the crowds that passed them. “Too many people here.”   
“There’s gonna be more inside.” Xayah offered, trying to be helpful- all she received for her troubles was a sour look from Diana. “I know that!”   
  


Leona waved them away from each other as she looked down at her phone. “Ok, she’s sending s-”   
“Heyyyy.” Five heads looked up at a familiar voice, and Xayah noticed Akali’s head peeking around the corner between the bouncers. “Hey Leo, Di- Xayah! You came! Get in here.” She disappeared back inside, and the small group squished past the line, the bouncers squinting at their IDs before letting them through.   
  
Stepping inside was almost instantly overwhelming for Xayah. It was loud- the music pulsed through her limbs, and there were people everywhere, although it was hard to make out faces- it was dark, with low, coloured lights swooping across the dancefloor, and the smell of sweat and alcohol overwhelming her nose.

“Hey, Xayah, could you move?” Xayah started at a voice in her ear, and she sheepishly scuttled to the side when she realized she had been standing in front of Riven and Sivir, who were still trying to squish past her. “Sorry!”   
“It’s fine!” Riven assured her quickly, smiling at her in the dark. “It’s kinda overwhelming in here, huh? I’ve only been here like once, and it was way quieter.”   
“Yeah, I-”   
“Oh, you guys came.” Xayah, Leona, Diana, Riven and Sivir had moved to the edge of the dancefloor, and Xayah looked up to see Evelynn and Akali standing at the edge of the crowd. Leona nodded. “Yeah! Thanks for the invite…” Leona started chatting with Eve, Diana hanging close by. Unsure of what to do, Xayah looked around, and found Riven standing beside her still, Sivir a short distance to her side, talking briefly, before Riven turned to her. “Wanna dance?”   
  
Xayah blinked, quickly, then nodded. “Sure!”

They moved to the dance floor- the dj was playing something familiar- Xayah laughed. “This is some 2010 shit, eh?”    
Riven smiled and twirled, bodies parting around her. “I like it. They have good taste!”    
“I mean yeah, same-” the music was even louder, and she had to shout to talk as it reverberated through her body. The crowd suddenly felt suffocating, and Xayah struggled to quell the panic rising in her chest as the crowd moved. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers, and Riven pulled her in so close they were chest to chest. “Lost?” She was grinning that smile down at Xayah, and Xayah looked away, trying not to suppress a laugh. “Kinda got lost in the crowd.”

  
“I gathered.” They were moving together now- Xayah wasn’t even sure what the dance was , but Riven’s movements were easy to follow- naturally so, almost, and they moved through the crowd with ease. “You dance surprisingly well.” Xayah commented before she could stop herself. For her part, Riven simply looked down and grinned at her. “Is it really that surprising? Soccer requires a bit of fancy footwork, give me a  _ little _ credit.”   
  
Xayah slapped herself internally, realizing how rude she had sounded. “I- yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”   
“I’m just jokin’, I know.” Riven spun them again, and they were suddenly very close to the center of the crowd. “I, on the other hand, am entirely unsurprised you’ve not stepped on my feet yet.”

Xayah couldn’t help but laugh, pressed against Riven like this. “I am. I’m not the best dancer.”   
“Really?” Riven was looking down at her curiously. “You seem like the dancing type. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t join the dance or gymnastics club.”

Xayah tilted her head thoughtfully before shrugging. “Eh. I mean, I could, but I didn’t want to...I dunno.”   
“You should think about it. You’re good.” Riven stated simply. Xayah shot her a grateful glance before Riven suddenly shot an arm behind her, and they were both forced a step back. Xayah glanced over her shoulder to see some random body had slammed into Riven’s arm, but had already stumbled back into the crowd. “What was that?” Xayah asked dubiously, and Riven shrugged. “Some drunk idiot. I saw him careening through the crowd towards us.”   
“Oh.” Xayah replied lamely, still caught off guard by the quick reaction of the other girl. 

“Speaking of drunken idiots, wanna take a break for some drinks?” Riven was looking at her expectantly, and Xayah nodded quickly. “Yeah, that sounds like fun.” 

“Alright.” Riven stepped back and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd until they reached the edge of the dancefloor, taking the few steps up that led to the bar area.   
  
The bar area was crowded, but much less packed, and much quieter, than the dancefloor. Xayah was also mildly surprised to see Morgana there, seated at the far end near a wall with Talon and Kayn. There were two free seats between them and Sivir, who had also apparently decided to take a break (or had been there the whole time), so Xayah and Riven made their way over to take them.

As they sat down, Morg looked up and waved at them. “Hey Riven, Xayah. Didn’t know you guys were coming.”   
“Neither did I.” Xayah chuffed as she plopped down. “Akali invited me.”

Morgana’s eyes widened slightly. “Really?”   
“Yeah? I’m in cultural club with her.”   
“Ah, she must’ve decided she liked you.” Morg swirled a vibrant purple drink around in the glass she held. “That’s kinda funny.”   
  
Xayah frowned curiously. “Why?”   
Morg swirled her drink again, then took a sip. “I don’t know, Akali’s weird. She’s very... selective of people.” 

Beside her, Riven shifted closer in her seat. “Really? She’s always been pretty friendly to me.”   
“So she likes you too.” Morg shrugged. “That’s cool, I guess.” Xayah replied, trying not to sound totally disinterested before pausing to order a drink. “I didn’t really set out to be friends with her, though.”   
  
Riven laughed. “You didn’t set out to be mine, either!”

“Well, you keep talking to me, so I didn’t really have a choice.” Xayah muttered as she took the neon blue drink the bartender handed her.    
“Ok, that’s fair.” Riven admitted. Morg chuckled. “Xayah, you really are just making friends with all the prickly people.”   
  
Xayah blinked. “You mean Diana?”   
Morg shook her head. “I was more talking about Riven, but fair conclusion.”   
Beside Morg, Talon looked over at Xayah and Riven, then back to Morg. “I wouldn’t call Riven prickly, she’s just very serious.” He explained, his voice carrying surprisingly well through the noise of the club. Xayah was mildly surprised- she had never been in a conversation with Talon- and, this information about Riven was fairly surprising in and of itself. 

Beside her, Riven shifted back in her seat. “Do you really think I’m prickly?” She looked mildly offended, and Morgana gave her a dismissive wave. “I don’t mean it as an insult. No more than I am, anyway. But Talon said it better.”

Xayah glanced sideways at Riven, suddenly curious. Riven had been fairly warm and friendly since they had met, offering her smiles and occasional bad puns and jokes. They were endearing, but it was interesting to hear this other side of Riven, which she had honestly never encountered. Riven frowned into her drink. “Do you really think that?”   
  


Morg regarded her thoughtfully. “No? I take back what I said about being prickly. Talon said it well, you’re just very serious about stuff. Like I haven’t seen you come to a party instead of studying or practice for...awhile.”   
  
Not satisfied, Riven looked at Xayah. “What do you think?”   
“Me? Uh.” Xayah glanced around, panicking for a second. “You...I dunno, you’ve been super friendly to me since we met. Being serious about stuff isn’t bad, though?” she added kindly. It was an attempt to relieve Riven, but she did mean it. At the other end, Morg smirked into her cup- the expression didn’t elude Xayah’s darting eyes, and it made her curious for a moment before Riven’s voice interrupted. “I guess, yeah. Thanks, Xayah.”   
  
“Hey.” Xayah nearly jumped out of her skin when Diana’s voice sounded directly behind her, and she turned on the stool to see Diana standing to her left, holding Leona’s hand close- the other woman was standing behind Diana, grinning and waving. “Hey guys!”   
  
“Where’ve you guys been?” Xayah queried instinctively. All she got for an answer was a hearty laugh from Leona, with Diana casting a hard glance at her- but it was now Diana’s turn to be saved, because Xayah glanced over the tall woman’s shoulder to see a few unfamiliar faces crowding in behind her. 

Diana muttered something inaudible among the heavy throb of the music, ‘something something sun wench’ before taking the seat beside Xayah, who had been watching the new faces file in on her end, seating after Leona as they talked among themselves.

Her previous interaction already forgotten, Xayah leaned closer to Diana. “So uh, who’s the crowd you guys brought with you?”   
  
“Hey Senna!” Xayah looked up to see Morg waving at a girl seated directly next to Leona. Her dark skin seemed almost green under the flashing club lights, but it was more than likely due to the intense greenish blue eyes set in her face, framed by thick box braids that ended in curly teal and blue hair.   
  
“Hey.” Senna gave a short wave. “How’ve you been?”   
“Decent. Was talking to Xayah here and-”   
“Bullying me.” Riven interjected under her breath.    
Morg and Senna both laughed, but Senna poked in Riven’s direction with a finger. “Hey, don’t act all glum. That’s Morg’s job.”   
  
Unsurprisingly, Morg seemed unfazed by this and simply laughed again, taking another drink before Senna turned to regard Xayah with a curious expression. “So Xayah, is it? I’ve heard things.”   
“Things? Not sure if I like the sound of that.” Xayah snorted and mimicked Morg’s previous swirl of liquor around it’s glass containment. Senna just laughed as she flagged the bartender down. “Hey, didn’t say anything  _ bad _ . I just heard about you off the grapevine. Nice to finally meet you.” She flashed a genuine smile before dropping her order- and Xayah found herself smiling back. This woman was chill, but in a way Xayah could appreciate. She liked her already.    
  
“Hey, Senna, where’s Lucian?”   
Leona’s voice broke into Xayah’s brief train of thought, derailing it completely as she listened in. “Ah, didn’t feel like coming.”   
“That’s rare, you two are almost never apart when I see you.” Leona tittered thoughtfully. Senna chuckled, her face resting against the palm of her hand. “Just like I rarely ever see you two apart.” Her piercing green eyes moved to Diana as if to indicate who she was talking about- although the gesture was unnecessary, and only made Diana grunt bad-temperedly. Leona grinned and waved at Senna good-humoredly. “You’re not wrong.”   
“Hey, I do-” Diana started protesting, her voice low, but Senna gave her a look that almost made Xayah snort the tart alcohol out her nose. Senna, despite her chill facade, was not about to take any of Diana’s shit.    
  
“Anyway,” Senna shifted in her seat as a drink was slid across the bar towards her, grabbing it as it came to rest against her hand. “I think he was worried about an exam he’s got coming up. He’s been tryin’ to study real hard.”    
“Good for him.” Leona nodded. “He’s been trying really hard lately, or at least I’ve noticed.”   
“Mm.” Senna was looking out over the dance floor now. “Something like that. Probably didn’t wanna have to drop out.”   
Leona blinked in the dime light. “Oh. That’s fair.”    
  
“So, Xayah.” Senna’s cool green eyes turned on her again. “You’re rooming with these two dinguses?”    
Xayah snorted at the insult, to which neither Leona or Diana seemed offended over. “Yeah. Diana and I actually share a few classes, but she’s a year ahead of me.” She glanced sideways at Diana for confirmation, but the other woman just gave her a rather cold shoulder- which Xayah was used to at this point.    
  
Senna glanced at the frosty-haired woman, although she quickly turned her attention back to Xayah, as if Diana’s behavior wasn’t of great interest. “So you’re majoring in polisci or whatever?”   
“Yup.”   
“Ah, that explains it.” Senna shifted on her seat again. “Was curious what you were majoring in if you got stuck with these two.”   
  
“What are you majoring in, then?” Xayah inquired, now genuinely curious in this cool-mannered girl. 

“Same as Leo.” Senna replied simply, finally taking a big gulp of the drink she’d been handed.   
“Uh, that’s...relationship stuff?” Xayah couldn’t actually remember what Leona majored in. Now that she thought about it, the stout, amiable woman never really talked about anything other than student council stuff.    
Senna snorted. “Almost.” she glanced away, briefly distracted by the person sitting beside her getting up, but quickly looking back at Xayah. “International Relations. You know, understand where countries are coming from about stuff. Why they don’t get along.”   
“That’s oversimplified.” Leona glanced at Senna, who shrugged. “Yeah. Nobody knows what IR majors do, like ever.”   
Leona tilted her head, then laughed. “I suppose you’re right.”   
  
“Leo never really talks about what she’s doing, to be fair.” Xayah explained, wondering if Senna thought she was stupid now. “I kinda get it, it’s not that far off from what I’m doing. From what Diana’s explained, we actually share a few similar classes, we’re just not at the same time.”   
  
“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Senna shrugged and downed the rest of her drink in a single gulp before returning it to the bar’s surface, and sliding it backwards. “That’s why I was kinda surprised you didn’t know.”   
Xayah’s face reddened, but she was spared by the girl next to Senna suddenly turning to look at the other woman. “What was that you just had?”   
Senna looked down at the glass and then shrugged. “I think it was called Oasis Queen or something.”

The girl sniffed. “I was going to get that.”   
“Nothing’s stopping you, Qiyana.” Senna said, her face a mask of barely disguised annoyance as she turned away. Behind her, Qiyana looked even more offended, before huffing and turning away to continue whatever conversation she’d been having before that- whoever she was talking to, Xayah was too far away to see.   
Xayah raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Senna shook her head, as if to say “Not worth it.”

Beside her, Riven gave her a gentle jab. “I’m gonna go dancing again- any of you want to come?”   
“I’m down to dance.” Senna spoke up, and between them, Leona and Diana both nodded. 

Xayah hesitated- she wanted to order another drink, but she also didn’t want to be left at the bar while her friends went off to dance, so she nodded quickly as they started getting up, and followed them back towards the dancefloor.   
  


The alcohol could wait.

* * *

  
  


By the time they exited the dancefloor, Xayah’s feet were aching, and Leona looked mildly cowed after Diana had reprimanded the other woman for stepping on her feet- and Xayah’s- several times. 

As they climbed the stairs back towards the bar, she felt Senna beside her again.    
“Your dancing is impressive.” Senna commented in a rather matter-of-fact voice, to which Xayah glanced at her sideways. “I mean, if we’re comparing me to everyone else here, that’s a pretty easy feat. Club dancing is mostly grinding.” Xayah returned, amused by Senna’s flat compliment.

The woman smiled wryly, her green eyes flashing in the low light. “You have a point. But no, I meant in general. You’ve got skill. Are you joining the dance team?”   
Xayah shook her head as they approached the bar area. “No. I already joined the cultural club.”   
  
Senna nodded thoughtfully. “Fair enough.”   
Senna didn’t seem like one to pry very far, and didn’t continue to pursue the topic. But as they reached the bar, Xayah realized their seats had been taken. Behind her, Leona and Diana caught up, and noticed that they were now seatless. “Ah, guess we were gone too long.” Diana shrugged, and Leona glanced around, before taking off for the far loop of the bar. “I think there’s seats and booths on the other side. Those would be more comfortable anyway.”   
  
“Lead the way.” Xayah said- before she could even finish, however, Leona grabbed her hand and literally started dragging her. Behind her, she heard Diana snicker and Senna snort. Xayah would have struggled, but the strength in Leona’s hand was alarming, and she quickly decided any struggle would have been rather futile- she was pretty sure this sturdy woman could have just picked her up and carried her, if she wanted.

Thankfully, the trip around the bar’s island didn’t take long, and Leona released her grip on Xayah’s hand as soon as they got close. 

“Where do you guys want to sit?” Leona was scanning the area- and, despite it being crowded, there were several free areas of booths and tables, with more than enough room to accommodate the small group.    
  
“Over there?” Xayah straightened herself and pointed to an area in the corner, closest to the bar. “That’s fine.” Senna sounded, and Leona nodded in agreement, before glancing at Diana, who was shrugging. “Don’t care.”   
“Great!”

By the time they had claimed the table, Xayah’s feet were screaming, and she was more than relieved to take her weight off them. “Gods, my feet are aching. I hate these boots.”

Leona glanced down, amused. “I mean. I can’t recommend dancing in boots.”   
Beside her, Senna chuckled, her voice low. “At least you didn’t wear high heels.”   
“Wait, you were dancing in high heels?” Leona squeaked, and both her and Xayah glanced down in surprise, finally noticing Senna’s black t-strap heels.    
  
“I did indeed.” Senna replied, leaning back in to the table. “I’m not sure why you’re acting shocked, women y’know, wear heels to the club. A lot.”   
“Ok, no, that’s not why I was surprised.” Leona laughed. “I just never understood how people could dance for long periods in those.”   
  
Senna shrugged. “I mean, my feet are a bit sore but they’re not bad. But I wear heels a lot for presentations and stuff so, I dunno.”   
“I’ve literally never worn heels.” Diana added, and everyone glanced at her, their expressions...entirely unimpressed. “Diana, that’s not surprising to anyone.” Leona explained, her voice a suppressed laugh, and Diana shot her a glare. “I’m not being mean!” Leona protested quickly. “You just don't seem like the type to wear heels! I’ve literally never even seen you look at them.”   
  
Diana muttered something under her breath, but her dissent was quickly forgotten when a bartender passed them, and Leona looked up quickly to flag them down. 

Everyone ordered a second round of drinks, and as the night wore on, a third and fourth, except Riven, who had explained she had to drive later anyway. So when Irelia approached with Ahri and Qiyana in tow, Xayah found herself greeting them with uncharacteristic exuberance. “Hey, guys!” She called as they drew near. Irelia eyed her warily, as if she had only just noticed she was there, but Ahri waved back. “Hey! Xayah, right?”   
“Yuup.”  _ Gods, I sound drunk. _ Xayah mentally tried to chastise herself, but found concentrating on even that was a chore. She scooted closer to Senna, who was just to her left, as Ahri slid into the free space beside her, and Irelia scooted into the space beside on the other side next to Leona, followed by Qiyana, who was looking at Xayah and Diana with a measure of disdain that, despite being slightly inebriated, didn’t escape Xayah’s notice. 

“What brings you guys over here?” Leona addressed Irelia first, who was looking around warily again, and then Ahri.    
  
Ahri chuckled. “It was Irelia’s idea. She was curious if you guys came tonight.”   
As if realizing she was supposed to be part of the conversation, Irelia suddenly focused on them. “I mean, I saw them earlier, dancing. I just wondered where you guys went, honestly.”

Leona tilted her head. “Well, we had some drinks at the bar and then Riven wanted to dance more.”   
Riven, who had been largely silent since they’d sat down, looking at her phone, glanced up. “Huh?”   
“Dancing.”   
“Oh, yeah.”   
  


“Dancing is fun.” Xayah offered, to which Diana glanced at her. Despite also being on her fourth drink, Diana seemed hardly even tipsy, although she seemed amused by Xayah’s change in demeanor. “You certainly were enjoying yourself.”  
“Wait,” Leona interrupted. “Ahri, have you met Xayah?”  
Beside Xayah, Ahri tilted her head. “Not really, no. I mean, I’ve heard about-”  
“Why does everyone say they’ve heard about me?” Xayah piped up. “Do people just talk about me?”  
Ahri frowned. “No, I mean, not like you’re thinking, no. Everyone just heard Leona and Diana had a new room mate.”  
“Oh.” _Shut up, you sound like an idiot._   
“Yeah, nobody’s said anything bad.” Leona reassured her. “I just wanted to introduce you guys. Ahri, this is Xayah, Xayah, Ahri.”  
  
Ahri grinned, her smile toothy. “Nice to meet you Xayah.”  
“Aren’t you on the dance team?” Xayah spoke before she could stop herself, internally slapping herself. But Ahri didn’t seem concerned by her bluntness, and nodded. “Captain, actually! I’m the dance team captain. Also Irelia’s girlfriend.” She added the last part with a smirk aimed directly at Irelia, who suddenly looked uncomfortable all over again- the ceiling was exceptionally interesting.  
  
Xayah snorted. “I’m not even surprised. What are you majoring in? I’ve only ever seen you in the cafeteria.”  
Ahri tilted her head. “General psychology. I like knowing how people tick. How about you?”

“Political Science.”   
  
On the other side of the table, Qiyana sniffed. “What do you even do with a political science degree? That’s like going to school for art.”

_ Oh my gods this girl is obnoxious. _ “So what are you doing that’s so useful, then?” Xayah said, sitting back and crossing her arms. 

“I’m majoring in law. I’m probably going to be a politician.”   
“Ah, what an upstanding and honest career.” Xayah sneered, her patience thin and her filter now lacking. “You definitely seem like the politician type.”   
  
Qiyana stared at her for a long second, before seemingly spitting. “And you seem like the useless type!”   
“Whoa, Qi, that was really unnecessary.” Ahri was sitting up now, looking apologetically at Xayah- and slightly annoyed herself. Diana was smirking, and Leona was looking between the three of them as if she was trying to decide if she should interject- but before she could, Qiyana stood up and stormed off, not even looking back to see if anyone was following her. Ahri sighed and glanced at Irelia as if asking for help, before she stood up and gave a quick wave. “Sorry about Qiyana, she’s having one of her days.”   
  
“Ahri, Qiyana is  _ always _ having a day, I don’t know why you hang out with her.” Diana finally spoke up- but the smirk was still on her face, as if she found the whole scenario immensely hilarious. Ahri rolled her in response. “Because nobody else will unless she makes them.”    
With that, she turned and hurried after Qiyana, Irelia scooting out of the bench to follow.


	6. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Chapter has been updated for clarity/typos.

Xayah woke up with a groan, her throbbing. The morning light that had escaped through a crack in the black-out curtains seemed unnecessarily harsh, and she squinted groggily as she grappled for her phone on the nightstand.  _ 12:29 PM I slept in. _ She sat up slowly, trying to stop her head from pounding, and took in her bearings. Leona was awake on the edge of the bed- Diana was still under the covers, asleep and facing the wall.    
  
At Xayah’s stirring and groaning, Leona glanced up, her face drawn in concern. “Xayah? You’re awake?”   
“Yeah, unfortunately. But it’s so late. I slept late.” Xayah muttered, rubbing her eyes and looking at her phone again, and noticing several messages. “We figured you’d sleep late. I woke awhile ago but I didn’t want to wake Di. How are you feeling?”   
“Uh, been better.” Xayah rolled her shoulders, and then leaned down, reaching under her bed to grab her bag. “Gonna take meds and then feel that better, maybe.” her hand found the bag quickly, and she dragged it into the dim room light, unsettling the contents on the floor and grabbing the pain reliever bottle that rolled out. She uncapped it and poured out two tabs before stumbling to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and sighing in relief at the total darkness it offered. 

_ Now I remember why I don’t drink that much. _ She sighed again and switched on the faucet, letting the water run until it was cold, popping the pills in her mouth before chasing it down with cold water. As she stood up again, flashes of the previous night started coming to her, and she faintly recalled arguing with Ahri’s friend. Followed by way too many more drinks. It made Xayah cringe, mostly because she realized she may have made things awkward for Leona. Groaning again, she exited the bathroom, deciding it would be much better to apologize now than hide in here.

When she re-entered the main room, Diana was sitting up, looking around sleepily and talking to Leona in a low voice. When she noticed Xayah, she paused and gave her a brief nod. “You’re awake before me?”   
“Sadly.” Xayah fell back on her bed with a grunt. “Wouldn’t have complained about another two hours.” 

“Eh.” Diana grunted, sitting up all the way. “Leo said you weren’t feeling too hot.”   
“Better now, but thanks.” Xayah muttered, glancing over at Leona. “Also, sorry about last night.”   
  
Leona glanced up from her phone. “Eh?”   
“Arguing with Ahri and Irelia’s friend.”   
Leona laughed, resting her phone on her lap, and Diana snorted. “I’m not mad at all. Why would you think that?”   
Surprised, but unwilling to admit it, Xayah shrugged. “I mean, I figure you don’t really want to be involved with it, since...I dunno.”   
  
“Qiyana is annoying. But nobody ever stands up to her. I don’t think Ahri particularly likes her, either, and Irelia certainly doesn’t.” Diana reassured her, a smirk on her face. “I thought it was pretty funny.”   
“Yeah, it’s not a big deal. Just don’t let Qiyana get under your skin if she genuinely bothers you.” Leona cautioned now, glancing sideways at Diana. “She’s always like that, it’s not really worth the energy. Everyone’s just kind of used to it. I should have warned you about her, and I’m sorry about that, actually.”   
  
Xayah blinked, and then shook her head before glancing down at her phone and opening her texts.   
  
_ Riven: Yo. You guys wanna go have lunch? Morg and Sivir wanna go to some craft fair idk _

Xayah smiled, then looked up at Diana and Leona. “Hey, Riven wants to know if we want to go have lunch and then to a craft fair or “idk”- do you guys wanna go?”   
Leona smiled, her face lighting up. “I’d go! That sounds interesting. Di, do you wanna come?”   
“Sure.” Diana swung her legs off the bed. “Crafts fairs actually kind of interest me.”

“Alright, I’ll let Riven know!” Xayah returned her attention to her phone, tapping out a quick reply.    
  
_ Xayah: If you guys are still going, we’ll come yeah _

Almost immediately, Riven started typing.

_ Riven: Hell yeah. We’ll swing by around 1:30? _

_ Xayah: Sounds good, I’ll let Leo and Di know _

_ Riven: Does Diana know you’re calling her Di now? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Xayah smiled at her phone. Tapping at the tiny keyboard, she wrote; _

_ Xayah: Probably not, let’s not tell her. _

_ Riven: My lips are sealed. _

Smiling again, she switched her phone off and laid it down beside her. “Riven says they’ll be here around 1:30!”   
“Then let's get ready.”

* * *

They went to a local Italian Pizzeria for lunch. Neither Diana, Leona, or Xayah had ever been there, but Riven explained that she and Sivir had frequented the place- Sivir had introduced her, and according to the two of them, it was the best pizza around. Morg agreed, having gone with the two of them once or twice before, and by the end of lunch, Leona, Diana, and Xayah were sold. 

They had taken their lunch on the patio- the pizzeria had been packed inside, but the patio attached to the small brick restaurant had been quieter, elevated above the sidewalk so that they could look down and watch passerbyers as they ate, and surrounded by lush pots of greenery. 

“Gods, this pizza is amazing.” Xayah crooned as she finished her last slice. “I’m gonna have to come here again.”   
“Agreed.” Diana muttered around her slice. “I don’t even like pizza that much.”   
  
“I figured you’d all appreciate this place.” Sivir beamed. “You guys seem like you have good taste. Although, Diana, I’m a little disturbed by the pizza comment.”   
  
Diana swallowed and shrugged. “I said it was good. I just don’t usually like pizza.”   
“Pizza good.” Xayah stated.   
“Pizza good.” Leona agreed. On the other side of the table, Morg chuckled. “I love pizza. You guys should have seen me the first time Sivir brought me here. I was almost crying.”   
  
“Surprisingly, if you really get her going, Morg will ramble about pizza for an hour.” Sivir grinned as she wiped herself with a napkin, and Morgana scoffed. “You say that as if I don’t ramble about other things I like for an hour.”   
“Fair.” Sivir nodded, and Xayah found herself smiling. 

They finished and payed the bill, and Xayah soon found them walking down the street towards the central park a few blocks away. The fair was set up near the center of the park- it was much bigger than Xayah had anticipated, and because the center of the park was down the hill, they were able to look out over the tents. 

“Wow.” Leona was the first to comment. “What fair is this? It’s a lot bigger than I expected.”   
Morg shrugged, rolling the black lace umbrella she was holding in her hands. “I’m not sure what it’s called, someone just told me about it and I wanted to check it out.”   
  


They made their way down the path that led into the small valley, huddling into a smaller group as they approached. The fairground was crowded, many people bustling about and crowding into tents and flocking around displays and exhibitions.

Xayah, Leona, Sivir and Morgana ended up walking in the front, randomly darting into tents they found interesting and stopping to watch the exhibitions. Diana and Riven brought up the rear, slightly less interested and more content to watch the other two have fun. But as they were walking, Diana felt Riven’s eyes on her, and she turned to glance at the other woman.    
  
“Spit it out, you’ve been trying to say something for the past ten minutes.” Diana mused aloud, slowing her footsteps so she fell a few more feet behind the others. Riven slowed too, her eyes on the ground. “Sorry, I guess I’m not very subtle.”   
“You’re not.” Diana agreed.   
“I was just...I wanted to ask you a personal question,” Riven began. “If that’s alright, I mean.”   
Diana shrugged. “Shoot, I’m not really doing anything else, as you can see.”   
“How did you know you liked Leona?”   
  
Diana stopped in her tracks, genuinely surprised by the question. Well, less the question, and more that Riven was asking it. Riven was an emotional person, but she only ever appeared outwardly focused, even when she was trying to be friendly. Diana righted herself and continued walking, frowning thoughtfully, before replying, “Why?”   
  
Riven shook her head. “I don’t know, I was just curious. I’ve never really dated and you two have just always seemed...very close.”

Diana nodded slowly. “I guess, yeah. I...care about her a lot.”   
“But how did you know that?” Riven pressed. “Like, did you just one day care about her as more than a friend?”   
  
Diana shook her head. “No, not really. We met in that religious debate class I took for an elective. I thought I hated her, at first. She’s very stubborn. We’d always end up debating. She kinda...I don’t know, grew on me? I appreciated her intelligence and dedication to her beliefs. I respected her first, and loved her second.” Diana trailed off, as if mulling over what she had just said. Riven nodded thoughtfully. “Did you ask her out?”

Diana shook her head. “Not at first, no. She asked me out first, actually, and I rejected her. I…” she trailed off again before continuing. “I knew I liked her, but I was still too proud to admit it. I tried convincing myself for a long time that I hated her. Obviously it wasn't too successful.” Diana ended, amusement in her voice. But when Riven looked up, the soft look in Diana’s eyes, directed at Leona’s back, didn’t elude her. However, just as quickly as she had seen it, it was gone, and Diana turned her focus to Riven. “Anyway, I’m still curious. Why do you ask?”   
  
Riven shook her head. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just trying to sort myself out. I’ve never really stopped to date someone or be really social, y’know? It’s been sports and school, school and sports.” she finished with a shrug, quickening her pace so she didn’t fall too far behind the others.    
Behind her, Diana watched her curiously. She had her own theories as to why Riven was suddenly interested in the topic of romance, but it was far too early to validate them, so she simply followed behind.

* * *

Ahead of them, Leona glanced over her shoulder. She had seen Riven and Diana talking, but had opted to ignore them. The look on Riven’s face told her she needed the time, and she was happy to give it to them. But the intrigue was still there, so she decided to ask Diana about it later. 

* * *

When Xayah checked her phone and saw it was 6:30 PM, she was mildly shocked. The sun was only just now starting to dip down- a sign that summer was on its way as the days grew longer.

They were only just now leaving, despite the fact the fair was still in full swing. According to Morg, the fair wouldn’t end until around 9 PM. Despite this, everyone was still tired from a combination of walking the grounds and the party last night, so they mutually decided to call it quits and head back to the dorms.

“We should order Chinese food.” Xayah suggested in the car as they rode home. 

Beside her, Sivir wiggled in her seat as she tried to get comfortable for the short ride. “That actually kind of sounds like a good idea.”   
“I second that.” Riven chimed in from the driver's seat. Diana shrugged beside her, and Leona, who was sitting directly behind her, shrugged as well. “Yeah, I’m down for Chinese. But we should order it before we get back so we don’t have to pay for delivery.”   
  
“That’s...a good idea.” Morg agreed, nodding. “Riven, pull over so we can decide where we’re gonna order from?”    
“Sure.” They were still in town, so Riven swung into an empty parking lot and shifted into park as everyone took out their phones.    
“Any suggestions?” Leona spoke first, and everyone immediately chimed in with places they wanted to try, or had to recommend. 

A ten minute debate later, a place was chosen, and the car was moving again. The place they had chosen was a small, local restaurant that Leona explained the student council ordered from often- and explained that was what she had brought home last week on Xayah’s first day. So the others agreed, ordered, and stopped by to pick it up.

Since Xayah was closest to the door, she volunteered to go in, and by the time she got back, she was even hungrier. The food smelled just as good as she had remembered, and she was eager to get back to the dorms- which didn’t take long, either.

The hallways were still bustling by the time they got to the dormitories, and Xayah was thankful when they bundled into their dorm- as crowded as it was. The rather spacious room (for a dorm) suddenly felt packed with three extra bodies packed in. But it still felt better than the hallway, and Xayah collapsed on the bed with a thump, to which Riven laughed.

“Tired?”   
“Dead. I’m dead. You’re all invited to the funeral, where we all eat delicious Chinese take-out.” Xayah muttered into her pillow.    
Snorting, Riven sat down on the edge of her bed, while Leona once again was charged with distributing food. “Moo Shu Shrimp for Diana…” Leona handed Diana a large box, then rustled around for Morg’s order, then Sivir and Rivens, leaving herself and Xayah last. “Xayah, you wanna eat your...wait, what did you order?”   
“Something with rice and shredded pork and cabbage.” Xayah sat up, stretching as she moved to sit beside Riven.    
  
Leona paused, then handed Xayah an unmarked paper takeout container. “I think that’s yours, I got their pork hot pot special.”   
“Sweet.” Xayah took the container she was offered, popping the lid. Definitely hers. 

The room was mostly quiet as everyone ate- they were hungry after walking all day, and the food was blessedly delicious. Xayah once again found she was the first to finish, although she was followed not long after by Riven and Diana. 

  
“Gods, that’s some good food.” Riven chucked her container at the trash in the corner, somehow managing to actually land the shot. Morg, who had chosen to sit on the floor, nodded as she lifted another mouthful of rice. “Yeah, I’ve never had their food before. I can see why you guys always order from there, Leo.”   
  
:”Is that enough to tempt you to join the student council?” Leona was only half joking. Morg snorted and shook her head. “I mean, I’d think about it if I didn’t already have my plate full. I...don’t mean that literally.” she said, glancing down at her almost-empty styrofoam container. “In that sense, no, my plate is almost empty.”   
  
Leona and Sivir laughed, and Riven chuckled. “Fair enough, I suppose.” Leona returned, getting up to dispose of her and Diana’s empty boxes. 

  
“Are you guys planning to stay late?” Xayah inquired, looking at first Morg, then Sivir and Riven. Sivir shook her head. “I got class early and then I’m in the office for the rest of the day. I gotta go, but thanks for the food, guys.” She was already rising, and Riven watched her for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I got class and practice tomorrow evening. I probably shouldn’t stay up late or I’m gonna be a fucking zombie.” Riven explained with a sigh. “But at least I get to sleep in on Thursday.”   
  
“No morning classes?”   
“Nope.” Riven grunted as she stood. “And only two evening classes, then no practice.”   
“I’m jealous.” Xayah muttered jokingly, kicking back and returning to a more comfortable horizontal position, now that her bed was free. Riven shrugged. “You’re, what, third year, yeah?”   
“Yeah.” Xayah glanced up from her phone. “Why?”   
“I think you have less classes next year, that’s all. Well,” Riven paused at the hallway, thinking for a moment. “Less classes. And then the few classes you have are longer, because they’re more like, actual lectures I guess?”   
  
Diana nodded from where she was sitting on the edge of Leona’s bed. “Yeah. They’re more boring cause you’re sitting there for hours but I actually feel like I’m learning more. Last year was hell honestly, back to back classes are terrible.”   
  
Xayah nodded slowly.  _ That’s somehow both intimidating and relieving.  _ “I guess there’s something to look forward to.”


	7. Wednesday

Xayah woke with a start. The moment she opened her eyes, she started cursing herself- and a quick look at her phone confirmed her worst fears.

She had slept in, and missed her morning classes. 

Groaning, she opened her phone fully and looked at her notifications as she sat up. There was a message from Leona, and one from Riven. She opened Leona’s first, and saw it had been sent at 10 AM.

_ Leo: Di and I are gonna have a lunch date off campus just fyi, dont wait for us for lunch. _

_ Ok _ , Xayah thought, _ that’s cute. Glad they’re spending some alone time together.  _

Next, she opened Riven’s message.

_ Riven: I got some soccer stuff to take care of during lunch, Siv probs wont be there either then. _

Well, so much for lunch. Xayah glanced at the clock on her phone.  _ 12:40 PM. I guess I could go eat before my afternoon classes. _

Sighing, she rolled out of bed and got a quick shower, before throwing on some clothes and grabbing her bag as she headed out the door. She still felt not quite awake even as she left the dorms, and was scarcely paying attention as she walked down the winding hallways toward the center of the campus. So she nearly jumped out of her pants when a voice called out behind her.

“Xayah?”

Xayah turned quickly and nearly walked into Senna, who was approaching her from behind. “Oh, fuck, sorry Senna.” Xayah muttered between a yawn. “I’m not quite awake yet.”

“I can see that.” Senna’s voice was amused. “Overslept?”   
“Badly. Missed all my morning classes.”   
“Ah.” Senna matched her step as Xayah resumed walking. “Heading to lunch, then?”    
“I guess. All my friends are off doing stuff though, so probably just gonna grab something to eat quick.” Xayah said, shrugging. “I don’t really know a lot of the people we usually eat with well, I’d feel kinda awkward hanging around.”   
  


Beside her, Senna chuckled. “Would you feel weird eating with me, then? My usual table’s pretty quiet.”

Xayah looked sideways at her as they walked. “I mean, no. We haven’t talked since the party, though, kinda figured I scared you off.”   
Senna snorted. “Not at all. Although I think it’s pretty well known around the campus at this point that you mouthed off to Qiyana.”   
“Oof.” Xayah cringed audibly. “Was hoping to lay low for a while longer before I started picking fights with the popular girls.”

Senna glanced at her, her brilliant green eyes a mixture of scorn and mirth. “I wouldn’t call Qi  _ popular. _ Infamous would be more accurate. She gets under everyone’s skin. You were just one of the first people to actually tell her off.”

Xayah shrugged. “Eh. She was being an ass.”   
“Exactly.” Senna shrugged back and they paused as they entered the bustling cafeteria. “So she got what she had coming. Anyway.”   
Senna pointed toward a table not far from them, only occupied by two other people, a guy and a familiar girl with purple braided hair. “Over here.”   
  
Xayah followed Senna towards the table, where the two current occupants looked up upon their approach. “Hey Senna.” The purple-haired girl spoke, and her thick accent instantly jogged Xayah’s memories instantly.  _ Kai’sa? _

“Hey Kai.”   
“Senna!” The guy now spoke. His voice was deep, but barely contained the excitement in it. Senna glanced at him, amused as she sat down beside him. “You sound like I’ve been gone for years.”   
“I mean, well, I haven’t seen you since this morning.” The man spoke again, looking mildly cowed. Senna chuckled. “That was 2 hours ago baby. Anyway,” Senna motioned for Xayah to take a seat, and Xayah grabbed the one on Senna’s other side. 

Kai’sa glanced at her as she sat down, as if noticing her for the first time. “Oh, Xayah! Hi.”

Xayah waved awkwardly. “Hey.”   
“You two know each other?” Senna was looking between them curiously, before realization suddenly snapped. “Oh! Yeah, you two are in cultural club. I forgot.”

Kai’sa nodded. “Yeah, she was the one I was telling you about.”   
Senna snorted. “Well, that makes me look stupid. Ah well, I guess I really need to make one introduction, then.”

Nodding, she pointed Xayah at her partner. “Xayah, this is Lucian. Lucian, Xayah.”   
“Nice to meet you.” Lucian reached out a hand, and Xayah took it awkwardly as he shook it. 

Much like Senna, Lucian’s most striking feature was his eyes. In contrast to his much darker skin, his eyes were a pale green- so pale, they were practically yellow. Despite such an unnerving gaze, he seemed nice enough, and his grip was warm and firm. 

“Lucian is my boyfriend, and Kai’sa was an awkward third wheel who keeps eating with us for some reason!” Senna joked, to which Kai’sa grinned. “Hey, there’s a fourth wheel now, right? So less weird!”

Xayah snorted as she adjusted herself in her seat, sliding her bag under her chair. “Honestly, I usually eat with a bigger crowd. But my friends were gone and I didn’t want to sit there being weird.”   
  


Kai’sa chuffed. “Well, welcome to the weird table, then. I assume you mean Leona and Diana’s crowd, when you say that?”   
  
Xayah nodded. “Yeah, they’re my roommates.”   
“So I’ve heard.” Lucian was speaking now, watching her curiously. “So you guys spend a lot of time together?”   
Xayah hesitated in her reply, thinking before she spoke again. “I mean, I guess. We sometimes see each other in the morning. Definitely every evening. And we went to the party on Saturday together. Why?”   
Lucian quickly shook his head. “Sorry if that sounded weird. I was just curious how you were getting along with them.”   
  
Senna cast Lucian a bemused look before Kai’sa spoke again. “Were you thinking of running for student council, Xayah?”   
“Hm?” Xayah turned back to Kai’sa, puzzled. “Why do you ask that?”   
“Well, I saw you talking to Akali after the cultural club, with Eve and some of the other student council. And you room with Leo,” Kai’sa explained. “It just seems like you’d have a pretty easy time getting in.”

Xayah shook her head quickly, suddenly feeling hot as she realized how her socializing habits must look to others. “No, no. I don’t think I’d do very well. Isn’t it an election anyway?”   
“Yes, but if you keep up with how you’re going now, it seems like you’d get voted in anyway.” Senna spoke now, her voice thoughtful. Kai’sa nodded. “And I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It just seems like you’ve been here for a very short time and you’ve already made a lot of connections.”

Xayah looked down at the table, suddenly very aware of the fact she hadn’t yet gotten anything to eat. The distraction would have been welcome right now.  _ Running for student council...that’s….huh.  _ The thought was not exactly unpleasant, but the thought of trying to be friendly to so many people for the sake of a public image did not sit well in her stomach, for some reason.  _ Assuming I’d have to act like Leo...I’d have to keep my mouth shut and not ‘mouth off’ _ . As it were, she already felt bad about having snapped at Qiyana in front of Leona and her friends- despite what Leona had said. “I guess it’s worth thinking about,” Xayah finally mused out loud, “But I don’t think I could act the part.”   
  
Senna nodded understandingly. “Yeah, I don’t think I could either. I know Morgana’s been asked to run several times. She’s said no every time.”

Xayah snorted. “I’ve witnessed a few. Leona hounds her.”   
“I imagine. She means well.” Lucian spoke again- he’d been largely quiet since his first question. “She’s asked Senna before, too.”   
“Really?” Xayah turned her attention to Senna again, and Senna nodded. “Last year. Yeah, she did, didn’t she?”   
“Has she asked again?” Xayah was curious now, and Senna shook her head. “No. But I think it’s mostly because I just told her up front I can’t. That’s just not where my life is going, and I have other interests.”   
Xayah frowned. “And Morg doesn't?”   
  
Senna chuckled. “It’s not that she doesn’t. It’s a little complicated.” Senna paused, as if considering what she was about to say next, and then shook her head- more to herself than anyone else. “Anyway, you had fun at the party, right?”   
  
Xayah blinked at the sudden change in conversation topics, but shrugged. “Yeah. Still feel kinda bad for snapping Qiyana’s head off, but Leo wasn’t upset, at least that’s what she told me.”   
Senna grinned, and Lucian glanced at her. “So you really were the one who pissed of Qiyana, huh? Nice.”

Xayah shrugged. “It wasn’t on purpose.”

“Regardless,” Senna started again, “I asked because with spring break coming up in a few weeks, was wondering if you planned to go partyin’ with anyone.”   
  
Ruby hair moved as Xayah shook her head quickly. “Nope, didn’t have any plans yet. Honestly, I kinda forgot. I’ve been studying a lot. We have exams coming up.”   
“Yeah, that’s ‘cause of spring break. That’s why Lucian didn’t come to the party, although I think I mentioned that.” Senna replied.    
“You did, just didn’t make the connection.” Xayah grinned sheepishly. “That makes sense though, yeah.”

Senna now tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Really, if you wanna get away for the week of spring break, though, you should talk to Akali or something. I’m sure she’d hook you up.”   
Xayah looked at Senna quizzically. “Are you not going? You sound like you have other plans.”

From her other side, Lucian nodded. “We’re going to visit her parents. She uh, wants me to meet them.”   
Senna glanced at Lucian sideways. “You don’t have to sound like I’m dragging you off to be executed.”   
Lucian gave her a  _ that’s what you SAID _ look before shrugging and taking another bite of the macaroni he’d been working at. Senna rolled her eyes before turning back to Xayah. “Anyway, yeah. No partying for me on spring break. Unless there’s something going on in my home time.”   
  
Xayah looked over at Kai’sa, who was watching them with mild interest. “How about you?”   
Kai’sa shrugged. “Honestly kinda undecided, but I’ll see what’s going on. Never been a huge partier.”   
Xayah snorted. “Me neither, honestly. I just kinda…” she trailed off, then shrugged. “I’ve been having fun getting to know people, honestly. Back at my old college...I dunno, it’s different here. In a good way, mostly.”   
Kai’sa nodded, her eyes full of understanding. “Same for me. When I was going to school back home, it was such a small community, which was nice, but most of us grew up together, so stuff was pretty set in its ways. So I’ve been enjoying getting to meet new people, even if I’m not the most social person.” 

Smiling, Xayah nodded again- and beside Senna, Lucian suddenly looked between the two of them. “Sorry to interrupt, but were either of you going to uh, eat?”

Xayah glanced down at her phone- 1:53 PM.   
  
Senna and Xayah both glanced at each other, and Xayah voiced what they were both thinking: “Aw...crap.”

* * *

Across town, two figures were seated on the balcony of a rather nice little restaurant, the city street not far below them. Seated opposite of each other, Leona and Diana talked softly over a meal- Leona had ordered a grilled vegetarian egg sandwich, and Diana had chosen alfredo noodles. They had agreed to share a salad between them, too.

Diana glanced down at the remains of her meal, then eyed the salad. “I probably shouldn’t have ordered a big bowl, I want some salad but I don’t think I can eat both.” She lamented, to which Leona chuckled.    
“Your eyes have always been bigger than your stomach.”

“Eh. I was hungry when we sat down.” Diana defended herself lamely, knowing full-well that Leona was right. Diana often found herself ordering a bigger portion than she could ever finish when they ate out, and was more often than not the only one taking a takeout box back to the dorm. 

They ate in comfortable silence for awhile longer, and then Leona’s voice broke through Diana’s train of thought.    
“So…”

“Hm?”

  
Leona stopped thoughtfully before continuing. “The other day, at the fair. What was up with Riven? I saw you two talking.”   
“Ah.” Diana chuckled and took a sip of her water. “I’m surprised you hadn’t asked me sooner. You, on the other hand, have always been very nosey.”   
“Like...in a bad way?” Leona looked momentarily hurt, and Diana couldn’t help but huff in barely concealed laughter before shaking her head.   
“No. Just in a you way. But…” She paused, unsure how much she should tell Leona. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her girlfriend with the information- she was just simply not one to gossip, and there wasn’t really that much to tell her, especially with mere speculations entirely unconfirmed.    
“She was asking me about when you and I met. Like how we started dating.” She finally spoke again. Leona tilted her head curiously, sitting back. “Why?”   
“I asked her that too.” Diana offered apologetically. “She didn’t really answer, honestly. But you know how she is. At least, about that stuff.”   
  
Leona looked out over the street, her gaze thoughtful. “Yeah.”   
“What?” Diana knew that look.    
“Do you have theories?” Leona still hadn’t looked at her, and Diana shrugged. “I mean, yeah? But they’re probably stupid, so I’d rather not discuss them.”   
  
Leona reached forward and picked up her sandwich before taking another bite, and the reclining in her chair again. “Fair, I guess. You two are a lot more alike than you realize, you know.”

Diana looked up sharply, opening her mouth to protest- and then snapping it shut again. That was not an entirely inaccurate assessment, she supposed, and she ended up simply shrugging. “Eh. I guess. You kind of are, too, though.”   
  
Leona glanced back at her. “Really? How?”   
  
“You both work entirely too much, to start with.” Diana looked down at the salad, finally helping herself to some and filling a quarter of her plate. “You’re both dedicated to your schoolwork and clubs. I mean…” she paused to take a bite, suddenly finding great interest in her salad over looking directly at Leona. “For her, it’s soccer. For you, it’s student council.”

She felt Leona’s eyes on her for a long moment before the other woman finally spoke. “I mean, yeah. I want to do good. I....” She paused. Diana could almost see her thinking hard. “I don’t know, I want to do well. I have to do well. If I want to actually get a job where I can make a change.”

“But don’t you ever feel like you’re working too hard?” Diana’s response was quick, and she regretted the tone of her voice almost instantly. But Leona didn’t seem fazed, and shrugged. “I mean not really, no? I mean…” she paused again, clearly struggling with what she was trying to. Diana blinked. “Last weekend was the first time you’ve done anything with friends that wasn’t student council related in a long-ass time. You seemed like you were genuinely enjoying yourself.”

Leo looked away and shrugged as she took a sip of her water. “Yeah, I did something, so that was a break, right?”

“Okay, when was the last time we sat down like this, then? Nobody else.” 

“Not for awhile.” Leona stated flatly. “I get what you’re saying, I just..” She looked back over the street. “I feel like I have a lot of people counting on me, and I need to make sure I’m doing my job. I’m gonna have a lot more people counting on me if this is the career I want, and if I can’t handle it now, I’m not going to amount to much.” Her voice was firm, full of the conviction Diana had fallen in love with.

And was now making her heart hurt. 

“But I rely on you too, Leo.” Diana’s voice came out much softer than she had intended, and she internally cursed herself for sounding so whiny. But Leo’s gaze finally met hers, and held it as she spoke again. “I know. That’s part of why I’m trying so hard now, Di… I know. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like you were second.” Leo’s voice was still firm. “But I’m never going to leave you behind, I promise.”    
  
And that conviction was still there. 

Diana felt her shoulders relax, and she gave a slow nod. “Ok.”   
“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready for some spring break shenanigans? 
> 
> As always, thanks to my inspiration and beta reader MoonlightxRain, they are a true champ reading my drabble for me 8D Still tryna decide on a second beta reader so if you've not yet, hit me up on twitter @KDGay_Akali and we can talk <3


	8. Thursday

Xayah’s knuckles were white from the death grip she held on her pencil as she fervently scribbled notes from the lecture Professor Sylas had been giving for the past hour and a half. And yet, as she looked at her notes- it felt like everything that was being said was going through her ears and out the pencil, none of it actually sticking. And, if she could guess- it was fair to assume that if she wasn’t taking notes, she wouldn’t have any record of what was actually being said.

Sighing in frustration, she sat back and scanned the room from her vantage point near the top of the classroom.

For the most part, everyone’s heads were either down typing or writing notes, or intently watching the Professor, who was on a passionate tirade about the injustice of certain laws...or something that Xayah didn’t catch, because she had been distracted for exactly two minutes.

Her lips pursed in a vexed grimace, Xayah picked up her pencil again and resumed writing. She was starting to regret writing them by hand, rather than type them- she had considered using the laptop, too, but she had figured, after enduring the same experience in her morning classes, that maybe writing the notes would help her remember things.

Thus far, that had not been the case.

She glanced down at her phone.  _ 4:55 PM. Class should be over soon...in theory _ . Professor Sylas often went over the time limit- and frequently had to be reminded, somewhere between five minutes and a half hour after he’d gone over, depending on his mood.

Beside her, Nami cast her a sympathetic look. “Having trouble?”   
“Is it that obvious?” Xayah muttered, furiously erasing a mistake she had made. Nami shrugged. “I mean, that wasn’t an insult, this topic is just a little...difficult. I’m even having a bit of an issue, and you looked upset.”   
  
Xayah spared her a glance, looking apologetic. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. Yeah, it’s…” she lowered her voice when another student, who was sitting in front of her, turned and shot her an annoyed look. “I’ve been struggling in this class since I got here and now I feel super behind.”   
  
Nami nodded slowly. “Hm, well, I’ve been doing pretty well so far- if you want, we could work together after classes. I could try to help?”

While she was slightly miffed that anyone had noticed she had been struggling, Xayah couldn’t help but feel some gratitude to the other girl- Nami was kind, and clearly wasn’t being malicious in her offer. So with a nod, Xayah flashed a smile at her. “I might take you up on that, honestly.”   
  
Beside her, Nami nodded again. “Sure! Here..” The raven-haired girl suddenly leaned down and rifled through her purse, before pulling out her phone and sitting up again. “Add my number.” She had unlocked her phone and was now offering the screen to Xayah, who took it and wrote the number in the corner of her notes, before passing it back. “Thanks, Nami.” Xayah expressed as the phone left her hand. “I appreciate it.”   
“Any time!” Nami whispered back as she returned her phone to her purse.

Below them, Sylas suddenly stopped his pacing and glanced up at the gray wooden clock hung over the wall behind his desk. “Ah, class is over. You guys are free to go.”

The class suddenly erupted into the low drone of many chittering voices as the students rose and started filing out of the hall, talking among themselves as they left. As usual, Xayah sat and waited for most of the other students to leave- but this time, when the room was mostly empty, Xayah stood, grabbed her bags, and approached Professor Sylas, who was sitting at his desk reviewing a stack of papers.   
  
“Professor Sylas?”   
Sylas looked up from where he sat, peering over a pair of reading classes before taking them off and nodding at Xayah. “Hello- Xayah, is it?”

Xayah nodded, adjusting the pleather bag that hung over her shoulder, Sylas set the paper he’d been holding back on his desk. “What can I do for you?” His voice was gruff from speaking, but he seemed impassive to her presence.   
Taking a deep breath, Xayah closed her eyes for a second, before opening them and looking directly at Sylas. “I’ve been enjoying your class. There’s a lot to learn here, but I, y’know, kinda feel like I’m not doing as well as I could be. I’ve been taking notes but everything feels like it’s going right out through my ears.”   
  
Sylas frowned thoughtfully, resting his head on the back of his hands. “You’ve been taking notes, yes?”   
“Yes.” Xayah repeated, nodding quickly. “I wrote them today, but I usually type them.”   
“Let me see them.” Sylas held out his hand, beckoning for her to step closer. Xayah frowned and pulled her shoulder bag around, rifling through them quickly to recover the notes before stepping forward and handing them to the professor.

Slyas was quiet for a moment as he shuffled through them, before laying them down on his desk. “You write too much.” he said finally. “It’s good to take detailed notes, but you don’t need to write everything verbatim.” Taking out a pencil and a blank piece of paper, he started writing quickly, his gaze focused. 

There was silence for a few moments before Sylas sat back and handed her the paper. “This is how I like to take notes. I only wrote the first half of what you took.” Xayah nodded, and took the paper gratefully. She opened her mouth to thank him, but Sylas continued. “Understanding our laws and politics and how human justice works are very important. It’s how we maintain our freedoms as a society. But it’s a lot to take in, which is why we try to cover topics in segments.” he explained, starting to organize the papers back into a stack on his desk, and picking his glasses back up. “So don’t try to make it more complicated than it is.”

With a nod, he stood up and placed some of the papers in a leather satchel, along with his reading glasses, before walking towards the door. It closed with a click behind him, and Xayah was left alone with the few other students who remained in the room.

* * *

By the time Xayah got back to her dorm, she was ready to sleep. But she knew she had studying to do, so as soon as he reached her bed, she flopped down and started shuffling through her notes and papers.

Diana was sitting on her bed, too, although Leona was off somewhere- presumably doing something related to student council. She looked up when Xayah entered, but didn’t say much until Xayah had sat down and scattered her papers across her bed.

“Rough day?” Diana hadn’t looked up from the book she was reading. Xayah groaned and nodded. “I’ve been struggling with LPJ. Nami offered to help me, and Professor Sylas kinda told me I was taking notes like a dumbass, but that doesn’t really help my immediate issues, which is that we have an exam coming up Monday and I don’t feel like I know anything. Doesn’t help that I've been super distracted and probably not studying as much as I usually do.”

Diana glanced up. “Laws and shit?”   
“Yeah.” Xayah plucked out the paper that Sylas had written her and looked it over. He had been right- in comparison to her notes, all he had written was the subject, sub topics, and important points covered under those. It was much easier to read, and far easier to remember.

Diana clicked her tongue thoughtfully, then cleared her throat. “If you want, we could go to the library. I know some books that helped me in that class.”

Xayah looked up in surprise. “Really?”   
Diana nodded. “Yeah, wanna go right now?”

Glancing down at the mess of papers around her, Xayah looked back up and shrugged. “Yeah, good a time as any.”

* * *

It didn’t take them very long to get to the library, and Diana led her directly to an aisle at the far end of the front of the library.

The entire aisle was dedicated to historical and modern literature committed to both the philosophy of laws and society, and their application and current status. Xayah had never considered coming here for resources- but it made sense, and she internally reprimanded herself for not coming here sooner. 

Diana handed her several books. Much to Xayah’s relief, most of them were pretty small- something she could read through in a short amount of time. She had been expecting large, dusty tomes, when what Diana handed her was mostly newer books, with slick, pristine slip covers and pages undamaged from wear.

“I like this one in particular.” Diana handed her a fourth book- the cover was plain and grey with gold letters spelling out the title  _ The Application of Laws in Relation to Societal Status, by Omah Azir _ . “The Author, Azir, does a pretty good job of explaining stuff.” Diana explained. “In a way that’s relatively easy to understand as far as that subject goes, anyway.”

Xayah nodded, but before she could respond, a deep, familiar voice came from behind her. “Ah, Diana? And Xayah, is it?”

Both girls turned around and came to face the tall and imposing figure of Nasus. He was watching them curiously, his hand resting on the top of the shelf- which was 7 or so feet tall. Xayah could barely reach it.

“Hello Sir.” Diana spoke first, offering a respectful nod. “We were just gathering some books for studying.”   
“I see that.” Nasus’ eyes rested on the books Xayah held in her arms. “Good find on The Application of Laws in Relations. A close friend of mine wrote that, actually.”

“Azir?” Xayah glanced sideways at Diana, who was registering mild surprise. Nasus nodded. “Yes, the very same. We went to school together, actually.”

Turning towards the shelf, Nasus hummed softly and ran a finger along the spines of the books before him, before coming to rest on one book in particular, which he then pulled out and offered to the girls. “Here’s another one by him that you may find interesting. It goes a bit more in depth than the first one.”

Diana took it, since Xayah’s hands were rather full, and flipped it open, skimming the pages quickly and nodding slowly. Then, nodding again, she snapped it closed. “This is perfect, actually. Thank you sir.”   
  
The corners of Nasus’ lips turned up in a slight smile, and he nodded once. “Of course. And you may call me Nasus.”   
“Thanks, Nasus.” Xayah added with a grateful nod. “This will help a lot. I’ve got a lot of studying to do but I’m sure this’ll help.”

Nasus turned to her. “I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully. You seem like a good student, and it is quite fortunate you have Diana here to help. She is one of the best Polisci students here.”   
  
Beside her, Diana shifted uncomfortably and shrugged in response but Xayah snorted and smiled. “Yeah, that checks out.”   
Nasus smiled again, and then gave a short bow. “Anyway, I’ll leave you two alone now. Good luck, Xayah.”

Turning, Nasus strode away, his tall figure not lost even as he moved, for the top of his head was still visible even as he made his way back to the front desk. Beside Xayah, Diana clicked thoughtfully, then turned back to the shelf. Curious, Xayah looked back toward the front of the library.

“Do you know how long Nasus has been working here?”

Diana glanced at her sideway. “I’m not sure exactly. Since before I came here, anyway. He’s usually pretty quiet.”

  
Xayah nodded slowly. “Seems like the book type.”   
“Believe it or not,” Diana was reaching for another book, before stopping and shrugging. “He’s apparently a retired general.”

It was now Xayah’s turn to glance at Diana sideways. “Like, in the army?”

“What other generals are there?” Diana replied dryly, before nodding. “That’s what I’ve been told, anyway. And he was a pretty decorated soldier, at that. It’s always puzzled me as to why he came here. The school is prestigious and all, but it’s weird to go from some important military general to a quiet librarian and professor..”

Xayah nodded in agreement. “That is pretty weird, but he does kinda look like he could have been someone really important. And he seems pretty smart.”   
“He’s very smart. He has some kind of Philosophy, Polisci, and History PhDs.”   
Xayah glanced at Diana again, surprised. “Like, he has three?”   
“Three.”

“Wow.” was all Xayah could reply, before glancing down at the pile of books in her arms. “Anyway, this is probably enough. I’m pretty sure I can only check out like 5 books.”

Diana nodded. “Yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to load you up so much. Lets go.”

* * *

The halls were silent and abandoned by 1 AM. All except for Diana, who walked with practiced silence down the hall her dorm was situated in and out the far door, evading the dorm monitor on duty as she slipped into the cool spring air. She walked slowly, once out on the street. She had a destination in mind, but was in no hurry to reach it. Her path led her along the road to the activities building- but when she reached the parking lot, she veered off to the side and made her way into the sports fields, scaling the metal bleachers on the edge of the soccer fields and taking a perch at the topmost row of seats.

The air was clear and cool, and the moon shining down, nearly eclipsing all stars in the sky, was so bright it made the air seem even colder. But to Diana, it felt good- better than the stuffed air of the main buildings. 

She sat there for a half hour, staring at the moon and lost in thought. If she noticed the other tall figure ascending the bleachers and sitting beside her, she didn’t give a sign, and the other figure was silent for a long time, watching the sky too, as if trying to find what Diana had been looking for so intently.

Finally, she spoke. 

“Remember standing on the mountain over our home?”

Leona’s voice was soft as she recalled the memory she held so closely, and Diana finally dragged her eyes down from the heavens to look at Leona.

“Yeah. I do.”   
Leona smiled sadly. “I was so scared, if I’m being honest. I know I wasn't born here, but that little town...that’s all I knew.”   
Diana watched her closely, before looking down at the cold silver metal under her feet. “Do you regret it?”   
Her girlfriend shook her head quickly, even though Diana couldn’t have seen the gesture. “Not at all. It was just scary at the time.”

There was silence for a long time, and then Diana looked out over the field and towards the school building, her eyes expressionless. “You know, what you said the other day, about feeling like it was your job to try hard now?”   
Leona nodded. “Yeah?”

“That’s a lot to care about.”

Leona frowned, mildly confused. “What do you mean?”

Beside her, Diana shifted to look at her full-on. “Your job, I mean. You’re very passionate about it. I think you’re going to do an amazing job.” her voice was soft, and just as quickly as she had looked, she looked away again. “It’s a lot to care about, though. And I don’t want to be in the way of that, if you wouldn’t… I don't know.”

“Have enough time to care about you?” Leona finished. The hurt in her voice was evident, and Diana regretted her words instantly, but looked back up to the sky. “I guess, yeah.”

They were silent again, and the minutes felt as if they stretched out much further than they should have lasted, before Leona spoke again. “Moonmoon, I know it seems like, even after what I said the other day, I take myself too seriously. I just know we worked so hard to get here, I don’t want to waste it. And I know it seems like I don’t have a lot of time for other stuff, but I’ll always have time for you.”

Diana caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and then felt the warmth of Leona’s hand in hers. “I’m working hard ‘cause I want you to be able to do stuff we couldn’t when we were younger. Also so I can retire when I’m like fifty or something and we can move somewhere remote and have it be just the two of us.” the humor was back in her voice, and Diana couldn’t help but duck her head and hide her face in her free hand and laugh softly. 

“I could get used to something like that.”   
“Exactly. It’s my genius plane.” Leona chuckled, scooting closer as she used her free hand to tuck Diana’s long silvery white hair behind her ear and leaning forward, kissing her cheek softly. “But I promise, I’ll always have enough cares for you. Y’know, I recharge cares when I sleep, You get the first and best ones when I wake up.”   
“You could just say ‘fucks’ like a normal person.” Diana snorted, smiling wryly. Leona frowned. “You specifically mentioned care.”   
“But the saying is fu- you know what, never mind.” 


	9. Friday

Xayah woke up the next morning at 9 AM. Fridays were always a blessing- she only had 1 class in the morning, which usually started later, and one in the evening, so she could sleep in longer than some days.

Leona and Diana had already gone off to their own classes, so after she had showered and dressed, she took a moment to sit down and check her phone. Flipping her phone’s messaging app open, she was mildly surprised to see how many messages she had. She had one from Nami, two from Morg, a third from Leona, and one from Riven, so she began going through them in order.

_ Nami: Hey, wanna study on break period? _

Xayah tilted her head back, contemplating for a brief moment before typing out a quick reply.

_ Xayah: Sure thing _

“Ugh, I’ll have to grab something to eat before I go then.” Xayah muttered aloud. She didn’t mean to sound annoyed- she was grateful that Nami had stuck to her word about helping her, but she had grown to look forward to lunch- she liked eating with Leona and Diana and the others. But sacrifices had to be made.

Scrolling through the rest of her messages, she began reading again.   
  
_ Morg: Xayahh _

_ Morg: If you see Diana before she leaves this morning, can you ask her to bring Kitty’s jacket, she’s been asking for it. _

“Oof.” Xayah muttered softly. Diana and Leona were long gone to their classes, but she supposed she could shoot her a message later. She took a quick mental note before moving to the next.   
  
_ Leo: HEY IF YOU’RE COMING TO LUNCH CAN YOU BRING THE JACKET UNDER MY BED IT BELONGS TO KAT wait that was all caps but I’m too lazy to delete it sry _

Nevermind.   
Xayah huffed in amusement as she typed out a quick reply, before opening the last message she’d received, from Riven.

_ Riven: Hey, you wanna come to my game on Saturday? Sorry it’s such short notice, been super busy. Also wasn’t sure if you’d wanna or not but I figured I’d ask before I decided you didn't. _

Xayah couldn’t help but find herself smiling, a warm feeling growing in her chest as she took the time to reply.

_ Xayah: I’m down dude, what time is it? _

Without waiting for a reply, and a smile on her face, Xayah grabbed the textbooks she’d need for her class before swinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out the door. 

* * *

Nami had texted Xayah to let her know she was already in the library, so as soon as her class was done, she headed directly to the library. She waved at Nasus, who was standing behind the front counter, as she passed through the great double doors. There were several wooden tables and chairs set up near the front of the library for students working on projects or studying, and she spotted Nami already seated at the one closest to the back, and made her way over to join her.

“Hey, Xayah.” Nami greeted her as she approached. Setting her bag down beside the chair she had chosen next to Nami, Xayah sat down with a huff and a nod. “Thanks for the help ahead of time.”

Nami smiled and gave an awkward wave. “It’s never a problem! I like helping where I can, it’s no big deal. So what have you been struggling with the most?”

Time passed more quickly then Xayah had anticipated, considering all they were doing was studying, and as the hour drew to a close, Xayah started feeling better about the upcoming exam. She actually felt like she was retaining some of the information she’d been reading, and with the help of flashcards Nami had made for herself, she found herself much calmer.

“Thanks again, Nami. This was helpful.” Xayah said. Nami chuckled. “I really meant it, it’s no big deal. I like helping!”

“Studying, girls?” Both of them looked up to see Nasus standing a short distance to their left, shelving books off a portable cart. Xayah nodded, and Nami waved. “Hey, Mr. Nasus! Yeah, just finishing up, actually.”   
  
Nasus nodded as he continued to shelve books. “I noticed you were using flashcards. Did you find them helpful?”

Xayah nodded in return. “I did. I used to use them a lot in high school, I just didn’t think to use them for some reason.”

“Don’t feel bad, Mr. Nasus had to remind me to use them when I started, actually.” Nami assured her. 

“Indeed.” Nasus had paused his shelving and had come to join them. Reaching into his coat’s pocket, he pulled out a brand new stack of index cards, still in their plastic. “Here, something to start with so you don’t have to go buy some if you need them urgently.”

He offered them to Xayh, who took them, eyeing them with an equally wary and grateful expression.

“Do I need to bring you a new pack?” she queried, to which Nasus shook his head. “No, they’re yours to keep. Do with them as you wish. I always carry a pack with me for newer students.”

With a nod, he turned and walked away, grabbing the cart he’d been using to shelve and wheeled it away.

“Nasus seems very nice.” Xayah commented as they packed up. “He’s been nothing but helpful since I met him.”

Nami nodded as she shouldered her bag. “He’s always been that way. Did you know he used to be in the military?”

Xayah nodded. “Yeah, Diana told me after he helped us find some books the other day. He seems more like the book type than the military type, although he is...huge.”

Nami chuckled as they walked towards the door together. “He is, isn’t he? But he’s very much the gentle giant type, and he’s very soft-spoken and smart. I think he’d help literally anyone here that asked.”

Xayah nodded as they swung out into the hallway, joining a stream of students moving down the hallways. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

They chatted idly for a while longer before splitting off as they reached the door building, bidding one another farewell. But as Xayah approached her room, she noticed Leona standing just outside the door, talking to Ahri.

“You don’t mind doing this, right?” Xayah couldn’t help but eavesdrop as she approached, and Leona shook her head. “Not at all. But I will need the donation goal form filled out, and if you have any sponsors. That’s missing from the papers you have here.”

Ahri clicked her tongue audibly before exhaling loudly. “Yeah, I figured I was missing something. Typical. Do you want me to hang on to those until I get the rest of the papers, then?”

Both girls looked up as Xayah approached, and Leona waved. “Hey, Xayah, back from studying already?”   
Xayah nodded, before glancing questioningly at Ahri. As if she had forgotten Ahri was there, Leona jumped. “Oh! Ahri was just asking me to deliver some papers to Eve for the dance club’s performance at the fair. Sorry if we’re in your way.”

“Not at all.” Xayah shook her head. “But thanks. Also, hey, Ahri.”

Ahri flashed a smile and waved. “Hey Xayah! How’ve you been? Haven’t seen you since the party!”

Xayah winced internally, but gave a quick nod. “Pretty good. Also, ah, sorry about Qiyana again.”   
Beside Leona, Ahri tilted her head, a mischievous look on her face. “Sorry for pissing her off, or sorry I had to deal with her complaining after?”

_ Oof. _ “Uh, both, I guess?”

Ahri laughed. “I’m just bullying ya a little. It’s really fine. She’s always like that. It’s not your fault she’s like that, either.”

Feeling slightly relieved Ahri didn’t appear very upset, Xayah breathed a soft sigh. “Alright, cool then. Not trying to change the subject or anything, but you’re on the dance team, right?”

“And gymnastics! Sorta.” Ahri’s face brightened at the opportunity to talk about the dance team. “That’s why I’m here. Like Leo said, I was just asking her to get some papers to Eve. Have you ever watched one of our performances?”

Xayah shook her head. “Haven’t been here very long, so I haven't really had the chance to.”

Ahri clucked her tongue as she thought, then nodded. “That’s fair, I suppose. You should stop one of our practices some day! You’re welcome any time.”   
  
Xayah blinked. 

“Really? I can just, come watch?”   
“Certainly!” Ahri chirped. “I mean, anyone is welcome, really. Bring friends if you want. Although…” Oh gods. She had that impish look on her face again. “I saw you dancing with Riven at the club. I wouldn’t be opposed to you joining either, eh?”

“Uh…”

Beside her, Leona laughed. “Poor Xayah! First Riven tried to yoink her for the soccer team when she first got here, and now you’re trying to recruit her for the dance squad.”

Ahri feigned a pout and stuck her tongue out at Leona. “Hey, I’m trying. Give me some credit.”

Xayah chuckled. “Hey, I’ll think about it. I do love dancing. But I’m already in the cultural club, and I have a lot of school stuff to work on.”

Ahri tittered, giving another click of her tongue before nodding. “Yeah, that’s fair. But still, feel free to stop by a practice! Anyway, I’ll leave you two alone now, I gotta go get those papers finished. Thanks again, Leo.” Turning, Ahri walked off, giving both of them a quick wave and a wink as she passed.

* * *

Saturday was another 9 AM wake up for Xayah, which she resented slightly. She had never been a morning person, and probably never would be, but regardless, she actually wanted to be up right now.

Riven had personally invited her to come to her game that day.

In the bed across the room, the only sign of Leona and Diana were the slow rise and fall of the blanket as they slept- and the occasional pseudo-snoring noises Diana would make when she adjusted herself.

Not wanting to disturb them, Xayah showered and dressed as quietly as she could. She decided on a relatively simple outfit- a small red-and-black choker, a simple loose black blouse, and torn black jeans, along with the black boots she’d worn previously. She grabbed her purse and slipped quietly out the door.

The hallways outside were relatively busy. It was a Saturday, after all, and it didn’t take Xayah long to reach the stairs leading up to the second level.

When they had spoken yesterday, Riven had told Xayah if she woke up early enough, Sivir would drive her to the game- Sivir was, after all, on the soccer team, and as a result, would be playing that day. But she hadn’t needed to leave as early as Riven had, and as a result, had offered to drive Xayah.

She had only been on the second level once before, to run an errand. But Sivir had messaged her with their dorm number, and it didn’t take Xayah very long to find the room. 

“204…” Xayah muttered under her breath as she read the room numbers, pausing in front of 200. This was it. But before Xayah could knock on the door, it swung open and Sivir rushed out, nearly bowling Xayah over. There was a collective exhale of air as their bodies collided, and Sivir jumped back in surprise, eyes wide. “Holy shit Xayah, sorry!”

Steadying herself against the wall, Xayah blinked several times before straightening herself. “Uh, its...fine?”   
“I was just coming down to get you, actually, was kinda rushing. My mistake.” Sivir apologized, giving her a quick look up and down. “You alright?”   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Xayah laughed, making a move to brush her arm off. “No harm done.”   
“Alright, sorry again. Come this way.” Re-adjusting the duffle on her shoulder, Sivir started walking quickly back down the way Xayah had come. Xayah had to walk fast to keep up- Sivir’s long, strong legs carried her quickly, despite the fact they were almost the same height. 

They walked back down the stairs and out the door at the end of Xayah’s hallway, out into the fresh spring air. The parking lot wasn’t far away, and Sivir led them to an older silver Pontiac, before manually unlocking the doors and letting Xayah in. 

The drive was much longer than Xayah had anticipated- the game was actually in the next city over, and she was mildly surprised to see it was in a full-fledged stadium.  _ Then again, I guess I’ve never actually been to one of their games before.. _

Once they had parked, Sivir got out of the car and grabbed her bag out of the back. Xayah peered up at the building in front of them, and Sivir watched her curiously. “You look kinda surprised.” Sivir observed out loud, and Xayah glanced at her quickly. “I mean, this place is huge. Do you guys usually play in places like this?”

Sivir tilted her head and then shrugged. “I mean, yeah. Maybe not this big, but in stadiums, yes. We get to play here ‘cause this is a charity event. All the proceeds from tickets go to a charity.”   
“What charity?”   
“Honestly, I don’t even remember.” Sivir grinned, shrugging. “It was something related to a children’s hospital, I just don’t remember which one.”   
“Fair, I guess.” Xayah replied, follow Sivir to a back door she was approaching. “Should I go around and pay?”   
“Naw.” Sivir had stopped at the door and was jiggling it. “We’re supposed to go in through here, it’s where staff and players enter, but….HEY!” Sivir had raised her fist and was pounding on the door. Xayah glanced over her shoulder nervously. For some reason, she felt like they were going to get accused of breaking in or something. Thankfully, before anyone noticed them, the door swung open and Riven stood in the frame, looking at Sivir quizzically. “You don’t have to screech, y’know. I was coming.”

Sivir snorted. “No, I didn’t know. Xayah, are you coming?”   
Xayah hurried up behind her, giving Riven a short wave. As if just now noticing her, Riven’s face lit up and she stepped back, letting them both in. “You actually came!”

“I mean, yeah? You invited me.” Xayah replied. “I wasn’t doing anything else anyway, I thought I’d….support you guys or whatever?”

On the other side of Riven, Sivir snorted, and Riven delivered her an annoyed stare before turning back to Xayah, smiling again. “I suppose I did, yes. It was just on such short notice I wasn’t sure you’d be able to make it after all.” Turning, Riven glanced around. Xayah noted that they were in a hallway that must’ve been mostly below the stadium, with what looked to be locker rooms on either side. “So, everyone’s upstairs already…” Riven’s voice trailed off, and then she looked over at Sivir. “You should get changed, the game starts soon. Can I trust you to like, hurry, while I go show Xayah where she can sit?”

Sivir frowned at Riven, crossing her arms. “You say that like I’ve ever been slow to dress. I’m not a kid.”

“Okay, bye then.” Riven took off, and Xayah, caught off guard, had to run after her. “You two are weird.” Xayah commented as she caught up, trying not to sound out of breath after having run from one end of the hallway to the other- which, to be fair, was fairly lengthy.

Riven glanced down at her, amused. “That’s what happens when you’re friends with someone for a few years. And then forced to room with them.”

Riven led Xayah up two flights of stairs and up onto the main level of the building. The cement corridors left Xayah feeling claustrophobic, but much to her relief, they didn’t stay in them long. Riven walked out of the first hallway they had seen out into where the bleachers were, and started walking along the edge above the field. 

They were only separated by a low edge, and before long, they had reached what appeared to be the middle of the side field, which sat a few feet above the player’s sideline area. The stadium was actually mostly full, but this particular area had only a few other people seated. “You can sit like, anywhere here.” Riven gestured along the rows of seats. “They didn’t sell this whole area, it’s pretty much reserved for friends and family of players.”

“Oh, sweet.” Xayah said, glancing around. Before she could choose, however, Riven turned to her again. “I’ve gotta head back, game’s about to start. Uh.” She paused and looked around, as if trying to find something to focus on, before shrugging and flashing a sheepish grin. “Thanks for coming.” She turned on her heel and sprinted off- nothing quite unusual, and Xayah once again found herself smiling as she took a seat, closest to the wall.

Not very long after, Riven appeared on the field below her. She was followed by Sivir, and a girl with brown hair and tan skin that she hadn’t seen before. Xayah watched as the team flocked around Riven- from this distance, and with the noise of thousands of people behind here, Xayah couldn’t hear what was being said. But Riven was talking and gesturing, and her team seemed to be watching intently. 

A short distance behind them, Xayah noticed one of her professors- Alistar. He was standing watching Riven with approval, nodding on occasion, and, Xayah realized with surprise, must have been the coach.  _ Weird. He’s never talked about it. Like, ever. _

Suddenly, the team dispersed- some walked and sat down on the benches in the side areas, while others, Riven included, made their way onto the field.

The team on the other side was moving now too, and Xayah noted they were moving towards the referee standing in the middle. There was discussion for a short time, between Riven, the referee, and who Xayah could only assume was the other team’s captain. It didn’t last long- perhaps only a minute or two, before they broke off, the referee set the ball he’d been carrying down, and walked off the field.

Overhead, an announcer started droning- Xayah could actually barely hear what he was saying. He welcomed the guests, announced the team, and then explained the event was a charity for somethingsomethingDemacia childrens’ hospital? It was hard to hear, and even harder to focus on so many things at once. But before Xayah could hear what was actually being said, there was the screech of a whistle, and Riven suddenly lunged at the ball from where she was standing and sent it flying. 

The volume of the crowd increased, from talking to cheering, and the game was suddenly in full swing.

While Xayah had never been a huge sports fan, it was actually quite interesting and entertaining to watch.

Riven was a beast on the field. She seemed uncatchable, kicking with deadly accuracy. Sivir, who was on the field with her, seemed to have perfect synergy with her, too. Without so much as coming close to the other players, the two of them made their way down the field, chased like hounds and foxes, but still managed to score two goals with the assistance of their teammates. Finally, there was another long whistle, and the first half drew to a close. As the players exited the field, Xayah noted they all already looked exhausted.  _ As if I wouldn’t be. _

There had been several small breaks made to make calls- and switch a player on the opposite team who was accidentally nailed in the head- but the teams had otherwise remained relatively unchanged. 

Riven made directly for her team, and Xayah watched as they once again gathered around her and listened to her talk. Professor Alistar joined them again. Riven addressed him directly for a brief moment before pointing to two players who had been on the sideline most of the game. Professor- well, Coach Alistar now, seemed to think for a moment, and then nod, saying something Xayah once again couldn’t hear. There was more talking, more moving- then the other players moved about and started taking drinks and chatting. Riven, on the other hand, approached the wall closest to where Xayah was seated. When she reached it, she looked up, smiling again. “So? What’d you think?”

Riven’s face shone with sweat, her short white hair that ended in a pony tail plastered against her face- it was funny, to see her like this. It reminded Xayah very distinctly of the first time they had met, that evening in the sports fields outside of the activities building.

Xayah shrugged, trying not to laugh. “I mean, I don’t know much about sports, much less soccer. But it’s really cool to watch you guys moving out there.”   
  
Riven nodded, before shrugging herself. “I mean, you don’t really need to know much about the game to appreciate it. I was more wondering if you were enjoying yourself.”

Xayah wasn’t quite sure what came over her, but she grinned and leaned back. “I mean, yeah. You’re out there running around weaponizing a ball. It’s pretty cool.”

Surprisingly, Riven’s face reddened, and she looked away quickly. “I did  _ not _ nail that girl on purpose.” She sounded indignant, but the shy grin on her face told Xayah that was not the case. 

“Sure, I’ll believe you.” Xayah crooned, waving her hand dismissively.. 

Riven grinned up at her, then gave a short laugh. “You’re right, I’m trying to learn self defense with a soccer ball, that’s it.” She suddenly glanced over her shoulder, noticing her team had started moving around and heading towards the field. “Ah, I gotta go.” She turned, but not before flashing a wink in Xayah’s direction before jogging off. Snorting to stop herself from outright laughing, Xayah gave a quick wave after Riven’s retreating form. “Good luck!”

She wasn’t sure if her voice was lost in the noise, or if Riven had heard her, but she gave no sign, heading out to the field and taking up her spot. Even from here, Xayah could see the intense focus on her face, and when the ball started moving again, she was on it like a moth to flame. 

The other girl Xayah had seen enter the field with Sivir and Riven as just as good. She was slower, but her aim was precise in it’s accuracy, which complimented Rivens’ speed and strength. Of the three of them, Sivir appeared to be the fastest, though, and it was amusing to watch her sprint up and down the field. 

The game shifted back and forth- it was like watching a tide ebb and flow- with slightly more organization. The rival team had managed to score a goal, but they were once again in a defensive mode, and having been scored on seemed to have given Riven renewed vigor as she streaked down the field with her teammates in tow. 

Unfortunately, the rival team seemed to have steeled their resolve just as equally. Valorant’s team was turned back time and time again, and with mere minutes left, the possibility of entering overtime was very real. 

Then, with a minute left- the rival team’s goalkeeper stumbled as she reacted too quickly, allowing the ball Riven had sent flying straight into the net.

The stadium erupted into cheering, and Xayah found herself joining them as both teams swarmed the field and congratulated each other. 


	10. The Fair: Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday is the school's club fair, and so, after some diligent studying and positive feedback from Nami- Xayah goes to help her club- and grows closer to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song/lyrics used during certain events in this chapter can be found here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRDj1cu0X-8) 
> 
> Post schedule is Monday/Wednesday/Friday
> 
> ETA: A disclaimer has been added to the story summary due to the content of later chapters:  
> "This story is dedicated to Pride Month 2020 but is not intended for young readers or sensitive audiences. Topics like depression, homophobia, religious discourse, and unsupportive family/parents will be discussed in some chapters. A disclaimer will be provided before these scenes and issues so that you may skip them, but because they are intigral to the story you may miss certain things."
> 
> end eta
> 
> Stay safe guys. Happy pride.  
> To The Triumph of Love.

Xayah had spent the last two weeks since the game studying almost every day with Nami. It had been intense, but she had been rewarded with vastly improved scores on all of her papers and exams. On top of that, she had applied the advice Sylas had given to her on all her labs and classes, and had found she actually felt like she was learning something now. 

At this news, Nami had grinned and gave a firm nod. “I think if you wanted, we could stop meeting so frequently. Now that you’re caught up, I think you’ll do fine.”

Xayah had nodded in agreement- but not without thanking Nami for her help.

The two of them spent that Saturday studying regardless, and Xayah found she was mildly sad. Beside her, Nami was wrinkling her nose at a particularly strange passage they’d read, and Xayah leaned closer before shaking her head. “Do you ever think about how many times lawmakers break their own laws?”

Nami giggled and slapped the textbook shut. “Honestly, I probably should, but not really. I kinda took it as a given. Like, when you really think about the kind of people politicians are.”

Xayah tilted her head, then shrugged. “Yeah that’s...a very fair point. I hope, whatever I do, I’m not that much of a hypocrite. Oh, are you going to the festival tonight?”

Nami nodded. “It’s mandatory for any student council member. You’re in cultural club, right?”

Xayah nodded as she flicked her ruby hair over her shoulder. “Yeah, I said I’d help out. We’re taking turns manning the booth so we can also actually like, visit other booths and watch performances.”

Grinning, Nami excitedly tapped the end of her pencil on her textbook. “Nice! I’ll be sure to stop by your guys’ booth! You should definitely go watch the dance team and gymnastics performance. They’re....” Nami tilted her head thoughtfully. “It’s kinda hard to explain, but the dance and gymnastics team work really closely a lot, Ahri is basically president of both of them, which must be rough for her. But they’re both really good.”

Shifting in her seat, Xayah started gathering her books. “I met Ahri at the party a few weeks ago. I kinda embarrassed myself, but she seemed cool.”

Nami chuckled, before starting to pack her things together too. “Honestly, Ahri’s kinda peppy and...I dunno, stereotypical popular girl? I don’t know her too well, but I doubt she’d hold that against you. Besides, she’s dating Irelia, so she can’t be that bad.”

Shrugging, Xayah stood and shouldered her bag and started walking towards the library doors. “Yeah, that’s how she came off to me. I’ll be interested to watch her performance either way.”

* * *

When Xayah returned to her dorm, it was already well past noon.  _ In fact, it’s getting really late. I should get changed and go help set up _ . Checking her phone, she cringed realizing how far time had gotten away from her. It was 3:30 PM, and she was more than sure her club had already started setting up their stand. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take her long to get dressed. She chose a pair of light blue jeans and a long, flowery blue and cherry blossom patterned lacy blouse- it wasn’t really her usual style, but she had bought it earlier in the week, since the club had decided to try and wear themed clothing.

Since Diana and Leona were already out, Xayah locked the door behind her fully and made her way out. The halls and lobby were full of excited students and guests, from friends to some of the younger student’s parents, or just nearby locals.

The festival itself was well known locally, and drew visitors from both the inner city and more rural areas, and while it was a great stress on the student body members who hosted booths, they also took great pride in the event, and it was very apparent in the time and effort they had put into its planning. 

Most of the booths and tents had already been set up, and as Xayah approached the spot her club was using, Shen turned and waved to her. 

“Glad to see you, Xayah.” He nodded, and Xayah returned the gesture quickly. “Sorry I was late, I was studying with Nami.”

Shen shook his head quickly. “Not a problem. We’ve been handling ourselves pretty well, eh?”

Nidalee, Kai’sa, and Janna, who were all working on pulling the cloth over the top of their booth, nodded, and Kai’sa gave a quick wave as she yanked her corner down to a pin and attached it. “We’re actually almost done here, we just have to go get uh…” 

Kai’sa paused and looked around the ground, and apparently not finding what she had been looking for, she turned to Xayah. “Would you mind going and getting the pamphlets we made? I think they got left in the club room…”

Xayah nodded, pushing the sleeves of her shirt up. “Yeah, no problem. Is there anything else we need while I’m there?”

Kai’sa pursed her lips thoughtfully, before quickly shaking her head. “Honestly either way, the box is pretty big and heavy, you’d have to make two trips.”

Kai’sa ended up being right. The box was huge, and weighed probably twenty pounds. Which seemed like an excessive amount of pamphlets, but judging by the ever-increasing size of the crowd growing outside, she was sure they would go through most of them. 

By the time she had found them and got back, it was closer to 4:30 PM, and her arms were aching from the awkward size of the box. On top of that, she had to walk on the street instead of cutting through the field, since most of the various tents and booths were now up, making it hard to find an even path through. However, considering she had been late- she couldn’t complain much.

While the fair started at 5, between the six of them, they were able to get everything prepared in time. Besides the pamphlets, Akali and Shen had arranged for a beautiful, flowery blue and pink kimono display Akali owned herself- alongside, Shen had insisted, a pair of blades he had apparently brought with him that had belonged to his father be displayed. They also had hand-made crafts and other items for sale, the proceeds of which would go to the club’s funds. Xayah particularly took a fancy to the tiny resin sakura petal necklaces they had been provided by a local craft club off-campus, and resolved to buy one at the end of her turn manning the booth.

At almost 5 PM exactly, the crowd descended on them. Xayah had volunteered to stay at the booth with Nidalee first, in an attempt to make up for being late, and was now mildly regretting her offer. 

While they had all done plenty of research, with the ‘professional’ assistance of Akali and Shen, as well as help from Nasus, Xayah was not what she’d call a….good… public speaker. With each group that stopped by, she and Nidalee took turns giving ‘presentations’, explaining the pamphlets, and checking people out after, if they decided to buy anything.

About halfway through her one-hour shift, Xayah glanced up after checking a visitor out to see Riven standing in front of her, grinning. “Sup, sakura girl?”

Xayah smirked at the nickname as she leaned over the table, organizing the mess that seemed to reoccur after every group that stopped by. “Many people is ‘sup, soccer girl.” Turning, she picked up another handful of pamphlets and added them to the dwindling existing pile. Glancing behind the table, Riven quirked an eyebrow. “I can see that. You guys are already halfway through that box, and it’s under an hour in?”

Xayah nodded. “I mean, a little under half, but yeah.”

“It’s literally been back to back crowds of people.” Nidalee laughed. “This is the first lull we’ve had since we started.”

‘

Riven gave a low whistle and nodded. “I can see why. You guys have some cool stuff, honestly. Besides, this is the biggest turnout of people I think we’ve had since I came here.”

Nidalee nodded, and Xayah blinked, surprised. “Really? It seemed like a lot of people, but still…”

Riven nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been to a few of my other friend’s stands and stuff, they all said the same things. Senna said the photography club already ran out of prints and are having to take orders.”

Xayah clicked her tongue thoughtfully. “Wow, that really is a lot of people. I guess Shen was right. He said he was going on gut instinct and ordered more stuff than what he said they did last year.”

Riven nodded again. “Yeah, Shen’s pretty smart. If anyone was gonna accidentally anticipate a giant crowd like this, it’d be him.” Looking down now, Riven picked up one of the petal necklaces and held it up, letting the light pink resin reflect the low light cast by the street lights and electric torches. 

“You like them?” Xayah queried, watching as Riven turned to her and lined Xayah up with the necklace she was dangling. “They’re lovely. You’d look pretty wearing one with that blouse, y’know.”

Behind her, Nidalee cackled, and Xayah’s face turned a brilliant shade of red that accentuated her silvery-lavender eyes. “I- uh.” 

“You could say thanks.” Nidalee whispered, suddenly in her ear before stepping away to help a random fair-goer, and Xayah internally facepalmed. She wasn’t sure why, but Riven had a tendency to render her tongue inert- and it both annoyed and puzzled her.

_ Well...that’s not quite true. _ She knew why, but she preferred not to consider that. 

Looking at her feet, she couldn’t stop the soft laugh that escaped her lips. “I’d think that’s mostly the necklace, but thanks.”

“Naw.” Riven said matter of factly. “How much are these?”

“Eleven bucks.” Nidalee was standing beside her. “Those are handmade by the local Japan America club.”

“Oh, neat. Here.” Riven reached into her back pocket and rifled through the wallet she withdrew before handing Nidalee a ten and a one. The other woman opened the safe box and stashed the money away, before reaching under the table and offering Riven a little pink paper bag. “You want one of these?”

Riven blinked, then nodded, accepting the bag. “Yeah, it’ll stop me from losing it in my pocket in any case. Thanks.” She dropped the necklace in the bag and folded it up, sliding it into her back jeans pocket, before turning back to Xayah. “You wanna walk around later?”

Augh. That weird feeling in her stomach again. Xayah wanted to say she hated it. She really did. But she couldn’t, and she found herself smiling again. “Yeah. I’ll be done in like 25 minutes?”   
“I’ll swing around then, I guess. Cya!” Riven gave a wave over her shoulder before jogging away, and beside her, grabbing more stuff to restock the table, Nidalee stood up. “You know Riven is really into you, right?” 

Her voice was impassive, but the amused smile on her face told Xayah she was enjoying this.

“I mean, I kinda guessed as much.” Xayah muttered, eyeing a large crowd of approaching fair-goers. “I just… I’m...really bad at uh…”   
“Not a romantic?”    
“Yeahhh.” Xayah shifted uncomfortably. Nidalee had opened up to her a lot since they had first met- it turned out she just wasn’t the friendliest to ‘outsiders’. But it was still an uncomfortable topic of discussion, and she shrugged. “I’ve actually never really dated anyone.”   
“Mm, well, if you do like her back, I wouldn’t let your lack of experience dating stop you.” Nidalee assured her. “Riven hasn’t dated anyone that I know of since she started coming here. Everyone thought she and Sivir were an item for awhile but Sivir has apparently been pining after Kai’sa since she got here, and all Riven does is egg her on.” she ended her explanation with a chuckle, and then a shrug. “But do whatever you feel is right, honestly. That’s the important part.”

Xayah watched Nidalee. She suddenly felt genuinely grateful, then looked out over the fairground again. “Thanks, Nid. That’s actually...really helpful.”

“Sometimes I say helpful things instead of sarcasm.” Nid’s face was deadpan, but Xayah chuffed anyway, before stepping up to help the large crowd that had gathered.

* * *

Around 6 PM, Akali and Kai’sa returned to take over their shift. 

“You guys been busy? It’s a madhouse out there.” Akali announced as she stepped under the overhang. Xayah and Nidalee glanced at each other, amused. “You wouldn’t believe how busy,” Xayah began. “Half the box of pamphlets is gone already.” 

Akali stared at her for a moment before stepping up to the supplies they had stashed behind the counter and taking quick stock. “Wow, we’re really gonna run outta stuff by the end of the fair. I doubt we’ll have much of anything left over.”

Beside her, Kai’sa nodded, peering into the box beside Akali. “Here’s hoping our shift won’t be as busy as you guys. That’s crazy.” Nidalee snorted and turned to the front of the venue. “I mean, there’s another huge crowd coming, so I wouldn’t hold out on that. Anyway, I’m gonna head out, good luck guys.” Nodding, she stepped out through the back flap of the booth and was gone, leaving Xayah, Kai’sa, and Akali behind.

“Xayah!” three heads turned to the front of the booth to see Riven approaching- as she had promised. “You done your shift?”

“She’s very done.” Xayah glanced sideways at Akali who was grinning at her in a way that she could only describe as evil. Before Xayah could protest, Akali started shooing her to the back of the tent. “You’re done, get out.”   
“Hey!” Xayah scowled as the flap was drawn closed behind her, and in her wake, she heard both Kai’sa and Akali laughing, and when she rounded the corner, Riven was smiling too. “Sorry to get you kicked out.”

“You mean, thanks. You’re very welcome.” Akali was smirking again, and Xayah made a quick mental note that revenge was most certainly in order. But she once again found herself smiling, and she merely shot Akali a look of spite as she followed Riven out into the crowds. 

Many of the other booths were just as busy as her clubs’ had been, but it was fun to visit them, especially with Riven, who seemed to know most of the students running them. 

“You wanna stop by the science clubs’ booth?” Riven asked. They had just come from watching the drama club- which, to Xayah’s surprise, had been a great performance. Xayah nodded. “Yeah, are they really doing something too?”   
“Yes. They’re blowing stuff up.” Riven grinned at her as they walked side by side. “Okay, I can one hundred percent get behind blowing stuff up.” Xayah enthused.   
“I thought you might. Good taste. Might I also suggest we stop by the outdoor pursuits club, too?”

Xayah tilted her head. “Ok, if that’s along the lines of blowing stuff up, what are they up to?”

“Well,” Riven paused dramatically. “If sharp things interest you, how about a knife and axe throwing tutorial?”

Xayah stopped in her tracks before literally bouncing forward. “Holy shit, are they really doing that?”   
“Yes. It’s on the outskirts to avoid, ah, accidents, but that was their activity, I guess.” Riven laughed. “I figured you’d like the sound of that.”

“Dude,” Xayah was visibly struggling to contain her excitement- and it came through in her voice, instead. “Deadly sharp things are fun!”

“Again- great taste.”

“Is that why you nail people in the head with balls?”   
“That was not on purpose! ...I’ve been nailed before too.” Riven tried to look exasperated, but she simply chuckled and shrugged. “But the thrill of the game definitely does it for me.”

They reached the science club booth, and true to Riven’s word, they were indeed blowing things up in one of the sports fields closest to the courtyard where the fair was being held. Much to Xayah’s delight, they were also setting things on fire- a display in which they burned several different chemicals to change the colour of the flames. 

Kayne, one of the club members, had just lit a contained unit of borax on fire, while about fifteen yards to the left, a girl Xayah had never seen before- Riven called her Lux-, was explaining to the gathered audience about the various chemical interactions that occurred when burning things.

It was actually quite interesting, and Xayah found herself listening intently. Her favorite by far was when they burned either the potassium chloride, or the lithium chloride, which burned purple and pink, respectively. “I have totally got to try that some time.” Xayah muttered under her breath. Riven looked at her sideways, that lop-sided grin on her face. “Gonna join the science club?”

“I’d honestly actually think about it if I got to burn things.” Xayah commented, her voice still full of excitement. “But I also don’t wanna leave cultural either.”

Riven blinked at her. “You do realize they meet on different days, right?”

Turning, Xayah directed her attention to Riven. “I mean, yeah, but you can only join one club, right?”

Riven shook her head. “No. One club is mandatory but you can, in theory, join like four? Unless you’re in student council, because they meet twice a week instead of once a week.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense. Is it common for people to join more than one?”

Riven shook her head again. “Not really, no. Although I know some of the student council members are in two, like Nami and Irelia. Since student council is more of an obligation than a ‘fun’ club.”

Xayah nodded thoughtfully. “I guess that makes sense, too.”

As the science club’s demonstration drew to a close, Riven and Xayah set out for the other side of the grounds fair, heading towards the outdoor pursuits club. “So when does dance meet, then?”

Xayah was now curious. She had been interested in the dance club when she had first arrived- but she wasn’t actually sure she wanted to put up with the larger size of the club. Riven was quiet for a moment as she thought. “I think they meet on Wednesdays? I can’t quite remember, you’d have to ask Ahri or Irelia. Actually, you wanna stop and watch them before we throw sharp things? It’s on the way.”

Xayah nodded. “Yeah, I’m down.”  _ Although, I hope Ahri doesn’t ask about joining again, that’d be awkward. _

Much to her relief, by the time they got there, the dance team was already putting on another performance. And it was quite beautiful to watch- she had to admit that right off the bat. Their first dance was to a musical number of some kind- Xayah didn’t recognize it, but it was quite upbeat, while somehow being simultaneously dramatic, and it was fun to watch their bodies dip and turn. Irelia and Ahri in particular were fascinating to watch. Every movement seemed to come naturally to them, and whether their movements were sharp and deliberate, or slow and liquid, they pulled it off in near perfect sync. She recognized Rakan and Morgana, too, and noted that while they did not have as much synergy with the other dancers around them as Ahri had with Irelia, they were still quite skilled, and beautiful to watch.

As the song drew to a close, Ahri walked to the front of the crowd, leaning down to pick up a microphone off the ground before addressing the crowd. “Thanks for watching, guys!” her voice was strong and upbeat, and Xayah admired how confident she appeared in front of such a large crowd. “This next song we’re going to perform to- we’d like you guys to join in, if you’d like! This is a slower song, called ‘Who Is In Your Heart Now?’, by an act called Studio Killers. You can watch us and follow along, or dance whatever comes to you. We’d be honoured if you’d all joined us.”

Beside her, Riven shifted. “Do you want to stay and dance?”

The question, to Xayah, hadn’t really needed to be asked. While she had avoided joining the dance team due to its size- she still loved dancing, and she nodded. The dance team had fanned out on the open grass around them where they had been performing to allow the crowd to join them.

And the music played.

And Xayah fell in love.

_ Have you ever heard a calling _

The music had a very technopop sound that wasn’t usually her flavor- but it was soft and sweet, still, and exceptionally easy to dance slowly too. 

_ But you don't know where the sound is coming from? _

_ Sometimes love _

_ Is talking in a whisper _

“I guess you get to try out the dance team without actually joining.” Riven jested as they moved together, one hand holding hers, and each with an arm around the other’s waist. Xayah snorted. “I don’t really think this counts.”

Riven rolled her eyes playfully as they turned again- at least, this time, nobody ran into them. “Of course it does. This is dancing, no?”

“I mean…” Xayah paused, and then shrugged. “I mean yeah, it’s dancing, but like the performances they’ve been putting on? That’s my kinda thing.”

“Then you should join them!” Riven stepped back, grinning again. “If it’s something you enjoy, you should do it. You’d do great, too. You’re really good at dancing.”

Resolving not to lose her voice at the compliment, Xayah chuckled as they turned again- with that strange feeling in her chest again. “I said it before, but you’re pretty good yourself. Maybe I should join the soccer team instead.”

_ All your friends and foes, they thought they knew ya _

_ But look who's in your heart now _

_ You scared yourself _

Riven laughed, then smiled down at her. “Hey, I offered when you first met me, remember?”

Xayah blinked, then laughed. “You did. I completely forgot. Don’t actually recruit me though, I’d either intentionally kill someone with a ball or get myself killed.”

_ Have you ever found something _

_ That you didn't even know you're looking for? _

_ An answer _

_ Though you didn't hear the question _

Riven’s voice purred as they slowed, the song coming to an end. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’d hate to see either.”

“Thank you for joining us!” Ahri’s voice interrupted them as the song drew to a close, and the whole crowd turned to look at her from where she was standing near the center of the crowd. “I hope everyone had fun- I definitely did. If you’d like to make a donation to our team, please come and see any of the club members standing around in our blue uniforms. And thanks again for coming out!”

The crowd collectively returned the thanks, and although many broke off to go see the rest of the event, a fair many stuck around to donate. 

Xayah and Riven, on the other hand, now made a beeline for the original destination- the outdoor pursuits club.

Xayah had never had so much fun in her life.

Talon showed both of them how to hold the collection of knives and axes they had, and how to throw them- and Xayah learned quickly. She threw them with surprising accuracy at the targeted logs the club had set up, which earned her an approving cackle from Riven. “Am I gonna have to worry about getting a knife chucked at me now, if I make you mad?” she joked, to which Xayah rolled her eyes. “Give me some credit, ‘chucked’ sounds so reckless. We do this with style, and grace.” She threw another knife, which embedded in the target with a satisfying  _ thunk _ . Riven grinned. “Fair. Stylishly get a knife thrown at me.”

“Are we killing someone?”

A female voice behind them made them both turn. Xayah didn’t recognize the girl- she was tall and thin, with wild red hair in long, feral pigtails. “I’m down!”

“Oh, hey Jinx.” Riven greeted. Her expression was guarded, which put Xayah on edge, too, but she kept her face impassive as she gave a quick wave- completely forgetting the knife in her hand, making it look like she was waving the knife at Jinx. Jinx grinned. “Sup! I’m surprised you’re here, Riven- and who’s this?”   
  
“I’m Xayah.” Xayah didn’t give Riven the chance to introduce her, and Riven’s expression momentarily dropped into that little grin she was always wearing, before recovering herself. “Well, nice to meetcha, Xayah. I’m Jinx.”

  
Xayah nodded, setting the knife down on the table beside her. “Are you in this club or are you here to throw sharp stuff, too?”   
“I’m in the club. I’m in the science club too, actually, but only to blow stuff up if I’m being honest.” Jinx laughed before picking up the knife Xayah had been holding. “Sadly, Lux wouldn’t let me blow anything up, so I came back here.” She drew her arm back and threw the knife with surprising force- it landed more with a thud, and embedded itself fairly deeply. 

“Oh. That’s kinda tragic, the whole blowing stuff up part looked fun. And the setting things on fire.”    
“Right?! Why else would you join the science club? Blow stuff up or go home, dude.” Jinx asserted, picking up another knife and throwing it with just as much force.

“Are you guys done?” Talon spoke now, looking annoyed. “There’s other people who’d like to go, and I suppose it’ll be up to me since Jinx is  _ not helping whatsoever. _ ”

Riven glanced at Talon, her face still unreadable, before looking at Xayah. “I mean, I guess I’m done, yeah. Are you good to go, Xayah?”

Xayah nodded, giving Jinx another quick wave before she and Riven set off again. This time, though, they wandered with no particular purpose- they had seen most of the fair, and since it was only 8:30 PM, Xayah didn’t need to be back at her booth for another thirty minutes. 

Instead, they ended up simply talking- and without realizing it, had wandered into the far side of the sports fields. 

“Gods, you’d think it would be dark this far from the fair, but the moon’s really bright, huh?” Xayah observed, gazing upwards. The moon was full, and seemed to illuminate everything around them in a pale silvery light.

Riven stopped and looked up. “Wow, it really is bright. I guess being full helps.”

Suddenly, ahead of them, Xayah caught the sound of voices, and when she looked up, she caught sight of two familiar shapes perched at the very top of the bleachers they’d been approaching from behind.

“Is that Leo and Di?” Riven’s gaze followed hers, and Xayah nodded. She felt rude, watching them without them being aware of her presence, but Riven started watching them too, before smiling as they both realized what they were doing. Both of their heads tilted upwards, Diana’s arm was raised skyward, presumably pointing out the various stars and constellations splattered across the clear night sky as she moved from one point to another. 

They watched in silence for a minute, before Riven looked back up at the sky, as if searching for herself. 

“Honestly kinda jealous, space is cool, and I wish I knew more about stars.” Xayah joked, gazing up too. Beside her, Riven snorted, then turned her gaze back to Xayah. “If I knew more about the stars, I’d teach you, too. I’ll have to ask Diana for help so we could do that some time.”

Xayah could have sworn her heart stopped for several seconds when Riven said that, but when she breathed, she found herself very much still alive and fine. It wasn’t necessarily about what she had said- more along the lines of a reality she had been ignoring finally touching base.

Nidalee had been right.


	11. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters being posted today since this one is short, please stand by 8D

Monday came far too soon. Especially considering Xayah had to wake up at 8 AM- she wasn’t a particularly enthusiastic morning person.

Even then, she layed in bed for an extra 10 minutes after her alarm rang, thinking about the previous night.  _ Do whatever you feel is right _ , Nidalee had said. And, if she was being honest with herself, she really did like Riven. But the thought of being open about that with... _ anyone _ , was nerve wracking, and Xayah had to take a deep breath as she sat up and started going about her morning routine. 

Leona had already headed off to class, but Diana was sitting on her bed studying, since her first class wasn’t until 10 AM. As Xayah moved in and out of the main room before finally sitting on the edge of her bed to tie her shoes, she felt Diana’s eyes on her, and she glanced up. “Did you need something?”

Diana’s expression was bemused, but she frowned visibly at the question. “No?” 

“You’ve been looking at me.”

“Oh.” Diana sounded genuinely confused, and then her face shifted as if something had clicked. “Oh. I was gonna ask why you’ve been walking around sighing since you woke up.”

Xayah tilted her head. “I have?”   
“Yes.”

Xayah’s eyebrows furrowed, partially in annoyance she had been so obvious and partially because she genuinely hadn’t realized she’d been doing that. Diana’s voice cut into her mulling. “Is everything ok?”

For the dozenth time that morning, Xayah sighed again. She wasn’t sure she wanted to talk to Diana about emotional issues, of all things, but Diana was also the least likely to accidentally blab something.   
  
“Last night at the fair, I spent my break time with Riven.”

Diana’s face was expressionless, but she nodded as Xayah continued. “It was really fun, but near the end, we walked out into the sports fields. Also, don’t get mad at me but we accidentally spied on you two.”

Diana’s mouth twitched into a smile, and she snorted. “I suppose I should say I’m glad we weren’t doing anything particularly scandalous.”

Xayah’s face screwed up reflexively. “I don’t think I would have said anything if we had seen anything like that.”

  
“Fair.” Diana conceded, before nodding for Xayah to continue. “Anyway, I mentioned I wished I knew more about stars and Riven said she’d have to ask you so we could do that sometime. I don’t know why it shocked me so much. Right before I left on break Nidalee said Riven was into me- I guess it just kind of was like, confirmation?”

Across the room, Diana's mouth was still a straight line, but she suddenly burst out laughing. It was short, lasting no more than a moment, but it was still a little surprising.    
  
“I guess I was right.” Diana huffed, closing the textbook she’d been using. 

“About what?” Xayah was confused now.

Sighing, Diana unfolded her legs from under her and swung them over the edge of the bed before leaning forward to rest her head on the back of her hands. “Riven wears her heart on her sleeve, as much as she’d like to think otherwise. I think you are literally the only person who didn’t know she liked you.”

Xayah frowned. “Did she tell you or something?”   
Diana shook her head. “Oh, no. Well- she did ask about Leo and I at the craft fair. Kinda confirmed my suspicions. Honestly- I’m not even sure she knows she likes you. But Riven’s always been a really serious person. So it was kind of a natural assumption with how she’s been treating you. It’s not disingenuous either,” Diana explained. “She’s just a lot softer with her friends- she is just a nice person who’s been through a lot.”

“A lot?”

Diana shook her head. “It’s not my place to explain that, I’m just saying- that’s how she is.”

Xayah could accept that.

With a sigh, she nodded and tightened the lace on her shoe. “Thanks for that.”   
“No problem.” Diana returned. “Have fun at class, by the way.”

* * *

Xayah did not, in fact, have fun in class. 

She had two research labs that morning and for the life of her, she couldn’t concentrate. By the time lunch rolled around, she was grateful for the break, and practically ran down to the cafe area. 

She got a grilled chicken sandwich for lunch, and by the time she got to the usual table, almost everyone was there, including Leona and Diana. Actually- as she got closer, she realized there were a  _ lot _ of people there. More than usual. Her usual spot between Diana and Morg was still there, but additional chairs had been pulled up, and everyone was sitting closer, chatting excitedly. Feeling like she was walking in to something, she sat down and looked about awkwardly.

Sitting on the other side of Leona were the five new people- four of which Xayah knew. Closest to Leona was Evelynn, and beside her Akali, Ahri, and Irelia. The furthest was the girl Xayah didn’t know, with - in Xayah’s opinion- the coolest dye job she had ever seen. Her hair started out bright green, and faded to an almost iridescent blue. Her hair was quite long, too, which allowed for a much more gradual fade between the two colours, and more contrast. She wasn’t speaking, but looked just as excited as everyone else.

“Hey Xayah!” Leona turned to greet her as she sat down, and Riven waved from across the table- that smile on her face again. “Hey hey!”

“Hey guys.” Xayah greeted in return. “What’s goin on?”

“We’re talking about spring break.” Akali explained, leaning around Eve to give her a brief wave, too. “It starts on Saturday.”   
  


“Ah. Making plans?”   
Beside her, Morg shook her head. “No- well, Eve’s invited us to her family’s mansion down in Florida.”   
“That sounds kinda ominous when you say it like that, Morg.” Riven said, laughing. “Spend a week in an old haunted mansion, no murderers, I swear!”

There was a round of laughter as Morg rolled her eyes, smiling. “No, I mean- Eve, you told us about it, right? Can you fill Xayah in?”

Eve nodded. “Sure. My family owns some property and a pretty big house- although I wouldn’t call it a mansion- down near Miami. It was just built and finished, but my parents won’t be able to go down this year. They’ve been living in California working so, yeah. We can use it.”

Xayah blinked, surprised. She had remembered someone saying something about Eve’s family being rather well-off, but by the sounds of it, they were fairly well-off indeed- to buy property, have a house built, and then just live somewhere else like California entirely. “That sounds pretty fun.” Xayah tried to offer diplomatically, unsure as to how she was supposed to respond, before leaning in close to Diana and whispering, “What do Eve’s parents do again?”

Diana glanced at her, amused. “They’re pretty famous actors. You know Marilynn and Everd Daemon?”   
Xayah’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”   
“Yep.”

“Anyway,” Eve had continued. “Everyone’s invited for spring break. Well, at this table. The student council is coming, and any of their friends are welcome, of course.”

“The other option was New York,” Akali added, “But Eve doesn’t think we could all fit. They have a few lofts up there, too.”

“I think Miami would be really fun, although it’s a pretty big hotspot.” Morg offered, and Riven and Sivir both nodded. “I’m fine with Miami.” Leona agreed, and beside her Diana shrugged. “I don’t care.”   
  


Syndra, who’s seat had now moved across the table from Leona, shrugged. “I’m not partial.” 

The girl Xayah had noticed earlier sitting beside Irelia suddenly sat forward and began signing- Leona, Diana, and Akali were watching her intently, and then Leona spoke up. “Sona says she’s always wanted to go to Miami.”

Not wanting to be rude, but intensely curious, Xayah leaned back towards Diana. “Who’s that?”   
Diana turned to her again. “Who, Sona?”   
“Yeah.”

“She’s...hm, I don’t know. She’s a music theory major and a pretty popular student, but she doesn’t speak. Actually I don’t think I’ve ever heard her make a noise at all.” Diana explained thoughtfully. “She’s pretty chill, in my opinion.” 

“Ah.” Xayah responded, as the table’s space was once again filled with chittering voices. However, as the conversation continued, it seemed pretty obvious that the location of choice for their spring break would be Miami.    
  
“Okay,” Ahri’s voice suddenly rose above the rabbel. “We should probably decide if we’re flying or driving.”

Xayah quickly shook her head. “If we’re flying I can’t come, I can’t afford that.”   
Diana nodded in agreement. “Same, unfortunately.”

Next to Leona, Evelynn blinked at them. “I can pay for that too, but it would be cheaper in general if we drove, I suppose.”   
  
“And we have cars!” Riven piped up. Morg nodded. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind driving, or taking turns. We’d have to take a few cars to fit everyone though.”   
“Well, you two both have cars.” Sivir added. “So that’s two.”

“I think we’d need at least four cars to fit everyone, maybe five.” Leona interjected. “We’re talking like twenty people.”

Much to Xayah’s surprise, Sett actually jumped into the conversation. “I have a car, I don’t mind driving either I guess.”

“And my ‘car’ is a van, don’t forget.” Morg corrected. “So I can fit more people.”

“If we’re being technical then same. I mean, it’s an Ex-” Riven started, but was interrupted.

“Okay, maybe only four cars then.” Leona corrected herself aloud. “So we’d just need to decide who we want to go with, but that’s not as important.”

“We are not riding together.” Ahri and Syndra both spoke at the time, and Xayah could see almost everyone visibly rolling their eyes. “Nobody is going to make you.” Katarina sneered, and Ahri stuck her tongue out at the other woman before opting to ignore her. Syndra grunted and went back to the salad she had been eating. “You can ride with us if you want, Syn.” Morg offered diplomatically, to which Syndra shrugged. “Sure, whatever.”

“Ok, well, if you two are done being children,” Eve’s face was expressionless, but Xayah had to laugh at the jab. “I guess that’s settled.”


	12. Friday & Saturday

The week felt like it flew by. Xayah was legitimately looking forward to spring break- but when she glanced down at her phone and realized her last class of the day was over, there was a sudden rush of anxiety as she realized that spring break was, in fact, here. 

“Be safe this spring break.” At the front of the class, Alistar was speaking. “Lecture is over- have fun, everyone.”

There were murmurs from the students as they responded, “You too,” and then a low roar as the students began speaking, their voices rising in volume as their excitement built. Xayah, on the other hand, couldn’t get out of the hall fast enough. She practically ran down the stairs and was the first one out the door- but not the first one in the corridors outside. The halls were packed with students as everyone flowed into the free spaces as they left their last classes. 

It took Xayah almost twenty minutes just to get back to her dorm, versus the usual five or six minutes it usually took, and she slammed the door behind her as she finally stumbled into her room. “Holy shit!” She exclaimed as she collapsed on her bed. “It’s a fucking zoo out there.”

Diana and Leona were already back, and they looked up as she entered. “Is it? We kinda slipped outta class early.” Leona commented, amused. Xayah feigned shock. “Leona, a star student, student council vice president? Leaving class  _ early? _ ”

Diana chuckled, and Leona grinned sheepishly. “Hey, I did  _ ask _ .”

“I didn’t.” Diana returned, and Leona rolled her eyes before giving a warm laugh. “Of course you didn't.”

Xayah plopped down on her bed and watched, noticing there were two medium-sized duffel bags on the bed. “You guys packing already?”

“Yeah, we’re leaving pretty early tomorrow, remember?” Leona responded as she resumed packing her bag- a butter yellow canvas thing, covered in lemons and sunflowers- Leona’s staple. Diana’s, on the other hand, was plain black. 

Xayah nodded. “I remember. I was just curious. I suppose I should pack, too.”

Xayah used the bag she had brought with her when she first arrived- although her aunt had finally gotten around to bringing the rest of her belongings up to her, the bag was about the same size as Leona and Diana’s, and would probably fit in the car better.

It didn’t take her long to pack, although she found herself muttering an annoyed “Okay, mom.” after Leona reminded her to bring a toothbrush. And it wasn’t much longer until they were all ready to go to bed, too. However, their flow was slightly interrupted when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Coming!” Leona chimed, and sprinted down the hallway. There was a click as the door opened, and then a loud “Hello Riven! Feel free to come in, just shut the door.”

There was another loud click and then Leona and Riven appeared from down the hallway, and Riven gave a wave as Diana and Xayah looked up. “Hey, Riven.” Diana greeted, and Xayah smiled up at her. “What brings you here?”   
  


“Well, we’re trying to get cars organized.” Riven explained. “Morg wanted me to ask who all didn’t have a ride yet so she could know how many people she was taking, so I thought I’d see if you guys wanted to ride with me.”

Diana nodded, glancing at Leona. “Yeah, that’d be fine.” Leona returned, before quickly looking over at Xayah. “Xayah?”   
“That sounds fun.” Xayah responded, and Riven grinned. “Great! That’s the car filled then. Sivir’s gonna be riding with us too, and apparently Rakan is coming, so Ahri asked me if he could ride with us.”   
  
Diana’s face wrinkled momentarily. “A guy?”   
“Oh, come on Di, Rakan’s not that bad. He can join the gay brigade.”   
“I am not in the gay brigade.”   
“You are now!” Riven laughed, and Diana scowled, although she wasn’t nearly as grumpy as she was trying to appear. “Anyway, it’ll be a bit tight but it’ll be fun, I think.”

Once Riven had lift, they finished packing and getting ready for bed, and Xayah offered to set her phone alarm so they would all wake up in time- to which Leona agreed, and Diana grudgingly nodded, too. 

When the alarm rang, spring break would have officially begun.

* * *

_ Caught up, and I can’t feel my hands! No need to chase. Can you relate, can you keep up the pace, like you’re dying for this? _

The song Xayah had set as her alarm began blaring at exactly 6 AM sharp, and there was sudden and startled rustling of sheets as three bodies woke to the abrupt noise.

Xayah groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“For the sake of the gods.” Diana cursed under her breath as she sat up. “I hate mornings.”

Beside her, Leona rose and yawned, running a hand over her face before jumping up. “But it’s spring break! It’s exciting!”

“Shut up and let me sleepy, Sunny.” Diana muttered and fell back down. Frowning, Leona crawled back onto the bed, pulling back the sheets Diana had covered her head with. “No! We gotta get up. You can sleep in the car.”   
“Ugh! Go away.” Diana was gripping the sheets over her head, and Xayah started flat-out laughing at her childish response. Leona was leaning over her now, an impish smile on her face. “Get up or I’m going to make you.”   
“No.”

“You’ve forced my hand.” Leona’s voice was solemn, her face still an evil grin as she reached down to Diana’s stomach, still guarded by a sheet, and began tickling her. 

“Ack!” Diana sat up like she’d been shot, the sheets smacking Leona in the face. “Ok! I’m up.”

“Great!” Leona’s voice sounded muffled from beneath the sheet before she pulled them down, grinning. Diana pouted, but true to her word, stood up off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Leona watched her go, her face still bright- and Xayah jokingly gagged. “You guys are cute. It’s gross.”

Leona glanced at her, her eyes still dancing with amusement. “Ok, you have no room to talk.” she purred. “I remember when Ahri told me once we were the cutest couple on campus next to Senna and Lucian, but you might take our spot soon.”

Xayah’s face coloured scarlet, and she found herself blustering indignantly. “Nothing is happening! With anyone!”

“If you say so.” Leona’s voice was still light as she got up and pulled out some clothes from her side drawer, before following Diana into the bathroom, and leaving Xayah mildly grumpy.

* * *

It didn’t take them very long, and they were out of their dorm by 6:30 AM. 

The parking lot they had agreed to meet in, the main lot behind the school, was relatively abandoned already. But in the left corner closest to the school, a small crowd of people had gathered around 4 different cars, idling and talking among themselves as they packed up. As Leona, Diana, and Xayah approached, Riven stepped out from the crowd and waved at them. “Hey! You guys actually woke up early.”

“Leona always wakes up early.” Diana muttered, and Leona chuffed. “And I had to threaten Diana out of bed.”   
“She did,” Xayah said gravely. “Remind me not to refuse her request to get out of bed.”

Riven chuckled, before turning and walking toward her car, Xayah, Diana, and Leona following. “Ok, so everything goes in the back- we can get stuff out when we stop overnight.” Riven had opened the trunk of her Expedition and was waiting while everyone took turns loading their bags in. Xayah went last, since her bag was the smallest, and sat comfortably on the top.

“Hey guys.” A familiar voice made Xayah turn as she finished placing her bag. At the edge of the group, Senna and Lucian had pulled up in their car, and had stepped out to talk. “Hey, Senna!” Riven called as she shut the back, and Xayah waved. “Sup, Senna. Lucian.”

“Yo.” Lucian was leaned against the hood of the car as Senna approached Riven and Xayah. “We just came to say goodbye.” Senna explained. “We’re heading out of state, gonna visit parents and stuff.”

“Have a good time!” Riven exclaimed as Senna stepped forward, offering both of them a hug, in turn. “You too.” Senna chuckled, stepping back. “You guys driving together?”

“Yep!” Riven’s response was quick- she was clearly eager to get on the road. “And Rakan is coming- whenever he shows up.”

“Oh yeah, we still have to put his bag in the back, eh?” Xayah mused out loud. Riven nodded. “He’s late, which is unsurprising.”

“Who’s late?” From the direction of the school Rakan’s unmistakable voice practically shouted, and they all looked over their shoulder to see him striding towards them in a bright orange and yellow tracksuit, a bag slung over his shoulder, a lopsided grin on his face. Riven rolled her eyes. “You, dumbass.”

“Oh, yeah, guess I am.” Rakan did not even break his stride, and Riven rolled her eyes again before stepping back to open the trunk- again. 

Beside them, Senna chuckled, before stepping back and giving them a nod. “Well, it looks like you guys are gonna have fun, so I’ll leave to finish getting ready- I’m gonna go say bye to everyone else.”

The small group called their goodbyes as Senna walked off to say goodbye to the rest, and once she had put some distance between them, Riven turned to the little squad. “So, are you guys ready? I’m assuming we’ll take off once Senna and Lucian are gone.”

Sivir, Diana, and Leona all nodded, and Xayah was already making a beeline for the front of the car. “I call shotgun!” She called over her shoulder. Leona snickered, and Diana rolled her eyes. Sivir shrugged, and Rakan looked between the three of them. “Wait, we were supposed to call seat positions?”

“Iiiiii dont think it matters unless you wanted the front seat, Rakan.” Diana muttered, heading for the door closest to her.   
Rakan looked disappointed and followed her around to the other side.

They ended up sitting with Sivir closest to the driver’s back side, and then Rakan sat behind Xayah. Leona and Diana chose to sit in the very back- Riven, was of course, driving. By the time they had loaded up, Senna and Lucian had already driven off, and the rest of the larger group were piling into their cars, and- as soon as Eve’s car drove off, Riven was the first to follow.

“Woo! This is gonna be fun.” Leona trilled from the back seat. “I love road trips.”

“Leo, you love everything.” Diana muttered from somewhere beside her, to which everyone laughed, and Leona pouted. “I don’t love  _ everything _ . Road trips are just exciting.”

Diana rolled her eyes, which nobody could see, but she smiled as she looked down at her phone all the same.

“Aren’t we stopping in Myrtle beach? That...sounds like turtle beach. Are there turtles there?” Rakan spoke up from behind Riven, and Xayah snorted. Riven, her eyes trained on the road, gave a click and then a nod. “I think so? I’m not sure if it’s turtle season or not, but yes, actually.”

“It says their nesting season starts in May, so we’re a bit early, I think.” Diana was looking at her phone again. “I doubt we’ll see any, especially since we’re only staying overnight.”

“Oh, that’s sad. Turtles are cool.” Rakan sounded disappointed, and Leona nodded in agreement. 

“Turtles are cool.” Leona agreed.

“On the bright side,” Diana said, still flipping through her phone, “It looks like the hotel Eve said we’re staying at has a nice view over parts of the city and the beach and ocean.”

“I’m actually pretty excited to stop tonight.” Sivir commented, “It’s not that I don’t like driving, but the best part of a road trip is getting to check out the places you stop.”

“Exactly.” Diana replied as she set her phone on her lap. “Mostly because my ass gets sore.”

“Well, I mean, Diana, you’re driving next, so you’ll get a change in seat, at least.” Riven called from the front, glancing up in the rearview mirror to gauge Diana’s reaction. Diana simply shrugged. “Sure, whatever.”

“I can go after her!” Leona volunteered, and Sivir nodded. “If we need another driver, then I’ll go after Leo, sure.”   
“I can drive, but I haven’t driven in like over a year.” Xayah mused, glancing into the side mirror as a car whizzed past them. “Got my license but never had my own car.”

“Well, if you wanna drive,” Riven began, “You’re free to after Di, Leo, and Siv have gone.”

Xayah nodded quickly. “Sure!”

“ I have no idea how to drive and never have!” Rakan chirped from the back seat, and Riven rolled her eyes. “Of course you don’t, Rakan.”

Maryland, the state in which Valorant University was situated in, was much larger than it felt on a map- although the D.C. traffic was not at all helpful, and it took them over two hours to reach Virginia. 

“Now that we’re out of the super heavy traffic, we should start feeling like we’re actually making progress.” Riven observed as she followed behind Evelynn’s car. “Although I wish Eve would stop speeding. With my luck, I’m gonna be the one pulled over. 

“Going fast is fun.” Xayah shrugged, and Riven chuckled. “Okay, knife girl, I like to live on the edge too, but I’d prefer not to get ticketed, either.”   
“Okay, that’s fair.” Xayah agreed. “Edge where no tickets are involved.”   
“Edge with no tickets.” Riven agreed.

While there was a fair bit of talking, there were considerable spells in which the music would be put on, or everyone would put headphones in and simply watch out the windows. Sometimes they sang together, sometimes, they would just listen. All the same, Xayah found she was enjoying herself, both in silence and in company.

But, a few more hours in, everyone had the same complaint.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Rakan declared from the back seat. 

“Yeah, same, actually.” Sivir added. Leona opened her mouth to speak- and then Riven’s phone rang. “Xayah, would you answer that for me? I don’t like to talk on the phone while I’m driving.” Riven’s eyes were focused on the road ahead, and Xayah nodded, plucking the phone from between Riven and the consol, and swiping up. “Hello?”   
“Xayah?” The voice on the other end sounded confused for a moment- it was Evelynn. “Hey, Eve, yeah. Riven asked me to answer the phone.” Xayah explained. 

“Ah, alright. There’s a town a few miles ahead, we were thinking of stopping for gas. We’re about halfway there.” Eve’s voice sang loud and clear through the phone’s speaker, and beside her, Riven nodded. “That sounds good, Rakan and Sivir were just saying they needed to use the restrooms.”

“Perfect.” Evelynn’s voice came as a purr. “I’ll have Akali call Sett and Morg, then, and let them know. Bye bye~!” There was a click as the call ended, and a collective sigh from everyone in the car. 

And then Rakan spoke again. “Ok, no, seriously. I need to pee.”


	13. Saturday & Sunday

Everyone was relieved to get out of the car and stretch their legs, although Riven had to stop and lecture Rakan about going to the bathroom before leaving on trips. “I did!” Rakan exclaimed. “I just maybe...drank a few cups of coffee to wake up…”

Riven had rolled her eyes before pulling the car up to pump gas, while everyone else had gone in to buy drinks, snacks, and use the bathroom.

By the time Xayah exited the station and talked to Kai’sa and Akali, who’d been driving with Eve, she noticed that most of her car mates were already out, and Riven was talking to Leona and Diana beside the driver's side. As Xayah approached, Riven looked up and waved. “Leo’s gonna drive next actually, then Diana, so they’re gonna sit in the front, if you don’t mind.” Riven explained, glancing at Leona, who nodded. “I’m gonna drive for like half of the rest of the way, and then we’ll switch.”

“Are we gonna pull over, then?” Xayah asked, to which Diana nodded. “It doesn’t really matter if we get a little behind, we have a map.” 

By the time every group had piled into their cars again and taken off, it was 3 PM. Thankfully, they only had about 3 hours left- not taking into account evening traffic, they would get there around 6 or 6:30 PM. But, considering they were going to enter a larger city; it was more than likely they’d end up in rush hour traffic in the late afternoon. Or so Xayah assumed.

She had unfortunately been right. After Leona and Diana had switched, and they were getting closer, it was more around 7 PM. They’d had a chance to catch up to everyone, too, since Akali, Sett, and Katarina had all complained they needed to stop for another bathroom break. 

Despite the extra stops, everyone was very glad when they pulled up to the hotel. As they parked, Riven rolled her window down to greet Evelynn and Akali, who were approaching their car. “What’s the plan?” Riven called as Evelynn stepped up. “I called earlier in the week to reserve some rooms, although we have a few extra people than originally planned. As far as I know, every room except one has two queens and a pull-out sofa, so we’re gonna have to share.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and glanced at her phone. “And there’s six rooms. One is Akali and I’s, because it only has one bed, although if someone needs the sofa I don't mind another person, and I figured the rest, we can pretty much split by car. And Morgs’ and the rest of my car can deal with however many they need.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Leona added. “I think the six of us can share one room.”

“Wait, who am I sharing a bed with?” Xayah’s face scrunched up, and Diana and Leona both cast her an amused look. “Well, you can have the sofa or the bed, so it’s up to you.” Leona chuckled. Xayah’s face grew hot as she realized her possibilities. Wherever she slept, she was gonna have to share unless she took Eve up on her offer. Before she had a chance to say anything, Sivir stepped forward. “I can sleep in Eve and Akali’s room so nobody has to share the sofa.”

“Sure,” Evelynn nodded, glancing over her shoulder. “I’m not even sure that’ll be necessary, let’s see how everyone else split up. But you’re still welcome. I’m going to go talk to the others.” she said before turning and walking back towards where the others had parked. 

_ Well, that leaves the sofa open for- _ “I’ll sleep on the sofa!” Rakan chimed in, and Xayah groaned audibly, although no one seemed to notice. 

“Ok, then you and Riven can have the bed.” Leona said with a nod. 

Yep, there it was.

Xayah breathed in and out to calm herself as the others nonchalantly went to get their bags and headed into the hotel.

This was fine, everything was fine.

* * *

Inside, the hotel was quite nice. The lobby was large and seemed rather grand- well, this probably wasn’t even the nicest hotel Evelynn had ever been in, but it was certainly the fanciest one Xayah had been in. After they had all checked in and actually gotten to the room, Xayah relaxed. The room was spacious, and the beds were much larger than Evelynn had described. The sofa was big as hell, too, so Sivir left to tell Evelynn she would stay in the room with her car-mates. 

And, there was a balcony.

While Diana, Leona, Sivir, Riven, and Rakan settled in, Xayah set her bag on her side of the bed and then slipped out on the balcony. While she wouldn’t necessarily have called the air ‘fresh’, it was cool on her skin and felt far better than the more staunch air of the enclosed hotel.

There was a glass round table and several steel chairs, so Xayah chose the one closest to the edge and sat down, spinning the chair around so she could lean against the railing and look down over the little city. The streets below seemed so small from up here- they were only seven stories up, but she could see enough of the small cars and lights below, and then out further, the narrow beach that buffered the city itself from the ocean. 

Resting her arms on the bars that surrounded the balcony, Xayah laid her head on them and stared out into the night. The breeze felt so nice up here, and she felt herself relaxing for the first time in days. Her body had been a coil of excitement, stress, and anxiety for almost a week now. Well, she said that like she wasn’t stressed all the time- but, more than usual. 

Sighing, she closed her eyes for what felt like a good twenty minutes and simply let the breeze blow over her face.

And then, there was the slide of the glass door behind her, and soft footsteps. 

“Xayah?” Riven’s voice sounded close behind her, and Xayah opened her eyes without turning around. 

“What’s up?”   
“We were just wondering if you were ok.” Riven’s voice sounded legitimately worried, and Xayah found herself lifting her head to glance over her shoulder. “I’m fine, I just needed air.”  _ And you’re free to join me, _ she almost added- and then pursed her lips. She didn’t want to sound...like she needed her too. Not at all.

But Riven seemed to have read her thoughts and pulled out the chair closest to her and sat down, joining her in looking over the scene laid out before them. “If you think this air is nice, it’ll be nicer down in Florida.” Riven chuckled. “Miami is busy but we’ll be far enough away we can actually enjoy ourselves, I think.”

Xayah laughed softly, resting her head on her arms again. “I’m looking forward to it, honestly. I grew up for a short time on a homestead with my aunt, but I’ve been living in the city since I started high school.”

Riven nodded slowly. “I grew up in a really tiny village in France near the mountains. I remember when I flew over here to start school, it was really overwhelming. American cities are crazy.”

Xayah blinked, turning her eyes to Riven. “You’re from France?”

Riven tilted her head as the thought, before nodding. “I mean, I wasn’t born there, but yeah, I spent most of my younger life there. I left on my own to come to university.”   
“Wow.” Xayah murmured. “Wait, does that mean you can speak French?”

Riven laughed and nodded. “I mean, I can, but not very well. It’s my second language. I learned it by going to school and living there, of course. Diana speaks it better than I do.”   
  
“Second wait- what?” Xayah was sitting up now. “I mean I guess- wait, so you and Diana have been friends since high school- I remember you two talking about that one of my first days here, right?”

Riven nodded again. “Yeah. I suppose you could say I went to high school with Leona too, but I honestly didn’t know her very well until she flew here to go to school with Di.”

Xayah sat there for a moment. “So they’ve known each other, or about each other, for a long time then, yeah?”   
“Yeah.” Riven was looking back out over the city. “I think since they were real little kids, too. They started dating in the last year of high school- I actually asked her this not that long ago, but apparently they met in a debate class of some kind. Before that, as far as I know, Diana never really liked her. They were always at odds- I think their families had a lot of history, and that didn’t help.”

“Oh.” Xayah’s reply was soft as she listened to Riven’s story. 

“Mm, I remember Diana going on about her in class one time. She was hopping mad about something or the other- I can’t even remember what it was. Called her a hoity toity type. It was pretty funny. I don’t really get how either of them work.” Riven chuckled as she continued. “But they work, and they work well together.”

Xayah found herself nodding, and she sat back and smiled fondly. “They seem like they need each other.”

“I think they do.” Riven murmured. “They don’t have family here, either, and as far as I know, both their families kind of...don’t approve of them being here. They don’t know they’re together or they’d disown them completely, I think.”

Xayah found herself in shock once again. “Wait, so are they paying for school themselves, then?”   
Riven nodded. “Yep. Diana started working early in high school and saved up all by herself, and they both got scholarships to help, too. And Diana came here before Leona, and Leona stayed behind for a year to finish saving and applying for scholarships.”

Exhaling audibly, Xayah looked out at the ocean. “They’ve been through a lot, then. And Leona’s still as cheerful as she is, and I guess...well, I see why Diana is the way she is.” Pausing, she glanced over at Riven. “What about you?”   
“Hm?”   
“Well, you’re here. How did you get here?”   
“Oh.” Riven paused too, her face suddenly set in a thoughtful expression. “Well, I dunno. My family was very involved in the military- my dad died as a soldier, and my mother passed away shortly after I was born. That’s kind of as much as I know about them. I was- what do you call it here? Raised as a ward of the state. Had some extended family let me live with them off and on but none of them wanted the financial burden of another kid. And I never lasted long either. They were all in the military too, so I didn’t get along with them too well.”

“Oh.” Was all Xayah could offer. Riven shrugged. “One of my aunts offered to pay for my school if I maintained good grades throughout high school for some reason. I did, but she didn’t want to after she realized I actually  _ could _ . But I’d saved up quite a bit by myself, so she ended up paying a little.”

“So you saved up too?”   
“Mhm.” Riven clicked her tongue, a grin on her face again. “No regrets. I love it here, and I’ve made a lot of cool friends and stuff. I actually feel like I could make a life here and be really happy. I think that’s all three of our goals, really. Like, Leo and Di feel the same. We wanna make a life here. It’s been hard but we’re happy with what we have.”

Beside her, Xayah found herself feeling warm- she was happy for Riven, as hard- and relatable- as her life had been. Besides… this new information about her friends had made her see them in a whole new light. 

Diana was right. They had been through a lot. And yet, here they were with her. One of whom was keeping her company in the cool night on the balcony.

Breathing slowly, Xayah turned to look at Riven, who was looking at her with an expectant expression. “Well, it’s your turn.”   
  


“My turn?”   
“I wanna hear your tragic background story next!”

Xayah couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, you told me voluntarily, I made zero agreement to reciprocate.”   
“Ok, that’s fair, but I’m gonna hound you until you tell me.” Riven responded. “Because I’m curious.”

Xayah snorted. Riven was bold and direct, and as much as Xayah hated when people pried into her personal life, she had to respect her drive.

As if she had read her thoughts, Riven finally laughed and sat back. “You don’t actually have to tell me unless you want to. I’m just nosey.”

“I can tell.” Xayah chuckled, amused. “But I guess I don’t mind, no.”

It was her turn to sit back now, crossing her arms as she thought. “I don’t really have a segway to start, but, I dunno. I’ve been living with my aunt since I was in middle school. My parents disappeared.”

Riven frowned. “Like, disappeared, disappeared?”   
“Yuh,” Xayah replied. “My father and my mother.”   
“And not you?”   
“I went on a trip with some friends, to Portland.” Xayah explained. “Their families invited me, so I went. Came back and they were just...gone.”

“So you don’t know if they’re dead or alive?”   
“Nope.” Xayah shrugged. The thought saddened her, but she had spent too much time compartmentalizing her feelings to get overly emotional now. “It’s been a long time. It’s kinda just assumed they’re dead at this point, and the case went cold pretty fast. Police were not interested in investigating it.”

“That’s a rough way to grow up.” Riven’s voice was softer now, and while she looked at Xayah with a measure of sympathy, she didn’t baby her either. “I guess everyone has their struggles, huh?”   
  
Xayah nodded, and the night suddenly felt less alone.

* * *

When they entered the hotel room, Diana and Leona were already in bed, although they were both sitting up and awake, while Rakan and Sivir had set up their beds on opposite sides of the sofa.

Xayah went to get changed into her sleepwear before crawling into bed, Riven taking up the opposite side as she collapsed with a soft  _ whumpf _ . “Gods, we didn’t even drive that long and I’m exhausted.” Xayah moaned into the pillow.

“I mean, we were in the car for like eight hours.” Riven chuckled, flopping into her own pillow. “I don’t think any of us do that frequently.”

“Fair,” Xayah chirred softly, amused. “Maybe we should take more road trips. Summer’s only a few months away.”

“That would be fun!” Leona commented. Beside her, Diana slid down into the covers. “I’ll come, but I’m not driving.”

Riven scooted closer to Xayah and leaned in, pretending to whisper. “Should we make Diana drive the whole time?”   
“We should definitely make Diana drive the whole time.” Xayah agreed with a nod. 

Over on the couch, Sivir was watching them with barely contained amusement, and Rakan’s face was wrinkled in mock exasperation. “Gods, I’m roomed with a bunch of crazy lesbians.”

“Okay, gayboi.” Riven was back on her side of the bed, and rolled her eyes. Rakan shrugged. “Does that make me an honourary lesbian?”   
Riven smiled sweetly before sliding down into the bed. “No, that makes you an idiot.”

* * *

  
Sunday came with surprisingly speed- it felt like Xayah had blinked last night, and woke up now. Yawning as she sat up, she checked her phone. 8 AM. Her friends were already up and bustling around the room, although she noticed Sivir and Diana were nowhere to be seen. 

“Where’s Diana?” Xayah queried as she swung her legs out of bed. Leona, who’d been packing her nightwear away, glanced up. “Oh! You’re awake. They went downstairs to have breakfast. They should be back soon, and then Rakan and Sivir were gonna go, but you can feel free to go with them or whenever you want, although, remember Eve wanted to be gone by 9 AM.”

Xayah nodded. “Alright, well, whenever the bathroom is free, I’ll get cleaned up and go eat.”

Not long later, Riven exited the bathroom, and Xayahn took her turn. The shower felt good, and she felt refreshed after.

The clothes she’d picked out for the ride were comfortable- a set of black joggers, and a black t-shirt with her favorite band’s print. It was warm, but not too warm for the car or mid spring weather.

After she had packed and eaten- and had some coffee- Xayah felt even more ready to face the day. Not that the day was...up for a whole lot. 

At least not for the morning.

After everyone had piled back into their cars and set off, despite her cup of coffee, Xayah found herself getting sleepy only four hours in. Sleepy enough that, despite having slept the whole night previous, she was woken with a start when the surface of the road changed to a rather bumpy grade. 

“Oh, Xayah’s awake!” Leona’s voice came from the front. Sivir was driving with Rakan in the front, so Leona was sitting just behind them with Diana. “Oof, sorry. How long have I been asleep?”   
“Uh...like six hours…” Riven, who was sitting beside her, looked amused as she broke the news to Xayah, who looked startled. “Really?”   
“Yeah, you’ve been out cold.”   
“And you snored a little.” Diana offered, to which Xayah gave her a dirty look, and Leona laughed. “It wasn’t loud or anything.”   
“It was kinda cute.” Riven’s attempt to make her feel better earned a laugh from Rakan, and Sivir practically facepalmed. 

“Not helpful.” Xayah muttered.    
“Well, we’re almost there?” Leona offered helpfully. 

“Okay, that’s helpful.” Xayah conceded. “How close?”   
  
“We’ll be there in like five minutes, according to Eve. It’s at the end of this road.” Sivir called. “She called just a bit ago.”

“Oh fuck, I really did sleep.” Xayah groaned. “Sorry, guys. I could have driven.”

“Naw, it’s fine. It’s been pretty calm.” Sivir supplied, and Diana and Leona nodded. “We didn’t even drive.” Leona explained. 

True to Sivir’s word, they very quickly pulled into a long, winding driveway after passing many others, near the end of the street. Truthfully, it felt like they spent longer on the driveway than they had on the road, and Xayah was just beginning to wonder if they were ever going to reach their destination when the jungle-like mass of trees and hanging moss parted to reveal a house that Xayah really could only describe as a mansion.

The grey outer exterior was a mixture of wood and marble, but, judging by the windows, it was about three stories tall. It actually blended well with the trees- it wasn’t an eyesore like some wealthy people’s houses that Xayah had seen before, but it was definitely big, with plenty of room for partying. The second level was almost completely surrounded by a balcony built over the first level, accessible by glass doors and windows around the same length.

“Wow, you’d think that would be a hurricane liability.” Xayah said, and Diana shrugged. “Eh, not really. Besides, I don’t think her family would care.”   
“True enough.” Xayah murmured.

The driveway had opened up too, with more than enough room for all their cars. They parked one behind another anyway, though, and as they all piled out and started to stretch and talk, Xayah realized just how many people were going to be in the house together. Including herself, there would be twenty-four people- which, to Xayah, was quite a lot of people.

After they all grabbed their bags, they headed into the house through the front door. Evelynn had already unlocked it and had disappeared inside with Akali, but she approached them as the rest of the stragglers piled in behind them.

“Mm, okay, so,” Evelynn turned and pointed towards the rather grand-looking marble-and-wood staircase that curved around the side of the room to the upper levels. “I’m claiming the master bedroom, which is upstairs. I think the guys want the basement, so you guys can have either the attic or the main floor. I think the main floor will be the quietest, the floors are insultaded between the upstairs and the basement.” She explained, “Which is kind of why I let the guys take the basement.”

Diana snorted. “Great idea.”   
“I’m very full of those.” Evelynn offered a sweet smile. “Also, there’s four bedrooms down here.”

“Who’s sleeping upstairs?” Leona asked curiously, and Eve shrugged. “Well, me and Akali. And I think Sej and Nami are going to take one of the rooms.”   
“Sej isn’t sleeping with Sett?”   
“Uh, they apparently had an argument on the way here.” Akali was beside Eve now, having walked up while they were talking. “And Sej won’t even speak to him so Nami offered to share a room with her.”

“Oof.” Diana expressed sympathetically. “I’d expect nothing less of Nami, but that’ll be awkward for her.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Evelynn purred. “Hopefully Sej and Sett can make up. They’re gonna have to drive back together either way, I’m not going to let anyone else drive with those idiots.”

“Harsh.” Diana clucked, before looking around. “Anyway, I’m gonna room with Leona, so you guys can decide who else is going where.”

“Right,” Riven sounded like she was about to coach her team. “Sivir, who do you want to room with?”

“Uh…” For the first time since they’d even met, Sivir sounded genuinely bashful. “I think Kai’sa and I were gonna share a room…”   
Riven stared at for a long minute, her face impassive. Suddenly, she grinned. “Rightttt, anyway. Xayah?”

Xayah glanced over her shoulder at Riven, oblivious. “Huh?”   
“You wanna room with me?”   
Oh.

“Uh, sure?”   
“Irelia and I’ll take the other room!” A sing song voice from the direction in which Evelynn and Akali had come made all their heads turn. Ahri was prancing towards them, looking her usual peppy self. “I like being on the main floor.”

“Okay, that’s the main floor settled, I guess.” Evelynn mused. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go let the others know what rooms are left.” 

Xayah nodded and stepped out of the way as Evelynn passed, Akali in tow, before they all dispersed to pick out the actual rooms.

Riven and Xayah ended up picking out the one furthest from the kitchen. It looked out into the forest towards the path that led to the beach, and while the view was lovely, there were enough trees that the sun wouldn’t pour in during the morning. There were also, thankfully, two beds.

Since it was only 5 PM once everyone had settled in, it was decided they would head for the beach immediately. Xayah had brought two swimsuits with her; one two piece, and one one piece. 

“Which one are you gonna wear?” Riven’s voice over her shoulder made her nearly jump out of her skin, and she squeaked as she clutched the black and maroon-floral skull design to her chest. “Holy shit Riven, don’t do that.”   
“Sorry,” Riven purred, “You looked very absorbed in your decision making.”

“Exactly,” Xayah muttered in mocking perturbation. “It’s a hard decision.”

“If you say so.” Riven chuckled. She had already changed into a white and navy striped two piece with a light blue sundress over her shoulders. She looked beautiful- it went so well with her pale hair. Xayah felt her face growing warm, so she excused herself quickly to go dress.

She had brought a black sundress too to keep herself warm, although the fabric was fairly thin, so it wasn’t like it offered much protection from anything other than a light breeze. But, once they had made their way down to the beach, the warm sun made up for the lack of protection, and after Xayah had spread her towel out in the sand, she sprawled out like a lion in a spot of sunlight. “Forget partying, let's just bathe in the sun.” Xayah chirred happily. 

“Mm, well, the beach is pretty quiet right now, so you can bathe all you want.” Riven laughed, throwing her towel out beside her. 

“It’s suspiciously quiet.” Diana said as she finally emerged from the trail with Leona. Riven shrugged. “It’s early in the evening, Eve said it gets pretty rowdy at night.”

“You’d think more people would be out enjoying the sun.” Xayah’s voice was muffled with her face in the towel, and Riven looked down at her in amusement, before copying her position and laying out across her towel. “I’m sure there will be. But at least we get the place to ourselves for now.”

While everyone else had in fact streamed onto the beach, they mostly left Riven, Leona, Diana, and Sivir alone. Which was perfect for Xayah- all she wanted to do was lay in the sun. Much to her surprise, though, when she raised her head, she realized Riven was asleep. 

Smirking, she lifted her head further to search for Leona and Diana, and finally spotted them further down the beach. Diana was running through the shallows cursing loudly- Xayah chuckled as she realized Leona was chasing her with her hands cupped. “Just look at the little crab, Di! It’s cute!”

“No! Get away from me!” Diana was losing ground somehow- and Xayah watched as Leona finally caught up to her. Then, just when she was within grabbing distance, Diana lept sideways into deeper water, crowing triumphantly as she tripped Leona, who fell with a mighty splash into the cool water. “Ha!”   
  
Leona sat up soaked, ginger hair darkened and plastered to her skin, her face one of betrayal. “Hey! That’s not fair.”    
“You were chasing me around. It’s quite fair.”

“You know what? You can join me then.” Leona’s hand shot out and grabbed Diana, and Diana yelped as she was yoinked into the water with another large splash. Xayah snorted as she watched them- Diana thrashed around and sat up, pale hair now completely soaked and clinging to her skin too. She was actually startlingly attractive- she looked like a siren emerging from the waves.

A very grumpy one.

“Ok, I guess I asked for that.” she muttered, wiping her hair out of her eyes, and Xayah huffed in amusement.

This was promising to be a very entertaining week.


	14. Monday

Monday morning was a blessing, because Xayah got to sleep in. By the time she had woken up and gotten dressed, Riven, Diana, and Leona had gathered at the kitchen and were sitting at the table and chatting idly with Ahri and Irelia. 

“Hey, Xayah!” Ahri waved as she exited the bedroom. The others echoed her greeting or waved, and Xayah returned the gesture as she pulled out a chair and sat at the big wooden table. “What’s up?”   
  
“We were thinking of going into the city and doing some shopping.” Leona explained. “We’re about thirty minutes out so it’s a bit of a drive, but we think it’d be fun.”

Ahri nodded and gave a quick wave. “Irelia and I were gonna come, and I think Rakan was, but he went to get dressed.”

Xayah nodded. “I’ll come if there’s room- we’re taking Riven’s car, right?”   
“Yup!” Riven spoke up now. “There should be enough room for everyone. If not, ah, someone can sit in the trunk.”   
  
“I vote we make Rakan sit in the trunk.” Diana muttered. As if on cue, Rakan’s head poked over the top of the banister over the main space of the floor and grinned down at them. “I’m far too fabulous for a trunk! I’ll lay on the roof, thanks.”

“Rakan if you die I claim absolutely no liability. I had no idea you were up there.” Riven waved her hand dismissively.

“Ok, then it’s settled! I will sit on the roof!”

* * *

Thankfully, there was enough room for everyone  _ inside _ the car, and Rakan did not get to fulfil his fantasy of riding on the roof.

The drive to the city was quite fun, but with two extra bodies in the car, it was almost claustrophobic for Xayah, and she was glad when they finally parked and were able to actually walk around. 

It turned out the real reason for the shopping trip was that Irelia had not brought a swimsuit of any kind, and after much pestering from Ahri, had caved and decided she needed one. Unfortunately for Irelia, since she had not brought one originally, she now had five different women giving their opinion on her choices, and after being thoroughly bullied out of her original three choices- all one pieces - she grudgingly chose a pink and black two-piece one that she off-handedly had commented on liking. 

“You look adorable!” Ahri chirped as she walked out of the changeroom with one. Irelia huffed, crossing her arms. “I’m not trying to look adorable!”    
“You look very nice.” Diana commented, sympathetic, while Leona looked quite satisfied. “That’s perfect!”

Irelia sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. “Fine, I’ll get this one.” She muttered as she turned back to the changeroom. “Don’t get it if you don’t want to!” Ahri called after her. “But you look really cute!”

Irelia got the swimsuit.

Afterwards, they decided to eat lunch- Rakan had wandered off while Irelia had been trying on swimsuits, but as if he had read their minds, he came running when the thought of food was mentioned. 

“Where are we gonna eat?” Rakan inquired as they walked out of the department store. Collectively, they all glanced at each other, realizing they hadn’t even thought of a specific location yet.    
“Uh...I don’t think that was...decided yet.” Diana pointed out, and they all stopped and stepped to the side as people passed them on the sidewalk. “Hm,” Leona murmured, pulling out her phone. “I guess we could look for a place near here.”

Everyone else took out there phones and began searching, before Rakan pointed out there was a burger joint a few blocks away.

“That actually sounds pretty good right now,” Irelia said with a nod. “I wouldn’t mind a burger and fries right about now.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ahri agreed, glancing at everyone else. 

“That’s fine, yeah.” Diana said with a shrug, and Xayah gave a little bounce. “I haven’t had a burger in ages! That’s a great idea Rakan.”

“I am the king of those!” Rakan grinned. “I mean, ideas. I have great ideas.”

“I’m not sure I’d say that, but go off.” Diana muttered, and Leona punched her in the arm gently. “Be nice.”   
“Fat chance.”

* * *

By the time they got to the house, Xayah was actually mildly tired. But there was no time for a break; it was 8 PM, and when they pulled up, they realized nobody was at the house.

“Wonder where everyone went?” Rakan asked, peering out the window at the mostly-dark mansion, and Leona hummed thoughtfully before taking out her phone and checking her messages. “Ah, Akali says they’re further down the beach at a party.”

“Should we go join them?” Riven asks from the drivers seat, and Ahri nodded excitedly. “I’d love to! But I wanna go put my swimsuit on under my clothes.”

“Yeah, same.” Leona decided. “Mind if we run in and get changed before we leave, Riven?”   
  
“Not at all,” Riven assured them. “I think I will, too, so if anyone wants to come in we’ll be inside.”

In the end, everyone decided to go in and get dressed- Akali had told Leona there was a key under the flower pot next to the back door, so after they had managed to unlock the door, they all filed in to get changed. It didn’t take them long before they were back on the road, with Leona calling out the directions that Akali had texted her to Riven. 

The party itself was at another house- and there were so many people that there were even some standing in the driveway when they arrived.

“Hello girls! And… Rakan.” Evelynn purred as they pulled up. She had been standing on the porch and had stepped down when they approached. “I’m glad you guys decided to show up. This is my close friend, Tobias Felix.” She was standing beside a tall man with a beard and sideburn and dark, auburn hair. He gave a quick wave as Riven and the crew approached, and they all returned the gesture, although Riven and Diana were eyeing him distrustfully. 

“Nice to meet you!” Leona had stepped up to shake his hand, friendly as always. 

Xayah chose to hang back with Ahri and Irelia. 

Once Evelynn and Fate, as Tobias had informed them that was his preferred name, had invited them in and they had the chance to socialize with those of their friends in the house, Leona, Diana, Riven, and Xayah decided to head down to the beach which was just as crowded, despite the fact that night had fallen. And while Xayah had fun- it was a party after all- she soon found herself becoming burnt out, and started putting distance between herself and the majority of the crowd. Before long, though, she began walking down the beach, back towards their house. 

Although it was much too far for Xayah to actually reach the house by walking, once she had walked far enough that the noises of the party had become muted, she opted to sit and rest at the base of a small dune, sighing as she was finally able to full appreciate the cool breeze rolling in off the ocean. 

“It’s pretty out here, eh?” Xayah nearly jumped out of her skin when Riven’s voice sounded to her left, and she whipped her head around to see Riven approaching her from the direction of the party. 

“Did you follow me?” Xayah queried, to which Riven shook her head. “Not on purpose anyway, no. I was getting a headache from the party and decided to go on a walk, and ah, guess you did too.” That checked out. If she thought she wasn’t a party person, Riven was worse.  _ Not that I would have minded if she followed me, anyway. _

Xayah chuckled and nodded, glancing back at the dark ocean. “Yeah, I was getting kinda tired of all the people.”   
“I recall, you’re not a big party person.” Riven grinned as she sat down a few feet away. “So not surprising.”    
“I suppose not.” Xayah snorted as she turned her gaze to the star-splattered onyx sky. “At least there’s other things out here to enjoy.”   
  
“Most certainly.” Riven followed her eyes up, before pointing to a small jagged line of stars. “Diana told me that’s Hydra.”

“Mm, Diana finally show you those constellations?”   
“Yeah,” Riven chuffed. “Well, more like she made me come to her astronomy club meeting.”

Snorting again, Xayah shrugged. “Well, there’s prices to pay for everything.”

“Well, it was worth it to finally get to look at the stars with you, in my opinion.” Riven grinned, and Xayah had to press her lips shut to stop herself from blustering in embarrassment as she looked away, laughing. “If you say so.”

“I do,” Riven’s face was a mixture of seriousness and amusement, as if she couldn’t decide to keep her face straight or the corner of her lips curved in a smile. “Do you want me to be more direct?”

_ Ah fuck _ . Xayah knew exactly what was coming- but she would have appreciated it being spoken plainly, so she took a deep breath before nodding slowly. 

“Mm, okay.” Rive mused, pulling her legs up into a criss cross as she leaned back and looked up at the stars again. “I’d like to do something like this again, but on an actual date.”

She was still looking up at the stars as she spoke. “Obviously you’re free to say no, and we can pretend I never embarrassed myself like that.”

Xayah snorted at the statement. Much to her surprise, she felt her whole body relaxing, as if the words had been looming over her, and the stress, the foreboding thoughts it had held over her were now released. 

Beside her, Riven was watching her closely, as if waiting for a reply, so Xayah turned to her. “I’d...like that. I mean,” she paused and squirmed awkwardly. “I’ve, ah, never been on a date so I can’t promise anything, but yeah.”

Riven grinned and tilted her head. “Wait, really?”   
“Huh?”

“Well, I mean,” Riven shifted and uncrossed her legs. “Ok, really, yes? And really, you’ve never been on a date?”

“Yeah.”   
“Ok, great, cause neither have I.” Riven laughed, leaning back against her hands. “So we can experience that awkwardness together, I guess.”

* * *

Back at the party, Diana was standing in the shallow water, looking up at the moon. She was awash in that cool feeling again, like the light of the moon had a palpable temperature here on earth. Behind her, the party was in full swing- the noise was almost deafening. But the longer she stared at the moon, the more she was able to tone out that loud roar, until it was nothing more than a dull space behind her.

And then a single voice broke through her consciousness. 

“It’s really pretty tonight, huh?”

Diana dragged her eyes away from the cold dark of the sky and looked sideway. Leona was standing there, the water breaking against her legs as she stared up at the night sky. 

Diana nodded.

“Yeah.”   
Diana wasn’t sure what made her, but she stepped towards Leona. She felt so small suddenly, and she didn’t like that feeling. She felt Leona’s arms wrap around her, and they were suddenly face to face, Leona looking down at her with a smile. “So, tell me why we’re standing out here in the water in the middle of the night during a party?”

“Well, I was trying to drown, obviously.” Diana replied dryly, although the smirk on her face told Leona all she needed to know about the nature of the reply. “I don’t know why you’re out here, though.”

“Hm, maybe it’s because I saw my lovely girlfriend standing in the ocean staring at the sky. Was a little concerned.” Leona chuckled. Before Diana could formulate a snarky reply, she was silenced by a long kiss, and she felt her eyes drift shut for the duration of the moment, before Leona drew a breath’s width away, a small smile on her face. “ **_You’re so strange._ ** ”

“ **_Shut up._ ** ” Diana muttered- this time, she led the kiss, pulling Leona’s face to hers until she was breathless.

About twenty feet away, standing on the dry sand and watching them with amusement, Ahri, Evelynn, and Akali chuckled. “Hey, Di, Leo, do you two need some privacy? I mean, if we’re being real- are you really college students if you haven’t fucked at a party?” Akali asked, her voice pitched much louder than necessary. Diana glanced over her shoulder at Akali, her face pinched in annoyance, while Leona simply laughed.

“To be fair, Akali,” Ahri was tittering in amusement now. “I know you also don’t use your room when you should.”   
“Hey!” Akali protested, looking indignant. “At least it’s not at a party.”   
“The student council room does not in fact count as a room in this case.” Ahri purred and winked before turning tail and striding back towards the crowd. Beside Akali, Evelynn laughed. “She has a point there, darling.”    
“You’re not helping. This is your fault, anyway.” Akali huffed, crossing her arms. “You started it, Akali.” Diana pointed out, not about to let Akali have the last word. 

Evelynn merely sighed and rolled her eyes.

It was like dealing with actual children.

* * *

By the time everyone got back to the house that night, it was 4 AM. And while Riven changed into her pajamas, Xayah took a quick detour across the kitchen to Leona and Diana’s room. 

“Come in!” Leona’s voice called as she knocked, and she tentatively pushed the door open. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting- she knocked, after all. But inside, Leona was sitting up in bed, and Diana was resting her head on her lap holding up a book, which she appeared to be completely absorbed in. 

“What’s up, Xayah?” Leona inquired as Xayah stepped in, sitting on the free bed opposite Leona’s. Diana, finally noticing Xayah’s presence, layed her book down on her chest, a wry smirk on her face. “Miss being stuck in a dorm with us?”

Xayah laughed- it was so rare to hear Diana make a joke- and she wasn’t wrong, either. It did feel a bit strange to not be rooming with them, although she was sure they were enjoying the privacy that their accommodations afforded them here. “Yeah, sure, I missed you, grumpy.”   
  
“I’m not grumpy!” Diana protested, although she didn’t look the least bit offended, and Leona chuckled. “Well, you’re welcome to hang out with us for a bit, although I’m gonna sleep soon. Stayed up entirely too late.”   
  
“Oh, yeah, I didn’t want to keep you awake.” Xayah hurried. “I actually just wanted to ask you for advice really quick.”

“Uh oh.” Diana sat up, setting her book on the birch bedside table at the bottom of the bed. “What’s up?”

“Well…” Xayah trailed off before she even really began- where was she supposed to start? Finally, taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax. “Riven asked me on a date on the beach. We’re gonna go later today, since we’ll probably be super busy when we get back. To school, I mean.”

“Oh my gods!” Leona chirped, bouncing in place. Diana grunted as she was forced to bounce too, but she too was smiling by the end. “I’m so happy for you, Xayah!” Leona was essentially vibrating she was so excited, and Diana glanced at her fondly. “Calm down there, you’d think she asked you out.”

“It’s so exciting!” Leona stated matter of factly. “Xayah, Xayah, you’re excited, right?”   
  
Amused, Xayah pulled her knees up to her chest. “I mean, yeah? I’ve never been on a date before.”

Leona froze, eyes wide. “Really?”   
“Why does everyone keep asking that!” Xayah protested, looking offended, and Leona quickly shook her head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that the wrong way! I just, yeah. Sorry.”   
Xayah shrugged, relaxing again. “No it’s fine, just, Riven said that too.”   
  
Diana chuckled. “That’s probably because she finally met her match. She hasn’t either, that I know of.”   
“Yeah, she said that too.” Xayah murmured. “But I don’t know what to do.”

“You have fun!” Leona chirred, wiggling on the bed. She was clearly over her surprise and was back to being excited. “You like her, don’t you?”

Xayah nodded. “I mean, yes…”

“Then it won’t be that hard! Just talk and have fun.” Leona purred. She looked so happy- Diana had been right. This might as well have been her date. “If you just relax, you’ll know what to do. Don’t overthink it.”

“I overthink a lot of things.” Xayah responded lamely, and Leona shook her head. “Don't. Over. Think. It. Just talk to her like you would normally! You’re stressing about this too much.” Leona explained sympathetically. “It’s gonna be really awkward for you if you just think everything over too much. Riven really likes you, you don’t need to worry about not knowing what you’re doing. Just relax, I promise.”

“You can be like me and not say anything!” Diana chimed in, and Leona shot her a disapproving look. “Diana, you are henceforth banned from giving advice to Xayah about dating.”

Diana stuck her tongue out and picked her book back up. “Ok, mom.” 

Xayah snorted as she tried to not to laugh. While she had never been exceptionally romantic or good with relationships, it was plain as day that, while not flawless, Leona and Diana’s relationship was...what did one say? A goal? Despite their personalities being day and night, they seemed to trust one another immensely, and both had their own way of expressing that trust and affection, while the other still understood that language clearly.

It was something Xayah wanted. And something she felt was worth working towards, with whoever that may be.


	15. Tuesday

While Xayah had been able to sleep earlier after speaking to Leona and Diana, she was anxious all over again- and she and Riven were leaving in an hour. Or, well- whenever she got back.

After much begging and pleading from Akali and Ahri, she had agreed to drop them, plus Irelia, off in the city, and hadn’t returned yet. Apparently, Evelynn had left that morning while Akali was still sleeping- Eve had asked Akali, too, but the other girl had decided she wanted to sleep. And, was now apparently regretting it.

At least now, Xayah had time to pace in her room, make herself more anxious- and try to figure out what she wanted to wear. 

_ This is too casual. _ She was holding up plain jeans and a sky-blue blouse- so she shook her head and laid them back down.  _ Is this too...I dunno? _ She picked up a pair of skinny black pants and her favourite lacey black and maroon blouse next. The thinner material was billowy, and fun to wear with a tank top underneath. But Xayah’s anxiety gnawed at her, and she finally laid both garments down with a huff before collapsing on Riven’s bed, since hers was covered in clothes. 

  
“Agh!” She complained aloud. “I don’t know what to wearrrr.”

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door, and fearing that it was Riven, Xayah scrambled to her feet and rushed to open the door. “Hello?”

“Xayah?” The voice on the other side was definitely not Riven. Swinging the door open, she instead came face to face with Leona, who still had her fist raised to rap on the door. “Er, hi?” Xayah asked, her face etched with confusion. Leona lowered her first, her expression concerned. “Are you ok? I heard you pacing, and then you shouted when I walked past.” Leona elaborated. 

Groaning, Xayah stepped back and left the door open as she walked back to the bed. “I don’t know what to wear and I’m anxious again, for some reason.”

“Ah,” Leona walked into the room and looked at the various outfits Xayah had laid out. “Mm, that’s tricky.”

“Is it?” Xayah queried anxiously, and Leona laughed. “Not like you think, no! I meant like, these are all cute, so you’re gonna have to pick your favorite.”

“You dont think this one is too casual?” Xayah was standing beside Leona now, and Leona shook her head. “No, they’re all nice.” Leona assured her. “So just pick your favorite.”

“Mm…” Xayah frowned as she looked down at them. “I really like the jeans and blue shirt, but I don’t really have shoes to go with them, so I was thinking about this darker one.”

“Then go with that!” Leona said jovially. “You’ll look great, I promise.”

After Leona had left, Xayah got changed, and finally relaxed a bit more. The anxiety wasn’t completely gone, but she felt like she could breathe now, and decided that there was nothing more she could do to relax herself, and opted to go sit at the kitchen table while she waited for Riven to get back. 

“Hey, Xayah.” Xayah glanced up as Morgana stepped off the last stair as she came down, and Xayah nodded at her quickly. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Not much, Kitty and I were gonna head down to the beach with Sett and Sej.” Morg explained, which explained why she was running around in a black sun dress and bikini. Xayah nodded. “That sounds like a nice time- have fun.”   
“I’m sure we will.” Morg mused, before glancing at her with an amused expression on her face. “Where are you going, all dressed up like that?”

“Uh…” Xayah paused. She and Riven had not yet talked about what they were going to tell the others, and she suddenly realized she had absolutely no explanation. But before she could continue, Morg seemed to read her mind- or rather, her silence, and simply smiled. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, sorry. Have fun!” without waiting for a reply, she turned and disappeared down the back hallway towards the back door that led down the beach trail, leaving Xayah in silence.

* * *

About a half hour later, Riven returned, swinging around the corner and into the kitchen with an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry I’m late, I didn’t think that would take that long. Akali got lost and I had to go back and find her.”   
  


Xayah, who was still sitting at the kitchen table looking at her phone, looked up and gave a short laugh. “No need to apologize. That sounds like Akali- that was nice of you.”   
  
“Eh,” Riven chuckled. “I was about to chew her out for making me late, but you’re right- that was just her being...Akali. Anyway, give me like five minutes to change and I’ll be ready, yeah?”

Xayah nodded and returned to her phone while Riven disappeared into their room to get changed. So she didn’t hear when Riven re-entered, and looked up sharply when her voice sounded from the direction of their door. “Ready?”

Xayah’s face turned scarlet when she saw Riven. The white-haired woman had changed from a white tracksuit to black jeans, a white collared shirt and a fitted black western vest. Noticing Xayah was staring and not responding, Riven tilted her head in amusement. “Did I break the Xayah?”

“Wha- sorry. Yeah! Yes. I’m ready.” Xayah fumbled as she jumped to her feet. Riven chuckled. “Alright, if you say so.” She started walking toward the door and then paused, looking back. “You look beautiful, Xayah.”

Xayah relaxed. She breathed through her nose, closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them and smiled. “You look really nice yourself.”

* * *

The date turned out far smoother than Xayah had expected. Riven took them to a restaurant that was situated very close to the beach- sitting on the patio together, they were close enough to the beach that Xayah could smell the salty breeze blowing in off the water, and the fish and chips she had ordered were absolutely delicious. 

Besides...the more time Xayah spent with Riven, the more she found herself falling in love. While she had already admired Riven’s focused drive, distinct sense of right from wrong- and, if she was being honest, her kindness, she also found that once they were alone together, her nerves had calmed down completely. 

She was easy to talk to, and just Leona had predicted, Xayah found their conversation came as naturally and easily as it did normally

Finally, though, around 8 PM, Riven glanced at her phone and gasped. “Oh my gods, it’s really getting late. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk your ear off for so long.”

Xayah blinked, glancing over her shoulder and realizing the sun had set. “Oh, honestly, I didn’t even notice. I was enjoying myself.” She stated simply, turning back to Riven.

Riven looked relieved and nodded. “Ok, well I’m glad! I was enjoying myself too. Are you ready to go?”

Xayah nodded, and Riven ordered the check. She had insisted on paying at first, but Xayah was equally as stubborn, and after a good-hearted argument that lasted all of three minutes, Xayah won and got her own check. 

“You know, I really wouldn’t have minded.” Riven mused as they walked back to the car, and Xayah shook her head. “Absolutely not. You picked the place and drove me here, the least I can do is pay for myself, gods.”

Riven chuckled and shrugged. “I was looking forward to this, so it wasn’t any trouble, really.”   
“No, if anything, I should have paid for yours. Fuck that.” Xayah asserted. “Next time I’m at the very least going to drive.”

“You don’t have a car.”   
“I’m stealing yours, then.”

Riven laughed as she slid into the driver's seat and started the car. “Just finishing our first date and you’re already stealing my car.” 

“Are you going to say no?” Xayah dared, and Riven laughed again and shook her head. “Long as you don’t crash it drag-racing Evelynn, no.”

They bantered back and forth the whole way back to the house, and Xayah was still laughing as they pulled up in front of the house behind Sett’s car. “Ok, at least I’m not as grumpy as Diana.” Xayah retorted after Riven had called her a grumpypants, and Riven gave her a skeptical look as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. “That’s a very low bar, y’know.”   
“But it’s a bar and I’m definitely above it.” Xayah maintained, crossing her arms with finality, and Riven leaned against the door with an amused expression. “Hey, I’m not gonna judge you. You’re cute when you’re pretending to be mad, though.” 

“Who said I was pretending?” Xayah challenged, leaning towards her and making a serious attempt to keep her face straight. 

“Hmm,” Riven mused, “I’m not sure, but something tells me if you were actually mad at me, you wouldn’t let me do this.” 

For a moment, Xayah wasn’t sure what she meant- and then Riven leaned forward, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her across the console and kissed her.

Xayah wasn’t sure how long it had lasted, but when she pulled away to breath, she felt like it had been an eternity. She blinked- then paused- then smirked. “Okay, that’s fair.”   
“See? Called it.” Riven chuckled, and Xayah clicked her tongue. She hadn’t moved very far- their faces were still a hair’s width apart. “Again, fair. But now I wanna do it again, so…” This time, she led the kiss, and this time, she reached up and held the sides of Riven’s face in her hands as they kissed. 

This time, the kiss only broke because Xayah realized the shifter was sticking her in the ribs, and she laughed as she sat back with a thump. “Alright, well, I’ve been deterred by an intensely uncomfortable stick poking me.”

Riven grinned, still leaning against the door as she watched Xayah. “Also fair. I’ve been told the back seat is more comfortable for car shenanigans anyway.” she finished with a wink, before undoing her seatbelt and hopping out, and Xayah followed suit. 

Even after they got to their room, Xayah realized it was going to be incredibly difficult to sleep. So she ended up going to Diana’s room and borrowing one of the books she had brought. “Diana, I swear every time I see you with free time you’re reading something.” Xayah commented as Diana rustled around in her bag, looking for one she could give Xayah.

Diana cast an annoyed look over her shoulder. “You came to ask me for a book.”   
“Yes.”

Diana sighed before finally sitting up and holding a book out towards her. “Here, you might like this one. It’s actually more of a teen’s fantasy novel, but I really enjoyed it. It’s called Swordbird.”

Xayah stepped forward and took the book from Diana, giving the cover a quick once-over. It was a literal bird- it appeared to be a dove?- holding a sword, and below it, a Cardinal and a Blue-jay were locked in battle with swords of their own. “Well, I like birds, and fantasy is fun, so yeah.” Xayah nodded. “I will definitely try this.”

* * *

Xayah ended up spending most of the night reading, and didn’t fall asleep until around 5 AM. She didn’t wake up until around 2 PM that Wednesday, and despite the fact she had slept in, she felt distinctly dead.  _ How does Diana sit up reading all night? _ Xayah mused as she forced herself out of bed to change into a bathing suit. 

The house was mostly abandoned, but the cars were all in the driveway, so Xayah could only assume they had gone down to the beach. And her assumptions turned out to be right- as she left the treeline, she found most of her friends either laid out on towels, or out in the water. Riven was seated up near the treeline watching, and looked up as Xayah approached. 

“Hello bird girl.” Riven greeted, her voice humorous. Xayah groaned and sat down in the sand. “Where did this new nickname come from?”   
“I woke up to see you passed out with your head on a book called Swordbird, maybe?” Riven offered, and Xayah blinked, and then laughed. “Oh, yeah. You probably did.”

“Exactly. So now I’m gonna call you bird girl.” Riven explained. Rolling her eyes, Xayah glanced out over the rest of the beach. “Y’know, I’m really glad I came on this trip with you guys. It’s been really fun.”

Beside her, Riven gave a nod. “Same. I was actually thinking of not coming, honestly.”   
  
“Why’s that?”   
  
Riven shrugged, resting her arm on her knee. “I don’t know. It’s really hard for me to get along with a lot of people.”   
“But you’re literally a soccer team captain.” Xayah pointed out, and Riven nodded. “Yes, but that’s different. That’s my team. We don’t even get along all the time, but we have to work together if we want to win.” shifting, she crossed her legs and leaned forward. “I guess I never learned how to just be friends with a lot of people. Like, Leo, Di, Siv, they’re my family. Diana’s like an older sister who gets annoyed with me, and Leo is like a group mom- wait, well, that sounds weird if Di is like an older sister, please ignore that.” She laughed, and then shrugged. “But yeah.”

Xayah nodded thoughtfully. “That’s understandable, honestly. I’ve just never been good at being social. I get annoyed when people talk too much, and crowds are overwhelming.”

“Do I talk too much?” Riven queried. Xayah chuckled, then shook her head. “I mean, you don’t talk any more than Leona does. And I like listening to you talk. Which is a big factor in whether or not I find someone annoying.”   
  
“Alright, good.” Riven laughed. They paused, though, when Riven turned her head and they both noticed Sivir approaching them from the shoreline. “Hey, Sivir.” Riven called, giving a brief wave as she drew closer. 

“Hey, what’re you two up to?” Sivir asked as she came to stand in front of them, leaving Riven to shrug cryptically. “Just talkin’. WHat’s up?”

“Mm, I just wanted to...wait, Xayah,” Sivir stopped and turned her focus to Xayah. “You can like, keep a secret, right?”   
“Uh, I mean, yeah, I’m not exactly the gossip type.” Xayah pointed out, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Sivir nodded. “Ok. I mean, I figured as much, just wanted to make sure.” Sivir’s eyes now darted back to Riven, and she suddenly smiled. “Guess what?”   
“Sivir, spit it out.” Riven waved her hand dismissively. “Or I’m gonna throw sand at you.”   
“Rude. Ok, so...I asked Kai’sa out.”

Riven perked up. “Wait, seriously?”   
“Very seriously.”   
“What did she say? C’mon, you’re so painful.”   
“I’m getting there! Geeze. She said yes.”

Riven grinned and sat up straight, this time waving her hand in excitement. “Ok, that’s actually great news. So you guys are official now?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess?”

Riven’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s that mean?”

“I mean, we haven’t told anyone else. Kai’sa wanted to keep it quiet for awhile, but she said I could tell you.”

“Does that mean I can tell Diana and Leona?”   
“No!” Sivir was waving her hands furtively, glaring at Riven. “I asked Xayah if she could keep a secret, I should have asked you!”

“I’m kidding!” Riven protested, that lopsided grin on her face again. “I’m not gonna tell anyone. But in all seriousness, I’m really glad for you guys. That’s a long time comin’.”

* * *

Further down the beach, Leona glanced over her shoulder and noticed Xayah sitting down next to Riven, and smiled. “Okay, Di, is it still too early for those predictions?”

“Mm?” Diana looked over at her. “What do you mean?”

“Remember a while ago you said you had some theories about why Riven was acting the way she was.” 

Diana snorted. “Sunny, those theories have long since come and gone, ‘cause I was right.”


	16. Friday & Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the last party of Spring Break here, Xayah finds she's enjoying herself- until she's not, so she ends up leaving the party with Riven earlier than she had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content warning from this chapter on. Not gonna put one at the start of every chapter that has one but I will still be putting CWs for the situations I mentioned on twitter/in original CW and disclaimer (https://twitter.com/KDGay_Akali/status/1272667677199347712?s=20)

Friday came entirely too fast, and with it, Xayah had to face the fact that tomorrow, they’d be heading back to school.

When Xayah left her room around 11 AM, she entered the kitchen to find Morg and Sett sitting at the kitchen table, with the rest of the house relatively quiet- everyone had taken the week to start sleeping in, and those who woke before noon usually ended up leaving to head into the city to shop or party.

“Sett, you can’t possibly expect Sej to put up with your mother the moment you two graduate.” Morg’s voice was low as Xayah entered, and she paused at the arching entryway. Beside her, Sett was looking just as annoyed and grumpy as ever. “That’s not the point. She said she doesn’t want her living with us period.”

Morg covered her face with her hands and groaned, dragging them down across her face. “Did you ever consider it might just take her some time to get around to the idea? You sprung it on her in the middle of a road trip with no prior indication that that was your intention. Having a parent living with you is a lot.”

“I mean...I guess that’s a good point.” Sett grunted. “I should have talked to her about it, just the two of us.”

From here, Xayah couldn’t actually see Morg’s face, but the set of her shoulders told her that she had had it up to here with Sett, and she groaned audibly before placing her hands back on the table. “I do not understand- ok, yes, that’s exactly the issue. Talk to her about it  _ alone _ and not in front of your...buddies. And don’t force the issue on her, for hell’s sake. I’m not a camp counselor, I don’t get paid enough for this.”

Sett opened his mouth to respond, and then looked up, noticing Xayah, and she had to quickly look like she had only just arrived, and busied herself looking for something to eat in the fridge. Noticing Sett’s sudden hesitation, Morg turned and looked over her shoulder and spotted Xayah, giving her a wave. “Hey, Xayah. Good morning.”

Xayah nodded quickly and decided to eat the leftover spinach wrap she’d gotten out a few days ago, before slamming the fridge door shut. “Hey Morg, Sett, what’s up?”   
  
“Nothin’, was just leaving.” Sett muttered, pushing his chair back and rising to his feet. Morg glanced over at him and shrugged, then turned her attention back to Xayah. “Breakfast, eh?”

Xayah nodded again and made her way to the table since Sett had left, choosing a seat across from Morg before sitting down. “Yeah, I haven’t actually been eating breakfast as much as I should. Back at school I just have coffee or a muffin or something, heh.”

Morg snorted. “I’ve been subsisting on coffee and muffins for awhile now. I guess that’s just life.”

“College life, anyway.” Xayah commented between bites of her wrap. “I always used to eat breakfast in the morning when I lived with my aunt, but that’s mostly because she made me.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Morg pointed out. “Breakfast before school is apparently really good for focus. Especially when you’re a teenager, school starts too early for kids that age anyway.”

Xayah shrugged as she took another bite. “Yeah. I’ve never been a morning person, but that also meant I didn’t like people pestering me to eat when I wasn’t hungry. But then she stopped, said she didn’t care when I ate it, so I started having it at school with my friends.”

Morg sat back thoughtfully. “Kayle and I had a pretty strict morning routine, we had to eat before we left, and we always had dinner with our mother and father until they got divorced. We were supposed to spend split time between them, but my sister preferred the company of my mother, and I preferred staying with my father. But he was a lot more lax than my mother, so I ended up not always eating breakfast, or dinner. I’d just eat when I was hungry.”

Genuinely intrigued, Xayah leaned forward as she continued to eat. “When did that start?”   
  
Morg blinked, momentarily confused before realizing what Xayah was asking. “Ah, you mean when they got divorced? It was when we started middle school, I think. My mother was a police officer, but then joined the Marines when we started middle school. She was gone a lot, but she’d have her sister watch Kayle.”   
  
“Ah.” Xayah sat back. “That makes sense. I’ve always wondered why you two were so different.”

Morg laughed. “Huh, I never actually considered that, but yeah, that’s probably part of why we turned out so differently. We’re twins, but you’d never even know we were related if we didn’t tell anyone. Well, Kayle rarely admits we’re related, but yeah.”

Both girls looked up when voices sounded from upstairs, and then the pattering of feet on the stairs was followed by increasing volume of voices. “If we go to the club….yeah there’s a beach.”

“Okay, I’m definitely coming…” It was hard to recognize who was talking, but soon, Akali, Evelynn, Nami, Ahri, Irelia, Rhaast, Sona, Rakan, and Sejuani entered the kitchen, talking energetically. 

“Hey, Xayah!” Akali was the first to speak to her, and skirted around the table to come sit beside her. “You two wanna come to the last party tonight?”

Blinking at Akali, Xayah frowned. “I mean, sure? Is it at the usual spot?”

Akali shook her head. “Naw! There’s a club that’s like, right on the beach we were thinking of going to. You can party inside OR outside!”

Evelynn had walked over to the fridge to grab something to eat, but she straightened up as Akali talked and turned to look at Xayah and Morg. “Mhm. You guys should come, it’ll be fun.”

“I’m coming! So it’ll be fabulous.” Rakan boasted, and beside him, Irelia, Rhaast, and Sona all collectively rolled their eyes as they walked past him. “Rakan, you’re annoying.” Rhaast rumbled as he sat down with a bowl of cereal.

“Be nice.” Ahri tittered as she walked to the fridge, slipping past Evelynn to look in the fridge. “We still have to drive back together.”

“I drove with Riven’s car!” Rakan pointed out. “They loved my company, right, Xayah?”

At the table, Xayah snorted as she tried not to choke on the last bite of her wrap. “I mean, yes?”   
“Exactly!” Rakan chirped. “So I don’t have to drive with Rhaast.”

Rhaast gave an irritated grunt and started eating his cereal instead. 

Across the table, Morg had turned around to look at Evelynn. “When are we leaving?” She queried, and Eve looked down at her phone. “How about around 6 PM?”

6 PM, then. Xayah and the others gave a quick nod. Tonight, then, was the last party of spring break.

* * *

While Xayah had to verbally chastise herself after being tempted by a second drink- she still found enjoyment in the crowded venue.

The club itself was much smaller than the one she’d been to back at school, but it was still big enough and loud enough she could feel the music throughout her body as she took turns dancing with each of her friends, followed by a second break at the bar.

About three hours in, though, they all moved to the beach that was directly behind the club. There seemed to be just as many people out here as there had been inside, and yet simultaneously more packed. In spite of this, Xayah found happiness in the company of her friends, and the untamed flow of the bodies around here was exhilarating. 

And yet, despite how much Xayah was enjoying herself, she found her chest tightening again, and that unreasonable anxiety filling her chest as the party raged around her. Breathing through her teeth now, Xayah turned and pressed her way through the mass of people around her, slipping between bodies and darting out of the way whenever a drunk student stumbled in her path. 

It didn’t actually take her that long to reach the club, but considering how packed it was, she found herself unwilling to go through it to get to the front. Instead, she skirted around the perimeter in the dark, her way lit only by the dim street lights peppering the corners of the block. 

When she reached the front of the club, while the noise of the party was still very audible from the front, it was quiet enough she could actually relax, and she slid down against the side of Riven’s car before coming to rest on the pebbled sidewalk, breathing a sigh of relief. They had been both lucky and unlucky in grabbing this space directly in front of the club. The club was not but a few feet away, but the sidewalk was busy as a result. Part of her realized this was probably an unsafe spot to rest, but she liked to think she could take care of herself either way.

It felt like she had been sitting there for over an hour, but when she pulled out her phone, she realized it had only been about twenty minutes since she had left the party- but there was a single text in her messages.

_ Riven: Are you alright? _

Xayah’s lips twisted in a smile, and she tapped out a quick reply. 

_ X: Yeah, just got a bit stressed and came to take a break. Kinda tired. _

_ Riven: Aight gimme a few. _

Xayah’s eyebrows knit in a fit of fleeting confusion, wondering what Riven meant, but true to her word, a few minutes later, Riven appeared from behind the club, her bag over her shoulder. “You didn’t have to come.” Xayah laughed as Riven approached her, and the other girl shrugged. “I suppose not, but I wanted to come ask if I could help somehow.”

Xayah frowned. “You coulda just messaged me.”   
  
“That’s very true, but it felt like something I should ask in person. You know, in case you actually needed something.”

Snorting, Xayah waved her hand. “I’m fine, honestly, just tired. I was having fun and then I just got...really tired and anxious for some reason.”

Riven didn’t reply, just slid down and sat beside her. And they remained that way for several minutes, before Riven turned to look at her. “If you want, I can drive you back. I mean, if you don’t wanna go back to the party, so you’re not just sittin’ in the dark on the sidewalk.”

Xayah shook her head. “I don’t want you to miss shit, you seemed like you were having fun.”

Beside her, Riven laughed. “I don’t think I’m gonna miss anything. I’m quite happy to call it a night myself, actually, I just need to tell Di and Leo to find a ride.”

Xayah pondered that for a few minutes, before shrugging. “Alright, well, I don’t care, I guess. It’s up to you.”

Riven nodded and pulled out her phone, typing a quick message. She stared at it for a few minutes, replied to whoever had responded, and then pocketed her phone. “Aight, we’re home free. Let’s go, bird girl.”

Chuffing, Xayah stood up and pulled open the passenger door before climbing in, while Riven walked around to the drivers side and hopped in too.

The drive from the city back to the house took almost forty minutes because of the weekend and holiday traffic, but Xayah honestly didn’t mind. She and Riven got to talk, and by the time they pulled up to the driveway and parked, Xayah was almost regretting leaving. 

“I kinda feel like I should have stayed, now.” Xayah muttered as they approached the house, and Riven glanced over her shoulder, looking amused. “Want me to drive you back?”   
“No!” Xayah laughed now as she unlocked the door and they both stepped inside. “I just feel lame now.”   
“Mm.” Riven mused as she locked the door behind them. “I’ll join you in the lameness, although I’m personally happy to have some peace and quiet.”

Neither of them had bothered to actually turn the lights on, so it was considerably dark as they made their way towards their room. Only as they entered did Xayah finally flip the light switch, shrugging the knitted mesh overcoat she’d been wearing off her shoulders as Riven came in behind her. 

“Did I ever tell you that you look good in that outfit?” Riven commented, and Xayah grinned as she threw it on her bed. “I mean, not in this one, but you’ve said that before yes.”

“I don’t think it counts if it’s not for the same outfit.” Riven pointed out, smirking. Xayah snorted and stepped closer. “You can stop trying to smooth talk me, now.”   
“Am I bad at it?”   
“No, you’re very sweet, and it’s cute.”

Riven’s laugh rumbled from her throat, and she closed the space between them. “Thank you for that very diplomatic answer.” 

Xayah reminded herself to breath- and could only laugh for her efforts, before it was swallowed as Riven leaned down and kissed her. Xayah wasn’t sure what suddenly came over her, but she grabbed Riven by the edge of her leather jack and pulled her in as she stepped backwards, and they both gasped as the back of Xayah’s legs met the edge of the bed and they fell. Riven instinctively shot her arms out, landing on the bed supported only by her elbows. 

Xayah smiled impishly up at her. 

“Oops.”

Riven’s face had been straight as a board, but she grinned as Xayah spoke. “Oops?”   
“Well, I mean, I wasn’t trying to squash myself.”

Snorting, Riven simply leaned down and kissed her again. But this time, she didn’t stop when she came up for air. Instead, Xayah felt her lips moving down her neck, and she exhaled sharply as she felt teeth graze her skin. Riven glanced up, but didn’t stop. “Mm?”

“Keep going, I’m fine.” Xayah breathed, struggling to keep her voice steady. “Hm...I will, but first…” Riven sat back as if to continue, but before she had a chance, Xayah sat up and pulled her own shirt over her head. Riven quirked an amused eyebrow at her, and Xayah wrinkled her nose. “Don’t look at me like that.”   
“Ok.” Riven said with a barely suppressed laugh before leaning back in. This time, the kiss was followed by tongue, and while neither were particularly practiced in the dance, Riven’s natural confidence and ability to learn on the fly had Xayah pressed against the bed, moaning. But when she reached up to grab Riven, she suddenly found herself pinned, with her arms above her. “Nope.” Riven grinned as she pulled back, and Xayah gave an exasperated sigh, and then returned the grin, shrugging. “I guess I can see where this goes, for now.”   
“What, don’t like people bossing you around?”   
  


Xayah scrunched her nose. “It depends.”   
“On?”   
“Why, for what reason.”   
“Is this a good reason?”   
  
Xayah was silent for a moment, and then chuffed. “Sure.”

“Great.” Riven’s voice came as a purr as her face moved down, and Xayah shivered as she felt lips graze across her skin freely, no longer barricaded by her shirt. 

She now desperately wanted to reach down and touch Riven, but her grip was like iron- it didn’t hurt, but she was definitely not going to get out of this situation easily. Before she could formulate a plan, however, she felt her body instinctively lifting to meet the lips now pressed into her cleavage, and she sighed softly as one of Riven’s hand’s finally released it’s grip, instead reaching up behind her and releasing the clasp of the tops of the black and maroon two piece she’d been wearing under her shirt.

Suddenly realizing she was the only one naked from the waist up, she squirmed and huffed as she tried not to laugh. “Hey, let me up for a minute.”   
“Mm?”   
“I promise I’m not gonna do anything.” Xayah half-muttered, half-laughed. “Just for a second.”

Riven obliged and released her arms, and Xayah sat up against the wall, drawing Riven up with her. “Lemme…” reaching up, she grabbed Riven’s jacket and started to push it off, although, after Riven realized what she was doing, she turned her arms to assist her, and Xayah tossed it past her before moving to the white tank top she was wearing under it. Riven’s skin was warm beneath it, and Xayah couldn’t stop herself from biting her lip as the shirt finally pulled off and over her head. 

While Riven’s skin was slightly tanned from a week in the sun, her skin was peppered with streaks of lighter skin made of scar tissue that had remained light, providing an obvious contrast to the rest of her. And before she could stop to wonder if it was a good idea, she reached up and traced one of the longest ones that rode across her chest and down beneath the sports bra she was wearing. 

“What are these from? I saw it before when we were in our swimsuits.” She murmured, and Riven chuckled as she leaned in to Xayah’s touch. “I worked on a lot of farms when I was a kid. You get pretty beat up when you’re a dumbass like I am. But I don’t actually remember what this particular one was from.”

“Riven, it’s literally the length of your chest, you can’t possibly expect me to believe you don’t remember.” Xayah pointed out, and Riven grinned. “You wanna see my whole back, later? Believe me, I’d tell you if I could.”

Xayah snorted before shaking her head. “Fine, sure. As you say.” She had intended to say more, but Riven leaned back again and pulled her sports bra over her head, and she suddenly decided she had much better things to focus on. 

She wasn’t sure how, or why, but with her chest laced with scars as it was, it was somehow a thousand times more attractive than she had anticipate, and when Riven drew closer, she couldn't stop herself from run her hands from Riven’s collar bone down, noting every rut and ridge, and the goosebumps rising in the wake of her touch, circling her breasts before Riven forcibly leaned in to her touch, trapping her hands there as she kissed her.

She wasn’t quite sure what had changed either, but this time it was more aggressive, more needy.  _ She _ was more aggressive, more needy, and Riven responded in turn, pushing her back down with what she could only describe as a snarl, and a gasp from Xayah as she felt teeth on her neck again. She also wasn’t sure if it was intentional, but Riven had placed her left leg between Xayah’s, and it was now pressed against her core. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to make Xayah whimper, her desperation for touch rising.

However, with her hands once again pinned, there was nothing she could do to help herself.

Thankfully, Riven seemed to hear the desperation in her whimpers, and released a hand to help her remove the thin black jeans she had worn to the club. They were tossed to the side with little regard as to where they landed, and Xayah dimly realized she had nothing left- the bottoms of the swimsuit she had been wearing had gone with her pants. 

“Auf...come here.” Xayah gasped. Despite the aggression Riven had shown only a few moments earlier, she paused and sat up obediently, chest heaving, eyes trained on Xayah as the slight girl beneath her reached up and undid the button on her black shorts first, then tapped her leg to make her lift first one, then the other before discarding her own. 

Under her shorts, Riven had been wearing a pair of dark grey boxers- they were surprisingly cute on her, especially since she was otherwise naked, and Xayah almost regretted removing them. But there were more pressing matters to attend to, and she quickly forgot about them after they were gone.

She wasn’t quite finished yet, though. There was one more thing she wanted off Riven. Propping herself up further, she reached up behind Riven’s head and felt blindly until her fingers found the thin elastic holding Riven’s ponytail together. Xayah was actually a little surprised she let her, but she met no resistance as she removed it and Riven’s hair fell.

Riven’s hair had always been kept short in the front, and longer in the back- it now just barely brushed her lower neck and shoulders, but it somehow gave her a feral visage- and Xayah was one hundred percent turned on by it.  _ Don’t have great ideas often, but this was definitely one of them. _

Hunger now rekindled, Xayah pulled Riven back down with her, head bouncing against the pillow with a soft  _ whoosh _ as they fell. And that goddamn leg was still against her center- it was driving her wild now, and she found herself first instinctively pushing into it, then fervently rutting against it until she was moaning, and she felt Riven smiling against her lips. “Are you going to get yourself off like that?”   
  


“Possibly.” Xayah gasped as she tried not to laugh. “If you don’t hurry the fuck up.” 

“Aw, I was having fun.” Riven tittered softly. Despite this, she obliged and scooted further down the bed, releasing Xayah’s arms as she went, a tongue trailing from her neck to her breast first, where she stopped and wrapped her lips around the nipple, that goddamn tongue of hers working her over until Xayah’s fingers were digging into the sheet, lower lip pinched between her teeth until she could no longer contain her voice and freed it, gasping. She wanted to whine when Riven released it, but she had done so only to move to the other, giving it the same treatment as the first until she really was just a breathless mess.

Finally, Riven stopped just long enough to give Xayah a small break- she relaxed back into the bed, only for her to find Riven’s tongue moving down her midsection, wetting the ivory skin in its wake and leaving a cool trail that made her shudder. 

She was nowhere near done, however, and Xayah’s reprieve was only momentary before she felt a tongue draw slowly, teasingly, over her tender clit, eliciting a low, heated moan from its owner, and a pair of hooded eyes met Riven’s warm chocolate as she watch Xayah’s face. Xayah could have sworn she was wearing a shit-eating grin, but it was incredibly hard to tell with her laying like this, and she instead opted to tangle her fingers in Riven’s wild white locks and pulled until Riven grunted softly and returned to that tender, touch-starved spot, her tongue moving with surprising expertise, as if she knew exactly what would make Xayah cry. And cry she did, until her voice was raw, her fist tight in Riven’s hair until her back arched and her toes curled, legs wrapped tightly around Riven’s upper body. Until her vision blurred, and all she could do was open her mouth, not a word passing her lips. All she could do was breath and close her eyes as her body went rigid, holding on until she could no longer, and collapsed against the bed with a wordless gasp, her legs, arms, and abs feeling like they were suddenly made of jello.

Riven, who had been drawing out Xayah’s euphoria with ceaseless workings of her tongue finally stopped, and said something Xayah couldn’t quite hear, but assumed it had something to do with the death-grip she had on her hair, and relaxed enough to release it. 

“Shit.” she whispered as her head fell back on the bed. Riven sat up- yep, she’d definitely had that shit-eating grin the whole time- and ran her tongue around her lips, still watching Xayah closely. “Why are you so good at that?” Xayah muttered when she was finally able to catch her breath enough to formulate a sentence. Riven shrugged. “Not that I’ve had a lot of practice, but it’s pretty easy to read you, too, so that’s a bit helpful.” she purred, before wiping her face with the back of her arm. 

That was definitely hot. 

“Mm.” Xayah mused softly. She still felt like jello- but she also desperately wanted to make Riven feel like she did, so she reached out and pulled the other girl down and kissed her.

While making out was quite fun, Xayah had another idea- or rather, a plan. “Riv…”

“Hm?”   
“Do you wanna get off?”

“Is that a question?” Riven was now hovering her face a few spaces above Xayah’s, a tired grin on her face. “What’s up?” 

“Sit on my face.”

“Oh?” Riven laughed. “Are you sure?”   
“I mean, don’t break my neck, but yes. Face that way.” Xayah pointed to the wall behind her head, and Riven did as she was told, placing a knee on either side of her head, hands resting on the plain wooden headboard as she lowered her body over Xayah’s face. Reaching up, Xayah placed her hands on Riven’s sides, amused to find her normally smooth skin dotted with goosebumps as she took her first experimental lick. 

She was rewarded for her troubles with a soft sigh from Riven and a little shiver, so she moved her tongue between the sensitive folds. While she was not the most experienced here, she had a feeling- so she experimentally dipped a tongue into Riven’s entrance, and was yet again rewarded, this time with a moan. This time, when she looked up, she could see Riven was now gripping the headboard, chin rested against her chest, brown eyes narrowed and unfocused. 

Satisfied she was making progress, but not satisfied to be done, she freed her left hand and instead moved it to brush across Riven’s clit as her tongue continued to work at her center, pausing her work only to wet her finger in her mouth before continuing.

“Fuck.” Riven’s voice was breathy now, and Xayah glanced up at her as she felt Riven’s weight more fully on her face. Their eyes locked, and neither found they could look away- and for the first time ever, Xayah realized Riven’s face had flushed scarlet. It lit a whole new spark in Xayah, and she felt a second rush of heat flood her body and concentrate in her core, until she was forced to release her grip on Riven’s side and find her own clit blindly- not that it was that hard. The relief she felt was instant, but she made herself keep up on Riven until her jaw began to ache.

Riven, however, had not been keeping idle. Riding Xayah’s face and tongue like this, her breathing had grown rough and laboured, and while she had not broken eye contact until now, she suddenly shut her eyes and gave a low growl that first turned into a throaty whine, and then a cry as she caved in. Watching Riven’s confident and impassive exterior come undone above her was the most arousing thing Xayah had ever seen, and she found herself washed in a second orgasm, her hand stilling against herself as she rode it out for a second time that night.

Above her, Riven was finally recovering- and while her thighs were trembling around Xayahs’ head, she had thankfully not fallen on her, and was instead able to remove herself without taking Xayah out with her.

“Fucking fuck.” Riven groaned as she collapsed beside Xayah, who was abruptly pulled up against Riven’s chest. Xayah wasn’t the most cuddly person, but she could not complain- Riven’s warm, firm arms around her middle back made the elation she felt persist. So she leaned in to Riven instead, resting her head on her chest.

And while she suddenly felt the urge to talk- her eyes also felt heavy again. The last conscious thought she had was Riven tucking her mussed ruby hair behind her ear and pulling the discarded comforter up over them before she let the sleep that had been edging at her vision take her.

* * *

A knock at their door woke both of them the next morning, and Xayah gave a startled yelp as she flailed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. 

“Xayah, Riven! We’re gonna leave soon, are you guys up yet?” Leona’s voice called through the door, and Xayah sat up with a groan. Riven glanced down at her with an amused expression as she called out to Leona. “Yeah, we’re up, sorry! We’ll be out in a bit.”

Swinging her legs out of the bed, still very much naked, Xayah noted, Riven offered a hand to her and helped her up. “Sorry about that.” Her voice was warm and full of mirth- Xayah could only assume she had gotten quite a laugh out of her trip to the floor, and Xayah huffed as she tried to look mad. “Very funny.” she muttered. Riven grinned and pulled her in, rewarding her bluff with a kiss. “I said I was sorry.”

Xayah snorted and danced away, grabbing the pajamas she had intended to wear the previous night and sitting down on the edge of her bed to put them on. “It wasn’t your fault anyway. I was just startled.”

“Mm, yeah, I shoulda set the alarm. Forgot we were leaving today.” Riven observed. “Also my bad.”

After Xayah had gotten dressed and went to use the shower, she came back and started packing, while Riven traded places with her and headed off to get a shower.

It was only 10 AM despite the fact they had woken up late, and they were both ready to leave by 10:40. Sivir had offered to drive first, too, and then Rakan, so Riven and Xayah sat in the middle seats after they had loaded up and set out.

“Are we stopping in Myrtle Beach again?” Xayah queried, and from behind her, Leona nodded and spoke. “Yeah, we thought about stopping in another town, but we decided since we already had the rooms reserved to just go back.”

Xayah nodded and stretched before relaxing back into her seat- but not without a glance sideways at Riven, who caught her gaze and returned it with a soft smile and a pinch of her finger. While the two had wordlessly decided not to be clingy in the car, the gesture did not go unnoticed, and behind them, two other souls were smiling.

* * *

An hour in, Leona opened her phone and typed out a message.   
_   
_ _ L: hMM _

_ D: ? _

_ L: Ok I know they went on a date and stuff but something totally happened. _

_ D: Ok, that's nice but I dont wanna talk about that _

_ L: I wasn’t gonna-  _

_ L: Ok maybe I was but anyway i'm just super happy _

_ D: Glad to hear it, love.  _

  
Leona glanced at Diana, then sat back in her seat with the biggest smile on her face. After the anxiety Xayah had expressed to them earlier in the week, she had been worried for her new friend. But seeing her genuinely smiling like,  _ looking _ at someone like this, made her heart warm.  _ And both of them deserve to be happy. _


	17. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later and back at school Riven has another game that Xayah decides to attend, so Leona and Diana get some alone time. When Xayah returns with a slightly grumpy Riven, though, Leona has a (not so) brilliant idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, it's the chaos emeralds making me upload at 4 AM
> 
> ...No just posting twice again today to catch up. 8)

They had been back only a week when Riven had another game. This was a regular match- they would be going to another school to play it, Riven explained, and Xayah had decided to go. Leona had considered going, but in the end, she had elected to stay in her dorm and rest.

Besides...as Leona woke slowly that morning, she became acutely aware of Diana laid across her chest, and she smiled, remembering why she hated going places on the weekend. Sleeping in, with Diana curled like a cat on top of her, was one of the best experiences she could have on a weekend, and she slowed her breathing to avoid waking the other women, instead contenting herself with watching her girlfriend sleep.

It was over half an hour before Diana woke on her own, and Leona only became aware of the fact because she began moving, her eyes flickering open sleepily. “Morning, little moon.” She whispered softly as Diana opened her eyes fully and yawned. “You’ve been sleeping like a baby.”

“I’m tired.” Diana’s first words came roughly and she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes before letting her arms flop down beside her. Leona chuckled and sat up beside her, watching the silvery-haired woman glance around in surprise. “Is Xayah gone already?”

Leona nodded. “She left around 9 AM I think. That’s what she said last night, anyway.”

“Mm.” Diana was now fully awake, and she was stretching each limb one by one. “They’ve been spending a lot of time together.”   
“Riven and Xayah?”   
“Yuh.” Diana was actually smiling now. “I’m honestly really glad for Riven. She seems happier.”

Leona chuffed softly. “She does. I’m honestly a bit surprised they’ve not said anything to anyone else. They both seem like the type to be…”   
“Very public about everything? Riven, kinda, Xayah, eh.” Diana shrugged. “They’ll do it when they’re ready. It’s not like everybody doesn’t already kinda know. On that note, neither of them are very good about being subtle.”

This time it was Leona’s time to smile, and she nodded in amusement. “That’s...very true, yes.”

“Idiots.”   
“Di, that’s not nice.”   
“I mean it in a nice way.”

Leona rolled her eyes. “Just because you mean it in a nice way, doesn’t make it nice.”

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, Diana turned to face her now. “You call me a dummy all the time and say it’s in an affectionate way!”

“Exactly. Dummy.”

Diana huffed, and Leona laughed, grabbing her by the neck of the tank top she’d been wearing and pulling her in, kissing her for a long moment before releasing her. “See? I’m nice.”

“Ok...fucking…” Diana muttered and leaned forward again, meeting her with another long kiss as she loomed over her. “You’re the dummy here, that’s literally not how that works.”

“Mm…” Leona was suddenly losing interest in arguing with her, and had instead begun toying with the shirt Diana was wearing. “Take this off.”   
“Eh?”   
“The shirt,” Leona purred. “Lose it.”

Diana did not protest, instead raising her arms as far as she could under the bunk and pulling it off, leaving her chest exposed. As she threw it away, Leona wrapped her arms around Diana’s mid and pulled her in, her lips finding their way around one of her nipples, teasing it with her teeth and tongue gently until Diana’s nails were digging into her shoulder, and she gasped softly into the top of her head. While Leona and started gently, her increasing aggression had Diana mewling on top of her, and she was only satisfied when she knew she would be a wet mess.

Giving a breathy sigh as she released Diana, she leaned her head back and gently pushed Diana forward. “Off with those, too.” She was gesturing to the black briefs the silvery haired women had worn to bed the previous night, and Diana wordlessly agreed, standing up so she could freely remove them.    
  
“Turn around and sit down.” Leona’s voice was soft and commanding, and Diana had no reason to respond or defy her, and simply turned around and did as she was told. She immediately felt Leona grab her and pull her up on her lap so that her head was resting on Leona’s shoulders. A hand cupping her chest, one on her stomach, she felt fingers trailing down her length, and stifled a gasp as they reached between her legs, trailing a path of slick sweet down the length of her thigh.    
“Do you want me to take care of this?” Leona’s voice was soft in her ear, and Diana nodded without a sound- and was rewarded with a gentle flick on her nipple, to which she yelped in response. “Answer me, love.”

“Y-yes.”   
“Mm?”

“Yes, please!”

Diana felt a laugh rumble in Leona’s chest as the other woman shifted under her, adjusting Diana’s body so that her face was closer to Diana’s. “Alright, since you asked so nicely…” Diana hissed as fingers found her clit, and she struggled to keep herself from vocalizing her relief- but Leona had leaned down and grabbed the skin of her shoulder in her teeth, and Diana squirmed as she felt eyes on her. “Let me hear you. Don’t do that.”

Her voice was muffled, but her message was very clear, so Diana allowed her voice to speak freely. First, it was a soft gasp, but it pitched in volume to an audible moan as those fingers worked her until she was sobbing, digging her nails into the soft flesh of Leona’s thighs. So when Diana finally talked again, her voice came harshly. “I- L... **_I need to cum, please._ ** ”

“ **_You may, but I want to hear you._ ** ” Leona’s permission, her warm, commanding voice in her ear, sent Diana over the edge that she needed, and she came with a sharp cry, her grip on Leo’s legs so tight she undoubtedly had paved the way for a blossom of bruises before she collapsed backwards, the full weight of her body coming to rest against her girlfriend. Soft praises whispered into her ear, Diana closed her eyes for a long moment as she tried to regulate her breathing, letting the sultry feeling the praise brought her fill her entire body.

Behind her, she felt Leona laying back down, and Diana went with her, allowing herself to be pulled down as she felt arms wrap around her from behind, and hand reach up and brush the hair from her eyes.

After she had rested for a few minutes, Diana felt the strength returning to her limbs, and she sighed quietly. From behind, she felt Leona squeeze her gently. “Mm?”

“Let me...I wanna…”   
“It’s fine.” Leona nuzzled against Diana’s neck, and she sighed again. “Let me just hold you for a lil...and then we should probably get a shower, cause I’m pretty sure Xayah’ll be back soon.”

Diana nodded mutely, and they laid together for over an hour before Leona sat up with a yawn, her movement rousing Diana from the hazy world that had held her between waking and sleep.

“Wanna get a shower now?” Leona’s voice was still that soft cadence Diana loved so much, and she sat up with her, giving a nod.

She sat up first so Leona didn’t have to crawl over her, and after the other woman had stood up, she felt her hand grabbed, and Leona practically pulled her to her feet and then led her to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind them, Leona released her hand and walked over to the stall, where she switched the water on and fiddled around with it until she seemed satisfied with the temperature- Diana could see the steam rolling out from where she stood, and Diana couldn’t help but smile. Leona knew how much she loved warm showers, even still.

Turning, Leona suddenly began stripping, and Diana couldn’t help but stare as she did so. Leona had always been thicker than Diana- she was quite literally big boned, and on top of that, despite the fact she never really worked out, she was just naturally muscular, and Diana couldn’t stop looking until she was totally bare. Her breasts only made it worse- they were large and soft, and Diana desperately wanted to bury her face in them. As if reading her mind, Leona beckoned to her as she stepped into the shower, and Diana followed obediently, sliding the door shut behind them.

Not even an arm’s length away from her now, Leona turned and sat down on the edge of the tub beneath the falling water, and as if urged by an invisible leash, Diana stepped closer to her and leaned down, grabbing her face in her hands as she kissed her. It felt like it lasted an eternity, and Diana was breathless when she pulled back, firm but gentle hands on her shoulder encouraging her down until she was kneeling, looking up expectantly as while Leona looked down at her, that soft but knowing smile curling her lips. 

Then there was a hand in Diana’s hair- she sighed, eyes partially closed as Leona’s fingers scratched her gently across her scalp, and she sat there contentedly for a moment before those fingers tangled in her hair and pulled gently. That was all the instruction Diana needed before she leaned forward, that same hand guiding her to where Leona wanted her- needed her. And as she began to work her tongue over Leona’s sensitive clit, she was rewarded for her efforts with a low moan.

Despite the warm water streaming down her face, Diana couldn’t stop watching Leona’s face. First bliss, then lascivious elation. Determined as she was, however, Diana was not content to plateau here. One arm hooked around Leona’s leg propped on her shoulder, the other now free, Diana reached up and experimentally stroked two fingers just below the center of her focus, and when Diana looked back up, Leona was watching her expectantly before nodding, and Diana obliged quickly, inserting them both with practiced precision. She moved slowly at first, but in rhythm with her tongue, she increased her speed, and just as she had predicted, the hand in her hair tensed, the grip becoming like iron. All her senses were Leo- her smell, her sight, everything she felt right now, and it was intoxicating. She wanted to close her eyes and commit this scene to memory, but she couldn’t look away.

She couldn’t close her eyes.

Instead, she intensified her efforts, intent to claim her prize.

And Leona delivered.

Diana was more than positive she would never get tired of seeing this. Leona melting like this, shouting like this, coming around her tongue and fingers like this. 

When the grip in her hair finally softened, she stood slowly and leaned in to kiss Leona, who leaned in to her touch with her eyes already closed. Diana stood like this for several minutes, watching Leo’s face fondly before Leona finally opened her eyes and smiled gently at her. 

“I guess we should actually  _ shower _ .” She purred, and Diana shrugged, a small smile on her face. “We could. Or we could do that again.”

Leona laughed, her warm brown eyes completely content. “We could, yes, but we’re gonna run out of hot water eventually, and I hate cold showers.”

“Mm.” Diana murmured, kissing Leona again before stepping back to let her stand up. “I recall.”

Once they had actually cleaned up and the water was off, Diana stood in the mirror over the sink and brushed her hair out, wincing at the tangles. “Sunny, I swear to god you tangled my hair.”   
“Probably.” Leona’s grin was cheeky. “Not saying sorry.”   
“Of course you’re not.” Diana grumbled. But she struggled to even pretend to look mad when Leona moved behind her and hugged her tightly. “But I will say I love you.”

“That doesn't work.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“...okay, maybe it does a little.”

* * *

Xayah hadn’t expected to be driving today, but drive she had, all the way back from the game, with a mildly grumpy Riven in the passenger’s seat.

“I could have driven, you know.” She had muttered, looking sulkily out the window.

“You literally twisted your ankle and were limping.” Xayah pointed out patiently. “If you hurt it driving, you’re not gonna recover as quickly.”

There had been some discontented grumbling, but Riven had not argued any more during the drive, and as they walked back towards Xayah’s dorm now, Xayah could feel Riven relaxing against her as she held her up, although her face was still sullen. 

“Hello guys, we’re back!” Xayah called as she unlocked the door. “Mmph! Welcome back!” Leona’s voice came from the main room- suspiciously muffled at first, and Xayah rolled her eyes as they rounded the corner to find Leona and Diana sitting side by side on the edge of their bed. “Don’t stop on our account.” Xayah chuffed, waving her hand dismissively. Leona blushed mildly and Diana huffed in amusement. “Don’t tempt me. Also, what happened to you, Riven?”

Riven fell on the bed with a huff. “Twisted my ankle last half of the game.”   
“Anddd then tried to drive home, so I made her let me drive.” Xayah finished, which earned her a sour look from Riven, and a laugh from Leona. “Aw, Riven, you should be thankful, c’mon. Don’t look like that.”   
“I am! I am!” Riven blustered hurriedly. “I just...I can do it myself.”   
“No you couldn’t.” Diana said flatly. “You’d just hurt it more.”

Riven grumbled something inaudible, and Xayah snorted derisively. Both of them were clearly too stubborn for their own good, but Leona couldn’t stop herself from laughing outright at both of them. 

“Wait, I almost forgot!”

Xayah stopped glaring stubbornly at Riven to look at Leona, who suddenly looked even more excited than normal.    
“I had an idea, earlier,” Leona began. “Diana and I were thinking about going on a date some time, but you know what would be really fun?”

Xayah stared at her. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she didn’t like it. “No, what?”   
“A double date!”

“No!” Diana and Xayah spoke in unison, and Leona looked momentarily deflated, but Riven sprung to her defense. “Yes! That would be fun.”

“No it would not be!” Xayah and Diana spoke at the same time again, glancing at each other in both amusement and knowing irritation. But now that Riven and Leona were on the same page, they were both ridiculously excited. “This is totally a good idea!” Leona had turned to Diana pleadingly, and Diana had crossed her arms across her chest. “I’m not doing it.”   
  
“Not in my life.” Xayah muttered. But she felt Riven’s eyes on her, and she felt her shoulders sag. “Maybe in my life.” She muttered so softly that really, nobody should have been able to hear it, but Leona suddenly had super sensitive hearing, and she grinned. “Xayah wants to go! C’mon Di.”   
“I didn’t say that!” Xayah corrected in a rush, but Leona completely ignored her, and Riven laughed. 

Looking mildly betrayed, Diana sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. 

“Fine.”


	18. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xayah and the crew vote on expanding their table to accomodate a few new people.

Xayah hated Mondays with a passion. Usually, Mondays meant exams. Usually, Mondays meant she had to go back to waking up early.

Sighing, she shut her textbook as the last of her morning classes wrapped up, stashing the book into her shoulder bag before resting her head on the desk. She wanted to go back to her dorm and take a nap instead of eating lunch, but her stomach sounded like a feral animal trapped in her abdomen.  _ So I suppose eating would be the wise choice here. _

Once everyone had emptied the hall, Xayah stood and walked down the flight of stairs to the main floor and swung out the door- and nearly crashed into Riven. “Ack! Sorry.” Riven jumped back as Xayah flew around the corner. “Didn’t think you’d come out that fast.”

“No, that’s my fault.” Xayah yawned. “I kinda forgot you’d be out here, so I was just taking a nap on the desk.”

Riven chuckled and then paused, looking around. There were students walking both ways, but they were mostly ignored, except for the occasional glance- or someone would call out a greeting to Riven. “You wanna go get lunch now?”

Xayah nodded. “I was kinda thinking about that. I wanted to go take a nap but my stomach won't stop growling.” 

Riven gave a nod. “Lunch it is, then! Let’s go.” Xayah was caught off guard when a warm hand took hers as they started walking- she wasn’t opposed to it, but they also hadn’t exactly been very public about their relationship. And, considering how popular Riven was, she wasn’t sure how well people would react to her. Still, the surprising gesture made her feel warm, and she found herself disappointed when they stopped to order food. 

But once they had picked up their food- Riven, a breakfast burrito and Xayah, a black bean burger, she grabbed her hand again- and that warmth returned. As they approached the table, however, several sets of eyes turned to them- nothing unusual, but Morg seemed to zero in on the gesture like a hawk, and a wide smile spread across her face as they sat down beside her. 

“Well well. I was not privy to this information- Diana, why didn’t you tell me Riven was finally dating someone? And Xayah, no less?”   
“Cause it wasn’t my news to tell.” Diana muttered, and Morg chuckled. “Fair enough.”

On the other side of the table, seated next to Leona, Nami looked over and grinned too. “Holy crap Xayah, nice. You guys are super cute.”

Internally, Xayah wanted to die inside, but she knew her friends meant well. Still, they hadn’t been open about their relationship previously- as far as Xayah knew, only a few of Riven’s team mates- namely Sivir- knew, and Leona and Diana. Maybe Kai’sa. And it wasn’t exactly that she was embarrassed about it- she just hated the attention. 

“Oh, congrats, Xayah.” Xayah looked up sharply at a familiar voice, and for the first time since she arrived, noticed that Senna and Lucian were sitting at the far end of the table on Leona’s end, with Kai’sa and Sivir directly to the right. 

“S- uh, thanks?” Xayah finally spoke, blinking at her in confusion. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Kai’sa wanted to sit with Sivir, so she invited us too.” Lucian explained, and Senna glanced at him in amusement. “Apparently if you date Kai’sa it comes with two other annoying people.” she mused, and Sivir chuckled. “You guys are not annoying.”

“Senna, you’re pretty fucking cool, not gonna lie.” Morg offered, and Senna looked genuinely touched. “Thanks, guys. That’s nice of you.”

“Yeah, you’re not as annoying as Riven.” Diana piped in, and got a flick on the ear from Riven for her trouble. “You’re an asshole, Diana.” Riven muttered, and Diana grinned. “Alright, dumbass, whatever you say.”

The conversation thankfully seemed to move on before long, and Xayah found herself once again laughing at her friend’s bantering- it seemed endless. Someone was always getting gently roasted, and now that Kai’sa, Senna and Lucian were sitting there too, there were even more people talking. 

“Ok,” Leona spoke up suddenly. “So, votes on if we can acquire another table and a few chairs or not, apparently Akali, Eve, Ahri, Irelia, Sona, and Lux wanna start sitting with us.”

“Why?” Kayne was the first to speak, wrinkling his nose. Leona shrugged. “I dunno, guess they decided we didn’t have cooties over spring break.”

Senna gave a low whistle. “Boy, that’s a lot of people. That seems a little chaotic.”

“It sounds fun!” Riven chirped, and Diana shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t care, but yeah, that’s a lot of people. And why Lux?”   
  


“She was the second year representative winner, remember?” Leona looked confused as she explained. “You were literally there for that meeting.”   
“Oh. Must’ve forgotten.” Diana shrugged. “I’m not even actually on the student council, Evelynn just lets me pretend like I am.”

“That’s because she lets Akali lurk, but you behave better than she does, so she can’t really tell you to leave.” Leona pointed out, amused. “Anyway, she’s gonna be at meetings from now on. She wasn’t for the first two months because she had some shit goin on, I can’t remember what.”

“Well, I really don’t care.” Riven added, “But Senna is right, that’s a lot of people.”

“I don’t care either.” Morg spoke up now, and beside her, Katarina nodded. “It’s whatever, just as long as Eve isn’t bitchy.”

“Eve’s not bitchy.” Leona looked directly at Katarina now, frowning, and Kat shrugged. “She’s chewed me out before.”   
“That’s probably because you were hitting on Akali.” Morg muttered, and Katarina shot her a venomous look before shrugging. “Like I said, whatever.”

Sett, Rhaast, Zed, and Sej all shrugged, so Leona nodded. “Alright, well, I’m gonna tell them they’re welcome then.”

Looking down at her phone, Xayah realized it was 1:51 PM. “Whoa, it’s late.” She muttered aloud, and beside her, Riven glanced down at her phone and huffed. “Back to class, I guess.”

“Ah, I shoulda been gone a while ago.” Morg laughed. “Oops. I’ll see you guys later.” She waved as she shouldered her bag, and the rest of the table began to say their goodbyes as the students sitting there began to pack up and leave.

* * *

The walk to Xayah’s next class felt faster than it really was- it was on the third floor, so it took her almost seven minutes to actually get there from the cafe.

As she and Riven stopped outside the door, Xayah paused thoughtfully. “Hey,” she began slowly. She felt awkward asking this- but there wasn’t really any reason not to. 

“Mm?” Riven had stepped away, but she turned to look back at Xayah as she spoke. “I’ve never really been to watch you practice, would you mind if I came tonight?”

Riven looked startled for a moment, before her face visibly lit up. “Yeah! You’re welcome any time, actually. You can meet some of my other teammates besides Sivir!” She laughed, but her face became serious again. “Anyway, yeah. You can come whenever you want. Do you want me to stop by after your last class?”

Xayah shrugged. “Yeah, if you have time, sure.”

Nodding, Riven glanced at her phone. “What’s your last class?”

“Uh…” Xayah frowned. “I don’t know if you’d know it by name, but it’s in hall 179?”   
“Yeah, that’s more helpful.” Riven chuckled, noting it quickly on her phone before pocketing it. “I rarely come to this part of school so I really wouldn’t have known by name. Okay, I’ll see ya later then.”

She turned to leave again. Xayah wasn’t sure what came over her, but as she walked away, she shot her hand out and grabbed Riven’s wrist, who glanced over at her shoulder at her, surprised. “Huh?”   
“You forgot something.” Xayah said, trying to keep her face straight as Riven looked puzzled. “I did?”

“Yes. Kiss me.”   
“Oh my gods, Xayah.” Riven laughed before stepping forward and leaning down to kiss her. “I’m an idiot, sorry. Thanks for reminding me.”

Xayah snorted before flashing her a chaste smile as she disappeared into the classroom. 

* * *

“Good job, everyone. All finished within our time together.” Nasus stood at the head of Xayah’s polisci class, removing his reading glasses as he spoke. “Sorry you had to have me step in and sub today, but I think your usual lecturer will be very satisfied with these tests.” 

“I don’t think anyone minded.” Xayah couldn’t hear who spoke, but it was quickly followed by low murmurs of agreement, and Xayah nodded with them. While she didn’t have him for any of her classes this year, she had heard he taught some of the ones she would be taking next year, and, frankly, it was exciting. Nasus was an excellent teacher; he explained things well, and seemed to have endless reservoirs of knowledge about any topic he talked about. It was fun to listen to him, too- and she hadn’t forgotten how helpful he always was when she visited the library. 

“Good, good. I’m glad to hear it. You’re all free to go now, please have a good rest of your day.” he called with a nod before sitting down at the desk in the corner. The room was filled with quiet “Thank yous” as the students streamed out, and Xayah added her voice before picking up her bag and slipping out the door. 

Just as she had promised, Riven was waiting outside as she left, and she grinned when she saw Xayah. “‘Ey! How’d it go?”

“I had a test, seemed to go well. And Nasus was our professor today.”   
“I saw that,” Riven commented, falling in beside her. “He’s pretty cool, yeah? I’ve never had him as a teacher but he’s always so nice when I go into the library.”

Xayah nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Apparently I have him for some of my advanced classes next year, and I’m actually pretty excited. He’s really smart, and I feel like I’m actually learning stuff from him.”   
“That’s what I’ve been told,” Riven responded “That he explains stuff really well, and will go out of his way to help you if you need it.”

“Dude,” Xayah yanked open the side door towards the sports fields as they walked, still excited. “Every time I go into the library I see him helping someone pick out a book, if he’s not already helping me. I swear he knows everything.”   
Beside her, Riven laughed. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. I’m glad you have him for classes next year, I’m sure they’ll be fun.”

As they approached the women’s soccer field, Xayah saw that there were already quite a few people gathered- some were there to play, while others were up on the bleachers watching.

“Hey, Riven, Xayah.” Sivir was the first to notice them approaching, giving a quick wave. 

“Hey Siv.” Riven acknowledged her with a nod. “Everyone here yet?”   
“Uhm, no, we’re still missing like two people.” Sivir observed, glancing around the field. “Mmk…” Riven hummed thoughtfully as she looked over Sivir's shoulder, before raising her hand and waving. “Hey, Taliyah, Quinn, over here.”

Xayah watched as two girls who had been standing next to the fence turned and jogged toward them, coming to stop beside Sivir. “Hey Riven, what’s up?” the girl Xayah knew as Taliyah was the first to speak, and Xayah waved at her awkwardly as Riven grabbed her hand. “I wanted you to meet my girlfriend- you saw her at games a few times, yeah?”

Taliyah blinked, then smiled. “Oh, yeah! I remember now. Wow, I can’t believe Riven is actually dating someone.”   
“You make me sound like a loner.” Riven muttered, and Taliyah laughed. “I didn’t mean it like that. But it’s nice to meet you finally, Xayah.” Taliyah reached out and took Xayahs hand, who uncomfortably let her shake it before she stepped back. Beside her, the other girl, who had to be Quinn, nodded. “Hey, Xayah. Yeah, nice to meet you.”

“This is Taliyah and Quinn,” Riven explained. “Taliyah’s our second striker. Quinn can and will play whatever, but she’s usually on defensive.”

Xayah nodded- this was genuinely kind of interesting to her. She had come to love watching Riven play, and meeting some of her teammates was nice- now she had names to root for. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you guys. I’ve had fun watching you guys play, you’re really good.”

Quinn grinned and gave her a thumbs up. “I’m not sure if good is the right word, but we try. Riven’s a great captain honestly. She’s really good at motivating us and keeping us playing together. And, of course, Alistar is a great coach.”

Not far away, Professor Alistar looked up from where he had been talking to a few players, as if saying his name had summoned him. “Eh?”

“Alistar, over here.” Riven called. Alistar nodded to whomever it had been that he was talking to before breaking away and walking towards them. “What can I do for you, Riven?” he asked as he approached, stopping between her, Xayah, and the rest of his players. 

“I wanted you to meet my girlfriend.”   
Xayah grinned. She was definitely not ever gonna get tired of Riven calling her that. 

Alistar turned and looked at her, his eyes widening in recognition. “Oh! Xayah! Well, hello there. I have her for some of the classes I teach, actually.”   
“Oh, you two know each other already?” Riven was looking between them questioningly, and Xayah nodded. “Yeah, he’s a great professor. Great coach too, apparently.”

Alistar chuckled. “Ah, I appreciate it. I have some great players, truthfully. Natural talent, I’m lucky. Don’t make my job hard. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you in a more personal setting.” He reached out and shook Xayah’s hand- and when he released her hand, she could swear it was now made of jello. His hand was huge and thick, and his arm reminded her of the minotaurs they had studied in ancient Greek and Roman history, so his shakes were very...firm.

“Anyway, I promised I’d talk to…” Alistar said something to Riven, and Riven nodded. “I’ll talk to her too. Talk to you in a bit, Xayah!” Giving a short wave, she turned and followed Alistar back towards their other players, and Taliyah watched them go before turning to Xayah with a smile. “How long have you two been together?”   
“Since spring break, I guess?”   
“Aw, that’s so cute.” Taliyah churred, her eyes twinkling. “You seem like the kind girl Rien would be into.”   
“Ey, Taliyah, be nice.” Quinn had kicked at her shin, and Taliyah jumped to the side a little, shooting Quinn a look. “I am! That was supposed to be a compliment. Riven’s a nice person and has good tastes.”   
  
Xayah chuckled watching Riven’s teammates- they were funny, and in turn, definitely seemed like people Riven would get along with. “I’m not offended- thank you.”

Taliyah nodded. “See? It was a compliment.”

Quinn shrugged. “Okay, as long as she says so. I was just saying.”

Beside her, Taliyah shrugged back. “Honestly it’s just nice to see Riven happy with something. As popular as she is she’s always had orbiters and stuff, but she’s never really been interested in someone”   
Quinn was now glaring daggers at her. “Honestly, Taliyah!”   
“What!”    
“I’m going to slap you.” Quinn muttered, and Xayah simply laughed again. “Honestly, it’s fine. I know, she’s pretty popular.”  _ She’s mine, though. _

The possessive afterthought caught her off guard, but she clamped her lips shut before it could escape out her mouth, too. In front of her, Quinn nodded. “I’m proud of her. She’s a good player and she works hard.”

“Wait, so you’re Xayah- you room with Leona and Diana? That’s so cool! Leona’s a really chill person, she’s always so nice to people-” Taliyah was suddenly looking excited, but was almost immediately interrupted.   
  
“Hey, idiots, we should actually start practice! Stop gossipping with my girlfriend before you divulge all the team secrets.” Riven had at some point moved to the field, and had turned to look at the three of them, grinning. “C’mon!”

“Coming!” Taliyah and Quinn called, before Quinn turned and nodded to Xayah. “It was really nice talking to you, Xayah- thanks!”

Xayah nodded and waved as they ran off towards Riven, before taking a seat on the bleachers. But the nature of that thought still nagged at her, and as she watched them practice, she found it returning over and over again.


	19. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xayah is finally made to check out the dance team- and she falls in love. Meanwhile, Riven, Leona, and Diana are called to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter have been linked in the actual text for ease :D Yes, if you've not noticed I really like adding music to fics, lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I'm still looking for another editor/proofreader for a third set of eyes so preferably DM me on twitter (https://twitter.com/KDGay_Akali), but if you must you can comment here too.
> 
> Post schedule is Monday/Wednesday/Friday, will post 2x chapters a day for some shorter chapters.

Xayah wasn’t sure why, exactly. In fact, Xayah had been minding her own business when she had been heading back to her dorm that Wednesday after class. But just as she rounded the corner down her hallway, a sing-song voice called out her name.   
  
“Xayah~!” Xayah groaned internally and stopped, glancing over her shoulder to see a familiar, pretty blonde woman swishing after her.   
“Hey, Ahri. What’s up?” Xayah had to force herself to sound friendly- it wasn’t that she hated Ahri, but she was far too...energetic and happy to be around constantly. Ahri waved at her as she approached, a smile on her lips. “Not much! Well, actually, dance practice starts soon. I was wondering if you wanted to come watch today!”

Xayah glanced towards the direction of her door. She wanted to think of an excuse, but she didn’t really have any- she’d spent lunch with Nami and Riven studying, and they’d all managed to get their homework and research done in that time. So it wasn’t like she had anything to do. Sighing, she turned back to Ahri. “Sure.”

  
“Great!” Ahri veritably purred before turning on her heel. “Follow me!”

Xayah followed obediently as they made their way out of the dorm buildings and down the path to the activities building. If she cooperated, it would be over sooner.

The weather outside was nice, and Xayah pondered if she’d have enough time tonight to maybe spend a spell outdoors. But she dismissed the thought quickly- she was tired already, and planned to go directly to her dorm after this.

_ I can just hang in the back and watch for a bit. Nobody has to notice me and then I can go to sleep. _

The trip was familiar until Ahri took her down a hallway next to the auditorium, stopping at a double-wide door across from the auditorium before pushing the doors, and allowing Xayah through behind her.

Inside the room was what Xayah had envisioned for a little dance studio- the wood floors clicked hollowly beneath her, but the sound was dimmed by the voices of the members of the dance team, and the music someone was playing as they practiced, and the walls on the far side were lined with mirrors.

It filled Xayah with the intense desire to dance, but she stilled her heart and instead turned to watch Ahri.

“Hello, everyone!” Ahri sang as she strode across the room, giving a wave as she passed some of the other members. “This is my friend Xayah, she’s gonna hang out with us today.”

Xayah recognized Morg, who was talking to Irelia, and turned at the mention of her name and waved. “Hey, Xayah!”

“Hey Morg.” Rakan was standing next to her, too, and he grinned and waved. “Suppp! It’s Xayah!”   
“Hey, Xayah!” Xayah turned her head with a grin to see Kai’sa, and she waved. “Hey, Kai’sa! I forgot you were in the dance club too.”

“Yeah, I-” Kai’sa began, and then paused when another voice spoke.

“Oh, so you’re Xayah?” Xayah ‘s eyes drifted away from Kai’sa to the source of the new voice, and noticed a tall girl with fair skin and blond hair in a high ponytail, regarding her with eyes so blue they appeared violet. “That’s...me, yes.” Xayah spoke slowly, eyeing her warily.   
  
“That’s Zyra.” Ahri piped up from the front of the room near the mirrors before Xayah had a chance to ask her herself, and Xayah nodded. “Nice to meet you?”

Zyra nodded, looking Xayah up and down curiously, before nodding again and turning away.

_ That was ...weird. _

Ahri had turned away too, and was pointing at Rakan. “If everyone’s here, you guys wanna start? Rakan was going to do the new choreography assignment last time but we ran out of time, so I thought I’d let him start.”

There were nods from everyone, so anyone who was close to the mirror backed up, forming a semi-circle behind where Rakan stood. Ahri, on the other hand, had walked behind them and was sanding between Xayah and the wall where the music panel was. “Hey, wait, what was the song, Rakan? You told me last week and I totally forgot.”

“[Hellooooooo Bitches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o4Zj98FeX4).” Rakan spoke as he twirled with a flourish, and Ahri nodded quickly as she typed in something on her phone and then pressed a button, filling the room with a reverberating beat.

_ This actually goes hard as fuck, but lets see what Rakan can actually do _ .

If Xayah had been expecting a poor performance, she was sorely disappointed.

Rakan moved without reservation, but put an emphasis on precision with this dance- and being unnecessarily flashy. Nevertheless, it was impressive to watch him, and she found herself disappointed when the song came to an end and he finished with another flourishing bow. The other students, who had been clapping off and on the entire time, erupted into cheering, and he gave one more bow before waving at Ahri, who gave a satisfied nod. 

“Woo! That was really impressive, Rakan. A good way to wind up our individual performances, yeah?”

Zyra nodded and pushed herself to her feet from where she’d been sitting. “Yeah. Rakan, you put a lot of thought into that.”   
  
“Yes! I did! I skipped like three classes to try out some new moves! I was having fun watching myself.”   
  
Xayah rolled her eyes, as did Morg from the other side of the room. Ahri simply grinned and shrugged. “That’s the point, yeah? Oh!” Ahri turned to look at Xayah, a grin on her face. “You wanna join us? We’re gonna work on something together.”

“I  _ literally  _ have... no idea what you’re doing.” Xayah pointed out, and Ahri shrugged. “Watch us for a turn. Join in if you feel like you get the idea.” She paused and glanced down at her phone, tapping something in before tossing it down near the mirror as music began the thrum through the room again.  _ This song is...familiar _ . Ahri was clapping her hands, springing from one end of the mirrors to another. “Two rounds of ‘[Can’t Hold Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96L5sV7rqX0)’, then ‘[More](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2sBIrhAQPY)’, yeah?”

Oh. 

That’s why Xayah recognized the song.

_ Ey, ey, ey! _

_ Good to see you, c’mon let's go! _

The urge to dance was stronger than ever- and Xayah could resist it no longer. She watched Ahri and the others carefully first, though. She wasn’t familiar with this choreography, but it was irresistible, a mix of hip-hop and street jazz.

_ Now, can I kick it? Thank you _

_ Yeah, I'm so damn grateful _

_ I grew up really wanting gold fronts _

_ But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you _

_ Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I've got an 808 in my heart beat _

Xayah stepped forward, inhaling. Stomp, raise, turn, chest forward. It was simple enough, but she found challenge in perfecting the movements, giving them as much sharpness and clarity as possible while maintaining a fluid sequence. It was difficult, too- they had been practicing, and this was her first time at this dance. But as she watched herself in the mirror, she found that while her motions did not come without error, the ease in which they did come to her was reassuring.

_ And I’m meeting at the beat  _

_ like  _

_ you  _

_ gave  _

_ a  _

_ little  _

_ speed _

_ To a great why shark on shark week! _

Duck, dive, back, pump. Thump both feet, turn to the side. The more she danced, the more she let herself go, embracing the natural flow she found to the music.

_ Raise those hands! _

Spin, another dive. Xayah breathed, her heartbeat racing. She slowed, instinctively following the other dancers to the side as they fanned out in a formation much like a semi circle, leaving Rakan in the middle. 

The solo.

He dipped and spun, circling low on the floor before rising like he was made of air, his foot hitting the floor with a noiseless thump before he spun again.  _ That’s so cool. He’s an idiot, but a talented dancer. _

Spread both feet into a kneel, stomp, stomp. 

Then they were back together, and Rakan rejoined the original line-up.

_ Nananananananana! _

_ And all my people say! _

Another step to the side, this time Ahri in the center.

She was just as skilled as Rakan, and although the dancers to every side continued to dance, Xayah had to focus hard to keep her attention on her own dancing, rather than just watching Ahri duck and dive, twist and turn to the beat of the music. However, where Rakan danced with clarity and smooth movements, Ahri was like liquid, her movements perfectly in time with the music before immediately beginning the next one.

Xayah breathed again.

This was the kind of dancing she lived for.

This is what she loved.

They repeated the song again after the first run-through drew to a close, and this time, Xayah felt more sure of what she was doing. And by the time it ended, she was out of breath, but she had never felt happier.

Ahri was talking to Morg and Zyra, but when she saw Xayah slide down against the wall to rest, she pranced over, her eyes bright. “Xayah you best believe I was watching that shit. Why didn’t you tell me you were  _ that _ good? You learn so fast!”

Xayah shook her head. “Still kind of felt like I was floundering. Better on the second run but kinda spazzed near the end.”

Ahri tilted her head curiously. “Ok, but we’ve been practicing that for what, weeks now? This was your second time, you were moving fantastically, I can’t say I’d expect much of someone’s second time.”

Xayah shrugged. “Eh.”

Not satisfied with this, Ahri clicked her tongue rapidly. “You really should think about joining the dance team next year. I’m gonna need some more talented dancers. I’m trying to petition the board to make us like, an actual team and not just a club. We were allowed to make practices twice a week, but it would still be super awesome if we could become a real team.”

Xayah stared at her for a long minute before looking away. “I’ll think about it. I’d have to drop the cultural club either way, I have too much on my plate right now.”

Ahri nodded. “Oh, I know! It’s a hard decision, but think about it. You’re really good, and we could use the talent.”

Xayah wasn’t sure why, but those words made her heart start racing all over again, and although she looked away again, she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the academics building, three pensive bodies were heading towards the main office. Riven, Leona, and Diana had been called- at the same time, no less- to go to the main office by Fiora, Camille’s assistant, and one of the school’s highest officers. She was known for her sharp tongue and harsh, brutal honesty- not someone you wanted to cross paths with, if you could help it.

They had not been told why they had been summoned, either. So as they entered the main office’s lobby, they turned to one another. “Alright, which one of you did something illegal?” 

  
Leona was the first to speak, and Riven snorted at the joke. “Not me, I’ve been on my best behavior. Besides, why would they call all three of us?”

Beside her, Diana shrugged as she took a seat at the table provided for waiting students as the secretary nodded at them in acknowledgement. “I’ll tell Fiora you’re here, one moment.”   
  
All three women nodded before glancing nervously at each other.

Their wait was not long- a tall, stately looking woman stepped out from an office room a few doors down and made their way towards. Sharp features and professional attire were a bit strange in contrast to her raven hair sporting a pink highlight, and she nodded at them as she approached them. “Hello Diana, Leona, Riven.” Her thickly accented voice greeted them, and they all nodded. Diana in particular had to wrestle to stop her own accent from surfacing as she returned with a “Hello.”, but she thankfully motioned for them to follow her without another word.

All three students rose and followed her back into her office- the walls were plain white, with a few posters and papers hung on them- but otherwise bare. Her desk too was mostly clean, except for three folders, some papers, a monitor, and some highlighters and pencils.

“You can sit there. Thank you for coming.”

Leona nodded as she sat. “Uh, no problem, Ms. Fiora.”

“So, why are all three of us here?” Diana was direct as always, and Fiora glanced at her, amused. She was clearly enjoying how awkward the three of them felt, and she was silent as she looked at all three of them in turn, before turning her eyes down to look at the folders on her desk. 

**_“So, none of you know why you’re here, yes?”_ ** she asked, and Diana was momentarily surprised that she had addressed them in French- and she couldn’t stop herself from responding in turn.  **_“No, we don’t. Are we in trouble?”_ **

Fiora flipped open the first folder, looked at the first page, then flipped open the other two one after another, doing the same thing, before looking back up at each of them and responding in English. 

“All three of you have a GPA of 3.8 or higher. If I’m being honest, I’m particularly proud of you three because you’re French international students. Looking at your records, I recall the three of you knew each other prior to attending this school, correct?”

The three women looked at each other before Leona nodded. “Yes. We all came from the same village, and went to the same schools most of our lives.”

Fiora nodded before looking down and starting to flip through the papers in the files again. “All three of your grades are almost impeccable. Not perfect- everyone has room for improvement, but you three are doing a fantastic job. Leona, I know you’re on the student council. Diana- you started a completely new club. And Riven, Professor Alistar tells me you’ve become an excellent team captain. And you’ve done all these things while maintaining above average to excellent grades.”

Diana, Leona, and Riven simply sat there, staring at her as she continued. “So it should come as no surprise to any of you that you’ve made the Dean’s list- Leona, you’ve made it this semester with distinction.”

She moved the pair of reading glasses she’d been wearing off her face and set them down on the desk as she regarded all three of them in turn. “I’m hoping that if all three of you continue like this, you’ll be graduating next year with honours.”

All three of them remained still and silent, watching her like she had grown a second head as she looked at them expectantly. Finally, Leona spoke. “Like...wait...really?” She knew she sounded dumb, but her brain seemed devoid of sense at the moment. 

“Really.” Fiora closed the file on the top of the stack. “I normally wouldn’t talk to all three of you at once, but I just wanted to say- the staff is very proud of you, and I know the three of your are close.”

The anxiety that had been clear in all three of them seemed to visibly dissipate as three pairs of shoulders relaxed. 

“Thank you, Ms. Fiora.” Leona finally seemed to find her words again as she glanced at her two friends. “We really appreciate it. We’ve been working really hard.” 

“I know.” Fiora nodded at Leona. “I was one of the staff to help review your admissions essay. I know the three of you have not had it easy, but you are striving for great things, and even I will admit it’s rather admirable.”

Sighing, she pushed the folders aasaid and stood up. “Do any of you have questions?”   
  
Three heads shook in a unanimous no, and Fiora nodded. “The three of you may go, then. Have a good day.”

Nodding mutely, Leona, Diana, and Riven all stood and filed out one after the other, closing the door behind them. They all remained silent until they had exited the office lobby- but as soon as they were outside, Riven turned and looked at Leona and Diana. 

“What the fuck?”

Behind her, Diana was still quiet. Just beside her, though, Leona was staring down at the floor. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing it.”

Her voice was so soft that it was almost inaudible to her two friends, but when Riven stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around the ginger haired woman, it was followed by a long sigh, and then a soft sob. Diana, too, looked like she was about to cry- so Riven reached over and pulled her in, too. She came without resistance, and they stood like that for several minutes before Leona stepped back, rubbing her face on the back of her arm.

“Holy shit.” She murmured, and smiled at Diana when she felt the warmth of her fingers twine with hers. Riven laughed as she stepped away- but she looked like she was on the verge of crying too. 

“Shit.” Was all Riven could say; all any of them could say.


	20. Friday

Friday that week seemed to have crept up on Xayah- in fact, she scarcely registered that she was leaving her last class that day, and was surprised as she exited the room to find Riven standing outside the lecture hall. “Eh?”   
“Practice? Today?” Riven tilted her head curiously as they began to walk, an amused expression on her face. “Did you forget today was Friday? Practice? Game tomorrow?”   
“If I’m being honest- yes.” Xayah laughed. “I’ve been going through the motions all week, kinda forgot what day it was.”

“Understandable.” Riven commented as they walked. “I would, but game tomorrow.”

When they got to the activities fields, Xayah took the time to greet Quinn, Sivir, and Taliyah before she took a seat- everyone seemed both energetic and solemn today, as they were stressed and excited for the game tomorrow. They were apparently playing versus a rather prestigious club, and the competition would be fierce. So the practice was intense- but Xayah couldn’t help but notice Riven seemed rather distracted, even letting the ball completely roll past her on one or two occasions, where she was normally quick to the draw. 

After about ninety minutes, Alistar called for an end, and the players relaxed as they walked off the field, talking tiredly to one another. A few made their way over to Alistar and Riven, and were talking to them, but Riven still seemed distracted- she nodded impatiently before waving goodbye, and then made her way towards Xayah. 

“You ready?” Riven called as she approached, and Xayah nodded, hopping to her feet before walking down the steps of the metal bleachers towards Riven. “Always.”

Their walk back to the dorms building was mostly quiet, but as Xayah walked, her curiosity and concern was building and building until she couldn’t stop herself from asking. 

“Hey, are you ok?”

Riven, who had been looking at her phone, looked up quickly, as if startled. “Huh?”

“You’ve been really quiet, and you seem kinda distracted during practice.” Xayah observed, peering at Riven with concern.  _ You normally talk my ear off _ .

“I…” Riven frowned as she pocketed her phone- the genuine stress written on her face was actually concerning, and Xayah felt her stomach flip in her abdomen. “Riven, are you okay?” She repeated herself more softly, and then veered closer to grab her hand. She had never been an overly mushy person- but she cared about Riven more than she cared to admit sometimes, and something was definitely off. 

Riven was looking straight ahead now, but she sighed and glanced sideways at her. “You know...on Wednesday...uh…” She frowned again, as in trying hard to concentrate. “We got called to the office.”   
“We?” Xayah queried, and Riven shot her an apologetic look. “Sorry- Leona, Diana, and I.”   
“Were you guys in trouble?”

Riven shook her head, giving a terse laugh. “No- although, that’s what I thought. Fiora wanted to speak to us- she’s Camille’s assistant. She’s very strict and...kinda brutal, honestly. But no.”   
  
Riven had stopped walking now, and was looking directly at Xayah. “Actually...it was quite the opposite. She said she was proud of us. We’ve all been maintaining really good GPAs. I think right now I have a 3.8, because she said we all had a 3.8 or higher, and knowing Leona and Diana, they’re probably actually like 4.0. I mean, I check and stuff but I’ve not checked in a couple weeks because I’ve been so busy.”

Xayah’s eyes widened. She’d been proud of her own 3.5- 3.8 was amazing. “Wow...Riven, that’s great.”   
Riven nodded slowly, looking distant, as if she had just gotten the news. “She said...well, she thinks if we keep up, we’ll all graduate with honours. We all made...well, yeah.”   
Xayah watched her silently- Riven clearly wanted to say something else, but she seemed lost. Finally, she shrugged. “I dunno, I guess I’m just stressed. I have the game tomorrow, and...I dunno...it’s a lot….I’m just glad you’re here.”

Xayah wasn’t sure what to say- but she knew she felt intensely proud of her friends, and in that moment, she wanted to hug all three of them. She knew how hard all three of them had been working- and how hard all three of them had fought to get here in the first place. So instead, she stepped forward, pulled Riven closer, and kissed her. They stood like that for what seemed like minutes, but when she finally stepped back, she found herself not want for air.

Suddenly, Riven perked up. “Hold on a sec! I have something I wanna give you.”

Xayah, who had moved to keep walking, backtracked a step, looking at Riven curiously. “Did you get me something?”

Riven nodded, reaching into her back pocket and pulling a rather familiar looking little pink paper bag and unfolded it, reaching in to produce one of the little resin sakura necklaces that the cultural club had been selling during the spring fair.

“Wait-” Xayah stared at it for a moment before laughing. “Is that the one you bought from me?”   
Riven nodded, grinning sheepishly. “I meant to give this to you over spring break- I was gonna give it to you after our date, and I somehow forgot, and then we- yeah…”

Xayah snorted as she tried not to laugh- she didn’t want Riven to think she was laughing at her maliciously, but the taller girl didn’t seem to take offense, just shrugged helplessly, before taking a step closer. “Can I put it on you?”   
  
“Please do.”

Turning around, she lifted her hair out of the way as Riven roped it around her neck and fastened the little clip before stepping away, turning Xayah around by her shoulders. Her face broke into another huge grin as Xayah faced her, and she nodded her head.

“Xayah, you’re beautiful.”

* * *

  
When Xayah got back to her dorm, she found Leona and Diana were already back. “Hey, Xayah!” 

Leona was the first to greet her, and Diana glanced up from her textbook to wave, before returning to her studies.    
“Hey.” Xayah dropped her bag on the floor before falling back on her bed with a tired sigh, and Leona chuffed. “Busy day? What were you up to, watching Riven practice?”   
“Yeah. It’s fun.” Xayah commented as she rolled on her side. “But she seemed kinda stressed...and she told me about what happened Wednesday”

“Eh?” Leona looked up again, before realization flashed across her face. “Oh...yeah.”

“Leo...I’ve been trying to figure out why the three of you have been acting weird the past few days.” Xayah murmured. “You shoulda told me.”   
Beside Leona, Diana sighed and finally closed her textbook. “We weren’t trying to make you worry, Xayah. I think we were all just trying to process it.”   
Next to her, Leona nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry we made you worried. It’s great news just… a lot to take in, I guess?”

Xayah looked between the two of them from where she lay, her thoughts racing without any real order or reason. So instead she sat up and sighed, nodding. “I don’t mean to sound like your mom or anything saying that, I was just concerned. I’m really happy for you guys.”

Leona’s previously solemn face lit up abruptly, and she smiled warmly- if not a bit tearfully. “Thanks, Xayah. That means a lot.”

Nodding, Xayah glanced at Diana. “Are you two going to the game tomorrow?”   
Diana dipped her head. “Yeah, I think we all were. Like, Morg is coming too. It’s supposed to be against a really popular club, if I heard correctly?”

Xayah nodded. “Riven’s whole team seemed super stressed but excited. I think it’s gonna be a really good game.”

Leona chirred happily. “I’m glad for her, then. Although, I suppose if we’re going, I should go get a shower and get ready for bed. Anyone else wanna use the bathroom first?”

Xayah and Diana both shook their heads no, so Leona gave an affirmative nod. “Alright, I’ll go first then. I’ll be out in a bit.” Leona stood and grabbed her phone before disappearing into the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her, and leaving Xayah and Diana alone in the room.

Normally, Xayah would have rolled over and started looking at her phone, but just as she had moved to do so, Diana opened her mouth. Nothing came out- but she clearly wanted to speak, so Xayah stared at her expectantly. When she didn’t, Xayah sighed and sat up. “Out with it, Di. You’ve looked like you wanted to say something for awhile now.”

Diana shot her a sharp look, but finally shrugged and looked down at her feet. “I wanted to ask you...eh.”

Xayah’s eyebrows knit in concern. “Diana, is everything ok?”

The other woman’s shoulders sagged and she sighed before she adjusted herself on the bed. “I’m really happy for Leo...she made the Deans list with distinction. Like, that’s a huge achievement. And I’m happy for Riven too.”   
  
“But?”   
  
“I…” Diana looked like she was struggling to swallow a physical manifestation of her pride by divulging whatever she was about to say to Xayah, but she finally seemed to cave when she spoke next. 

“Leona...is gonna go far. I don’t mean to sound cheesy like that. But I’m always afraid...I”m going to hold her back or something. I still don’t know  _ exactly _ what it is I want to do, and she’s been one-minded since she got here. Before, even.”

Xayah stared at Diana for a long moment, dumbfounded. “Diana, you have to be fucking kidding me.”

Diana looked up at her sharply. “What?”

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” Xayah knew Diana was smart- but in that moment, she began wondering if the silvery-haired woman had forsaken her intelligence for some gods-only-knew ridiculous reason.

“Di...Leona is crazy about you.” Xayah explained impatiently- she didn’t mean to sound so short with her, but it seemed ludicrous that Diana thought like this. Xayah knew they both lacked a measure of emotional sensitivity, but even she could see the truth plain as day here. “Whenever you’re in class or doing something and you’re not around, it’s Diana this and Diana that. Or she sits and looks like a depressed puppy until you get back. Yeah, she is clearly very driven to get places, but I don't think she’s ever thought of a future where you’re not there. Are you stupid?”

Diana stared at her evenly, then looked down at her feet again and huffed in amusement. “Apparently, yes, I’m very stupid.”

“Well at least you acknowledge it.” Xayah grumbled. “Honestly, that’s the dumbest fucking shit I’ve heard in awhile. Literally everyone knows how much Leona cares about you.”

In response, Diana shrugged, still avoiding eye contact. “I care about her a lot, too. That’s the only reason I don’t want her to feel like I’m holding her back. But...I want her to be around for the rest of my life, so I’m trying hard too.”

Xayah found herself laughing- not at Diana’s confession- just her blatant ignorance. It was endearing, honestly, but frustrating. “I think she feels exactly the same way, Di. Actually, I know.”

“Do…” Diana looked genuinely thoughtful, rather than downtrodden. “We talked about like...maybe getting married at some point after we graduated-”   
“Diana, seriously, she talks to you about that stuff and you still think she doesn’t want you?” Xayah groaned audibly, and Diana shot her a resentful look. “I don’t know, she could have changed her mind!”

Forcing herself not to slap herself, Xayah rested her chin on the palm of her hand. “Yes, clearly she has. Anyway, continue.”

Glaring at her again, Diana muttered something under her breath before sighing. “Do you think...if I asked her before then, she’d say yes?”

Oh, the urge to facepalm was incredibly hard. Xayah sighed. “Without a doubt, yes.”

“So...if I went to look for a ring, you would help?”   
  
“Wait, me?” Xayah yelped, blinking. “Why me?”   
“Because I’m not telling Riven or she’d accidentally squeal, and I trust you. Grudgingly.”

Xayah sighed again. “How long have you been thinking about this?”   
“Awhile, I was just kind of hesitant-”   
“Because you were being an idiot thinking she wouldn’t say yes?”   
“...Yes.”

Xayah sighed and dragged her hand over her face. “I’ll go.”   
“Can we go tomorrow after the game?”

Xayah was going to run out of breath if she sighed anymore, but with a small smile curling her lips, she looked at Diana straight on. “Y’know what? Yeah, let’s do it.”


	21. Saturday & Sunday

As they arrived at the arena the next day, Xayah thanked her past self from the early morning for actually dressing up. So many people had shown up in support of their school- and Riven, in particular, including Morg, Katarina, Senna, Lucian, Ahri, Evelynn, Akali, Irelia, Kayne, Zed, and Rhaast- to name a few. Kai’sa was there too, which was to be expected, since Sivir was playing.

Leona, Diana, and Xayah had decided to sit with Kai’sa, Lucian, and Senna, so the three of them found seats in the friends and family section that had been reserved. It was more crowded than normal, filled with the energetic friends of the players gathered today- but Xayah discovered that Riven had saved them some space at some point.

“Is there usually this many people here?” Senna queried as they settled in. “This is insanely packed.”   
Xayah shook her head. “Well, there’s a lot of people, but this section isn’t usually almost full. And the rest looks crowded, too.”

Lucian whistled low. “That’s pretty impressive. I rarely see many people show up to our games in numbers like these.”   
Xayah glanced sideways at him. “Wait, you play sports?”   
“Yup, soccer, too.”

Beside him, Senna chuckled. “Yeah, I’m surprised you hadn’t met him on your first day here. Diana said she introduced you to some of the teams.”

Lucian blinked. “Wait, when was that? Earlier this spring?”

Xayah nodded, and Lucian huffed. “Yeah, that’s why. I threw out my knee and wasn’t playing at all this spring. So I more than likely wasn’t even at practice.”

  
“Oooh, I forgot about that.” Senna commented thoughtfully. “That’s true, huh.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Demacian Sports center!” The thunder of the announcer's voice suddenly interrupted their conversation, and they all turned their attention to the field. “Todays’ match, between Valorant University Women’s Soccer Team and the Bandle City Women’s Soccer Club, will be a very exciting one! We have some very special people watching here today, including the mayor, so I hope you will all join me in wishing both teams the best of luck!”

The stadium erupted in roaring cheers- Xayah and her friends all lending their voices to the cause.

The usual proceedings occurred- Riven and the opposing team captain went up to discuss the first kick, while Alistar was on the sides with the rest of the team giving out instructions and advice. Once Riven had returned and elaborated to the rest of the team what had transpired, they all headed out and took up their positions. 

There was tense silence as the referee made the last preparations- and then the shrill screech of a whistle ripped through the air, and the game began.

By the end of the first half, it was much closer than usual- 1 to 1. It was incredibly exciting to watch both teams, but Xayah was still, of course, rooting for Riven. 

“Wow, I should come to these more often.” Leona commented. “It’s so cool to see what Riven actually does out there.”   
“Do you even know what’s going on?” Diana asked, and Leona laughed. “Hell no, I’ve never really been a sports person. Although Riven has made me play goalie before when she was trying to test something out.”

“Is that what you were doing when I first met you guys?” Xayah queried, and Leona and Diana both shook their heads. “No,” Diana began to explain. “The student council was having a stupid argument with the drama club so we decided to race during lunch.”

  
“You mean...like, you guys...ran?”   
“Yes.” Leona grinned. “It was a very mature argument.”

Diana muttered something under her breath, and Xayah couldn't help but snort in amusement. But her attention was caught abruptly when a familiar voice called her name. 

Turning towards the field, Xayah realized Riven had finished talking to her team and had come over and was standing at the bottom of the wall, waving up. Sivir was there too, and Kai’sa followed her as she got up and ran down the steps to the small area between the last set of chairs and the wall that led down into the field.

“Holy shit, you guys look exhausted.” Kai’sa commented as she finally caught up behind Xayah, and Riven laughed. “I mean, I’m feeling better now that we’ve had a break, but we still have another half to go.”   
“Riven, you also got like an hour of sleep last night.” Sivir pointed out, and Riven shot her a glare. “I got at least three!”   
  
Xayah sighed. “You’re an idiot.”

Riven looked pouty for all of the two seconds it took for Xayah to reach out and pull her closer for a kiss. “I’m joking.” she said when she released her with a grin. “Well, a little.”

“Aww, you two are so gay.” Sivir purred. Riven looked over at her skeptically. “And you’re not? Your girlfriend is literally right there!”

“She has a point, and I believe I am owed a kiss of my own.” Kai’sa pointed out, and Sivir grinned sheepishly. “Hey, I never said I wasn’t. You two are just...super gay.”

“As I strive to be.” Riven quipped before turning away. “Anyway, I’ll see you two later, game’s about to start again!” 

“Coming!” Sivir said. She paused just long enough for Kai’sa to lean down and kiss her, flashing Xayah a wink before running to catch up with Riven.

Not long after they got back to their seats, the second half commenced. And once again- it was close. With only 2 minutes remaining, the teams were 3 on 3- but as the seconds began ticking, there was suddenly a commotion on the other end of the field. The stadium’s entire focus shifted, and Xayah realized one of the rival team’s defensive players had run directly into Taliyah. Taliyah did not look worse for wear, although she was rubbing her chest and wincing, but the other player appeared to be passed out on the field completely, and a few seconds later, there was a screech as the referee called a halt, and some medics came and carried the player off the field.

“Wait, did you see what happened?” Leona asked of no one in particular, but to Xayah’s right, Lucian spoke up. “It looked like one of the defensive players from Bandle City literally ran head first into Taliyah. It didn’t look like something that should have knocked her out, especially since Taliyah’s just up and standing around like nothing happened. But I don’t think it was her fault.”

Leona nodded, looking just as puzzled. “Yeah, that’s weird.”

Back out on the field, the referee was talking to Taliyah, and the other team had reconveigned to insert a replacement. Overhead, the announcer relayed the referee’s decision. “There will be no penalty for ValU, but an additional 3 minutes will be added.”

With that, the referee called for the game to start again, and the players were back out on the field with renewed force. But once again, there was 1 minutes left- and the seconds were ticking. 

It was hard to watch all the movement going on, but Xayah quickly spotted Riven and Taliyah making their way down the field- and beside her, Lucian was crowing. “Holy shit, those two are legends! Look at ‘em go!” 

Lucian was right, though- they had the ball between them and with 10 seconds left on the clock, and a powerful kick from Riven- the score ticked from 3-3 to 3-4. 

“Wow, she actually did it. Impressive.” Senna commented, nodding slowly. Leona, on the other hand, was on her feet cheering. Even Diana was clapping, although she remained seated even as the stadium around them erupted in roaring. 

  
  


After the game, Leona, Diana, Senna, Lucian, Kai’sa, and Xayah all decided to wait out back for Riven and Sivir, near where they had parked. But about forty minutes into their wait, Xayah began to wonder if something was wrong.

“Usually they’re out by now.” Xayah commented, and Kai’sa nodded. “Yeah, this is strange. They don’t usually take this long.”

“Eh,” Lucian shrugged, leaning against his car. “That was a pretty close game, they’re probably celebrating. I don’t really have anywhere to be though, so I’m not in a rush.”

Perhaps Lucian was right- and, either way, it was another thirty minutes before Kai’sa suddenly shouted “Sivir!”, and they all looked up to see both Riven and Sivir approaching. However, as they got closer, Xayah- and the others- realized something really was wrong. Well, with Riven at least- Sivir wore a straight face, and Riven looked pale as a sheet. Xayah straightened up from where she’d been propped on the hood of Riven’s car, suddenly anxious. “Riven?” 

There was silence as Riven slipped through the concerned crowd of her friends and made straight for Xayah- silence as she hugged her. Standing beside Diana and Leona, Kai’sa stepped up hurriedly to Sivir. “Siv? What happened?”

Glancing around at everyone, Sivir paused on Riven, before looking at Xayah, Leona, and Diana in turn. “I think that’s up to Riven to say, it’s mostly her news.”

Still holding Riven in a tight hug, Xayah looked at Sivir questioningly. “What does that mean?”

She didn’t have to wait long for her answer, though. There was an unsteady breath from Riven as she drew back- she released her arms from around Xayah, but she found a hand in hers as Riven turned to look at her friends, a nervous smile on her face.

“I’ve been...offered a trial with Targon Aspects.”

Nobody else quite seemed to know what she meant, but Lucian was suddenly standing upright. “Wait, are you serious?  _ The  _ Targon Aspects? Like, the professional national team? The one that has made it to the olympics like five times? Are you kidding? PLease tell me you’re not.”

Senna shot Lucian a strained look- but it only lasted a moment as the rest of Riven and Sivir’s friends realized what he was saying. “Wait, wait- holy shit, Riven.” Diana was actually visibly excited- which was rare. Leona, Kai’sa, and Xayah all gasped, eyes wide- and Sivir’s face, which had been solemn as stone, was now grinning brightly and she stepped up to Riven and hugged her. 

“I’m so proud of you, sis.” Xayah heard Sivir murmur into her ear. “You deserve this.”

“Wait for me!” Leona was suddenly beside them too, hugging both of them, and Sivir yelped as Leona embraced them both in a crushing hug. Riven momentarily released Xayah’s hand as Leona squished them until Sivir started struggling. “Leona, please let me go, I have to breathe!” She wheezed, and Kai’sa laughed as Leona finally released both of them, still grinning ear to ear. “That’s so cool though! Riven, I’m really proud of you.”   
“As am I.” Diana added, coming to stand beside Xayah, and as Leona stepped back, she took her place, giving Riven a brief but firm hug.

As Diana stepped back, Xayah grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group, and Diana turned to her, surprised. “Eh?”   
Glancing around to see if Leona or Sivir were watching, Xayah lowered her voice. “Hey, would you mind if we went on that shopping trip tomorrow?”

Diana looked momentarily confused before her face seemed to click as she realized what Xayah meant. “Oh! Yeah, no, that’s fine.” She was grinning now. “I expect you’re wanting to spend some time with Riven.”

Xayah felt her face growing warm, and she looked away. “I mean, if she wants to, yeah?”

As if she had heard her talking, Riven had turned and was walking towards them. She looked like she had been crying, but the smile on her face was unmistakable as she grabbed Xayah’s hands and leaned in to kiss her. 

“Hey, you wanna go out to dinner?” Riven spoke softly, and Xayah nodded without hesitation. There was nothing she’d rather rather do- and nobody she’d rather be with.

* * *

Waking up the next day was slightly disorienting- the walls were the same- but this definitely wasn’t her dorm, or the colour of her bed-or her smell.

_ No. _

As the sleep cleared from her brain, her memories came flooding back. She had fallen asleep directly on Riven, and had apparently not moved all night- Riven’s arms were still around her waist, her other hand tucked up under her chin- slightly cramped from being slept on, but not something worth caring about or than a quick stretch of her fingers, and a slight chuff as she tried not to laugh.

The movement stirred Riven below her, and when she looked up, she found Riven looking down at her with a sleepy smile. “Are you laughing at me?”

Xayah shook her head and grinned as Riven rolled her over, pinning her down. “No. Was kinda confused when I woke up, but y’know...kinda liked waking up to sleeping on you. Could definitely get used to that.”

Above her, Riven smiled wolfishly. “Eh? You gonna kick Sivir out?”

“I mean...she’s stayed with Kai’sa cause Kai’sa has her own room. I don’t think she’d be too upset.”

Riven tilted her head, licking her lips as if the thought made her hungry. “You’re not wrong. She spends more time over there now than here, heh.” she sat back suddenly to let Xayah up, but Xayah was not about to let her out of it that easily, and in a flash, she was on her lap, facing her.

If Riven was surprised, the millisecond she showed it was fleeting, and Xayah grinned as she felt hands grab her ass to push her up. “Was making me pass out last night not enough for you?” Riven asked.

Xayah’s nose wrinkled before she laughed, bringing her face so close that all she could smell was Riven. “If I say no, can I make you do it again?”

“Mmm…y’know, you seemed so innocent and reserved when we first met.” Riven looked down at her chest for a second, then back up, and Xayah wrinkled her nose. “That assumption is on you.”

“Hey, I stand corrected.” Riven rumbled, and Xayah grinned, cupping Riven’s face in her hands as she leaned down to kiss her, running a hand through her loose white hair. 

“Mph!” Riven grunted softly as she was pushed back against the wall, but she didn’t try to stop Xayah either, only groaned softly when Xayah’s focus moved from her lips to her neck. “Gods…” she breathed, and Xayah looked up with a smirk. “Mm?”

“You’re definitely gonna try it, eh?”

“Wellll…” Xayah sat up and leaned towards the pillow where she’d shoved her phone last night and grabbed it, flicking it on to check the time.  _ It’s only 11 AM...Diana didn’t wanna meet til around 1 _ . Tossing her phone back on the bed, she turned her attention to Riven again as she went directly for her neck. 

“Most definitely.”

* * *

By the time Xayah had showered and gotten dressed, it was much later than she had anticipated- she was going to be a little late, but she was not exactly remorseful about the fact. As she exited the bathroom to grab her shoes, Riven glanced up from where she lay on the bed. “You still going out with Diana?”

“Mhm.” Xayah sat down on the edge of the bed with a soft thump as she lifted her feet to put her shoes on. “We were gonna do it last night but...staying here was more fun.”

Riven huffed in amusement. “Of course you’d say that. I’m gonna have to wear a turtleneck to practice tomorrow, thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.” Xayah purred as she stood up. “And if you’re still naked when I get back I’m gonna make it worse.”   
“Ok! I’m getting up!” Riven laughed as she rolled over in bed and paused to sit on the edge. “I’ll get a shower after you leave and be a productive member of society, I promise.”   
“Good enough for me.” Xayah shrugged and turned on her heel, although she paused when she reached the hall and looked back.

“Hey.”   
“Mm?” Riven looked up, and Xayah found her words stuck in her throat, so after she had hesitated entirely too long, she looked away and smiled helplessly. “Never mind. I’ll see you later.”

* * *

The jewelry shop Diana took Xayah to was near the center of town, a large corner shop on the intersection of downtown- and it was busy. 

“Are people just like, getting married all the time or something?” Xayah pondered as they walked in, and Diana shot her an ‘Are you stupid?’ look, which Xayah caught and wrinkled her face at. “What, what’s stupid about that?”

“You know, people buy and use jewelry for other occasions…” Diana murmured, and Xayah blinked, pausing at her own stupidity. “You know what, that’s a good point.”

“Welcome to Taric’s Diamonds and Jewelry!” Xayah and Diana looked at the sound of a male voice greeting them, and came face to face with a very tall gentlemen in a loose tuxedo with long, brunette hair that reached past his shoulders. “I’m uh, Taric, actually. How can I help you two today?”

Diana stared at him for a minute, then cleared her throat awkwardly. “I’m looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend.”   
  
Taric glanced at Xayah, still smiling. “Are you shopping together?”   
“Wha- uh, gods no.” Xayah took a step sideways, shaking her head quickly. “No no, I’m just here to help!”   
“Ah, my apologies.” Turning his gaze back to Diana, he looked at her inquisitively. “Did you have something in mind?”

Diana nodded, shifting awkwardly. “Ah, um, yeah. She really likes the colour yellow, and the sun- so I was thinking something like that?”

Taric stood and looked thoughtful for a minute- and then a lightbulb seemed to flick on. “Ah! I actually might have something just perfect for you both- right this way.” Turning, he walked toward the huge island counter in the center, and Diana and Xayah followed, stopping at the counter as he entered the space behind it and reached under the case. “Ah- what’s your name, miss?” Taric asked as he pulled out two small cases and placed them on the counter. Diana paused before answering. “Diana.”

“Ah- alright, Miss Diana. I think I have something you’d really like. A few weeks ago, two different couples came in and ordered custom rings- one wanted a yellow sapphire, and the other wanted a very lovely moonstone and white gold ring. But, you see, the couple that wanted the sapphire decided it was too bright, and the couple that wanted the moonstone decided they wanted a diamond, and ordered an entirely different ring set. Here, take a look.” 

Xayah watched as Taric opened the first case, pulling out a yellow velvet black box and leaning over the counter as he opened it, facing Diana. “Take a look, tell me what you think.”

Diana leaned in and picked out the ring, examining it closely- and Xayah grinned when she realized Diana was enamored. 

“Xayah, look at this.” Diana breathed, still looking at the ring closely, although she held it out to Xayah when she stepped closer.

Taking the ring, Xayah looked at it closely- and couldn’t help but smile. This was such a Leona ring- it was a beautiful but simple gold band with a brilliant yellow sapphire, and smaller ones set around in the shape of the sun. “This is so beautiful.” Xayah uttered softly as she watched it sparkle in the light before handing it back to Diana, who gave it one last entranced look before handing it back to Taric, who polished it off with a tiny cloth before placing it back in the box with a nod.

“And here- the moonstone.” Taric opened the second case and pulled out a small black box and opened it toward Diana, who leaned in again to look. This time, he let her have the whole box, and she stared at it for a long time and then smiled again, handing it to Xayah. 

“What do you think?”   
  
Taking the box, Xayah peered at it. It was lovely- it was a white gold band twisted near the small round moonstone set near the center, and two tiny rhinestones embedded in the gold near where it met the moonstone. “This is really lovely, too.” Xayah nodded, passing the box back to Diana. “I love it, honestly.”

“Wonderful!” Taric said as he took the box back from Diana. “Do you wanna look around some first, or are you pretty sure about these?”

Diana frowned and glanced around. The store was pretty large- it seemed foolish not to at least have a quick look around, so she nodded. “Yeah, I’ll look around quick- but can you save those until I’m done?”   
“Certainly!” Taric nodded. “Take your time, and if you need help, feel free to ask me, or call for Skarner- he’s the gentlemen over there in the purple suit and black and purple hair.”

Diana nodded gratefully, and turned to walk around the store. 

Xayah followed her around- she only spoke when Diana asked her opinion, but otherwise remained silent. Diana had clearly already made up her mind, and Xayah had no intention of trying to sway her. 

Sure enough, even after Diana had browsed every single case, she headed back empty handed to the counter. 

“Sir?”

Taric looked up from where he had been examining some jewels. “One moment!” putting his tools down, he got up and hurried to the front of the counter, smiling broadly. “Has a decision been made?”

Diana nodded. “I didn’t see anything else that quite caught my eye like those first two.”   
“Ah, well, I’m glad you found something you liked.”

He leaned down and removed the two cases again, getting out each box before replacing the cases under the counter. “So, here’s the thing. This one with the sapphires was quoted to be around $900. The moonstone one was quoted as $220, but frankly, you’re doing us a favor since custom rings can be a bit hard to sell due to their specifics sometimes, so if you’d like both, I wouldn’t mind cutting you a deal for $1,050.”

“Sure.”

Xayah glanced sideways, suddenly curious as to how Diana could afford that. But she seemed dead set on them, so she didn’t say anything, merely wandered off to look at some of the necklaces while Diana paid.

As they left the store, Diana’s package pocketed inside her jacket, Xayah couldn’t help herself any longer.

“Ok- I have to ask, how did you afford to drop $1k as a university student?”

Diana glanced at her sideways with a wry smile. “I worked through all of high school and a year after to afford to come here on top of living expenses. And then I got a scholarship, so I’m pretty much only paying what little is left and for living and stuff. And I still work off and on. But mostly I’m good at saving.”

“Wow.” Xayah clicked her tongue thoughtfully. “That’s really nice, honestly.”   
“Yeah. That was still a shit ton of money, but it was worth it.” Diana murmured as they walked, and Xayah chuckled. “She’s gonna love it, Di.”   
“You think?”   
“I’m like, one hundred percent sure. I’d bet money on it if I had it.” Xayah laughed, and Diana grinned. “I don’t think I need to owe anyone any money at this point, so I’ll agree with you.”


	22. Three Weeks Later: Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters will be posted today!

“Xayah Lhotlan, please come get your paper.” Anxiety curled in her chest like a poised snake, Xayah descended the stairs of the lecture hall and walked to where Nasus was sitting at the desk.

He had ended up subbing this class since several weeks prior- their original Professor still hadn’t returned, but Xayah wasn’t particularly upset about it. This class had been one of her hardest, and Nasus had managed to make her feel like she was actually going to pass it. Still- this particular test had been a difficult one, and while Xayah had studied intensely for it, it had still caused her to miss several nights’ sleep as she worried over it. 

At the desk now, Nasus peered up at her over his reading glasses as he handed her her paper. He looked very serious- but when Xayah actually held it up to look at it, he broke into a grin, and nodded. “Excellent job, Xayah.”

Xayah glanced down at her paper.  _ Holy shit. I passed….and I did well? _

Looking back at Nasus, she returned the smile awkwardly. “Thank you, Mr. Nasus-”

Nasus quickly shook his head. “No, you did this all by yourself. I just graded these, you’ve done very well. This is one of the last big grades of the semester, so you should be proud of yourself.”

Xayah smiled gratefully before turning away as he called the next students.

Once class had been dismissed, Xayah almost regretted leaving- since Nasus had begun teaching, she had come to love its challenges- but she was also grateful to be done for the day. However, as she walked down the hallway- a voice called her name. “You there! Xayah, right?”

Pausing, Xayah glanced over her shoulder to see Zed, and- wait, Qiyana? Walking towards her. “Er- yes?”

Behind her, Zed looked almost apologetic as she spoke. “We- er, the drama club needs help with something, and Zed said you might be free.”

Xayah cast Zed a long look. They barely knew each other, but she had offered to help him paint a set-  _ once _ . And now she was suddenly the drama club’s go-to favor hound? Sighing, she turned to face them. “What do you need?”   
“We- the drama club requires assistance painting a prop, and Zed told us you helped out with the last one we used.” Qiyana sounded as if that were not so much a question for assistance as an order.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I’ll show you when we get there. Follow me, and be quick.” Qiyana turned without even confirming that Xayah wanted to help, and she had to stop her face from reflexively screwing up in annoyance. Nevertheless, she followed after them, cursing Qiyana internally as they made their way to the activity building.  _ And she’s acting like that shit at the club didn’t go down. _

It didn’t take them long to reach it, and as she had expected, Qiyana led them directly to the auditorium, and then backstage area. “Alright,” she was pointing to a huge wooden cutout of a building that was partially painted- but appeared to be lacking details.

“We need this painted with like, moss and plant stuff.”

Xayah sighed. “Sure, fine. Do we have any painting stuff laying around, or am I supposed to use my blood?”

Qiyana glared at her, and Zed looked like he was desperately trying not to snicker. Finally, Qiyana sniffed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, someone will get some.” Qiyana turned and looked around- there were several students milling about the backstage, and she seemed to single out one of them, a particularly short girl with bright green hair. “Lulu! Come here.”

The girl turned and looked startled, before running over to where they were standing. “What’s up?”

Xayah winced- her voice was particularly high pitched, almost unnaturally so, and it grated her ears. Was everyone here annoying?

“Xayah needs painting supplies to help finish this prop. Do you know if the art club has any?” Zed explained now, stepping in front of Qiyana. Lulu nodded. “Oh yeah, sure! Actually the art club said they would finish it in a week if we just-”   
“We don’t have a week, which is why I asked for Xayah.” Qiyana pointed out sharply. Lulu seemed completely unfazed by Qiyana’s tone of voice and shrugged. “Oh, well, whatever then! I can go borrow some of their stuff, yeah. Give me a minute!” The girl turned on her heels and sprinted off, and Qiyana grumbled something before looking at Xayah. “Whenever Lulu comes back she can help you, she’s pretty good with art, I guess.” Without another word, she turned and walked off, leaving Xayah awkwardly with Zed.

Beside her, Zed shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry about that, she can be a bit much some time. But we really appreciated the work you did last time.”   
Xayah shrugged, sitting down next to the prop. “Eh, it’s whatever. Usually I just go out of my way to avoid her, but whatever.”

Zed frowned thoughtfully, then nodded. “Okay, well, thanks again- Lulu really is good at art, so I’m sure you two will make it look great. Cya.” He nodded at her again and then walked off quickly, as if trying to escape the repercussions of enlisting Xayah’s help without asking.

A few moments later, Lulu reappeared, her arms full of paint brushes and various colours of paint, mostly greens and greys. “Hey! You’re Xayah, right?”   
“Ye-”   
“Cool!” She knelt down beside her and dropped the supplies she had been carrying. “Okay, I think Ms. Leblanc and Qiyana wanted like, plants and stuff painted on this? So do that kind of stuff, okay? But paint whatever you want!”

Xayah sighed. Lulu was friendly- but very annoying. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could get back to her dorm. “How old are you, Lulu?” Xayah inquired as they began to paint. Lulu’s eyes were trained on the ivy she had started, but she flicked her paintbrush in acknowledgement, splattering green...everywhere, including on Xayah. “I’m 20! Well, I just turned 20. How about you?”

_ Oh, no wonder she’s annoying _ . “I’m 22.” Xayah replied passively as she worked, and Lulu nodded. “Wow, you’re only two years older than me! That’s cool.”

Xayah opened her mouth to respond, but a woman’s voice behind them made her glance over her shoulder- and she almost forgot to keep painting. 

The woman standing behind her was a tall strawberry blonde with striking green eyes, and legs a mile long. And- well, Xayah wasn’t sure if she should finish the sentence, so she nodded a mute greeting before turning back to her work. Lulu, however, finally looked up and turned. “Oh, MF! Hi, Xayah and I are painting greenery on this prop for Qiyana.”

“Is that so?” The woman- MF- leaned down, entirely too close to Xayah, and she scooted backwards with a huff. “These look lovely so far.” She stood back with a nod. “I’m Sarah by the way. Although everyone around here just calls me MF.” 

She held out a hand to Xayah, who took her offer gingerly as she shook it, and Sarah smiled. “Wonderful to meet you- Xayah, was it?”

Xayah nodded and stepped back again. “What are you, here?”   
“Mm? As in, what do I do here?” Sarah gave a hearty laugh. “I’m just an actor here hun, who does a little extra sometimes.”   
“She’s the stage director! Well, usually.” Lulu piped up.   
  
“Mhm!” Sarah gave a wink and another laugh. “We have a drama coach- hm.” She stood up and glanced around. “I’m not sure where she is, or I’d introduce you. Do you know Ms. Leblanc?” She turned her focus back to Xayah, continuing before she had the chance to answer. “You’re welcome around here any time though, cutie. Not even Qiyana seems to mind you.”   
  
“Huh?” Xayah looked up at this, eyebrows furrowing skeptically. “I’m pretty sure she hates me.”

Sarah laughed again- she was so tall, no matter how Xayah stood, she was looking down on her. “Oh no hun, if she didn’t like you, she wouldn’t have brought you here. Or, perhaps, not ‘likes you’, but ‘respects’ you.” She added air quotes around the ‘likes you’ and ‘respects’ bit, giving Xayah cause to narrow her eyes.

“She can be a bit much but she can also be really nice, honestly.” Lulu spoke again, and Sarah glanced at her kindly. “Well, I’m not sure about nice, but she can be a good person. She...struggles to make friends.” Sarah straightened up with a sigh, glancing towards where the rest of the drama club were gathered. “She’s a decent person under all that pride. She’s just been really hard pressed to stand out among her family, so...yeah.” 

Turning back to Xayah, she gave a nod. “Anyway, it really was nice to meet you, but I see nobody is getting anything done. Please feel free to stop by again, hun!” She offered a simple wave before striding back towards the group of other students- and then pausing. “And Lulu, darling, thank you for helping her!” she threw the last comment over her shoulder with a smile at the younger girl, who giggled and waved as Sarah kept on.

“Mm, she’s...interesting.” Xayah murmured. Lulu turned to look at her with a grin. “She’s so cool! She’s really great, huh?”   
“Interesting. Very uh, flirty.” Xayah muttered, finishing the last stroke of the little vine she had been painting. Lulu giggled again. “She’s always like that. She did welcome you back, though, so she must’ve actually liked you.”

Xayah sighed.  _ Saying I don’t particularly care would probably be rude...and at least I learned a little bit more about how Qiyana ticks. _

Instead, she nodded diplomatically. “I’m glad. I’m happy to help- are we done here? This looks pretty nice.”

Lulu stood up and stepped back, looking the now accented prop up and down. “Yeah, I think so! This looks great, thank you!”

With a sigh and a nod, Xayah brushed herself off. “I’m gonna head out then-” She almost added  _ I’m happy to help out any time _ , but she had learned her lesson with Zed.  _ If I say that, I’ll probably get dragged back here. _

Instead, she gave a quick bow. “Thanks for letting me help. I’ll see you around campus, I guess.”

Free.

She was free at last.

* * *

When Xayah got back to her dorm, she was exhausted- and covered in splotches of green and black paint. As she entered, she noticed Diana was there- but not Leona. “Where’s Leona?” Xayah queried, and Diana looked up quickly. “Eh? Oh, Xayah, you’re back! Where’ve you been?”   
“Oh, I was helping the drama club paint a prop.”   
“Oh, you got to meet the drama students...they’re kinda a weird bunch, huh?”   
“That’s being kind.” Xayah snorted derisively. “But yeah, they seem nice enough.”

“Yeah- oh, I need help with something- could you ask Riven to come?”

Xayah frowned. “I think they have practice today- I saw them out on the fields when I passed.”

Diana grunted. “Fuck. Can you tell her it's important?”

“I guess? What is it?” Xayah inquired, but Diana shook her head as she stood up. “I’ll tell you when she gets here, just tell her it's important and she’ll come.”

Xayah did as she was told, and about ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door, and went and let Riven in, who came rushing into the main room. “Diana, what’s up? Xayah said it was important.”   
  
Diana nodded- she’d been pacing the whole time, and she finally sat back down on her bed. “Yeah, I mean, it’s not really, sorry to drag you away from practice.”   
“You told me it was important!” Xayah protested, and Riven glanced at her, amused, but shrugged. “We weren’t really doing anything anyway. What’s going on though?” Xayah and Riven sat side by side on Xayah’s bed across from Diana, and Diana got up and immediately started pacing again. 

“Ok, so I need help, and Riven- I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to squeal to Leo.”

Riven blinked, then nodded. “Mouth sealed. What’s up?”

Diana paused, looking at Xayah first, then Riven. “So, a few weeks ago, when Xayah and I went into town, we actually went to buy rings.”   
“Are you planning to steal my girlfriend?” Riven grinned jovially, and Diana rolled her eyes. “No. She’s all yours. Anyway, I was planning to propose to Leona...like soon.”   
  
Riven gave an excited little jump. “I figured! That’s so great.”   
  
“Yeah, except I’m terrible with this shit, and I don’t know where or when.” Diana muttered, and Riven nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I would be too. Hm, let’s think...wait, the seniors are graduating during the middle of next month, right?”   
“Yeah,” Diana acknowledged. “They are, why?”

“Well, it’s supposed to be a really nice day, and it’s in the city park. You could do it afterwards there.”

Diana nodded slowly, but then shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to take attention away from the seniors. Summer’s coming up, yeah?”   
Riven nodded, and Diana frowned thoughtfully. “I could do it...I could do it  _ then _ .”

The two of them shared a look- and Xayah glanced furtively between the two of them. “Then? What‘s then?”

They looked at each other again, as if silently arguing this time, but Riven finally turned to look at Xayah. “A few summers ago we went to visit family back home...and we were thinking of going again, since we’ve been saving.”

“Ah.” Xayah responded, and Diana nodded. “So that would possibly be a good time.”   
Xayah returned the gesture quickly, and Riven smiled. “Yeah, that’d be cute!”   
“That would be cute.”

A silent agreement was made that night, and it filled Xayah’s heart with a warm fondness she knew she would never be able to shake.


	23. Thursday & Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Discussion of depression/anxiety
> 
> 2nd chapter for today as promised!

Lunch at Xayah’s table had become a chaotic affair- and she had grown to love it. With Ahri, Irelia, Evelynn, Akali, Sona, and Lux all now sitting at the table, on top of Kai’sa, Senna, and Lucian having joined them previously, there was now nearly thirty people sharing one space- and because they were the center of the cafeteria, it somehow seemed like even more mayhem.

“Gods, I can’t wait until tomorrow. Fridays are nice.” Akali commented as she joined them, and Xayah glanced up to see both she and Eve had finally arrived, so she nodded in agreement. “I’m gonna sleep in this weekend.” Xayah commented, and Akali slapped the table loudly. “Exactly! I’m sleeping in-”

“I thought you wanted to get your tattoo finished.” Evelynn pointed out, her voice deadpan, and Akali paused, suddenly looking stricken, before slouching in her chair. “I completely forgot I made that appointment.”

Curious now, Xayah turned fully to Akali. “Wait, you have a tattoo?”

“Oh, yeah! Have you never seen it?” Akali had perked up again, and Xayah shook her head. “Nope, or if I did, I forgot.”

  
Beside her, Riven shifted. “Isn’t that the dragon one you started last year?” she asked- but Akali had already stood up and had walked over to them, pulling her shirt up to her neck so that her shoulders were exposed.

Xayah wasn’t quite sure why she felt comfortable just standing there in her bra, in the center of the cafe, but she couldn’t help but admire the tattoo- it was huge; it spanned from shoulder to shoulder and down to her lower back, featuring a partially shaded and coloured purplish-blue eastern dragon, accented by stylized traditional clouds.

“Wow, that’s a really detailed tattoo.” Xayah commented, tilting her head as she peered closer. “Where did you get it done?”

Akali put her arms back into her shirt before pushing it down and turning. “It’s a really nice studio, but it’s a few hours from here- I can give you their social media card if you want some time!”

“Thinking of getting a tattoo?” Riven asked, amused, and Xayah shrugged. “Can’t afford to right now but yeah? Maybe?”

“I'm thinking about getting another bigger one...but I also hated needles.” Leona added and then finished with a mutter, narrowing her eyes, and Akali shrugged as she went to go sit down again. “Honestly it’s not that bad. I thought the same thing but I was falling asleep getting some of this coloured in. The most painful part was just above my shoulder blades but even that wasn’t that awful.”

Leona nodded, shrugging.

“I have a small one.” Lux piped up. “Of a prism. It wasn’t bad, but it was on my outer thigh.” A few chairs down, Akali raised an eyebrow. “You have a tattoo Lux? I didn’t peg you for the tattoo type.”   
Lux frowned. “What’s a tattoo type? I mean, if you mean like a full sleeve or something, yeah, no.”   
  
Sona suddenly tapped Lux’s shoulder urgently, and began signing- Lux and Akali watched, and then Akali nodded. “You have a harp and some music on your arm and shoulder? Oh, nice.”

Lux looked excited. “You’ll have to show me some time! That sounds pretty.”

Ahri nodded. “I wanna see too. I kinda wanna get a small one, but I’m not sure what to get.”

“I have one.” Diana spoke up suddenly, and everyone turned to her. “Wait, really?” It was Irelia who asked, and Diana nodded. “Half a moon and a sun.” she turned in her chair and pulled the neck of her shirt down, exposing a small intertwined circle of the moon and sun before turning back around, and beside her, Leona nodded. “I have a matching one in the same spot.”

Across the table, Ahri cooed happily. “Oh my gosh, that’s so adorable! You guys, I mean, you’re adorable. That’s so sweet!”

Akali was not so mushy about it, and grinned mischievously. “Damn, that’s pretty gay, dude.”

Diana shot her a withering glare. “Shut up, Akali. Tiny gremlin lesbian.”

“I’m not tiny! Or a gremlin!”

“You only denied two of the three charges, can you really be trusted?” Diana’s face was straight, which somehow added to the comedy of the situation, and Akali stuck her tongue out. “Everyone knows the last one.”

Diana tilted her head curiously. “And that’s somehow more evident than you being a little gremlin?”

Xayah laughed, but was content to simply listen to the conversation as her friends bantered and argued. But as the hour drew to a close, she realized Riven hadn’t been speaking either- actually, glancing over at her, she was distractedly picking at the hotdog she had chosen for lunch, her gaze distant.

A small worm of worry in her stomach, Xayah mentally noted to ask her about it later.

* * *

Xayah sat criss-crossed on the topmost bleachers looking out over the women’s soccer field. Alistar had apparently called for an extra practice- for fun, and Riven and her teammates were racing each other back and forth across the field, going in rounds of six, with the two who came in last place every round having to sit out. And since Shen had ended the cultural club’s meeting early, she had elected to come wait for Riven’s practice to let out.

On the sixth round, it was just Sivir, Quinn, and Riven left- and on the edge of the field now, the rest of their teammates were cheering for their favorite, although the majority seemed to favor Riven as they lined up- and Xayah couldn’t help but add her own voice to the fray.

Alistar stood at the side as they lined up on the goal line. “Ready...set...go!” He shouted, throwing his arm down as all three of them took off. It was a close match, but in the end, Quinn won, followed by Sivir and then Riven. Despite Riven’s loss, everyone congratulated the three of them equally, and Riven didn’t look the least bit phased by it, although she did still look distracted as her teammates swarmed her.

Finally, practice came to an end, and Riven ascended the stairs and sat beside Xayah with a thump, the gathering dusk casting long shadows as the street and field lights behind them flickered to life.

They both sat in silence for a long while- mostly because Xayah wanted to ask what was wrong- but had no idea what to say. Emotions were something she often struggled to process herself- it wasn’t that she didn’t get them, either. It was more along the lines of wording how she cared for others, or how to voice her concerns. But finally, she took a dive, and spoke. “Are you alright?”

It was simple, and directly to the point.

Riven was silent for several moments that seemed to stretch out so long Xayah wasn’t even sure she’d heard, or would even answer, but finally, she shifted quietly and cleared her throat. “Do you ever just realize you’ve been like...sad and anxious for a long time? Like it just suddenly hits you and you don’t know how long it’s been going on, but you realize it has been?”

Xayah nodded as she stared at the darkening horizon. “I feel like that a lot, honestly. It’s been better since I started coming here, but sometimes I feel like that more than other days.”

Riven was silent again for a long minute, and then nodded slowly in response. “Yeah. It was like it was just tolerable for a long time, so I kinda got used to it. But it’s been worse lately and I realized like...I don’t know, it’s not normal, maybe? Like I think I’ve been really stressed lately, so that doesn’t help I guess, but...it still doesn’t feel normal.”

All Xayah could do at first was blink in the gathering darkness. But before she had a chance to speak, Riven spoke softly, as if she was talking to herself. “I think maybe I’m depressed?”

Xayah closed her lips again. She once again found herself unsure of how to proceed, so she instead scooted closer and grabbed Rivens hand, pulling it onto her lap. Riven looked at her quickly, suddenly looking guilty. “It’s not your fault or anything, by the way! Like you...you and Diana and Leona have been helping so much. I just think I-”

“Have a lot going on.” Xayah finished, and Riven nodded. “I kind of wonder if I should talk to someone, but then I don’t know and I feel like I’m being dramatic.”

Xayah paused as the first few stars of the night sky started appearing, before she turned and looked at Riven fully. “If you think it would help, then you should. I’ll try to do what I can. I don’t think taking stock of how you’re feeling is being dramatic. I get feeling anxious around a lot of people, you've seen how I am at parties. I'm still learning my limits and triggers, but I've been a lot happier now that I'm actually listening to how I'm feeling.”

Riven looked down at her feet, although when she lifted her eyes, her gaze was grateful. “I’ve been trying to learn to listen to myself and not just dismiss my feelings and forging on, I guess. So thanks, that means a lot.”

Nodding wordlessly, Xayah glanced back out over the field towards the school, acutely aware of her pulse and the air in her lungs- and Rivens’, matching her own, and it calmed her.

* * *

The next day seemed to fly by, and before Xayah realized it, she was rushing out of her last class, not even bothering to zip her messenger bag full of textbooks closed as she walked as fast as she could towards her own dorm.

Earlier that day, Leona had texted her asking if she wanted to discuss summer plans with them- and Xayah wasn’t sure what their plan was, but it had definitely gotten her excited for the summer. She had almost forgotten how close they were to the end of the semester- and the end of the school year.

By the time she got to the dorm, Riven was already there with Diana, although Leona had apparently been yoinked for a favor by the football team.

“Darius, Sett, and Garen said they wanted someone to represent them on the student council.” Diana explained as Xayah sat down on the bed next to Riven- to which Xayah had frowned. “What does that mean?”   
“I honestly have...no fucking clue.” Diana muttered, glancing down at her phone. “I guess they think it’s not fair that the clubs get to be spoken for by the student council if they actually need something from the school?”   
  
“Thats…really stupid.” Riven commented, looking annoyed. “If anything, the sports teams have the most representation. They’re coached by staff, and get funding directly from the school.”

“Yes, I know. That’s why I said I have no idea what it means.” Diana grunted, throwing her phone on the bed beside her. “The student council is the official student body representative as far as extracurricular activities go, and relaying who’s in what club for the requirements. The club presidents rarely get to talk directly to faculty, it’s Evelynn or Leona who do.”

Riven snorted before pulling her legs up and laying down on Xayah’s bed, staring up at the bottom of the unused bed above her. “Didn’t the football team just get a bunch of new equipment, too?”   
“Yes.” Diana shrugged. “New jerseys, those training dummies, and new logoed helmets? Like just this spring.”

“And I had to pester Alistar to get us a few new balls for practice. Nice.”

Diana shrugged again, glancing up as the dorm room door clicked, and a few seconds later, Leona appeared from the hallway, looking apologetic. “Sorry to be late guys, Darius was upset.”   
  
“I’m dying to know what he was upset about,” Riven queried, sounding annoyed all over again. “When his team just got brand new equipment, and I was literally just telling Diana it took me like four months to get my team two new balls for practice, ours were literally falling apart at the seams.”

Leona sat down on her bed with a thump, rocking Diana as she frowned. “Really?”   
“Yes.”   
“Oh. Wow, did Alistar get them or did you have to-” Leona began, but Riven interrupted her.   
“Alistar got them, but only after I pestered him.”

Leona’s frown deepened, and she looked thoughtful before she spoke again. “I can try bringing that stuff up to Fiora if you tell me ahead of time, but I’m not sure how much we’d affect anything other than like, student activities and clubs.”

Riven shook her head. “Thank you, but no, it’s fine. I’m just annoyed and curious as to why Sett and Darius are kicking up a storm about ‘not having representation.”

Leona grimaced and shrugged. “I didn’t understand half of what they were saying- if I’m being honest, I was just kinda smiling and nodding and saying ‘Yes, I understand completely’ a lot. I don’t think they know what the student council actually does.”

“That’s very shocking.” Riven replied dryly. “Anyway, you wanted to talk about summer, yeah?”

Leona blinked and then nodded. “Yeah. I know we talked about it last summer since we were all working and doing internships,” she paused, glancing at Xayah with a look of uncertainty before turning back to Riven. “But Diana and I wondered if you still wanted to go home with us.”

Riven frowned. She had been staring at the bunk above her, but sat up when Leona began talking to her directly. “I mean, yeah, we could? I have the money saved still.”

Xayah’s focus darted between the two of them, confused. “Wait, like, France?”

**_“Yes, as in, France. Baguette place, pretty streets, old things.”_ ** Diana replied in French, and Xayah stared at her with a displeased scowl. “I literally have no idea what you said besides ‘yes’, ‘France’, and ‘baguette’.”   
  
“Yes.” Leona replied more clearly. “Like, there. Diana talked to her about it last year. I don’t think any of us have been since we started attending school here- I think Di and I went back at the start of our first summer, but not for Holidays or anything. And we went separately. We were thinking of going as a group this time.”

“Oh.”   
  
“Did you have plans yet?” 

Xayah looked away and shrugged. “Not really, no. I’d visit my aunt, I guess, but...eh, I’d prefer not to. Not sure what I’m gonna do, I guess.”

There was silence for a minute, before Riven spoke. “You can come with us, if you want.”

Leona glanced at Riven, and Diana looked concerned. “Xayah’s very welcome, just- I don’t know that if we’re gonna visit our family...she’s gonna like them.”

“You say that like we like them.” Leona sounded surprisingly bitter, and Diana shrugged. “Ok, well, the point stands.” She looked directly at Xayah now. “You’re very welcome to come, but if we spend any amount of time with our families you are probably not going to like it, at all.”

Xayah shrugged.

“If you really don’t mind me coming, I can try. I’ll see if my aunt will help-”   
“We can help a little too.” Leona offered, and Diana and Riven both nodded. “If you’re serious, yeah.” Diana nodded. “Just ask.”

Xayah hesitated for a moment. The thought of asking someone for help like that, much less her friends, did not sit right with her. But a second feeling was just below that, persisting, and growing louder, until she sighed and nodded. “Alright. I’ll see what she says and let you guys know, thanks.”

* * *

After their small meeting, Xayah walked with Riven back to her dorm, since Diana was going to her astronomy club meeting and Leona had gone with her, and Riven still had to go to practice. But as Riven stopped in front of her door to unlock it, Xayah happened to glance down the hallway and notice something… fairly large in the shadows, stalking her. It took her a moment to register what it was- it was too lithe to be a dog, and too large to be a rodent. And then it lept on her, and she instinctively jumped back, bumping into Riven. “Wha-”

_ Mrrrreow! _ _   
  
_

Riven turned to look at Xayah, confused, as she steadied herself against the wall and laughed as she realized what it was. “Holy shit, it’s a cat.”

“Huh?” Riven glanced down and instantly joined her laughing. “Oh! Yuumi! I haven’t seen you in awhile.” Leaning down, she picked the little blue and white cat, holding her up to Xayah. “It’s Yuumi!”

“What’s a Yuumi?” Xayah queried, reaching out to pet the little cat- it purred, reaching out with a little paw to bat at her softly. “Yuumi is the school cat. I’m surprised you haven’t seen her before. She belongs to someone on staff, but I don’t think anyone actually knows who. Apparently she just showed up after summer vacation one year, and goes home with one of them on breaks.”

Absolutely enthralled, Xayah reached out and took Yuumi from Riven, holding her close and stroking her ears before moving to scratch her chin, which she seemed to like better. “Oh my gods, she’s absolutely precious. I’m so sad I’ve not met her before.”

“She usually hangs out in the library behind the desk, that’s probably why.” Riven explained. “I don’t usually see her just wandering down into the dorms. You can bring her in if you want.”

Xayah did not need to be told twice, and while Riven went to the bathroom to get changed for practice, she busied herself entertaining Yuumi- which was not hard. The little cat seemed thrilled with the tassels on Xayah’s sleeves, so she simply spun her arm in circles, or moved it in a line, and Yuumi enthusiastically darted about after it.

Xayah was so absorbed in playing with the cat that she did not see or hear Riven exit the bathroom, and the other woman stood watching her for several minutes before clearing her throat, and Xayah looked up quickly.    
  
“Having fun?” Riven looked thoroughly amused, and Xayah nodded enthusiastically. “Uh, yeah? It’s a cat! She’s so cute.”

Riven walked over and kneeled down, calling softly, and Yuumi instantly ran over and pressed into her leg, purring loudly as Riven stroked her ears and down her back. “She’s really sweet, huh? I’ve never met such a friendly cat. We had some on the farms, but they were kind of feral and mean. Yuumi will come to anyone as long as they pet her.”

Xayah laughed. “I’ve never had one, but now I want one. Think anyone would notice if I stole Yuumi?”

Riven chuckled as she stood up. “Probably whoever owns her- or, well, she’s a cat. Whoever  _ she _ owns, although I know she sometimes sleeps in student’s rooms. Could probably borrow her for a few days and nobody would care. She should probably get back to the library, though.”

Xayah gave a sad trill and nodded, standing up and taking Yuumi with her. “Probably. I’ll take her there, I guess. Have fun at practice?”

Riven grinned and nodded. “I will. Have fun with cat relocation.”

* * *

Xayah had assumed Yuumi would squirm on the long trip back to the library, but she instead laid contentedly in her arms, purring softly the whole way. Xayah didn’t think it was possible, but she fell in love more and more with every step she took, and was almost sad when she reached the library and approached the counter. 

She had intended to ask Karthus what to do with the little cat, but he was nowhere to be seen when she reached the desk, and she paused, glancing around, before spotting movement in the doorway of the dark computer room next to the desk. As she suspected, Nasus seemed to materialize from the darkness, and he blinked in the brighter library light before focusing on Xayah. “Hello Xayah, how can I- oh. Yuumi, where have you been?”

At the sound of Nasus' voice, Yuumi opened her eyes, meowed, and lept on the counter, pattering over to push into Nasus arm.    
“Riven and I were in the dorms and she pounced on my leg.” Xayah explained, watching Yuumi with a visible smile. “Riven recommended I bring her here.”

Nasus chuckled and picked Yuumi up- she seemed even tinier in his huge arms, but she seemed completely at home. “Thank you. She’s actually mine- well, as far as I know. We got a shipment of books from another library about two summers back and she was in the back of the van for some reason. Driver had no idea where she came from.” he paused and stroked her ears- which she seemed to like, snuggling deeper against his chest. “I probably shouldn’t just let her wander around the school, but I think everyone thinks she’s just a friendly stray.”    
  
Xayah laughed, and shrugged. “Your secret is safe with me- but I’m gonna have to come visit her, I kinda wanted to steal her, she’s so sweet.”

“I’m sure she’d love it if you’d come visit her.” Nasus chuckled as he placed her back on the counter. “Once she takes a liking to someone she’ll just seek them out, so if you’d come to her, that would be great.”

Xayah nodded zealously.

What more of a reason did you need to visit a library other than a friendly little cat?


	24. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapters for this weekend: https://twitter.com/KDGay_Akali/status/1279108992300724229?s=20

As Xayah sat and counted down the minutes of her last evening class, she glanced down when she felt her phone begin to vibrate, and pulled it out to check the caller ID.  _ Darha K. _

Sighing, she hit the reject button and pocketed it as she waited for their substitute, Soraka, to finish the powerpoint she’d evidently been giving.

“Anyway, I thank you for listening to me today, I’m quite sorry it was as long as it was, but that was what I was given to work with.”

She paused, looking curious, and then nodded. “If anyone has any questions feel free to ask me, although your professor told me you can email him, too. Otherwise, you’re free to go. Have a blessed day!”

Xayah was out the door and down the hall before anyone had a chance to respond, and as she walked, she pulled out her phone and dialed her aunt back.

The phone only rang once before a familiar voice answered. “Xayah? Ah, thank you for calling me back, I was wondering why you rejected my call.”

“I was in class, still.” Xayah explained as she walked. “And we only had a few minutes left so I didn’t want to text you.”   
  
“Ok, well, I thought about what you asked.” Darha began. “I’m still a bit worried- you’re going to be gone most of the summer, yes?”

Xayah nodded, although her aunt would not have been able to see her. “Yeah. But I’d be with the three of them- we’re staying together the whole trip.”

There was radio silence for a moment on the other end. “Well, if you’re going to be together, that’s fine, I suppose. And you’re not going to get up to any mischief, right?”   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Xayah tried not to sound impatient, but she was struggling. Karma sighed. “I mean, I’ve not met your friends...they’re good people, yes?”

Xayah stopped in her tracks- the feeling in her chest was hard to identify- it felt like what she felt when she looked at Riven, but it was...broader. And just as warm. She smiled. “They’re...really good people. I’ll have to tell you about them some time. You might really like them.”

There was silence again- and then Xayah could have sworn she could see her aunt nodding. “Ok, then. I’ll help as much as I can. Thank you for asking, and I hope you have a good time.”

* * *

When Xayah got back to her dorm, she was surprised to see Riven was there with Diana and Leona- and they all looked up as she entered. “Hey, Xayah!” Leona greeted, and Diana nodded with a little wave. Riven, on the other hand, got up and practically ran to hug her- and Xayah smiled against her until she released her. As she stepped back, her eyes darted between the three of them. 

“So, I have news.”

“Is it good news or bad news?” Riven asked, and Xayah shrugged. “Depends on if you guys really wanted me to come with you this summer or not.”   
  
“Eh?” Leona’s expression was bewildered, so Xayah elaborated.

“I’m coming with you. My aunt said she’d help.”

Leona stared for a minute, then grinned. “Nice! I’m glad you’re gonna be there, then.”

Diana nodded, but Riven looked concerned. “I’m glad you’re coming too, but I think Diana’s right. You’re probably not gonna like our families.”

Diana frowned, then looked away and shrugged. “I...well, we’re gonna be there most of the summer. It doesn’t really matter, there’ll be other things to do. We’re only gonna be there for like three days at most. In our hometown, I mean.”

Riven nodded thoughtfully. “That’s true- that part will be fun, I just don’t want Xayah to be...surprised if things are sour.”

Beside her, Xayah turned so that she could look at all three of them. “I’m glad we’ll all get to spend time together, but that’s why I want to be there. I want to be there for you guys, for once. I’m...coming to support you.”

Riven, Leona, and Diana all looked at each other, and then Leona stood and walked over to her, embracing her in a hug. 

“Thank you, Xayah. That means a lot.”


	25. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Xayah is filled with anxiety- the trip is here, and it's time to get ready.

The anxiety- and excitement- that Xayah felt as she packed her books away to head to lunch was almost palpable. It had been a month since her Aunt had told Xayah she’d help her for the trip, and earlier this morning, she’d been sent the information for the flight ticket itself. On top of that, between her savings and assistance for her aunt, she hadn’t needed to ask for any further assistance- so that was a small weight off her conscience. 

As she approached one of the grand arches that led into the cafe’s airy, open area, she noted Riven was standing, leaning against the pillar waiting for her, so she made a short detour to go meet her. The other girl’s face brightened as she noticed Xayah approaching, and straightened up as she reached her. “Hey, Xay.”

Xayah gave a quick wave before slipping her hand into Rivens- she hadn’t even asked, but Riven accepted it without question- and a tiny smile- as they turned and entered the cafe.

“Do you know what you’re getting for lunch?” Riven queried as they walked past some of the food counters, and Xayah found herself shaking her head. “Honestly, I wasn’t that hungry. I’m kinda…”   
“Anxious?”   
“Yeah.”

Riven nodded. “Mm. I was feeling the same way. I had a snack this morning and haven’t felt hungry since.”

Since neither of them were feeling particularly hungry, they headed directly for the big table, and even Sett looked up and greeted them with a brief wave as they neared, and Riven nodded in response. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

As Xayah and Riven took a seat side by side next to Diana and Leona, Garen nodded. “Well, I mean, I think we were talking about summer plans? Leona said you guys were going to Europe?”

Riven glanced at Diana, puzzled she was being addressed directly by either Sett  _ or _ Garen, but she shrugged. “Yeah. Me, Diana, Leona and Xayah.”

“That’s really cool.” Morg spoke now and Garen, who had been about to respond, sat there with his mouth open. Riven shrugged. “Well, we’re gonna visit family first, so I’m not sure how cool the first part will be. But then we’re gonna visit a few other places, so that’ll be fun.”

“Please tell me you’re going to Paris.” Evelynn had joined in now too, and looked genuinely interested in the topic. Riven nodded. “We’re actually going to be landing there, since it’s the cheapest flight the day we’re leaving.”

“Ooo, I’m so very jealous.” Evelynn purred. “I’ve wanted to go back there for years now, but I’ve been so busy with school and then my parents in the summer.”

“Eve you literally went to England over the long weekend.” Akali muttered, and Eve looked at her, puzzled. “That’s not Paris, though.”

“You could have gone to Paris instead.”   
Eve shrugged. “Hindsight is twenty twenty. But it felt like a London weekend.”

One the other end, Senna turned to Leona curiously. “So you grew up around there- have you been to Paris a lot?”

Diana shook her head. “No, we grew up near the alps. Rarely went into the city. Well, I did with my dad but eh.”

Leona nodded beside her. “Yeah, I like, faintly remember it when my family moved there when I was really little, and when I left to come here and when we last visited, but I’ve never actually had the chance to really explore it.”

Senna hummed thoughtfully. “I see. I’ve never been over there, so I was curious.”

“Where did you grow up?” Leona inquired, and Senna glanced at Lucian before responding. “Hawaii. Kailua, specifically.”

Leona gave a low whistle. “Wow, I’ve always wanted to go there. Hawaii in general, I mean.”

Senna nodded. “It’s beautiful- you should definitely go if you ever get the chance.” On the other side of Lucian, Lux nodded too. “I’ve been a few times with my family! Garen, you know how to surf, you learned while we were there, right? It’s really cool?”

Garen inclined his head in agreement, looking embarrassed. “Yeah. I’m terrible at surfing, but the islands and the water are pretty.” 

“Are you going back there for the summer, Senna?” Diana asked, actually looking at Senna for once, and the other woman nodded. “For a bit, anyway. Lucian was thinking of coming, too.”

“What about you, Lux?” Leona turned her attention to the other student council member, who glanced at Garen and shrugged. “I was going to just do whatever our family was doing- not quite sure what that was, honestly.”   
“I thought we were going on a cruise?” Garen queried, looking confused, and Lux stared at him for a long minute. “Wait, we were still doing that?”

Garen frowned and said “I wasn’t told we were not. I don’t know...”, to which Lux shrugged and looked apologetically at Leona. “Guess we’re doing that then.”

The rest of the discussion that hour was fueled by the excitement of everyone ready for summer. For some, they’d be leaving directly after lunch, since they had no evening classes. Others, like Xayah, would be leaving the next day- or staying behind. And Xayah could barely contain her anxiety- or her excitement. 

* * *

Thankfully, Xayah’s last class that day seemed to pass in a heartbeat- despite it being over 2 hours in length. She paid attention, took her notes, and participated when asked- but as soon as Professor Graves had dismissed the class, she was out the door before he could even wish them a happy holiday. 

She made a beeline back to her dorm, and was unsurprised to find Leona and Diana already there, packing.    
  
“I’m not impressed I’m gonna be wearing the same ten or so outfits all summer.” Xayah commented as she sat on her bed, unconsciously sucking in her lower lip as she tried to fold her clothes so she could fit as many as possible.

Across the room, Diana shrugged. “I mean, you’ll probably see clothes you like over there you could buy, too. I’d actually save a little bit of room for that if you could.”

Xayah frowned as she looked down at her bag. “I’m already almost out of room.”

Diana stepped across the room and peered into her bag with a thoughtful expression. “Have you tried rolling your shirts instead of folding them? They take up less room that way.”

“No, I actually hadn’t thought of that.” Xayah blinked.

Still on her bed packing, Leona looked up. “Rolling? Really, Di? Your stuff is gonna get all wrinkly.”

“Like they won't be wrinkled if you fold them?” Diana retorted dryly, and Leona frowned. “I mean, it does, they do, but at least it has nice fold lines.”

“Are you two really arguing about how to pack?” Xayah asked, and Diana scowled. “I’m not arguing! I’m just saying...rolling is better.”

“Folding is better.” Leona stated, and they both stared at each other for a long minute before Diana looked away with a smirk, and Leona laughed. “It’ll be a cold day in hell before I let Di pack any of my bags, I see.”

“You have fun with your very proper folding, then.” Diana commented with a dismissive wave before returning to her bag.

Once Xayah had mostly packed her bag, she sat back and thought for a minute.  _ Sivir left earlier, and I told Riven I’d spend the night in her dorm, so I guess I don’t really want to pack everything tonight _ .

“Hey Leo.” Xayah hailed, and Leona glanced up. “Huh?”

“I’m gonna spend the night with Riven, so I’m probably gonna leave my bag here and pack my toothbrush and stuff in the morning.” she explained, glancing at Diana. “Are you guys still gonna be here in the morning?”   
  
Diana nodded. “Yeah, feel free to go sleep upstairs, we’ll just wait for you two and we can all leave together. The flight is at 2 PM, so we should be there around 11:30 or so. So as long as you’re back around 10 AM, we should be good.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to the chapter I rewrote like 13 times.
> 
> back to monday/wednesday/friday schedule. Like 10 more chapters left!

Xayah wasn’t sure what had woken her the next morning, or if her body had decided she had had enough sleep, but beside her, Riven began stirring too, and she soon felt a pair of eyes on her, so she sat up with a yawn and glanced down.

Riven hadn’t moved, but she was clearly awake- she was laying there, staring up at Xayah with a smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Xayah murmured, leaning down to kiss her. Riven’s hair was a wild mess- she knew hers probably was too, but it was not exactly a concern at the moment.

Turning away, she reached over the side of the bed and picked up her phone and checked the time:  _ 8:30AM _

“What time is it?” Riven seemed to have woken fast, and was sitting up, leaned against the wall with only her sheets to cover her. “8:30. I set my alarm for 9 AM, I don’t usually willingly wake up this early.” Xayah mused as she turned to face Riven again. “I’m definitely not a morning person.”

“I’m not either but I’ve had to wake up early for soccer stuff before school since before I can remember. But…” Riven reached out and grabbed Xayah’s wrist, pulling her closer. “I can make sure you’re wide awake, if you want.”

Xayah quirked an eyebrow. “You’ve gotten so very forward,” she purred. “I like it.” 

Riven grinned- there was that lopsided smile of hers, but there was a cocky edge to it Xayah had never seen before as she leaned in and kissed her again- this time followed with tongue.

  
This time, with aggression, and Xayah let the air rush between her lips when Riven moved down her neck- In exchange for the bruises she left, Xayah’s nails matched her efforts, drawn across the top of Rivens back and leaving crimson trails in their wake.

“Come here.” Riven rasped as she broke away abruptly, laying down again and grabbing Xayah by her waist, leading her toward her face. They were on a schedule, which meant little time for foreplay, but Xayah didn’t mind in this instance, and she needed no further instruction, moving to straddle Riven's face before Riven reached up and grabbed Xayah’s ass, guiding her down. There was a soft, low keening noise from Xayah as a tongue drew across her entrance, only stopping on her clit before circling it with a practiced ease that had Xayah breathing heavily. But when she closed her eyes to focus on her breathing, she felt a finger tap her in the small of her back.

The instruction was loud and clear, and Xayah’s eyes snapped open instinctively, her gaze drifting down to meet Riven’s, who was watching her

“Fuck, fuck.” Xayah hissed, grabbing the bars of the bed above her, trying to stop herself from grinding down. Riven looked amused, but was otherwise too preoccupied to speak- Xayah, however, was vocal enough for the both of them, her voice increasing in volume until she was crying, legs trembling as Riven picked up her speed, until Xayah felt her whole body tense, and she came with a barely suppressed feral cry.

But Riven wasn’t done. “Lay there for a second.” Riven growled as Xayah moved to get off, before she swung herself out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. When she came back only a few minutes later, Xayah had to stop herself from biting her lip in anticipation. 

Not too long ago, she and Riven had gone to a little shop in town that sold toys- which was a pleasant surprise, as she had never been to such a store before, and only knew about it after Katarina had offhandedly mentioned it. Riven had bought a black leather harness and dildo while they were there. It had become one of Xayah’s favorite things, and she felt a brand new rush of adrenaline course through her body as Riven approached.

When Riven reached the bed, she sat down on the edge before swinging her legs back over, and motioning for Xayah to come to her. Laid on her stomach like this, Xayah smirked and reached up, dipping her head up and over the toy as she took it in her mouth, looking up to watch Riven- who was observing her in turn- looking like a smug cat until Xayah released it with a soft  _ pop  _ and sat back.

Following this, Riven only broke eye contact long enough to prop herself up and grab the little bottle of lube on the bedside table above her head, passing it to Xayah, who made quick work of it, her face growing warm as Riven watched her. When she was done, though, she felt Riven touch her arm, drawing her attention back up to see Riven beckoning her to move upwards- and Xayah did so eagerly, letting Riven guide her body up, and her hips down and over the dildo before she layed back down and grinned up at her. 

“Well?”

Xayah snorted, before grinning back. She knew this was Riven’s favorite part- so she was going to put on a show.

She began to move slowly, rocking up and down on the length of the shaft while she kept eye contact with Riven, who was watching her with fascination, as if this was the first time she had seen her do this. She felt the hands on her hips tighten their grip as Riven stared at her.    
“Shit...that’s so hot.” Riven murmured out loud, and Xayah purred at the feedback, gradually increasing her speed as she rode the toy, teasing Riven- until Riven suddenly moved her hands to grab Xayah’s arms. 

The move restricted Xayahs own- but she soon understood why, as Riven had begun thrusting up, maintaining the speed Xayah had been holding- and then going faster, until Xayah was breathless and gasping- and then sobbing. “F- fuck, holy shit.” her voice came as a whine, as she desperately tried not to shout. But Riven seemed to sense that she was trying to restrain herself, and picked up the pace even more, until Xayah was a crying mess- and had lost control completely. “Fu- I’m gonna-.” she gasped- she wasn’t sure how much longer she could last, and at this point, she couldn’t even breath. “C-come here.” Riven was out of breath too as she pulled Xayah down and kissed her, wrapping her arms around Xayah’s back, pressing her tightly into her own body, until Xayah couldn’t move- but Riven still was, and with another shout, Xayah came hard into her, her entire body surrendering to a violent shudder until her eyesight threatened to go dark.

She closed her eyes and could only lay there, gaping wordlessly as she fought for air. Riven had slowed down, but not had not stopped completely, and Xayah realized that if she continued pushing into her, she was going to come again. “C-can you keep going? I think I can- I-I can do it again.”

  
Wordlessly, Riven nodded and picked up the pace with renewed vigor, and Xayah couldn’t stop herself from digging her nails into Riven’s back, her teeth sinking into soft flesh as she stifled her own scream against Riven's neck. There was a soft grunt from Riven- and then Xayah felt her body tense in time with her own as she came with first an audible gasp, and then a soft whimper.

“Fuck, Xayah.” Riven groaned as she came down from her high, collapsing back into the bed. Still spent, Xayah could only moan softly as she felt Riven move- with the dildo still in her, every breath and twitch of her body sent fresh waves of arousal through her. But she was exhausted now, her arms and legs aching as her muscles tensed and then relaxed. 

“Yes, you did.” Xayah’s voice was raspy as she finally found the air to reply, and under her, Riven chuckled hoarsely. “Gods, you’re insane. Quite bold of you to make jokes now.”   
“Mm.” Propping herself up, Xayah moved forward gingerly, gasping again as the length of the toy slid out. “Hell, I’m still really sensitive.”

Riven quirked an eyebrow up at her. “You wanna go for a fourth?”   
“No!” Xayah protested with a terse laugh. “I’m already aching.”   
“Remind me to work you up to four then,” Riven mused, “Because watching you come is hot- and very fun.”

“Ugh.” Xayah collapsed sideways into the bed, laughing as she pressed her face into the sheets. “Now who’s the dirty one?”   
“Hm?”   
“Remember a while ago...you said you thought I was innocent and reserved when you first met me?”

There was a soft exhale of breath as she felt Riven’s weight suddenly pressed into her back- and that toy against her ass. “Yeah? I guess I did say that, huh.”   
“You did.”   
“So you made assumptions too, then?” She felt Riven smile against her neck, and she laughed again. “No- I mean, hearing you talk like that is pretty hot.”   
“Is it? I am literally just operating on like one brain cell, it’s kinda hard to think straight when you’re a dumb lesbian with your girlfriend moaning on top of you.”

Xayah’s shoulders shook with a wordless laugh as she pressed her face into the sheets again, and Riven kissed her shoulder before rolling off and heading back to the bathroom.

Xayah knew she could have joined her- and probably should have. Diana had wanted to be at the airport by 11:30 AM. Picking her phone up again, she switched on the screen. _9:10_ _AM_. They still had a bit of time, and Riven usually showered quickly. But Xayah knew how to make her go faster, so with a devious grin, she opened her front-facing camera and raised it above her, snapping a quick picture before lowering it to examine it. Good enough. Perfect, actually. She opened her messages with Riven and sent it off, followed with a little _‘get back out here’_ , before dropping her phone back on her bed. Then, she waited.

The shower switched off, and there was silence for a minute before Xayah’s phone buzzed, and she lifted it to see a message.    
  
_ Riven: This is bullying. _

Xayah smirked and sat up, and just as she had suspected, Riven exited the bathroom shortly, garbed only in a towel and looking huffy. “That was a specifically cruel and targeted action, you know.”

“Yes.” Xayah was without remorse as she stood and passed her girlfriend with a wink before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

It didn’t take Xayah long to shower, and she had toweled off and dressed within ten minutes. When she left the bathroom, she found Riven sitting on the bed, fully dressed and waiting for her, and she stood as she saw Xayah enter, swinging her packed backpack over her shoulder. “You ready?”   
“I’m ready.” Xayah nodded- and then paused when Riven picked up her black harness, smiling wolfishly. “Almost forgot this. Hope they don’t ask about it in security.”

* * *

Much to Xayah’s relief, they did not, in fact, ask about it at security, although the elderly agent who randomly decided to check Riven’s bag hardly bothered to disguise a smirk before waving them through. 

“Did that old lady just laugh at me?” Riven queried as they walked. Xayah grinned and shrugged, and Leona, who was walking ahead of them, glanced over her shoulder. “Huh? What was she laughing at?”

Riven and Xayah exchanged a look, before Riven looked up at the ceiling. “Nothing.”

Diana frowned back at Riven. “You can just say you brought your strapon.”

Riven stared at her and then started blustering vainly. “How did you even know I had one?”   
“You told me like last week I could borrow one of your shirts and I saw it in your drawer.”

“Oh my gods.” Xayah laughed as Riven shot her a betrayed look, and Xayah shrugged. “What? It’s funny.” 

Leona snorted as she turned away to look up at the terminal screen. “Riven, you, of all people. I’m shocked.”   
“Shut up.” Riven muttered. Never one to discriminate, Diana glanced skeptically at Leona now, a smirk on her face. “I don’t think you have any room to talk, Sunny.”   
“Hey!” Leona protested loudly, and this time it was Riven’s turn to laugh. 

By the time they had actually gotten through security, checked in, and got to the terminal, it was 1:30 PM, and early boarding had started. So they did not have to wait very long before they actually loaded and found their seats. 

Since they had bought their tickets so early and together, they were all seated on the same row, although Diana ended up on the other side of the aisle. 

“You know, I’ve never actually flown before.” Xayah commented as they waited for boarding to finish. Diana glanced over at her between the bodies filing down the aisle. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Xayah frowned. “I just never really had a reason to, I guess.”

Diana shrugged. “It’s cool your first time, but it’s not particularly exciting, especially if you’re flying over the open ocean. Nothing to see.” 

Xayah opened her mouth to respond, but paused when a speaker overhead started speaking as a flight attendant began reviewing safety- and shortly after, they were asked to fasten their seatbelts for takeoff, so Xayah instead opted to settle back and relax. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Since they had to catch a connecting flight once they got to Atlanta, it didn’t actually feel like they’d been flying very long before they went through the motions again, checking in, boarding, and then taking off again. This time, though, before very long, Riven leaned in and pointed out the window next to Xayah. “You should look out the window now, you should be able to see the ocean.”

Xayah shifted in her seat so she was closer to the window and peered out- to nothing but a wide, blue expanse in any direction she looked.

“Holy shit.”

Xayah ended up staring out the window for quite awhile- she wasn’t sure why it was so fascinating to her- it really was nothing but blue ocean and sky. Perhaps it was the pure scope of it, or maybe it was the simple novelty. Either way, she entertained herself for long enough that when she finally sat back, she realized about an hour had passed since Riven had first pointed it out to her.

“Having fun?” Riven sounded amused, and Xayah huffed as she tried to sound indifferent. “You know, it’s cool, I guess.”

Xayah soon found herself bored, however, and after spending an hour attempting to focus on the book she had brought, and another watching videos she had downloaded on her phone, she sat back and sighed. It was only 5 hours into the flight.

“I’m bored.”   
“It’s a very long flight.” Riven acknowledged with a sympathetic look. “You should try to nap if you can, that helps too.”   
“I’m...not tired.”

“Just try.”

Xayah sighed and leaned back again, closing her eyes.

  
  


...She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

She wasn’t quite sure what had happened at first- someone was jostling her arm gently, and as her eyes flickered open, she realized she had fallen asleep, and she yawned as she leaned forward, rubbing her face. “Eh?”   
  
“We’re over land again, we should be landing in under an hour.” Xayah realized it was Riven who had woken her, and after yawning again, she leaned over and peered out the window.

The land below was a patchwork of rolling fields and forests, surrounding occasional towns and villages. “Wow.” Xayah breathed as she took in the scenery. “Are we over France?”

Riven nodded. “Yeah. It’s a lot of green, huh?”   
“Mhm.” Xayah answered absently, watching as the fields passed her by.

Not long after, the announcement was made to make sure their seatbelts were on as they began their descent- and landed at the southern airport soon after.

Xayah hadn’t thought to look out the window again as they flew into Paris, so her first glimpse of the city was from the ground as they left the airport- and instantly ran into traffic. 

“Alright, so, did we have a plan, or...” Riven asked as they walked. Leona glanced at her with a bemused smile. “We were gonna rent a car, remember? We could have rented one from the place at the airport, but it was cheaper from this place.” She held up her phone, and Riven squinted. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Huh.”

It didn’t actually take them long to reach the place Leona had shown Riven, and Diana had apparently called ahead- so it didn’t take them very long to actually get the car, either. It was a small, light yellow bug-type car, which Xayah suspected Diana had selected specifically for Leona, because she was now jumping up and down excitedly as the rental man took them out to see it.  **_“Oh my gods, Diana, look how cute!”_ ** Leona exclaimed.  **_“Do I get to drive first?”_ **

Diana shrugged, looking amused. “Sure.”

While Leona and Diana talked to the rental man, Xayah and Riven stood back- with Xayah looking mildly confused. “This is really weird,” she commented, and Riven glanced over at her. “Huh?”

“I am definitely in another country. I also have no idea what they’re saying.”

Riven chuckled and glanced back at Leona and Diana. “The rental guy is just telling them where to return the car and talking about details. And yeah. I guess you’ve never travelled internationally if you’ve not flown before, huh.”

Xayah shook her head. “I’ve been to Canada and Mexico, I don’t know why this feels different.”

Riven arched an eyebrow at her. “Perhaps it has something to do with being halfway across the world?”   
“You know what,” Xayah conceded, “that’s a fair point. Still feels weird.”

Finally, Leona called them over and they packed their bags into the trunk and set off. “Ok, so basically we’re just gonna get to the hotel. It’s past midnight our time, but stuff should still be open for a bit longer, so we can decide when we get there if we just wanna go sleep or go out.”

“I vote we sleep.” Riven muttered as she leaned into her seat, and Diana shrugged. “I’m not that tired but I’m happy to just hang out in the hotel if you guys wanna wait til tomorrow.”

After some further discussion, it was decided that they would in fact wait until tomorrow to go exploring- and headed for the hotel instead.

* * *

The hotel they had reserved a room for was small, old, and decidedly charming. The rooms themselves were quite small, and more so due to age than quality, only a few of the rooms were able to accomodate two beds. Because of this, the room was slightly more expensive than a single bed room- but it was substantially cheaper than renting two seperate rooms.

“We’re about five minutes from the Seine.” Riven commented as she peered out the window overlooking the street. “Are we?” Leona asked- she looked genuinely tired, laying in her pajamas on the bed she and Diana had chosen. Riven nodded. “We could walk down in the morning and have breakfast.”

“I’m down for that.” Xayah spoke, and Diana shrugged. “I’ve honestly never spent enough time here to know much about the place so I wouldn’t mind.”

After some research and deliberation, a little cafe was chosen- and Xayah gratefully crawled into bed after changing into her pajamas. It felt so nice to sleep curled next to Riven, and she realized with a slight thrill that she’d more than likely be able to do that all summer.

Probably noticing the little smile on her face, Riven glanced down at her. “You look quite happy with yourself.” Her voice was no more than a whisper- the lights were off except their phones, and Diana and Leona had either switched theirs off or were asleep already.

Xayah nodded. “I get to sleep with you all summer. It’s nice.”

Riven was quiet for a minute, then chuckled softly. “You’re not wrong. I like that.” She felt her arms tighten around her, and breathed as she closed her eyes.

She loved this. She loved Riven. She loved the solid presence of her pressed against her back.

She just…

Loved her.


	27. Sunday & Monday

The next day, they woke shortly before 11 AM. It was late enough in the morning that Xayah felt like they slept in, but early enough that breakfast was still in order- although Xayah sensed she was still incredibly tired. 

“Jet lag, and a late night.” Riven explained sympathetically as they dressed to go out, and Xayah sighed in exasperation. “Will I ever be allowed to feel like I slept in?”

Riven nodded- Leona and Diana were still in the bathroom getting ready, so it was just the two of them. “Yeah, you’ll get used to this timezone pretty quickly. There will be some days we have to wake up early if we’re due for a boat or plane or something but...it is summer, so we can sleep in, too.”

That was good enough for Xayah, so she nodded as she pulled the band t-shirt she had chosen for today over her bra.  _ I probably sound like a whiny bitch but I didn’t know I could simultaneously be satisfied and dissatisfied with my sleep. _

Within twenty minutes, though, they had finished their preparations and left the hotel, and were walking the streets of Paris. People, both residents and other tourists, swarmed around her, but she was so absorbed in the sights and sounds of the city itself she scarcely minded, or even noticed. 

They got breakfast at the little cafe they had decided upon last night, and although she had to ask Riven to explain some of the menu items, Xayah found she was able to interpret things with the help of context clues- well, and as Diana had pointed out, there were actually quite a bit of ‘English’ words that were derived from French.

“English is like five languages in a trench coat pretending to be an actual language.” Diana muttered, and Leona laughed. “More than that! Like, hundreds. But I mean...yeah.”

They spent the rest of the day sightseeing, and when they returned to their room that night, Xayah was exhausted all over again, but excited.

“We should actually go see the Eiffel tower tomorrow instead of walking circles around it in the distance.” Xayah pointed out, and Riven laughed, nodding. “Yeah, I’ve only been there like once, I wouldn’t mind going back. It would be fun with you guys.”   
  
“I’ve been there a few times but yeah, that would be really fun.” Diana murmured, nodding- and Leona glanced at her. “Wait, really? How many times have you been there?”

“Um…” Diana paused, thinking. “Like four or five? I went with my dad a few times whenever he went on a business trip.”

“Oooh, yeah, that makes sense.” Leona nodded, tapping her leg thoughtfully. They were all seated on their beds, facing one another. “My dad made me come with him to visit smaller churches around us but we never really went into Paris much except important Holidays, and it was always serious then, no sight-seeing.”

“That’s so boring.” Riven muttered. “I can’t believe we’ve lived around here and feel like tourists.”

“Eh, like I said, I’ve been here a few times but yeah. It’s more fun now.” Diana explained, “So I’d rather experience it again with you guys. So, tower tomorrow?”

Rive, Leona, and Xayah all nodded, and Riven grinned. “Tower tomorrow!”

After a short debate on the rest of the places they wanted to stop at and see, Leona and Diana went to shower and get ready for bed first- nobody was in a rush, and Xayah knew Leo and Di would take awhile, so she laid down and chose to read a book on her phone instead. Ever since Di had started loaning her books, Xayah had taken a vested interest in fantasy and ancient mythology.

She felt the bed move as Riven laid down beside her, wiggled to get comfortable when she felt arms wrap around her middle- and then set her phone down to look at Riven. 

“You look tired.” 

Riven didn’t look offended at the statement, just nodded sleepily and pulled Xayah closer. “I don’t even know why.”   
  
“I mean, probably the same reason I am. You even told me this morning, that was a long flight. And we walked...a lot.”

All Riven offered in reply was a yawn, so Xayah picked up her phone again. “I should add one of those fitness trackers on my phone if we’re gonna be walking a lot.”

“I have one.” Riven’s voice was soft, as if she were partially asleep. “I can show you...which one I’m using if you want.”

“Are you falling asleep?” Xayah couldn’t help but laugh, and Riven tried to shake her head. “No! I mean...a little. I’m trying not to. I wanna get a shower still…”

_ She’s literally like three seconds from passing out _ . Xayah wasn’t sure why, but it was incredibly amusing to hear Riven this sleepy. Amusing, and cute. “Well, the shower’s off, so Leona and Diana should be out soon.”

Silence.

Xayah glanced over. Riven’s eyes were shut, and she chuckled as she felt Riven’s breathing slow against her neck, and she smiled as she returned her eyes to her phone. After a day of walking, they both needed a shower, but she would let her close her eyes for a few minutes until Leona and Diana were out.

_ She needs the sleep more than I do. _

* * *

The next day was another fairly relaxed tour of the city- with a stop at the Eiffel tower first. 

“Do you guys wanna go up to the second level?” Riven inquired, and Xayah turned to look at her. “Wait, you can do that?”

“Yeah,” Diana was eyeing a line of people as they approached. “We probably should have bought tickets online, but the line doesn’t look bad.”

“It’s like...super long.” Xayah was eyeing the line now too- she had never seen one quite this long, except maybe on Black Fridays at home. Beside her now, Diana nodded. “Yeah. Actually, this is the shortest I’ve seen it. So if we wanna do it, we can wait now, or get tickets before we come back at the end of summer.”

“Perhaps we did not plan the best for this, but I don’t mind waiting honestly.” Riven joined in again, turning to look at the line too. “It’s not like we had a whole lot planned.”

The line ended up moving fairly quickly once they had stepped in, anyway, and they took breaks to use the restroom or grab snacks. As they approached the front of the line, though, they regathered to wait out the last bit together- and then took the lift up to the second floor.

Xayah wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but the view was so much better than she  _ had  _ been anticipating- and the tower far taller.

“This is only the second floor?” Xayah inquired, peering over the edge and out over the city. Diana nodded. “I mean, to be fair, these aren’t the same kind of stacked levels as a building.”   
“True enough…” Xayah murmured, lifting her phone to snap a few pictures. “This place really is lovely. I can see why people come here on like, honey moons and stuff.”

She felt a warm hand slip in to hers, and remembered Riven was standing directly beside her. “Hey.” She turned to the side- Riven was looking out over Paris too, and glanced at her as she spoke. 

“Come here.” Xayah hadn’t meant to sound so commanding, but Riven didn’t seem to care- and simply dipped her head with a smile, squeezing her hand as they kissed- and it made Xayah smile against her lips. 

A short distance down the railing, Leona waved as they stepped back. “Hey, if you two are done being tourists, can you help us be tourists, too?”

“Eh?” Xayah looked over Riven’s shoulder as Leona addressed them, mildly confused until she caught sight of Leona’s phone. “Oh, do you want me to take a picture of you guys?”

“Yes please!” Leona took a step forward and offered Xayah her phone, so Xayah walked up just far enough to grab it from her before stepping back, holding it up so she could fit both Leona and Diana in the frame. “Ready?”   
“Ready!” Leona called- but not before poking Diana in the ribcage. “Smile, Didi.”   
“Must I?”   
“Yes.”   
“Fine, I’ll just look at you.”

Riven laughed, and Xayah smiled- the whole exchange was stupidly cute, but she shook her head and readjusted the shot before snapping a few pics, and then handed Leona’s phone back to her. Leona flipped open her photos and spent a minute examining them before giving a satisfied nod. “These look great, Xayah, thank you! I’m gonna post them literally everywhere.”

“No problem.” Xayah nodded- and then broke off when she noticed the two women who had been passing as she had begun taking the pictures had paused and were watching them.

“Would you like us to take a picture of all of you together?” The woman closest to her, with long, raven-black hair, dressed in an even longer black overcoat, spoke suddenly, her accent heavily British. Leona brightened up almost immediately. “Sure! That would be really nice of you, er-”

“Caitlyn. Cait’s fine. This is my partner, Vi.” She gestured to the other woman beside her, who sported long pink hair shaved to the side, that ended in the back in what looked like braids. She also had what appeared to be a tattoo of her name, ‘Vi’ under her eye. Xayah would have been lying if she said she didn’t admire both of their senses of fashion. Vi wore a short sleeved collared floral button-up; it reminded her of Riven’s tastes, for some reason.

Vi nodded. “Nice to meetcha.”

“Ok, thank you, Cait! Nice to meet both of you. I’m Leona, and this is my girlfriend Diana.” She glanced at Diana with a smile, holding their hands up for a moment before nodding towards Riven and Xayah. “Those are my friends, Riven and Xayah.”

Riven offered a smile and a quick wave. “Nice to meet you, Cait, Vi.”

Xayah only nodded, but Cait didn’t seem to mind, just nodded in response. “Nice to meet you guys, too. Here, pass me your phone.”

Leona nodded and stepped forward again, this time offering her phone to Cait, who took it and nodded towards Riven and Xayah, who both took the hint and went to join Leona and Diana as Cait raised Leo’s phone.

“Alright, ready?” Cait called as they settled in- and all four of them nodded as Cait snapped the picture, before stepping up and handed Leona’s phone back. “Let me know if they suit you, yeah?”

“Sure.” Leona checked them over quickly, then showed her phone to Riven. “Good, eh?!” Riven chuckled and nodded before turning to Cait. “Thanks, these look really good, we appreciate it.”

“No problem!” Cait sounded satisfied, before glancing over at Xayah. “Are you all from the US?”

Riven glanced at her friends, but Xayah shrugged outright. “I am, but we all go to school there.”

“Ah.” Cait stepped back with a nod. “You- Xayah? You sounded like you were from the states, but the other three have a bit of an accent.”

“Do I really?” Riven looked incredulous, but Vi and Diana both nodded at the same time. “I mean, it’s kinda to be expected…” Diana spoke first, and Leona shrugged- but Xayah blinked, mildly surprised. “I honestly hardly noticed it except for when you guys start speaking French.”

Riven looked thoughtfully, but ended up merely shrugging. “Oh, well.”

“Hm, I hope this isn’t weird, but we had a reservation downstairs with some friends who had to cancel, if you guys would like, you’re free to join us. You seem interesting.” Cait’s sudden invitation had them all looking up, mildly startled. Leona, Diana, and Riven all looked at each other, before Riven turned to Xayah. “Do you wanna?”   
“I’m down.” Xayah said, shrugging, so Leona turned and nodded. “That would be lovely, sure.”

After they had walked the rest of the perimeter together, they headed back down to the first level, taking up two tables near the edge of the little space the restaurant occupied. “I have literally never been in here.” Diana commented as they sat down, and Vi, who had been talking with her since they had met, looked at her curiously. “Really? You said you’d been here before though, yeah?”

Diana nodded. “The three of us grew up here.”

“In Paris?” Cait sounded intrigued, but Diana quickly shook her head. “No, no. Near the Alps. I’m the only one who’s been in Paris a lot, but...didn’t come here to sightsee much.”

“I see.” Cait had ordered tea, and she sat back as she took a sip. “I’m- both of us are from London.”   
“Well, I was born in New York, but grew up there, yeah.” Vi corrected, and Cait nodded.

“Are you here touring?” Riven asked now, and Vi shook her head. “Eh, on business but wanted to see some friends. We both work as PIs, kinda take time off when we get it.”

“Private Investigators?” Riven looked interested. “That’s kinda cool, what do you guys mostly work on? I did an internship like last year working with a PI firm near us helping write some stuff for them.”

“Mostly missing persons that the police ‘aint interested in investigating. Do some other stuff too, though.” Xayah blinked, her eyes widening ever so slightly. Missing persons that the police were not interested in investigating were a particular topic of interest to her, but she decided not to say anything, and was content to sit back for the moment and listen.

“You guys mentioned you were in university, eh?” Vi scanned each of them, looking curious, and Leona nodded. “All at the same one, but graduating next year.”   
“Except me.” Xayah chuffed. “Two years left.”

“Ah, you three went together, then?” Cait inquired, to which Riven now shook her head. “I left first, then these two idiots came.” She gestured at Leo and Di with a smile. “But we all went to school together growing up.”

“Oh, cool! I actually went to school over there, too, and my sister’s goin’ now.” Vi grinned, and then laughed. “She’s kinda a degenerate but I’m glad she’s actually tryin’ to do somethin’ with her life.”

  
Xayah wasn’t sure what urged her, but she was suddenly curious. “You’ve got a sister? Where’s she going?”   
“Valorant, same as me.” Vi said- and Leona, Riven, Diana, and Xayah all glanced at each other, before Riven looked back at Vi. “Holy shit, really? That’s...actually where we’re from. What’s her name?”

“Oh?” Vi looked genuinely surprised. “Her name’s Jinx, you know her?”

“Yeah, I see her around a lot!” Leona looked excited, and Riven huffed. “I see her yeah, last time we really spoke was at a fair the school was hosting, she’s in outdoor pursuits and science clubs, so we ran in to each other.”

“Oh, cool! Wow, what are the chances.” Vi laughed now, a grin on her face. “That’s like one in a million eh, cupcake?”

Cait glanced at Vi with an amused expression. “I’m actually going to have to agree with your use of that saying for once.”

“Jinx has told me she had a sister a few times but never really talked about it much,” Leona added. “And you- well, hm. You look alike now that I look at you, but you also don’t.”

Vi chuffed and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds ‘bout right. We were never close growin’ up, connected more as we became adults, but she still my younger sis’ and we don’t talk as much as we should.”

“You grew up separately?” Diana looked puzzled, and Vi nodded. “We knew ‘ah each other, we talked a bit but y’know, when y’don’t grow up in the same house shit’s a bit complicated. But then I met Cait here when I got back from school and she encouraged me to try and talk to her a bit more.”

Driven by curiosity once more, Xayah piped up again. “How’d you two meet, now that you mention it?”

Cait gave Vi that same amused look, now tipping her head. “Should you tell them, or should I?”

Vi looked around, as if attempting to dodge the question. “I mean, I can. I might’ve been a bit of a troublemaker growin up, came back n’ got into some trouble almost immediately. Cait here was workin’ as a detective on the police force at the time and might’ve attempted to steer me straight.”   
“‘Attempted’” Cait scoffed, but Vi flashed her a sheepish grin. “Hey, I didn’t say you failed the attempt.”

Xayah found she actually enjoyed the company of the two detectives- Vi specifically. She did not realize the sun had even begun to set even after they all walked and talked together as they continued to explore the city and visit landmarks and locations on the recommendations of Cait and Vi- and it wasn’t until after they had dinner that she checked her phone and realized it was almost 9 PM. Riven seemed to have realized the time, too, and when she checked hers, she gave a surprised grunt. “Hey, Leo, Di, it’s almost 9 PM.”   
  
“Oh damn, really?” Leo pulled out her phone as they walked, pausing. “I guess we should head back, we have a lot of driving tomorrow.”

“We’ll head out too, then.” Cait had stopped beside Leona. Vi, who had been walking back beside Diana, stepped up and glanced at Cait’s phone. “Oh man, yeah. Hey, though,” She looked up at the four of them and grinned. “We’re gonna be here for a few weeks so if you guys end up back here hit us up, you have our numbers, right?”

“Cait gave me hers.” Leona spoke up, and Diana and Riven nodded. “I have Vi’s.” Diana added.

They parted with waves, and before long, they arrived back at their room.

“Gods, I’m exhausted.” Xayah groaned as she kicked her shoes off and collapsed on her bed. Riven sat down beside her with a nod, but she seemed happy. “I’m glad we met Cait and Vi today, they’re pretty cool.”

“Vi is cool.” Diana grinned, and Leona laughed. “Finally found someone else you can tolerate, Di?”   
“I- I just mean she’s...ok, yeah.”

Riven and Xayah chuckled too, before Leona turned to look at them. “Anyway, you guys wanna use the bathroom first since we went last night? And Riven fell asleep?”   
“Hey! Xayah woke me up..” Riven pretended to pout for a second, but Xayah chuffed. “Sure, that would work out better.”   
  


After some more grumpy mutterings from Riven, however, she agreed to go, so Xayah grabbed their towels and shooed her towards the bathroom.

If coffee was Xayahs’ way of mitigating her stress, showers were Rivens. She seemed to visibly relax as soon as she had undressed and stepped into the hotel’s tub- and was much less grumpy when she stepped out.

“Feeling better?” The change in Riven’s demeanor amused Xayah for some reason, but she nodded as she grabbed her towel and dried off her face. “Much better. Sorry for being so... grumbly…” She sat down on a little stool next to her, and Xayah glanced at her sympathetically. “You’re fine. I just knew you’d feel better if you got a shower before you closed your eyes.”

“Heh.” Riven rubbed her hair off with her towel before wrapping it around herself. “You know...I used to…” She trailed off, looking at the floor, and Xayah paused. She had undressed to shower, but the sudden change in the tone of Riven’s voice made her halt and turn around. “Hm?”

Riven frowned as if thinking hard- before looking up with a soft smile on her face. “I used to be...worried...I dunno, about people knowing me that well. Except Diana and now Leo, I never really liked the thought of someone getting this close to me until I met you...that’s all.”

Xayah stared at her for a long moment.  _ I could have said those exact words...they would have been just as true coming from me. _

“Did I say something weird?” Riven was looking at her curiously. Realizing she had just been standing there and staring, Xayah shook her head quickly. “No! No, I mean, not really. I just...felt the same way. I’m glad I met you guys. I’m glad I met you.”


	28. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has a surprise for Leona as they travel up the mountain together, with her friends behind her. A promise not to deny one another ahead of a visit to see their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW  
> -Homophobia  
> -Religious discussion and references  
> -Conflict

When Tuesday morning arrived and they woke to begin packing, something felt off to Xayah. It took her several trips from the room to the car with Riven to realize what it was- neither Riven or Diana, or Leona, for that matter, had said much of anything, and it became increasingly obvious to Xayah that all three of them were beyond anxious. 

Personally, Xayah could not exactly understand what was going through their minds- but she still understood that sickening feeling of anxiety, and judging by how pale Riven was- that was probably how she was feeling at the moment.  _ And I don’t think there’s anything I can say to help any of them _ .

Instead, as they loaded into the car, Xayah silently took Riven’s hand. Riven glanced over at her, the ghost of a smile flashing across her face before she turned away and looked out the window. 

“It’s about...a seven hour drive, barring heavy traffic if we run into it.” Diana explained, looking at her phone. “So we should be there in the early afternoon, in theory, since we’re leaving at 8 AM.”

Leona nodded. “I’ll drive first for a bit.”

Diana frowned at Leona, worry creasing her face. “If you need Riven or I to drive just, let us know.”

Leona nodded again. “That’s why I said for a bit. I’ll let someone else drive later.”

True to her word, about four hours in when they stopped for gas, Leona switched spots with Riven first, and then Diana. 

“I think we’re like an hour away?” Diana commented suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the car for the past two hours. Xayah leaned towards the middle of the seat to peer out the front window- and realized the skyline had become broken by the rolls of high bluffs, backed by the jagged peaks of snowy mountains. 

“That’s...so beautiful.” Xayah breathed. “You guys grew up here?”

“Close to here, yes.” Riven was still staring out the window. “In a little valley over those hilly mountains.”

There was more silence for about ten minutes- and then Diana spoke again. “You guys mind if we stop somewhere before we get there?”   
“Eh?” Riven finally peeled her eyes away from the window to look at Diana through the rearview mirror. “I don’t mind. But where?”   
“Leona will know.”   
“I will?” Leona looked puzzled, and Diana nodded. “Yeah, we’ll be there in like, ten minutes?” 

Xayah realized they were actually  _ in _ the mountains now- when she looked back down the road they had been traveling on, it was actually a view back down the mountain.

Finally, about twelve minutes later, Diana slowed the car and pulled off to the side. Xayah still wasn’t quite sure where they were, but in the front seat, she saw Leona’s eyes widen in recognition- but she said nothing as they all got out.

The place Diana had parked led to a small meadow- about thirty feet ahead, the little plateau dropped off sharply, presumably into the valley below that Xayah could only see part of, stretching out and separating them from the higher peaks of even more mountains. And, nestled near the center, was a little village.

“Is that little town where you guys grew up?” Xayah queried as she came to stand beside Riven, who was leaning against the other side of the car. Riven nodded. “Yeah, the very same. Well...mm, I didn’t spend my whole life here, but I ended up here a lot, so I went to school here the longest. But I was bouncing around the area between relatives' farms.”

Xayah nodded and went to step into the grass, but paused when she felt Riven grab her hand, and turned to see her nodding at something. Turning back again, she realized Diana and Leona had walked up to the edge of the little plateau- and her breath caught in her throat before she cleared it and stepped back, still holding Riven’s hand.

“I think…” Riven paused, watching her friends come to stand, their backs to them. “I could be wrong, but I think this is where Di told me she and Leo came...I don’t know the specifics, but Diana told her she was leaving.”

“Leaving her?” Xayah blinked, confused, and Riven shook her head. “No, I mean, not like that. 

For the states.”

* * *

The wind from the valley felt cold on Diana’s face, and she stood there for a long minute with her eyes closed.

She didn’t want to look at the valley.

She especially did not want to look at that town.

“It feels like a lifetime since we came here.” Leona’s voice was soft and warm, and it calmed Diana’s wildly beating heart. 

“It might as well have been a lifetime ago.” Diana muttered, finally opening her eyes. “I...assuming this is gonna go the way I think it is, I don’t think I’ll be back here for the rest of this one.” Diana spoke flatly, and she felt Leona squeeze her hand. “Does it really matter? We have so much going for us now. We don’t need them. We’re making one last effort.”

Diana was silent again- and then actually smiled. “One last effort is all I’m willing to give them. But...Leo…” she paused, then winced. She had spent the whole car ride here trying to think of what to say- how to articulate her feelings. But her words had abandoned her, so instead, she took a deep breath, and then another, and then another, before finally turning to Leona, who had been watching her curiously. “I don’t wanna come back here. But I’m really glad that...the last time we were up here, you decided you’d come with me. And now we’re up here going back one last time to face this.”

She paused again, breathing. This was somehow even harder than she had anticipated. But Leona clearly realized Diana was trying to say something, and was watching her patiently. There was no judgement or impatience, and it soothed Diana’s fraying nerve. “So...if this is our second chance at life, I want to start it out right. You’ve been the sun in my life guiding me, and I want you to be there for...all the rest of it, even when it’s cloudy.”

Letting go of Leona’s hand, Diana reached into the leather jacket she had chosen to wear that day and brushed her fingers across the little yellow and black velvet boxes she had hidden away in the pocket near her breast. If her anxiety had been at an all time high this morning, it was off the charts now- especially since it was more than a little late to be a chicken. Leona’s eyes had widened as if she had begun to realize exactly what Diana was doing- so with a final breath through her nose to steel herself, she pulled out Leona’s yellow box and knelt, opening it as she fell. 

“Sunny…” she breathed again. “Will you marry me?”

Leona only remained standing for a minute, before she sunk to her knees, eyes brimming as she grabbed Diana and pulled her in, hugging her so tightly Diana almost couldn’t breath. 

“Is that even a question?” Leona’s voice sounded shaky, as if she were trying not to cry- but Diana couldn’t see her face. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her and held close. “Is...that a yes?”   
“Of course it is, you idiot.” Leona’s laugh was as unsteady as her voice- and then Diana felt warm tears against her neck. “Of course it’s yes.”

The wind felt so much less cold like this. Leo really was just warm, like a little sun. Diana’s sun. She closed her eyes again, wishing she could stay like that for the rest of the day, instead of going down there. Instead, she closed her eyes. 

“Whatever is down, there we’re gonna all face it together.”

* * *

Back at the car, Xayah was actively struggling not to cry herself. She had never considered herself a mushy or overly romantic person- so she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why she wanted to cry so badly; other than an overwhelming feeling of what she supposed could only be called love.

Riven had been watching too, and when Leona had gotten down to hug Diana, she turned and hugged Xayah to her chest- and Xayah sighed and relaxed into her.

By the time Leona and Diana had gotten back to the car, Xayah- well, mostly Riven, had to try not to squeal about it. As soon as they were within a few feet of them, however, Riven ran over and hugged them, Xayah following a short distance behind to join her friends. “I’m so happy for you guys!” Riven’s voice sounded like it was about to crack as she embraced them, and Xayah and Diana gave an annoyed grunt, although the smile on Diana’s face negated her own venom. “Let me go! You’re suffocating me.”

Once they had loaded back into the car, Leona and Diana both seemed more resolved than ever- and Xayah nodded determinedly when Diana announced they’d be arriving within the minute.

The town itself was actually sort of cute. The streets were well maintained- the newer ones cement, but even the older brick roads were well-kept, with little shops along the main street, which was then backed by little apartments and houses. They turned down a smaller road about halfway down the main street, and began driving up a hill- and the higher they went, the more the houses thinned out, until the road plateaued and ended at the gate of a walled courtyard surrounding a small, stone-walled cottage, accented by vines and little boxed planters of various vegetables.

It was actually quite cute- and Xayah would have said so, if she hadn’t realized her friends had once again grown quiet as they parked in the gravel outside the gate and Leo led them up to it, flipping the little latch keeping it close before letting them through, and following them as she shut it behind them.

“This is Leo’s...well, this is where she grew up.” Riven explained softly as they followed the gravel up to the stoop of the door. Xayah nodded silently as Leona stepped up and knocked on the door and they all waited in silence.

Xayah suddenly realized Diana was still standing behind them, closest to the gate- she hadn’t followed Leona to knock on the door, although her eyes were hardened, as if she were steeling herself to rush to Leona’s defense. But Xayah was momentarily distracted when the sound of a door opening came from in front of her, and she turned back to see an older white woman with faded red hair, pale in comparison to Leona’s own vibrant ginger, streaked with white and silver. She saw Leona first, and she nodded with barely the hint of a smile.  **_“Hello, dear.”_ ** When she spoke, her voice reminded Xayah much of Leona’s, but was a bit higher in pitch.

**_“You’re...much later than you said you’d be- oh, you brought- is that Riven, from your school? And who’s this?”_ ** She was looking at Xayah- she seemingly hadn’t noticed Diana behind them yet. 

**_“That is Riven.”_ ** Leona replied,  **_“And that’s my friend, Xayah_ ** . Xayah, this is my mother, Solis.”

A light seemed to come on in Solis’ head. “Ah! Xayah, you speak English?”

Xayah realized Solis had more of an English accent than anything, and she nodded quickly. “Yeah- I’m going to try to learn some French while we’re here, though.”

“Very good! Well, welcome Riven, Xayah, I-” As her eyes moved between Riven and Xayah, she suddenly stopped on Diana- and her eyes visibly narrowed. “Ah.  **_Leona, why did you bring her here?”_ **

Leona’s eyes looked like fire, but she seemed to ignore the question and remained calm.  **_“Can we come in, or not?”_ **

Solis sighed and then motioned for them to follow her, turning around and disappearing into the house. “Shut the door behind you.” she called, and they filed after her- and Diana brought up the rear and closed the door behind her.

The inside of the house was quite quaint, although they seemed more modern than the outside might have one believe. The walls were lovely cedar or pine; Xayah wasn’t quite sure, and the hallway leading to the main room was actually stone, with a wooden staircase leading from the vestibule to what Xayah assumed was the upstairs level. But Solis continued on, and the little hallways opened into a spacious back room and kitchen area with log walls and the same wooden flooring. 

And at the kitchen table sat a red-haired man reading from a book.

He looked up as Solis led the girls into the room and nodded. “Hello Leona, Riven. Who’s this?” Diana was stuck in the hallway behind Xayah, so she gave a quick wave. “Hi, my name’s Xayah.”   
“Ah, you’re an American? Hello, my name is Rakkor. I’m Leona’s father.” Xayah nodded in acknowledgement, and then paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Xayah, could you move please?”

Diana’s voice was soft in Xayah’s ear, and Xayah glanced at her before nodding and stepping to the side. Solis’ eyes darted to Diana, and opened her mouth as if to warn Rakkor, but Rakkor noticed Diana as soon as she moved out from the hallway, and his face grew hard. “Lunari. You…” He closed his eyes and breathed hard out of his nose as if forcing himself to remain calm.

The more time Xayah spent with Leona’s parents, the more she understood why her friends had been so upset and anxious coming here.

Finally, Rakkor opened his eyes and instead of speaking to Diana, he gestures at the chairs around the table. “Please, come sit down. Solis has an early supper ready.”

With Leona seated closest to her father, they all gathered around the table and picked seats, with Diana next to Leona, and then Riven, and then Xayah.

Solis moved around the little kitchen- it was modest, but modern, with a glass cooktop, a microwave over the stove, and a sleek brushed-metal refrigerator that wall somehow went well with the rustic theme of the cottage’s inside.

Whatever she was making smelled good too- and when she turned around, Xayah realized she was carrying a big cast iron pot, which she set in the middle of the table before handing everyone little ceramic bowls- although she passed two to Leona instead of handing Diana one directly, before reaching over and picking up the lid of the pot. 

“Is this lamb stew? It smells delicious, mum.” Leona commented, and Solis nodded with a smile as she sat down, pushing a serving spoon into the pot. “It is indeed! Your father suggested it, actually. I’m not sure how much everyone wants, so please help yourselves.”

Everyone nodded, and after Rakkor had served himself, the spoon was passed around. Xayah, however, had developed second-hand anxiety, and only took enough for a few spoonfuls.

“So, dear, how has school been going?” Solis was looking down the table at Leona, tactfully ignoring Diana, and Leona nodded. “It’s been going well. I’m graduating next year, if you recall.” Leona did not meet her gaze, and instead focused on her bowl. 

Solis nodded quickly. “I did! I did remember that, although you never told me what date…”   
“It’s supposed to be on the 22nd of May.” Leona explained. “Unless something comes up.”

Solis hummed softly, then nodded again. “That’s very exciting. Riven, I was told you’re going to the same university, right? What was your major again?”   
“Computer science. I’d like to work as a network architect.” Riven explained. “But I’m not actually going to get a job doing that immediately. I was recently drafted for a really good football team, so I’m gonna be working with them a lot too.”

Solis looked mildly shocked, but she dipped her head politely. “That sounds very nice. Xayah, how about you?”   
“Eh?” Xayah looked up, mildly surprised. “Oh, what am I majoring in? Political science.” 

Solis tilted her head curiously. “Did you have a plan as to what you were going to do with that?”   
Xayah nodded. “I did, I do. It’s just a lot to explain, but the end goal is actually a specialized journalist, to put it simply.”

Rakkor, who was sitting next to Solis, nodded now. “My mother was a journalist, it’s quite an important profession.”

Xayah blinked. “Really? I mean, your mother was one?”

“Yes,” Rakkor responded. “She was an American and reported on World War II.”

“What do you do?” Xayah queried, suddenly curious. Leona glanced at her as if to warn her, but it was entirely too late. Rakkor gave a decisive nod. “I’m a priest. I’m a pastor at our village’s little church.”

“Oh.” Xayah couldn’t quite pinpoint why she was surprised, although she suddenly understood the weird look she had gotten from Leona. But before she could respond further, Rakkor turned to look at Leona. “How long will you be in the country?”

“It...kinda depended.” Leona muttered. “We’re going to travel around a bit, though.”

“Well, if you’re going to stay in the village until the weekend, Leona, you should attend service. It’s been awhile.” Rakkor’s tone was impassive, although his choice of words suggested to Xayah that he was displeased with his daughter’s lack of secular related attendance. Leona looked away and shrugged. “I don’t think we’ll be here that long. We’re going to go see Diana and Riven’s families and then be on our way.”

Rakkor’s eyes hardened at the mention of Diana. “Why on earth would you be going to visit those here-”   
“Father, no.” Leona looked up- Xayah had literally never seen Leona mad before, but her normally warm brown eyes looked like greek fire. “Please, just, no.”

Rakkor’s nostrils flared, and he seemed to gather himself up to deliver a stinging response, but Solis reached out and touched his arm. “Rakkor, please. Our daughter has finally come to visit us, can we just try to enjoy her company for the time being?”

The furious man paused for a minute, and then seemed to deflate. “Very well.” he grunted, readjusting himself in his seat before returning to his meal. Solis turned apologetically to Leona. “Anyway, dear, have you met any nice boys at school? You were always such a focused student, but you used to tell me about these things sometimes!”

Xayah sucked in a breath. If she had thought Rakkor and Leona had been about to go at it on the dinner table, any response to this seemingly innocent question was just going to throw gasoline on a previously dwindling flame.

“No.” Leona answered flatly. The set of her shoulders told Xayah that unlike her father, she had not relaxed, and was still ready to go in verbally- or physically- swinging. Solis frowned, seeming to have not noticed this. “How come? I mean, you’re still quite young, and I’m very proud you’re doing so well in school...but it really would be wise to consider your options.”

“I don't need to,” Leona’s voice was monotone again, but when she spoke again, she turned to Diana as if seeking her strength. “And I have no plans to ever again.”

Solis seemed oblivious to what Leona was saying, but Rakkors’ eyes had hardened, and when he spoke, his voice was deadly quiet. “Why is that?”

“I’m engaged.”   
“To whom?” 

Xayah tensed- she was not exactly sure what was about to happen, but whatever did- she was not going to sit idly by and let it. And out of the corner of her eye, she felt Riven tense too.

“Diana.”

If the refrigerator had not been humming quite so loudly, Xayah could have heard a pin drop. In fact, she probably still could have- and the ensuing silence seemed to extend for an eternity. But across the table, Leona was staring her father down, and Rakkor seemed to have grown twice his size, the fury in his eyes speaking volumes. 

On his other side, Solis looked like she’d been struck, and was frozen in place, staring at her daughter. 

“You have three seconds to tell me you have made a very terrible joke.” Rakkor’s voice was almost a snarl, but Leona did not back down. “It’s not. We came to give you one last chance, one last chance to be in my life.” Leona was somehow keeping her voice steady and calm, even with the fire in her eyes, and despite how much Xayah’s heart hurt for her friend right now, she was just as equally proud of her, if not more so. “We were not even going to bring it up, but I am not going to deny her in front of you to spare your feelings.”

At this, Rakkor stood abruptly, and Leona rose to meet him, but behind her, Diana sprang to her feet and grabbed Leona’s arm, her eyes cold and hard as steel. “He’s not worth your anger, Leo.” her voice was surprisingly calm too, as if she had expected this- and at her touch, Leona stepped back, the fire in her eyes dying to be replaced with sadness before she glanced at Diana and smiled weakly. “I’m not going to deny you, ever.” Turning back to her father, though, her eyes hardened again. “I’m not coming back here. If my happiness angers you so much, that’s not my problem anymore. I have people who love me, and I have people worthy of my love. Di is both, and always has been. I’ve made something of myself and I have...a family...that supports me.” Leona’s voice started cracking. Without a word, Riven and Xayah stood, and Diana moved aside as they grabbed Leona’s other hand.

Rakkor’s eyes darted between the three of them when he saw them moving, as if weighing his options- and his chances. Finally, he, too, stepped back, turned away, and stormed off down the hallway they had come down. This was followed by the sound of stomping feet as he made off up the stairs, and then the slam of a door as he presumably shut himself in his room.

Solis cleared her throat and blinked several times as if trying to orient herself, and then stood up, pushing her chair in before looking at the floor- although the look of bridled anger and betrayal in her eyes did not escape Xayah’s focus and she tensed again- but Solis seemed far more in control of her anger. Instead, she cleared her throat again and raised her head to look at Leona. “I hope you are happy with your choices.”

“Diana is my choice, and she makes me happier than you could ever understand.” Leona’s voice was soft, but steady again, and Solis glanced at Diana before dipping her head. “Very well. I think you should leave.”

Solis followed them to the door, and stood in the frame as they walked back toward the gate. But as Leona lifted the latch of the gate, Xayah saw Diana turn around and look directly at Solis. “You and Rakkor… I don’t know how you are related. Leona is the most kind and determined, driven person I’ve ever met. And you two have been the most vindictive and hateful people I’ve ever known since you first met my family.” Leona reached back to touch Diana’s arm, but Diana shook her head. “It’s your loss, and yours alone.” Her last words came as a growl, and without another word, she turned and followed Riven and Xayah through the gate, letting Leona close it behind them.


	29. Tuesday (Same Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana hot-headedly faces her parents, and is not there to play games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW  
> -Conflict
> 
> And thank you to my editor Moonlight who isn't a fan of conflict and read through for me anyway :') <3
> 
> I'll (maybe) be posting two today since this one is kind of short, depends on if I fall asleep or not.

The rain falling was so light it was more like mist, but the roiling grey clouds it had brought with it reflected how Xayah was feeling as she stood with her three friends on the corner of a block at the edge of the little village’s main street, Leona and Diana leaned against the car drinking.

They had stopped to buy drinks at a little local grocer- the attendant had greeted Leona, Diana, and Riven as if she knew them, and after they left, they had decided to stand outside to discuss their next move. 

“Do you still want to try and see your parents, Di?” Leona had downed her entire bottle of lemonade before even speaking. Diana sighed. “You saw yours. I should see mine. That’s fair. Riven?” Diana turned her head to look at Riven, who frowned and shrugged. “I’ll think about it. I told them I might drop by because I was with you guys but like...that’s four different houses? I dunno.”

Diana nodded and glanced at Xayah. “You really could have just stayed in the car back there, y’know. That was probably terribly awkward.”

Xayah shook her head. “I’m not just gonna come so I can say I went to Europe. I came here to support you guys. I was about ready to fight.”

On the other side of Diana, Leona laughed. “I would have liked to see you and my father go at it, ‘Xy. I’d bet my money on you.”

Xayah snorted. “I was this fucking close. I don’t like them, at all.”

Leona shrugged and offered her a wry smile. “Well, lucky for you, they basically just disowned me, so unless they decide to track me down when we get back to the states, very little chance you’ll ever see them again.”

Beside her, Diana’s lips curled into a bad-tempered snarl as if she were about to say something, but she apparently decided otherwise, and instead just hissed and looked down at the ground. Leona cast her a sympathetic look, and Xayah realized Diana probably felt helpless. 

“Alright, well, it’s 7 PM,” Leona said as she stood up straight. “If we’re gonna stop and see your family today, Di, we should probably go do that. Are you sure you can handle it today?”

Diana frowned at her. “I should be asking  _ you  _ that. But yes. I’d rather get it over with and not waste time here.”

Leona nodded and offered Diana the keys, and the other women straightened up and waved at them all to get in, and they were soon loaded up again and had set off.

The drive to Diana’s house took less than five minutes; they had already driven to her end of town, and after turning down two streets, they arrived on a small brick road lined with little houses, larger than Leona’s cottage, but still small by comparison to what Xayah knew.

These houses were gated, too, but as Diana drove and then slowed to a park, Xayah noticed two figures standing at the gate of a house that was several plots down, and when Diana stepped out, they waved.  **_“Diana! Welcome back!”_ ** As Xayah stepped out of the car, she noted the two figures approaching- one, a black-haired woman in a dark purple and black dress, and the other a dark brunette in a dress coat and black jeans.  _ I see where Diana got her taste in fashion from _ . 

**_“Hi.”_ ** Diana responded flatley as she closed the door to her car.  **_“Why are you guys out here?”_ **

Her parents paused and glanced at each other, and her mother blinked.  **_“Di, you haven’t visited us in almost three years, much less talked to us.”_ ** Unlike Leona, who had attempted to be with her parents, Diana didn’t even try to stay civil.  **_“Why is that, mama? What did you do last time we talked?”_ **

Her mother frowned.  **_“What? I don’t remember.”_ **

Diana narrowed her eyes at her.  **_“You do not remember insulting my_ ** **_fiancée_ ** **_?”_ **

“ **_Your who?”_ ** Her father spoke now, and looked startled- Xayah wasn’t exactly sure what they were saying, but the aggression in Diana’s voice, and the bewilderment in her parents, was painting a pretty clear picture.

And then Leona stepped out of the car, and the pieces seemed to fall into place for her parents. The look on her fathers’ face morphed from bewilderment to hostility in the space of a second, and he gestured angrily at Leona as he addressed Diana.  **_“What is the meaning of this? You mean to tell me you are to be married to, to-”_ ** he started stuttering as if he could not think of a word vile enough to refer to Leona before he shook his head to clear his thoughts.  **_“Since when!”_ **

**_“Since she said yes today. I asked her, and she said yes.”_ ** Diana stared at her father, and then glanced at her mother, who was looking confused.  **_“Diana, you know how badly the Solari have treated us. And I thought you hated her. What happened?”_ **

Leona had moved behind the car and had come up to stand between Diana and Xayah, holding Diana’s hand behind her back.  **_“You must be joking?”_ ** Diana sounded righteously incredulous.  **_“You hate the Solaris, but you act just like them. Both of you have done nothing but lie to us about the other, and tried to raise another generation on hate. We learned to think for ourselves. Leo is the most loyal, kind, and intelligent person I’ve ever met. She was worth unlearning everything you taught me, taught us. She’s been there when I needed her, when you were happy to turn your back on me if I didn’t do exactly what made you happy.”_ ** Xayah had never heard Diana so angry- or as if she were about to cry. But the conviction in her voice was damning, and in that moment, all Xayah wanted to do was hug both of them. But Diana and Leona had clearly learned to stand on their own- and together- a long time ago.

**_“I was willing to forgive both of you for a long time.”_ ** Diana’s voice had softened now, but there was still a hard edge to it.  **_“But if you cannot accept her now...you will not have to worry about seeing her ever again. Or me.”_ **

Diana’s father looked stunned, and he stood there for a moment, speechless. Her mother, on the other hand, looked like she was about to lunge at Leona- she had been staring at her over Diana’s shoulder the entire time. However, when she stepped forward as if to walk at her, her husband shot out an arm and grabbed her wrist.  **_“Artemis, don’t. Diana,”_ ** He turned his focus back to his daughter, a hard look on his face.  **_“I understand what you are saying. But forgiving the Solari is not that simple, and they have done nothing but wronged us. They have wronged YOU, so I do not understand why you are so quick to forget that. Their children will never be welcome here. I am offended that you do not understand that, and brought her here anyway.”_ **

Diana’s shoulders sagged, and when she responded, her voice was so soft Xayah wasn’t sure her parents even heard her. **_“Then you are dead to me.”_ **

Diana’s mother, Artemis, stared at Diana now.  **_“Oberon, please, let me.”_ ** Her voice was hard, but Oberon shook his head.  **_“No. If that is your wish, Diana.”_ ** Without so much as a goodbye, he turned- Artemis looked like she was about to protest, but with an angry grunt, she turned and followed her husband back through the gate. 

Diana turned away. She still looked angry. But as soon as Leona hugged her, the tension in her frame melted, and she wrapped her arms around Leona with a soft sigh. They stood like that for a moment, and then Diana stepped back, her face once again impassive- but her eyes were full of certainty, and she looked at Riven. “Do you want to visit your family still?”

Riven shook her head. “I decided no. Honestly…” She looked back down the street, the way they had come. “I don’t think there’s anything left here for any of us. Well, besides the scenery, but it’s not worth coming back here.”

Leona laughed, and Diana smirked, shaking her head. “You’re right, though. There isn't, and it’s not.”

Leona sighed before tapping the top of the car. “Eh, I mean, I don’t think any of us came surprised. Riven, are you sure you don’t wanna go see anyone?”   
“I’m very sure.” Riven responded without hesitation. “Although, I will say, I wish I had gotten to know you when we were younger, Leona.”

Leona frowned, and then laughed again. “It depends on how old I was. I don’t know that either of us would have liked the other at almost any age before my senior year.”

“You were kind of stuck up.” Diana commented, and Leona glanced at her. “Ok, that’s mean, but not inaccurate.”

“I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Leona smiled, and Riven laughed. “I mean, if Diana liked you, it still would have been interesting. Either way, I’m glad I got to know you better, and Diana has always been a good friend, even when she’s being an angsty bitch.”   
“Hey!” Diana looked insulted, although she seemed to be simultaneously trying not to snicker, and Leona simply laughed outright. “You act like you never are, Riven.”

“Less than Diana.” Riven wrinkled her nose, and then glanced at Xayah. “But I have you guys. Really good friends, and one of them is my girlfriend. I feel like I have more of a family now than I ever did.”


	30. A Much Needed Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel my heart beating  
> I feel my heart beneath my skin  
> Oh, I can feel my heart beating  
> 'Cause you make me feel  
> Like I'm alive again  
> Alive again  
> Oh, you make me feel  
> Like I'm alive again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommedation because I like those, yeahhh.   
> Adventure of a Lifetime: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsMpXczOIPs

That night in the hotel, they spent their time before bed refining their travel plans. Since they had allocated up to three days to stay in the village and visit people- and that was no longer on their radar- they decided to stay in certain locations longer, or take more time exploring other places. And so, the next morning, they set off on their real trip.

The plan had been to drive through the countryside to reach the upper border between Switzerland and France and cross over into Bern, then into Germany where they would drive through the countryside and stop to visit various towns and cities throughout their trip until they reached first Stuttgart, and then Frankfurt. From there, they would head to Brussels, Belgium. Presuming they kept their time, they would cross back into France and catch the ferry across the channel.

“We’re heading to London once we cross, right?” Riven queried as they stood on the balcony of a small but beautiful little hotel in Cologne, to which Diana, who was sitting on the patio chair, nodded. “Mhm. After that, we’re coming back across the same ferry and then heading straight for Paris.” she elaborated, examining the map on her phone. 

Xayah was honestly beyond excited- and exhausted. The past few weeks almost felt like a blur- they had stopped and visited so many villages, towns, and cities, and seen and heard so much that it was almost hard to retain it all. But, if nothing else, she had almost a thousand pictures and videos to commemorate their trip- and the vast majority contained her friends laughing and smiling.

“Ok, if we go to London,” Xayah jumped in, “I’m getting all the stereotypical tourist shit. I’m getting a shot glass and a shirt and a tacky foam thing.”   
Riven glanced over at her, amused. “Are you not full up on souvenirs? You ran out of space in your bag and I still have your shirt from Frankfurt in my bag.”

“Absolutely not.” Xayah smiled innocently. “I might never get to come back here. And either way, I’ve never been here before, it’s exciting. I must have it all. This one is shiny, see?” She held up a little metal pressed coin.

Riven snorted, and Leona laughed. “I mean, to be fair,” Leona added, “We haven’t either. At least to most of these places. But I’ve had a lot of fun.”

The next day, they departed for Brussels. It was not that long of a drive- about two and a half hours. It was absolutely insane to Xayah that they could travel through multiple countries in the space of a few hours, if they so chose, whereas, for example, a trip from Washington to San Francisco was an estimated forty two hour drive- all within the same country.

They stayed in Brussels for about a week, exploring and touring the city before setting off again for France again, driving to Calais for the ferry, and docking at Dover. The journey from Dover to London was also surprisingly short- barring traffic as they approached the city, it took them under two hours. And, true to her word, Xayah once again bought multiple souvenirs. 

“You remind me of those birds that like to collect random things for their nest.” Riven commented at one point, and Xayah just smiled. “Were you not calling me bird girl earlier this year?”

Riven thought for a minute, then nodded. “I was. I see I was on the right track with that nickname. But it needs refining. Let me think about it.” 

Xayah rolled her eyes- but there was not the least bit of malic behind it, before noticing movement out of the corner of her eye as they walked along the street near the palace. “Hey, it’s the guys in the furry hats!” She observed out loud, and Riven, Leona, and Diana turned to look where she was pointing. 

“Those are the Queen’s Guard,” Diana explained. “Not...guys in furry hats?”

“I mean, their hats are pretty furry…” Riven agreed. It appeared they were changing shifts. Diana rolled her eyes now. “You guys are such children.”

“I kinda agree with them, though,” Leona added now. “Don’t people like, bother them and try to get them to laugh and stuff?”

Diana shot Leona a look and then sighed, shrugging. “Yes.”   
“I wanna do that.” Xayah chirped.   
“Nope, no. Nuh-uh.” Diana grabbed Xayahs arm. “We are walking.”

Behind them, Riven and Leona were both laughing, and Xayah was struggling to escape Diana’s iron grip. “I was joking! Jeez, mom.” 

“If you call me that again I’m throwing you in the river.”

After spending a week in London, though, Xayah realized that their summer was drawing to a close. They had about a week and three days left- and their last destination in Europe was back to Paris to catch their flight home.

As they waited to board after passing security, Riven sighed and glanced out the window behind them. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m actually looking forward to sleeping in my own bed for at least a few days.”

Xayah felt a small pit in her stomach. She and Riven had already talked about it, but it didn’t make the reminder any easier.

Once they got back, Riven would be staying at school for only a short time- before leaving to train and play with the Targon Aspects before the semester actually started. But Xayah was determined to be happy for her, so she gave a small smile and nodded. “Same. But I’ve had a lot of fun.”   
  
“I have too.” Leona murmured, and was staring at Xayah and Riven. Xayah blinked. “Leo, why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

“Aaah, I just-” Leona was smiling, but her eyes were watery. “I’ve had a lot of fun with you guys, and I’m really glad you came, Xayah. I’m really glad I got to spend time with all of you, I really love you guys.”   
“Ew, stop being mushy.” Xayah muttered- but did not resist when Leona leaned over and hugged both her and Riven, with Diana sitting on her other side and looking at her with that tenderness she only ever showed towards Leona- and occasionally Riven and Xayah. “Don’t crush them.” Diana reminded her jokingly, and Leona muttered something along the lines of “I’ll try not to.” before releasing them and sitting back.

There was one last adventure to be had, however.

Since they still had over a week before school started, they had decided that instead of flying from Atlanta back to DC, they would drive. So, when they touched down in Atlanta, they stayed the night, rented a car the next morning, and began their journey.

“I will say this was definitely worth working for like three summers.” Riven commented as they stopped in Charlotte, North Carolina for gas. “I don’t know.” Diana muttered, and Riven looked at her incredulously. “Was it not?”   
“I was joking!” Diana protested, and Riven wrinkled her nose. “Naw, it’s okay. I understand. You were getting tired of us.”

Diana rolled her eyes and simply punched Riven in the arm as she passed to take the car keys from Leona, leaving the other woman to stand there and rub her shoulder, muttering derisively as she reloaded into the back seat with Leona. Xayah had chosen to sit up front since she was driving next.

They stayed overnight in almost every major town they passed through, taking the time to visit parks and sight-see everything from national and local parks to monuments, libraries, and local restaurants. Sometimes, they stayed in hotels. Sometimes, they slept in the car. And by the end of the week, as they finally arrived in DC again on a dusky Friday evening before passing through to Maryland, Xayah realized she had over a thousand more pictures.

“I’m gonna have to buy another flash drive to save all these.” Xayah muttered as they re-entered the campus. 

Riven leaned over and watched as she flipped through some of the pictures and chuckled. “You really just went and documented almost every place we visited, huh?”

“I mean, yeah?” Xayah paused on one of her favorites, an image of her and Riven in front of the Cologne Cathedral, its ancient, dark visage looming behind them. “I really was serious, I had a lot of fun with you guys. I’m glad I went.”

Humming softly, Riven wrapped her arms around Xayah and kissed her on the neck. “I’m glad you came, even if it started off rough.”

“Rough is an understatement, but at least none of us got jailed for murder!” Diana called happily from the front seat as Leona pulled in to park, and Xayah took a deep breath.

They were really back, and life was about to return to normal.


	31. Early August

The parking lot was surprisingly empty. While the university had summer classes, the flow was far less and far lighter than during the usual school year, and the dorms were mostly abandoned since they were only used by full-time students, most of whom were not back yet.

The four of them headed directly down the familiar halls to Leona, Diana, and Xayah’s dorm, where Xayah only stopped long enough to drop off her bags.

“I’m gonna go help Riven unpack,” she explained as she dropped her bags on her bed. “I promise I wont leave my shit all over my bed for weeks.”

Leona simply laughed. “It’s your bed, we really don’t care.”

“You're the one who has to put shit away before you sleep in it again.” Diana pointed out flatly. “No rush.”

Xayah nodded and followed Riven back out and down the hallways, rounding the corner before scaling the stairs.

“It feels like it’s been so long since we walked here.” Xayah mused, more to herself than to Riven, but beside her, Riven nodded as they passed several open dorms full of freshmen moving in. “Yeah. And there’s gonna be new faces around, too. But I guess it’s been about two months.”

Xayah nodded quietly as they finally reached Riven’s room. “That’s...yeah, good point.”

As Riven unlocked the door and stepped in, letting Xayah in behind her before letting it click shut, it occurred to Xayah that she was also about to start her second to last year here- and this would be Riven, Leona, and Diana’s last. It made her take pause, long enough for Riven to turn and look back at her with concern when she realized Xayah wasn’t following her still.

“Are you okay?”

Xayah nodded and closed the distance as Riven stepped into the main room, sighing. 

“Are you...are you really ok with not having seen your family over summer?” The question had been on the edge of Xayah’s mind all summer, and she finally had the chance to ask it.

Riven glanced at her as she set her bags on the edge of the bed and nodded. “Yeah. I mean...it would be nice to  _ have _ one to visit, but honestly, I kind of realized after we saw Di and Leo’s...mine would have probably turned out the same way. They’re family in name only, but that’s not how they ever treated me.”

Xayah sat down on the edge of the bed with a soft thump. “That’s...yeah. Understandable.” Passing Riven clothes from her bag to return to her drawers, Xayah watched Riven work, wondering if she had upset her, since the other woman was so quiet. But as the first bag was emptied, Riven sat back and turned to her.

“Di is like a sister to me, they’re both like my family now. And you’ve somehow managed to be more supportive than anyone I lived with my entire life growing up in the comparatively short time we’ve known each other.”

She looked at the drawer, pushed it shut, then looked back at Xayah. “So, maybe it seems bad on my part, but...if there’s one thing I’ll never regret, it was not seeing them. I said what I said, there’s nothing left for me there besides pretty scenery.”

The smile she offered Xayah was sad- but Xayah also knew that Riven was one to make her own path- and keep forging ahead whatever obstacle she faced. So when Xayah turned to leave, she stopped at the entrance to the hallways and glanced back. “Hey, Riven?”

Riven looked up. “Mm?”

“I love you.”

Riven stared at her for a minute before pushing herself to her feet and striding across the room, the distance between them closed in two seconds as Riven stopped in front of her. 

“...I love you too.”

A hand reached up and trailed a finger along the side of Xayah’s face before Riven lowered her head and kissed her. It lasted for an eternity and a second, and when she pulled back, Xayah wanted to grab her and hold her against her. Instead she looked away with a smile. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Sivir won't be back for a few days…”

“...Can I stay?”

Riven chuckled as she turned away. “That shouldn’t even need to be a question.”

* * *

When Xayah got back to her room to unpack and grab a few changes of clothes, Diana waved as she entered. “Welcome back.”

Xayah returned the gesture as she began to methodically go through all of her belongings, returning her clothes to her bedside drawers. “I’m just gonna unpack quick and grab some clothes, I’m gonna stay with Riven until Sivir gets back.”

Leona, who had been in the bathroom, stepped out and glanced at Xayah. “Oh, welcome back- you’re stayin’ with Riven?”

“Mhm.” Xayah sat back on her bed as she sorted through her last bag, and she saw Leona nod out of the corner of her eye. “Oh, then, hm, before I don’t get another chance before school starts again…” Xayah looked up, intrigued. “What?”

  
“I just wanted to say thank you for coming with us,” Leona began, seating herself on the edge of the bed beside Diana. “I think we were all really glad you came...like, the support meant a lot. It’s still funny remembering you were literally about to fight our parents, heh…” she was looking away, but she had a smile on her face. “I am sorry about them, though. If they ever come around, it’s going to take a long time.”

“They can come around whenever they want,” Diana spoke up now- she sounded just as angry as she had all that time ago, when she first confronted her parents. “I meant what I said. They’re dead to me.”

Leona glanced at Diana before sighing. “If that is what is healthiest for you, I will support you.” She turned to look at Xayah now, a sad smile on her face. “Anyway, though, thanks again. And like...I know Riven really needed you to be there for her. I should probably be letting her say that for herself but...eh, it seems like something you should know.”

Diana shrugged. “I don’t think she’d mind that much. But yeah, thank you, Xayah.”

Xayah wasn’t sure if she was more surprised Leona had said all this, or that Diana herself had thanked her too. Regardless, she smiled and looked away. “I don’t regret anything, and you don’t need to apologize for them. I don’t understand your relationship with them. My parents loved me a lot and my father was always very kind and accepting of me. I think they’d really like you guys if they were still around...or alive. But, either way, you shouldn’t feel like you need to apologize for them.”

She tipped her head up now, looking directly between Leona and Diana. “You guys have me, and Riven, and each other, and we love you. We’ll be there for you instead.” She grunted in futile protest as Leona crossed the room and embraced her in a tight hug- but she couldn't stop herself from hugging her back, and when Leona finally let go, she grinned. 

Mostly because Diana looked like she was trying not to laugh.

* * *

Soft, unsteady breath on her neck. A hand brushing against her chest left a trail of goosebumps, and the exhale that came after was ragged, and she had to close her eyes to focus on her breathing as she came down from her high. “Xayah…” her name was whispered needily, hungrily, and her eyes fluttered open just long enough to reach up and touch Riven’s face before reclining her head with a soft sigh.

She could have stayed like this forever.

Rolling over, she pushed her face against Riven’s chest to listen to her breathing, and she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and hold her close, fingers trailing lazily across her back and shoulders.

“Hey.” Rivens voice was soft, and Xayah opened her eyes slowly, but she didn’t look up. “Mm?”

There was more silence. Then, Xayah felt her shift. “Are you...sure you’re ok with me being gone for a few months?”

Xayah sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before running her hand down Riven’s side, feeling her shiver at her touch. “I...ugh…” she opened her eyes again and breathed out. “Yeah, I’m definitely sure. I want you to do this.”

She breathed again before glancing up. All she could really see was Riven’s neck and the side of her face, but it was enough. “Just, don’t forget about...us.”

“Xayah, I do not know on what planet I would be able to forget about you.” Her voice was husky, as if she were struggling to keep it even. “You are on my mind constantly. I would never.”

Xayah smiled softly and then closed her eyes, burying her face back against Riven’s chest.

That was more than enough of an answer for her.


	32. Thursday

School had been back in session since Tuesday, and Xayah was already feeling as if she were back into the swing of things by the time she took a break for Lunch that Thursday. It was weird- and as Diana had promised. Most of her classes were longer, now, and she had less of them in general. She also had a few new lecturers and professors she hadn’t met before, and it felt a bit weird to have such a sporadic roster of new teachers.

It wasn’t exactly a bad thing- just strange.

Change was...it was new.

Things were new.

_ And Riven isn’t here _ .

It had felt weird, every single day, going to get something to eat, and Riven not coming with her. She sighed as she stopped and ordered a plate of beef stir fry, before making her way to her usual table.

The past few days, the table had been unusually sparse. A lot of the usual students hadn’t returned from summer vacation yet, or had been too busy. But as Xayah approached, she saw that the table was packed.

_ But still missing Riven. _

She took a seat next to Leona and Diana, and glanced around the table. It seemed like pretty much everyone was back, although a few people were still missing. As far as Xayah could tell, though, only Katarina, Talon, and Sej were gone.

Everyone else appeared to be here, including a few new faces Xayah could only assume were freshmen.

As she sat down, Leona turned and offered her a wave and a smile. “Ay, how’ve classes been going?”

Xayah shrugged. “New. Diana was right, I have less classes this year than last but they’re all so  _ long _ .”

Diana, who was picking at a caesar salad, chuckled. “Told you. Just don’t let any of your lecturers catch you napping because you got bored on the fourth hour.”

Xayah snorted as she started on her stir fry. “That’s why we perfect the art of sitting up straight to nap.”

“Or laying down with your pencil up or behind your laptop.” Kayne offered, and Diana shrugged. “Eh, always the risk of someone noticing still. Upright seems the better option.”

Up at the far end of the table, Senna looked around. “So what did everyone get up to this summer?” she queried, and Lux nodded first. “We did end up going on that cruise, it was pretty fun! We went to some islands in the Caribbean and stuff.”

Across from her, Garen nodded. “Lux has been there, but I’ve never been there before so it was pretty cool.”

Senna nodded, glancing at Ahri next. “What did you do?”

“I went with Irelia to Japan! It was quite fun, although I couldn’t ever move there, I’d get so fat off food.” Ahri’s voice sounded dreamy, as if she were tasting the food as she spoke. Irelia shrugged. “You’re a twig, I think you could afford to move there.”   
“Hey!” Ahri protested, pouting. “I’m not...a twig...exactly.”

“You look at food and burn calories instead of gaining them.” 

Ahri huffed, and Senna chuckled and Leona laughed. “Fine, ok.” she muttered, and Senna shook her head before glancing at Evelynn, who needed no prompting. 

“We went to California, Akali and I, and stayed with my parents.” Eve explained. Beside her, Akali frowned. “They didn’t like me very much.”

“‘Kali, that’s because you kept eating the last cup of my mother’s yogurt without telling her.” Evelynn was looking at Akali skeptically, and the table laughed. “Why am I not the least bit surprised?” Diana muttered, and Akali huffed. “I did tell her once!”

“After I got after you for it.” Evelynn corrected, which was followed by another round of laughter. “Anyway, Akali, besides that, you had fun, didn’t you?”   
“Oh, yeah!” Akali suddenly looked excited. “Her dad actually introduced me to one of my favorite artists like, ever? I met a lot of cool people, though.”

“Nice!” Leona said- which caused several pairs of eyes to turn to her. “What did you and Diana get up to, then?” Evelynn asked this time, and Leona looked thoughtful for a minute, before glancing at Diana and Xayah. “Well,” Leona began, turning back to the rest of the table, “We did end up going to France, Riven and Xayah came with us.” Leona explained. “We visited our families for like...a day….spent the rest of the time traveling and exploring. We stayed in a few cities and towns for awhile. It was really fun, honestly. Although…” Leona pointed at Xayah with a grin. “Someone fell in a lake in Switzerland and had to get fished out.”

“I didn’t  _ have  _ to be!” Xayah muttered. “Riven chose to jump in with me.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on a second.” At the end of the table, Ahri, was waving her hands. “Hold the fuck up. Leo, is that a ring?”

Leona paused, looking momentarily confused, before glancing down at her hand. “Oh, this?”

“Yes, that. Did you and Diana get engaged?!”

Ahri’s voice was high, her eyes bright as if she were excited, and Leona laughed and nodded. “Oh, yeah! That happened, yes.” At this confirmation, the table erupted into excited cheering- even a few tables close to them joined in, and it suddenly hit Xayah how much everyone loved them.

_ And how much I will never understand how their parents could let them just walk away. They’ve turned into great people who everyone loves. _ The thought curdled Xayah’s stomach, and she had to physically repress the wave of anger that washed over her anew.

  
“How did you neglect to mention this?” Ahri accused, although she was laughing now. Evelynn’s eyes were mildly wider now, and Akali looked excited, too. “Wait, you guys are for real? That’s so awesome!”

Leona shrugged sheepishly. “Ah, I didn’t mean to not tell you guys. A lot happened over the summer.”

“But it ended well.” Diana added now with a smile, and Xayah nodded. “I’ve never had so much fun in my life.”   
  
“Wait,” Ahri was looking directly at Xayah now, still enthusiastic. “Were you there when it happened, then?”   
Xayah nodded again, and Ahri practically squealed. “Okay, okay! Then, from an outsider's perspective, you have to tell us- it was cute as heck, right? Were they out to dinner? Who did it?”

“I must know all the drama.” Evelynn added now, with a dramatic flip of her hair and a smile. “Because this is the kind of drama I actually love.”

Xayah glanced at Leona and Diana questioningly, but they offered no help, so she shrugged. “Diana did it. I actually went shopping with her; for the rings, I mean,” She explained quickly, “But no, it was on a mountain in a little meadow overlooking their hometown.”

Leona nodded cheerfully. “It was where we first agreed to come to the states. Also, Xayah, you were with Diana when she picked these out?” She raised her ring finger again, Xayah nodded, and Diana dipped her head. “She was. She was a lot of help.”   
“I only agreed they were beautiful.” Xayah pointed out, and Diana shook her head. “Second opinions are helpful to me.”

“Thank you! I honestly love them.” Leona grinned, waving her hand before grabbing Dianas’. “They’re perfect. Thank you.”

Ahri clapped her hands excitedly. “That’s so beautiful! I am now desperate to know, though- when is the wedding, and am I invited?”

Leona laughed, still holding Dianas’ hand close. “Next year, in the summer after we graduate. There’s no for-sure date yet, though. And of course you are.”   
  


At this, Ahri squeaked and tapped her hands rapidly on the table. “Yes! That’s super exciting, thank you!”

Xayah looked at the floor with a small smile. 

Some things had definitely changed.

Not all of them were bad.

* * *

After school, it was time for Xayah’s first club meeting of the year.

Xayah had had a lot of time to consider things, and with that time, she had come to the decision she had been most pressed to make. And Xayah had decided- she was going to join the dance team.

She had already talked to Ahri about it earlier in the week, but she had not had the chance to find or even talk to Shen about it. It wasn’t exactly necessary- dance and cultural met on different days. But according to Kai’sa, who was already doing both, it was occasionally required to miss Cultural meetings due to extra practice, performances, or other activities.

When she entered the club’s room, Shen was hanging up some fact posters about- Russia?  _ Must be his new obsession _ . “Hey, Shen.” She waved as she entered, and Shen glanced over his shoulder and offered a nod. “Hey, Xayah, welcome back.”   
“Thank you.” Xayah nodded back, then paused to look around. Kai’sa, Nidalee, Janna, and Akali were all already there, but the meeting had clearly not started yet, so she turned back to Shen as she crossed the room. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”

Shen taped the highest corner up before setting down the tape and turned with another nod. “Certainly, what’s up?”   
“I’m going to like, actually join the dance team.” Xayah began, her eyes finding Kai’sa across the room, who was talking to Akali. “Kai’sa mentioned I might want to tell you in case I need to be absent from meetings.”

Shen blinked at her, then nodded again. “That’s completely fine. I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for telling me, however- and if I may ask- what prompted you to join?”   
Xayah gave a short laugh and then an awkward shrug. “I just, I dunno. Ahri asked me a long time ago, and people have been suggesting-”   
Shen quickly shook his head. “No, hold on. I mean cultural.”   
Xayah stared at him for a minute, and then grew flustered. She was desperately hoping Shen was not secretly offended she had chosen to join dance, and struggled to find the words. “It’s really fun, I don’t know? It seemed like the most interesting one I was shown when I first got here and I was right, it’s been fun.”

Shen tilted his head ever so slightly before smiling. “It’s fine- I’m not upset, just curious why you joined in the first place. I’m surprised you didn’t join Ahri’s club first, you seem like the type to enjoy dancing.”

Xayah tried to stop sighing in relief before nodding. “Oh, yeah, that...if I’m being honest, the dance team was like...huge...I don’t know, it was kind of intimidating. I saw them through the door when they were practicing once, when I first got here...I dunno.”

Shen gave an understanding nod. “That’s quite fair, thank you for answering. I was just curious, and I’m glad you finally worked up the nerve to join them, then.”

Xayah couldn't help but smile, genuinely glad Shen did not seem upset. But before she could turn away, he raised a hand. “Also I must tell you before I forget, Evelynn wanted to see you after our meeting today. It’s quite brief, I will just be talking about our events coming up this year, so I would advise you to go see her afterwards.”

Xayah stopped, blinking. Eve had called specifically...for her?  _ But why? _ She frowned thoughtfully, before giving a quick nod. “Alright, I’ll do that. Thank you.”

Shen returned the gesture with a smile before turning to everyone else. “Alright, guys, let’s go ahead and start.”

The meeting was indeed short- Shen covered all the school events they would be doing club functions at. The dance team wanted them to decide on a theme for a charity they were having- the drama club wanted them to do some research into the culture of a play they were doing, and help the art club make the props. They would also be doing a presentation at the halloween event, and there was still the spring festival next year.

“I’d also like to touch on the fact that since this is a new year, we’ll be getting some new faces. We have three freshman who applied that would require a sponsor for their trial. Orianna, Annie, and Ashe. Would any of you like to help out with that?”

Nidalee raised a hand, then Kai’sa and Janna followed suit, and Shen acknowledged them with a nod. “Thank you very much, you guys. Please come talk to me after we’re done here. Well, actually…” From where he was sitting on the floor, he shuffled through his papers and then shrugged. “Actually, that about wraps things up. Thank you for being here.” He gave another nod, and with that, everyone stood and stretched. Kai’sa, Nidalee, and Janna all walked over to talk to Shen as had been requested- but Xayah had more to do.

Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet and made her way to the door. Just as she put her hand on the handle to leave, though, she heard Akali’s voice from behind her.    
“Hey, wait a sec!” 

Xayah glanced over her shoulder to see Akali crossing the room toward her, and she nodded as she followed Xayah out into the hall. 

“What’s up?” Xayah queried as they walked. Akali briefly looked at her sideways, before turning her eyes back toward the end of the hall where the student council room was situated. “You know what this is about, right?”   
“Nope.” Xayah answered shortly. “It’s like three days into the year and I’m getting summoned by the student council, so no.”

Akali chuffed and then shrugged. “I could tell you but, we’re almost there.”   
“I do not like the tone of your voice.” Xayah muttered. Akali sounded equal parts amused and cryptic, and she had to stow the rising suspicions she felt as she reached the double doors and swung one open.

Inside, most of the student council was still hanging around. Syndra, Irelia, Nami, Lux, and Diana were all there. But Eve and Leona were on the other side of the room, with several faces that Xayah had never seen before, although she could pick out Sona, Lulu, Taliyah, Zyra, and Sarah, and as she made her way toward them, Evelynn, who was sitting in a chair, Leona standing just behind her, nodded toward her.

“Hello, Xayah.” She greeted, giving a sweeping wave of her hand. “You can feel free to grab a seat from the main table if you want.”   
“I’ll stand.” Xayah answered politely, and Leona gave a little wave and a smile, but did not speak directly as Evelynn nodded again and then glanced at the others. “So, I’m sure you guys are wondering why I asked you here.”   
  
There was a nod, and Taliyah’s face scrunched up. “I have practice.”   
“I know. This won't take long.” Eve shot her a look, but didn’t voice anything further regarding the comment as she turned to look at the rest of them. “As you guys know, at the end of the year, most of the student council will be graduating. So myself, Leona here, Irelia-” She paused and pointed at Irelia. “We currently only have six official members, so that is about half the council. So in a few weeks, as with every year here, we will be having elections to vote in new members.”

  
She sighed and sat back, crossing her arms. “I’m sure you can all see where this is going. Essentially, anyone can run, but because it’s basically a vote of popularity- you’re supposed to vote who you think would do a good job representing you, but everyone just votes for who they like - so it’s rare anyone random gets in.”

Evelynn paused, as if thinking, then nodded. “Every year except 6th and 7th years typically have representatives. We are this year’s 4th and 5th years before graduating. Anyway,” she looked directly at Xayah, and then let her eyes drift to some of the other students. “The council kind of polls everyone at the start of the year who students would like to see running. Basically, you guys were the top votes.”

“How does voting work, then?” The girl with white hair Xayah didn’t recognize spoke up now- her voice was high and sharp, and made Xayah wince. “It’s essentially the top three, if they got over three hundred votes.” Evelynn explained. “If you were a top three but didn’t get over three hundred votes you don’t make it unless nobody was voted higher than you.”   
“The exception to this is first year students who run.” Leona spoke now, with a nod towards the girl who had spoken. “Alune, Aphelios, if either of you run, you would require one hundred, and would be disqualified under fifty votes.”

Ah, the girl with the white hair must be Alune, and the man with jet black hair standing beside her must have been Aphelios. 

“What if we have like...other...obligations…” Taliyah inquired, looking directly at Leona, who nodded. “I know you’re on the soccer team, if that’s what you meant. It’s very rare for someone on one of our sports teams to run for council, too. But you are typically excused from practice, or council meetings, whatever currently needs priority. I believe your name was added because the sports department doesn’t feel like it’s...represented. You are also just a popular student.” Leona ended with a shrug, and Taliyah blinked, and then nodded. “Ok, fair enough.”

“None of you are required to run, of course.” Evelynn was speaking again, pausing to look every single one of them in the eye. “So it’s up to you if you would like to, in the end. But if it does interest you, please let me know, and I will tell you what you need to do. Leona or Irelia can help too, and although Diana is not officially part of the student council she knows how it works, so you can consult her, too.”

“Would I have time to think about it?” Lulu sounded tiny, and Eve nodded. “Yes. You won’t need to make a decision until the end of next week.”

Xayah sighed. She did not like being put on the spot, and having the time to consider it was welcomed.  _ A no now would save you a lot of trouble. _ “I’ll think about it, then.” Xayah spoke before she could stop herself, and smacked herself internally. 

Behind Evelynn, Leona beamed, and Eve nodded. “Great. How about the rest of you?”

Surprisingly, nobody said no, although Alune and Aphelios looked at each other skeptically before nodding too. 

_ Has Aphelios spoken at all this whole time?  _ Xayah realized she hadn’t heard him speak once- only Alune.

And then she realized something else.

_ If I did join student council...I’d have to fully drop cultural club _ .

Xayah sighed.

What the fuck had she gotten herself in to?

* * *

As Xayah left the activities building, she realized that the sun had set. The sky was darkening from pinks and violets to the colour of the night, and the air was finally starting to cool. As she walked past the soccer fields, she found herself stopping and looking out over the field for Riven.

_ She’s not there. Stop. _

She forced her feet forward- but was brought to a halt when she heard aggressive screaming from the football field. She wasn’t sure why, but she was curious to know what was going on, so she walked around the bleachers and...paused.

The scene laid out before he was both confusing, concerning, and comical.

Out in the field, Renekton was on his back, unmoving, and appeared to be bleeding from his head.

On the side, Sett and Garen were arguing loudly, and behind Sett were three players she didn’t recognize. And to their side, looking between them with a measure of irritation and confusion, was a huge, bald man with a moustache in a coach shirt that Xayah didn’t recognize either.

“I told you that was a bad idea!” Garen was shouting, and Sett’s lip was curled in a snarl. “He  _ wanted _ to do it, why am I gonna stop him?”

“We’re supposed to be practicing, not getting our best players sidelined with a concussion.” Garen was clearly trying to stay calm, but he looked like he was about to explode. 

The big man with the coach shirt Xayah didn’t recognize sighed. “To be fair, that was a fairly good demonstration of what...not to do…”

Rolling her eyes, Xayah walked out towards Renekton who was still lying prostrate on the field, and kneeled down when she got to him. “Hey, Ren.”   
No answer.   
“Ren!” She poked him gently, and his eyes fluttered open. “Eh? Xayah?”   
“Are you ok?”

Renekton sat up slowly, looking confused for a moment before wiping the drying blood off his face with a grunt. “Yeah I’m fine, what are you doing here?”

“Sett and Garen were in a screaming match and nobody was helping you, so I stopped.” Xayah explained flatly, and Renekton grunted again. “Thanks, I guess. Can you help me get to the bleachers quick?”   
  
Xayah shrugged and nodded, standing up and offering her hand to the man, who begrudgingly took it as he stood.

As they approached the sidelines, the three players she had seen when she entered all glanced at Renekton, surprised. “Oh, you’re awake finally! Are we gonna do that again?”

A man with long blond hair and a beard under his helmet spoke, and Renekton shot him a reproachful look, but didn’t answer, just grumbled under his breath as Xayah stepped away to let him sit down. 

“Ah, no, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The coach spoke, and Sett cast him a look, but didn’t say anything. Renekton looked up at him. “I’m fine, Braum.”

“Ok, well, we should get back to practice.” Sett muttered, glancing around. “You three!”

Three players snapped to attention- or, well, grumbled to attention. “Olaf, I wanna see that tackle again. Practice on the dummy. Sion, Aatrox, come with me. Renekton, are you feeling good enough to play?”   
  
“If he was knocked out I’m pretty sure he should be going to see a doctor first.” Xayah pointed out blandly. Gods, they were a stupid lot. Sett opened his mouth, looking annoyed at being contradicted in front of his players, but Braum nodded. “She’s correct. Er- what’s your name?”   
“It’s Xayah.” Xayah spoke quickly, before Sett could answer, and he huffed and turned away. Braum nodded. “Ok, well, Xayah, thank you for helping Renekton out. Much appreciated! I can take it from here, I’ll take him to the campus medical center.”

Xayah nodded as Braum walked up and grabbed Renekton, who was now protesting. “I’m fine! I don’t need to go see a doctor.” 

“Nope,” Braum had a stern look on his face. “We’re going or you’re not playing for certain.”

Renekton grumbled but followed along obediently, shooting Garen a spiteful look, who had come up to stand beside Xayah and was watching them with a mixture of concern and amusement.

“I have to ask, what happened there?” Xayah said, glancing at Garen. She didn’t know him that well, and while she didn’t consider him the smartest person she had ever met, he seemed nice enough at lunch, if not a little cocky. 

Garen shook his head. “Renekton challenged the newbies to knock him down. I thought he meant one by one so I agreed at first, and then he yelled at all of them to come at him.”

“That sounds like his own fault then.” Xayahs voice was dry, and Garen spared her a quick look before laughing. “Yes. I did try and stop it but Sett said go ahead, and Coach had only just got here so he didn’t actually get the chance to say anything. Eh.” He looked at her fully and nodded graciously. “Thanks again. I should get back to practice.” 

With that, he turned and ran off, and Xayah shook her head and sighed before turning and heading back toward the road that led to her room.

Today had been a wild day, and she was exhausted.


	33. A late October Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I didn't get any sleep last night and ended up sleeping all day :c

When lecture ended for lunch, Xayah could barely breathe.

She could barely think.

With a singular purpose in mind, she passed the cafe and hurried out the grand front doors- she had a sudden flash of deja vu.

_ I walked the other way, last time _ .

She hadn’t bothered to stop by her dorm to drop her books or bag off. She hadn’t really considered it, if she was being honest with herself- she hadn’t been able to think straight all morning. As she passed through the falling leaves of the cherry trees, she took a moment to clear her mind, letting her senses flood her instead of focusing only on her path. There were birds singing, crows cawing their autumn calls.

There was life.

She felt herself calm as she reached the end of the long, winding pathway that led up to the school and stood there.

She could see it.

The bus.

She breathed again.

It seemed like an eternity, watching it pull into the end of the front parking lot and make its way slowly up to the curb on which she stood.

An eternity as it stopped and the doors swung open.

But a heartbeat as Riven flew out, dropped her bag, and wrapped her arms around her.

A sigh.

“I missed you a lot.” Riven’s voice was soft, and Xayah nodded quickly. “I missed you too.”

When Riven finally stepped back, the first thing Xayah noticed was her hair. “Oh my gods,” Xayah had to physically restrain herself from reaching up and touching the long, pale blue and lavender hair that fell across her girlfriends’ face, while the other side was shaved in stripes. “You look so different.”

Riven smiled, tipping her head to the side. “Is that a good or bad ‘different’?”

“No no no, very good.” Xayah chuckled, her eyes shining. “That’s super hot. Wait, when did you do this? You had your old hair in the last pic you sent me.”

Riven reached up and touched her hair thoughtfully. “Hm, like, end of last week? I dunno, I just kinda felt the urge. It was right before I left to come back.”

“Well, I like it.” Xayah hummed, stepping up to kiss her. Behind her, the bus had pulled away after several other students had piled off, and around her, traffic was increasing as some students came and went for break, so with a smile, she grabbed Riven’s hand. “You wanna go eat lunch?”

“Mmm…” Riven glanced around. “Ok, yeah. Tomorrow I wanna go eat just the two of us, if that’s ok.”

“Most certainly ok.” Xayah replied, and Riven looked genuinely excited. “Thank you!”

Xayah laughed at the response, confused by the thanks. “Are you thanking your girlfriend for agreeing to go on a date with you?”   
Looking mildly cowed, Riven dipped her head sheepishly. “I mean, yeah? I just. Aaa.” She jumped in place before shaking her head. “I just! It’s been awhile? I dunno.”

Xayah couldn't help but chuckle again, before shaking her head too. “Ok, ok. That’s true. Let’s go?”   
“Let’s go!”

Riven held her hand the whole way- and Xayah felt like an idiot walking on air. They stopped several times on their way to the cafeteria; people were both welcoming Riven back, and greeting Xayah.

_ I am never going to be comfortable or used to that. _

Ever since Xayah had joined the student council, it felt like people she had never even seen before, or spoken to, greeted her like they knew her. It was weird, but after she had talked to Leona, she had found it was quite normal- both the greetings, and the weird feeling that came with it.

_ “I mean, you need literally hundreds of votes...so if you weren’t popular before, you certainly are now.” Leona explained, “And unfortunately while it gets kind of exhausting, being kind is part of the job.” _

The memory made Xayah sigh, and Riven glanced over at her, concerned. “Are you alright?”

Xayah nodded quickly. “Yeah, I was just, thinking.”   
“About?”

“Eh.” Xayah wasn’t sure why, but the urge to voice her feelings just weren’t there, so she shook her head. “Nothing.”

Riven offered her one more concerned look before pausing as they entered the cafe, sucking in a long breath of air as she gazed around at all the people. “It’s really been awhile, huh?”

“You’ve not been here since before summer,” Xayha commented. “You came back here and then left almost immediately.”   
“I did indeed.” Riven murmured, scanning the crowd again before her eyes came to rest on the table near the center, crowded in by all her friends- and some new faces. First, however, they made a quick pit stop to grab some pizza slices before making their way towards the table.

As they approached, several heads looked up- first Lux, then Garen, Morg, Katarina, Kayne, and Zed. “Oh hey, holy shit, it’s Riven! Didn’t know you were coming back today.” Morg called with a wave, and Riven returned it as Leona and Diana turned around, eyes wide. “I didn’t know exactly when you were coming back- Xayah, did you know?” Leona looked at Riven first, then Xayah, who nodded, trying to look innocent. Beside her, Riven reached to an unoccupied table behind them and pulled up a chair. “To be fair,” she started as she sat down, “I told her not to tell anyone, I wanted to surprise you guys at lunch.”

“Colour me surprised, then.” Leona rumbled, looking quite like a satisfied cat. “I watched like three of your games on my phone, that was really weird.”   
“What, really? We’ve had charity games and some of the higher profile matches streamed.” Riven frowned, curious, and Leona laughed. “Yeah, but still. It was really cool.”

“Do you have to go back, soon?” Across the table, Ahri was looking interested, and Riven dipped her head. “In the spring unfortunately, yes. But I’ll be back for spring break, and then back for graduation.”

“Oh...that’s a good point.” Ahri mused, and Riven looked at her skeptically. “Wait, what is?”

“I think she means graduating.” Diana murmured, and Ahri nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, that, sorry. I was just curious if you were gonna go full time after that, then.”

“I mean I technically am? But I know what you mean, yeah.” Riven acknowledged, and Xayah noticed Garen now nodding, too. “That’s actually kind of cool.”   
“Uh, thanks?” Riven arched an eyebrow, then glanced over at Leona. “Oh, hey, I heard you finally stole my girlfriend for student council.”

Leona lit up. “Oh, yeah! Actually we have a lot of new people, too. And the freshmen votes are over there.” Leona lifted her hand to point to Alune and Aphelios, who were not paying attention whatsoever, engrossed in a conversation with one another, sitting beside Morg and Kat. “I’ll let Xayah introduce them later, I guess...anyway, Lulu, Sarah, and Taliyah are here too.” All three waved, and Riven looked at Taliyah in particular with a measure of surprise. “Taliyah? Are you still on the soccer team?”

Taliyah nodded with a smile. “Yes! I am, actually, I just have to alternate between council meetings and practice so I can get both in. But Eve kind of helped me work out when to come. I’m, uh-”

“Unofficial sports rep until we can come up with a name, which may very well just be sports rep.” Evelynn added with a nod towards Taliyah, who returned the gesture quickly. “Yeah, that, thank you.”   
  
“So what do you?” Riven sounded genuinely curious, and it was sweet to Xayah, how much interest she always showed in her friends. 

“Well, I mean, I kind of help the sports team be more involved with stuff the clubs do?” Taliyah looked mildly bewildered, and Leona glanced at her. “We kind of had a rehash of the conversation we had a while ago, Riven.”

“Oh, the one about sports teams...not really needing that since our coaches talk directly…” Riven squinted, confused, and Leona nodded. “Yeah, well, Sett has stopped complaining, and it’s more of a trial run than anything. We’re trying to get the teams more involved in school stuff, yeah?”

“I wasn’t complaining!” Sett spoke up defensively, looking annoyed. “It’s just fair-”

  
“Sett,” Leona began patiently, “I already explained to you why you guys didn’t have a...representative on the council before. You guys have captains and coaches to talk directly to the rest of faculty. Clubs don’t, we tell them what is needed.”

Sett frowned. “Okay, but why did you add a sports girl then?”   
“Because you stopped complaining, and if this works out she’ll be our go-between for events where you guys might want to be involved.” Leona explained. “Which was not exactly necessary, you guys could have been involved at any point, you also never approached us about that. So it’s less work on the president and vice president.”

Sett was staring at her blankly, before shrugging. “Whatever. Thanks.”

Riven glanced between them, silent for a moment before speaking again. “Aaaaaaanyway.” She turned to look at Xayah. “Why is literally everyone sitting here now?”

Assuming she was referring to the other side of the table where Sett was seated, she nodded towards Darius, Pantheon, and Renekton, who had all taken up seats around Garen. 

“I don’t actually know, ask Darius. Garen’s been sitting here since last semester.”

“Well I knew that-” Riven began, and was interrupted by Darius, who turned and looked at them with a hard, suspicious look in his eyes. “What about me?”

Rolling her eyes, Xayah nodded at him again. “Riven was just asking why you guys decided to sit here, so I told her to ask you.”

“It’s just cause Garen always sits here...guess we just wanted to know why.”

“He sits here cause of me…” Lux trailed off, looking mildly confused, and Darius glanced at her, surprised. “Really?”   
“No!” Garen looked up, looking confused now too. “I mean, yeah it’s nice to sit with Lux, it’s just, I don’t know, this table is fun.”

Darius shrugged. “That was what I originally thought.” He sniffed, as if insulted for some reason, then turned to look at Riven. “There, that’s your reason. Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

Riven stared at him, her gaze level, for several moments before shrugging too, looking back at her remaining pizza slice. “Ok, that’s cool. Were you planning on like...sitting here long term?”

Darius frowned, then shrugged again. “I dunno, maybe.”

Riven rolled her eyes and then picked up her slice of pizza. “Stellar conversationalist.” she muttered under her breath, and Xayah couldn’t help but chuckle, although she was slightly glad Darius seemed to have either not noticed or cared.

Xayah had finished her last slice quite a bit ago, so when Riven finally consumed the rest of hers, she touched her lightly on the thigh. “You done?”   
“Mm?” Riven looked up as she wiped her hands on a napkin. “Eating? Yeah.”   
“I’m not gonna go to my evening lecture.” Xayah let her voice fall to a near-whisper, and Riven stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a smile. “Nice. Wanna head back to your dorm?”

Beside her, Leona and Diana glanced over, Leona with an impish smile on her face. “Diana and I have classes until 5 PM, and then we’re going out to dinner, just so you guys don’t wait up for us tonight.”

Xayah rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile as she stood up, pausing to grab her bag from under her chair.

Just as she was about to depart, however, a voice called her.

“Xayah! A moment?” 

Xayah turned to see Alune waving at her from across the table, and with a sigh and a glance at Riven, she made her way towards her, Riven in close tow.

  
“I just wanted to tell you I got those papers for the dance team done.” Alune sounded excited, and Xayah frowned. “Isn’t that something you should tell Leona or Evelynn? Ahri even?”

Alune frowned and paused for a minute before shrugging. “I guess. You were the one who asked me to do them. Anyway! Is this Riven?”

Alune was fixated on Riven, staring at her with a vested interest, which for some reason made Xayah uncomfortable. Aphelios had glanced at Riven with an air of disinterest before turning back to his food, but deciding Xayah should introduce them, she nodded towards Riven. “Yes, this is my girlfriend. Riven, this is Alune,” She pointed to the white-blonde haired girl. “And beside her is her brother, Aphelios.”

“Unfortunately Phel can’t talk, but he can use asl, or I can talk for him!” Alune only seemed to have two emotions, cheer, or business, and it always rubbed Xayah the wrong way- and she didn’t know why, despite the fact Alune had practically talked over her.

Beside her, Riven nodded politely. “I see, alright.”

“You’re very strong looking, Riven.” Alune seemed to blurt the comment out suddenly, and Xayah shot her a warning look, but Alun did not seem to understand- or take the hint. “Not as strong as my brother but it is still quite impressive.”

The look on Riven’s face was priceless, three parts befuddlement, amusement, and put out. But her reply was diplomatic as she smiled again. “Um, thank you?”   
“You’re very welcome! It’s quite attractive. Also, you play for the Targon Aspects?”   
Riven nodded, not acknowledging the first comment. “I do, yes.”   
“That’s very cool, that’s Phel’s favorite team. He really likes soccer.”

Riven gave a tactful smile and a quick bow. “That’s great, I would be interested in discussing it at some point. Unfortunately I promised Xayah I’d help her with something, so I’ll have to excuse myself for now.”   
Alune smiled. “No problem, see you around!”

Riven and Xayah both turned at the same time, Riven making a beeline for the arching entryways into the cafe, a Xayah in tow. As they finally reached the doorway, Riven glanced back. “Ok, those two are kind of strange.”

“Very.” Xayah muttered, and Riven looked down at her, amused. “You are not a fan, eh?”

“No it’s just….eh. Paws off.”

“Are you... jealous?” Riven’s voice came as a purr, and Xayah folded her arms crossly. “No! I mean...a little.”

Chuckling, Riven pulled her closer. “While it’s kinda hot, I don't think you have anything to worry about.” She hugged Xayah, and Xayah felt her entire body relaxing. “I know.” she muttered. “At least she’s nice to Yuumi.”

“Mm?”   
“Alune, she’s nice to Yuumi.”

Riven was silent for a minute, and then burst out laughing. 

“And you still have your priorities as straight as ever, I see.”

* * *

Xayah felt like the breath leave her body in a rush as she hit the bed with a muffled thud, grunting softly as she felt Riven’s weight pressed into her body, giving a soft whine as teeth grazed the skin of her neck, hands kneading and exploring her chest under her shirt. “Riv…” she closed her eyes and gasped as the teeth fulfilled the lingering threat they’d been holding behind every kiss. Suddenly, the weight vanished- she opened her eyes just enough to see Riven grab the hem of her shirt before teasing it over her head.

“Come here…” Xayah’s voice sounded far more rough and unused than she intended, but Riven obliged with a smile, leaning in as if she’d been pulled, while simultaneously reaching around behind Xayah and undoing the snap bra she’d worn. It fell away easily, much to Xayah’s relief, and was discarded somewhere on the bed beside her as she made every effort to thoroughly explore Riven’s mouth, the latter of whom gave a quiet moan as she let her in, pressing Xayah back into the bed.

Her skin is so smooth between the scars that marred her back.

_..It’s been awhile...it would be a pity if I marked it up…  _ The cheeky thought suddenly invaded her mind, and while she had never considered herself an impulsive person, she didn’t give it a second thought as she drew her nails across the top of Riven’s back, eliciting a barely audible grunt from the other woman- and then a small blossom of pain as Riven grabbed her, digging her own nails into the flesh of Xayah’s arm until she was gasping. Incidentally, the move had caused her to arch her back, and she felt Riven’s other arm slid under her, nails now gripping into her back, teeth on her neck.

_ Gods… _

Xayah groaned softly, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Her arousal was overwhelming at this point, and the desperation to feel relief was eating her alive. As if she sensed this, she felt Riven press the side of her face against her own. 

“Do you want me to use-” Her voice was no more than a low growl, but Xayah nodded quickly before she could finish her sentence. Riven got up without another word, reaching over to the bedside table to grab her harness. She made quick work of her preparations, leaving Xayah to lay there, watching her impatiently until she returned. 

Truthfully, she wasn’t usually this aggressive. Riven wasn’t normally, either. But she suspected they were both fairly pent up, and when Riven reached her, she was on her so fast Xayah barely had time to catch her breath as she pinned her down. “Hold on!” Xayah’s voice came as a squeak, and she felt Riven loosen her grip just enough for her to wiggle her arms. “Let me…” with a knowing look at Riven, she propped her arm up under herself as she rolled on her side. That was all the hint Riven needed, and she sat back, helping Xayah over until she was laying on her stomach. “Now...please…” Gods, thinking was hard right now. She felt Riven rumble against her back, the press of the toy against first her ass, and then her slit as Riven guided the toy into her, rewarding her with a soft groan of relief.

“Are you ok? Is it comfortable?” Despite her previous assertiveness, her voice was still full of care and concern, and Xayah gave a little laugh as she turned away, burying her face in Riven’s pillow. “I’m f-fine. I’m just very fucking excited right now, sorry.” she knew her voice was muffled, but Riven seemed to understand, and gave a little chuckle. “I could tell...you’re soaking me.”

“Mph.” Xayah grunted softly as Riven began moving. The in and out motion was slow and steady at first, but as Riven picked up the pace, Xayah was suddenly glad for the pillow under her head as she grit her teeth, nails digging into the white cotton sheets beneath her as she gasped, first biting into the pillow, and then giving up on her attempts to silence herself as she felt teeth on her neck, and a hand beneath her working on her clit until she couldn’t think straight. It was the relief she had wanted so desperately, and now, an orgasm hot as flames was consuming her from the inside out. She would have screamed as she fell over the edge, but all that came out was a breathless gasp as she gave in.

Above her, she was dully aware of Riven drawing out her euphoria- she hadn’t stopped her rhythm, and only slowed when she felt Xayah relax back into the sheets with a groan, and coming to a stop as Xayah released the abused sheets she’d been so desperately gripping, her breathing ragged as she allowed herself to catch up. 

“Fuck.” Was the first word out of Xayah’s mouth. Riven, still layed on top of her, chuckled softly before planting a feathery kiss on her neck. “You don’t know how much I missed seeing you like that.” It was all she could do to stop herself from whimpering as Riven sat back just enough to pull the toy from Xayah’s still aching center, and she squeezed her eyes shut again for a brief moment before rolling on her back. Riven was hovering just above her, peering down at her with an amused expression.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Xayah looked away, her face flushing scarlet- and only earned herself a laugh from Riven. “Mm, no. Like I said...I missed seeing you like this…” Xayah groaned quietly as Riven moved in again, the toy pressed between them, slick with her own arousal as Riven took her mouth in a hungry kiss that she only released her from when she was breathless all over again.

“Hff...give me a second.” Xayah could scarcely think clearly enough to formulate a sentence as she reached for her discarded jeans, pulling her phone from her pocket to check the time. Class was over soon, but Leona had mentioned she and Diana were going out together and wouldn’t be back for some time…and a fresh wave of heddy excitement had washed over her, so much so that it felt like she was drowning, drowning her with an aching need to be satisfied again. So when she looked back at Riven, she reached out, pulling her in again. 

Another round wouldn’t hurt, she told herself as she pushed Riven on her back. They had plenty of time to themselves.

Besides...she had missed class to spend this time with Riven. And it had been more than worth it, to feel Riven’s heated skin against her own, her warm breath brushing over her shoulder.

_ I don’t want to let her go again. _

A soft grunt as she straddled Riven’s hips, sliding herself back down the length of the toy as she planted her hands on Riven’s chest, meeting her girlfriend’s drunken expression with her own.

_ But I know I’ll have to. _


	34. Time We Never Got Back

If the time in which Riven had been gone had dragged, the time after she got back flew. 

The snow bit Xayah’s skin as she walked back to the dorms from the activities building, the fluffy crystals swirling around her and almost blinding her completely. But the path was so familiar to her that she scarcely looked where she was even walking.

Instead, she smiled down at a picture on her phone.

This picture was her favorite, taken at a halloween party. Herself and Riven, dressed up as antagonist magical girls- it still made her laugh. Riven had been so opposed to it when Xayah had first pitched the idea two days before the party.

She had agreed anyway.

_ You make the cutest magical girl. _

_ Shut up. _

She smiled to herself and flipped to the last one, taken only a few weeks ago over winter break.

  
Winter break had come and gone, too- instead of visiting her aunt, Xayah stayed with Riven, Leona, and Diana, and celebrated a little Christmas in their dorm. Karma had been disappointed Xayah wasn’t coming back, but said she understood.

“This tree you picked out is so cute, Xayah. You did a good job.” Diana was eyeing the tree up and down. They had set it up on a little window table they’d bought for their room, and had decorated it together with little ornaments they had bought at various stores they’d visited while christmas shopping, topped with a little star Riven had picked out.

“Really? I mean, it’s little, yeah...but we all decorated it.” Xayah pointed out, and Leona laughed. “I mean, she’s right, the tree itself is really cute and little! I’ve never had a real one.”

“Really?” Riven had looked at Leona in surprise, and Leona nodded. “My mom was allergic so my father bought one of those artificial ones.”

The thought was strange to Xayah- she had never had anything but a real tree, but she had nodded with a smile. “I’m glad we got a tree, then.”

The ending of winter break meant the coming of spring, however, and it had filled Xayah’s heart with anxiety.

Riven would be leaving again, and soon.

Sure enough, she left near the end of January.

_ Why does this hurt more than the first time?  _ Xayah struggled with the pain that had cramped in her chest, pulling at her heart as she watched the bus pull away, as if her heart wanted to free itself from her chest and follow Riven.  _ March. I just have to wait until March. _

They had exchanged little gifts they had bought for one another for christmas, though- she had gotten Riven a few things, but her favorite had been a black headband with little red birds around it. Riven had promised to wear it every day, and had made a point to send Xayah a picture of herself wearing it whenever she got the chance.

She had gotten Xayah a pretty black, oxidized silver necklace with tiny green runes spelling out “unbroken”. She only ever took it off when she showered, really. It had become one of her most prized possessions, and it reminded her of Riven every time she felt it move against her chest.

* * *

To distract herself, she had busied herself with her school work and student council responsibilities. It was never enough, though.

“You look stressed.” Leona observed one evening while they worked through the beginning of a flow of papers coming in for the spring festival, and Xayah glanced away. “I...hey…”   
Leona looked up at her, frowning, face creased with concern. “What’s up?”

Xayah sighed, narrowing her eyes as she read over the anime club’s booth proposal. 

She didn’t really care about the proposal itself, but it was a welcome point of focus for her eyes.

“You...when Diana came here and you stayed in France for a year...how did you guys, like, deal with it?”

  
Leona blinked. “Oh. You mean like, being separated?”

Xayah nodded, but did not look up, and Leona hummed softly. Finally, when she poke again, her voice was very quiet. “It was pretty hard. We called like every night. I know you guys already do that, but it was really helpful for us, I dunno. It just motivated me to work harder so I could join her.”

Xayah finally looked up, watching Leona’s face carefully, before sighing again and looking down. “Yeah.”

“No matter what you do, it’s hard. I don’t think I was prepared for it, I just had to make it work. I didn’t see any other option and I still don't.” When she looked at Xayah again, she smiled. “It was worth it. I know it’s hard now, but she’ll be back soon for spring break. She’s always going to come back to you.” Leona looked away and picked up her pen again, and Xayah stared after her for a moment before ducking her head to hide her smile as she returned to her own work.

* * *

Xayah was falling.

She woke with a start, eyes wide, her breath coming fast before she calmed herself.

The room was dark. Her room was dark. She glanced towards Leona and Diana’s bed. They were still asleep, but the sky outside their window was growing light, and the birds outside shrieked in their relentless morning ritual.

Sighing softly, she pulled out her phone and glanced at the time. 5 AM.

Tomorrow was the first official day of spring break. Riven would be back this evening, or some time in the afternoon. She hadn’t been exactly sure when her bus would come in, but had promised to text Xayah when she was close. In fact, she had a text right now. She rushed to unlock her phone- and was both pleased and disappointed by the message that greeted her.

_ Goodnight, I love you, little bird. _

Riven always told her goodnight. If she recalled correctly, she had fallen asleep before she had been able to tell Riven goodnight herself. The video app they used to call each other at night was still open, but the call had been ended at some point earlier in the morning, presumably by Riven, before she had fallen asleep. Whatever. Equipped with her knowledge of Riven’s return, however, she knew this day would be fast- and it was.

Actually, the several days still leading up to their anniversary flew by, too. That wednesday, Riven took them to central park for a picnic for their anniversary date, and Xayah had never had a lovelier time on such a simple idea. They laid out their towel near the river that ran through the middle of the park, the air sweet, filled with the smell of cherry blossoms.

“It’s so weird how close we are to graduating. Like only a few months.” Riven bit into the sandwich Xayah had made her. Xayah nodded. “Are you...going to be away full time after that?”

Riven frowned and looked down at her sandwich. “I...huh. I guess? That sounds so weird…”

Xayah glanced away. “I still have like two years before I graduate. Are you really okay with being long distance even more?”

Riven stared at her for a long minute before nodding quickly. “Of course I am! I mean, as long as you are. Xayah, I… I don’t see any other option. This relationship isn’t a matter of convenience, so I’m not gonna end it just because it’s hard, if that’s what you were thinking.”

_ Leona said almost that exact same thing. _

Xayah sighed and turned her eyes back to Riven. “I feel the same way. I just wanted to make sure.”

Riven returned the look, but she put her sandwich down beside her and scooted closer. “Good. I fully intend to...Xayah, I want to be with you for a long time. Do you ever think about that?”

Xayah looked thoughtful before nodding. “I mean, yeah, I guess. Do you mean like getting...getting married?”

“If that’s what you want.”

Xayah gazed at her before looking down at her own sandwich. “I mean, kinda...I just...I don’t know, I never felt the need for marriage. My parents never officially were. I feel like the act of declaring love is more important than the display. I mean I guess marriage is- ok, that’s not quite I meant but is that bad? Does that make sense? I feel like that didn’t make sense.”

Riven shook her head. “Not at all. And I understood perfectly. That’s pretty understandable and fine.. But…” she suddenly wore a mischievous grin, and she tipped her head. “I still want to be able to call you my wife someday. We don’t need a big ceremony to do that.”

Xayah laughed and leaned forward, pulling Riven in by her face to kiss her before wrapping her arms around her neck. “That’s quite true. Then...you can call me that whenever you want.”

Riven’s voice rumbled in her chest like a purr as she stifled a laugh. “Great. Then I am officially the luckiest woman in the world.” Xayah had huffed in amusement. She had no plans to tell Riven, but the notion made her just as happy. Instead, she loosed her arms from around Riven and picked up her sandwich to finish eating, a smile on her face.

They spent the rest of the day laying on the blanket tangled in eachothers arms, watching the clouds and listening to the water rushing by in the river.

* * *

As the week drew to a close, Leona suggested all of them go out to dinner that Saturday, insisting she was cashing in on the double date idea she had suggested all that time ago. They spent the day together, walking around town, visiting shops and stores they had never had the chance to go in before. Xayah was amused when Leona found a small local wool shop, her eyes lighting up as they walked past.

“Wait! Do you guys mind if I go in?” She sounded so happy. “I used to knit when I was younger but I never had the time once I started uni...I’ve been wanting to pick it up again…”

“Of course we don’t, you’ve been in all the shops we wanted to.” Xayah pointed out, and Riven nodded. “I never mind, either.” Diana added, and they all followed her inside.

Xayah had never been in a wool shop before, but the moment she entered, it had her attention. It smelled of wool and wood- not a smell she was sure she knew how to describe fully, but it was not unpleasant in the slightest. In fact, it was quite comforting, and she was intrigued by the hundreds of colours and combinations. 

“This pink and blue and black one is so pretty.” Xayah breathed, picking up a twist. Leona, who was standing beside her, leaned closer to take a look. “It is! Nice find. That’s merino, I think that and Alpaca mixes are my favorite. They always knitted up nicely for me.”

“There’s different kinds of wool?” Xayah looked up, surprised, and Leona nodded. “Yes! There’s artificial, plant fibers. And different kinds of like, animal wool. I can teach you what I know if you’d like, and I saw a paper on the door offering classes, too.”

“I mean...if you wouldn’t mind. Not sure how I feel about coming to a class.” Xayah looked down at the wool she had picked up, and Leona nodded enthusiastically. “Sure! Why don’t you get that, or go find another colour you like, and I’ll help you pick out some needles. I can explain almost any wool type too, if you need advice on that.”

Xayah ended up buying the dark pink and blue and black wool, and the lady at the counter helped her pick out a pattern for a scarf, with direction on how much wool she would end up needing. Leona helped her find needles, too, and she was quite excited by the time they left.

They went to dinner last, Leona alluding she had some important news for them, although she had stated she had already told Diana.

Xayah ordered a vegetarian pasta, although she ended up sharing the bowl with Riven because the serving was so big, which worked out for her anyway, because she felt more free to order dessert after.

“So what was this news you had to share with us?” Riven was looking at Leona and Diana curiously as she dug into her lemon cream cake, and Diana glanced at Leona. “You can tell yours first, if you’d like?”

“There’s like, more than two news stories?” Xayah inquired with an amused expression, and Leona chuckled. “Well, yes. Okay, so, for me basically, I have a paid internship at the embassy and consulate offices in DC. To hire, that is.”

Xayah and Riven’s eyes both widened. “Holy shit, really? That’s amazing, Leona! What kind of stuff are you doing?” Riven spoke first, but she said exactly what Xayah had been planning to ask, so she was content to let Riven carry the conversation.

“Lots of boring stuff but...I’m supposed to be shadowing an emissary on some actual diplomatic issues, too, so I’ll be traveling a bit, too. As soon as I graduate.”

“That’s so cool, Leo. I’m so happy for you.” Xayah finally got the chance to speak. Diana was looking at her proudly, although it begged a particular question for Xayah that she couldn’t stop herself from asking. 

“Diana, what are you going to do?”

Diana grinned, looking like a smug cat. “I actually have...well, I’m going to be doing essentially the same thing, but it will be for experience only, I’m not planning to hire, I have...other things in mind, but the experience is relevant. And I’ll basically be traveling with her as a result. I have something else lined up for after I’m done this winter.”

“That’s so nice for you two.” Riven purred, tipping her head. “And there’s still more news?”   
“Yes! Okay...wait, Diana, do you wanna explain, since I went with mine first?” Leona was looking at Diana intently, but the white-haired woman shook her head. “No, no, go ahead.”

“Ok, so,” Leona turned back to Xayah and Riven. “We’ve decided on a date and time for the wedding and already made some calls and stuff.”

“Oh shit, when is it?!” Xayah leaned forward now, eyes bright with excitement as she waited for Leona to continue. “It’s set for next spring,” Leona explained. “ Chincoteague, on the beach. And we’re mostly going to be inviting people from school. And...I already talked to Nasus about this…”

Riven and Xayah were on the edge of their seats listening now. 

“We want him to be part of it, too.” Leona confirmed with a nod, and Riven broke out into a grin. “Oh my gosh, that’s so awesome. I know you guys have been really close with him.”   
“Nasus is great.” Xayah huffed, grinning. “I’m so glad he’ll be there too.”

“Well, hold on.” Leona was looking at Riven and Xayah with...mischievous look. That was the closest thing Xayah could think of. 

“We had something to ask you guys,” Leona elaborated, looking between the two of them. “Because we wanted you to be involved, too. Do you mind hearing me out real quick?”

Xayah and Riven shared a look, mildly surprised, before turning back to Leona and shaking their head. “Not at all.” Xayah answered, meeting Leona’s curious gaze. “Fill us in.”


	35. But Time We Will Never Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk the stage with eyes on your future.

Even from behind the concrete walls of the bathroom where her friends were dressing for graduation, Xayah could hear the low murmur of the voices of family and friends outside.

_ My friends are graduating.  _ Xayah breathed, closed her eyes, then opened them again. Riven was standing in the mirror in front of her, adjusting her robe,a brilliant smile on her face that was infectious.

_ She’s so pretty _ . Xayah stepped forward and from behind, reached up and sweeping her girlfriend's pastel hair away, noting again the bright gold chords hanging around her neck.  _ And smart. _

When Riven finally turned around, she grabbed Xayah’s shoulders. “I am so excited, I’m trying not to scream.”   
Xayah opened her mouth to reply  _ scream all you want _ , when beside her, Leona leaned away from her mirror towards Riven. “I would if I wasn’t hoarse from screaming the whole way here.”

Riven glanced at her in amusement. “Ok, summa cum laude. I can’t believe you would be so wild, on the way to a school event.”

Leona chuckled before turning. The purple scarf around her neck was still impressive to Xayah. Everyone graduating with honours had received coloured scarves, with summe receiving purple, then a royal blue, then ivory.

Diana and Riven both sported the royal blue, and it amused Xayah how well the colour fit both of them. “You guys look great.” Xayah murmured, and Diana thumped her chest. “I am totally not anxious as fuck.”

“You’re going to do fine, love.” Leona was looking at her affectionately, and it made Xayah’s heart swell, and Diana glanced at her before closing the distance with a hug.

“Anyone in here- what are you all still doing in here!? The ceremony starts soon, oh dear.” They all turned to see Soraka standing in the door looking both amused and troubled. “You’re going to miss your own ceremony- especially you three!” She pointed accusingly at Riven, Leona, and Diana, and all the other students in the bathroom turned and looked at them, a low murmur of laughter rising as Leona blushed.

“Is Irelia in here, too?” Soraka leaned in further, peering around, and Irelia popped out from one of the stalls, her purple scarf swinging from her neck. “Eh?”

“You guys are walking first.” Soraka narrowed her eyes. “Honours go first. You guys are dawdling around in the bathroom! I already found Shen, please!”

“Sorry.” Leona dipped her head, although her smile hadn’t faltered, and Soraka shook her head. “Honestly, you three. Outside, outside!”

Riven glanced at Xayah with a cheeky smirk. “I have not been scolded by anyone except you in a good few years.”   
“I’m about to scold you too.” Xayah clicked her tongue disapprovingly, shooing the three of them towards the door. “Ok, ok, jeeze” Leona protested as she was forced to open the door, and Diana grinned. “Oh how the tides have changed.”

“Whatever.” Leona muttered- still smiling as Xayah followed them out.

The hallways of the stadium were packed beyond belief, but Xayah spotted Evelynn, Akali, and Ahri standing near one of the staircases that would lead them down to the floor. “Hey, Xayah, criminals.” Akali greeted them with a wave, and Diana frowned at her as they wove through the crowd to reach them. “Why are we criminals, now?”   
  
“Akali heard you guys getting scolded by Soraka.” Evelynn said, looking entertained as she adjusted the ivory cloth around her neck. Akali glanced at her sideways. “You make it sound like I was eavesdropping.”

“You were eavesdropping, darling.”

“It did look like you were eavesdropping.” Ahri added, Akali huffed, and Eve shook her head. “Anyway, we should probably head down. Are you guys coming?”

Leona and Diana nodded as Eve turned down the staircase, following once Akali and Ahri had disappeared down the hall. But Riven hadn’t budged, and when Xayah turned to look at her, she was looking down the dark stairwell after them.

Xayah was silent for a moment. Then- “Are you ok?”

Her voice came out much softer than she had intended, and she was sure for a second that Riven hadn’t even heard her over the sound of the people around them. But after a moment, she turned and looked directly at Xayah. “I…” She took a deep breath, and Xayah could see the tension in her shoulders. “Okay, please don’t hate me. I was gonna tell you this awhile ago because I’ve known since before spring break but it was making me really stressed and I-”   
“Riven, breathe.” Xayah was watching her with concern.  _ What is she talking about?  _

Riven stared at her for a minute, then closed her eyes and nodded slowly. “Alright, sorry. I…”

She paused again, that panicked look on her face. “Oh gods, I’m an idiot. Okay. We...my team, I mean. We’re...we made it into worlds? And they want me to play?”

Xayah’s eyes widened. “Holy shit. Holy shit? That’s amazing? Why are you so nervous?”

“Because I should have told you awhile ago, I dunno.” Riven ducked her head. “And I’m gonna have to leave, like, in two weeks for it. I was worried about how you’d react, or if you’d...wanna come…” she inhaled deeply. “And then I kinda realized if you wanted to come I definitely should have told you awhile ago.”

Xayah stared at her for a long moment before looking away. “Riven, you should know by now you don’t need to be anxious about telling me that stuff. I’ve only ever been happy for you.”

Riven looked shamed, and she nodded quickly. “I know. I don’t do it intentionally...I just...I get anxious and I think about it for too long, and then I realize how long that time has been.”

Xayah snorted- but she understood it to some extent. Or rather- she related to poor coping mechanisms.  _ She thinks about everything, so do I, but I go and do it as fast as I can to get it over with. _ When she looked up, though, she addressed Riven directly, her gaze focused. “Okay, first, you need to keep me updated on these things  _ sooner _ , not weeks before you have to leave.”

Riven nodded, still looked abashed as Xayah continued. “Second- I’m definitely coming.”

At this, Riven perked up. “Really? Are you serious?”   
“I’m very serious. You are such an idiot, you know that?” Xayah’s tone was scathing, but the warmth in her eyes betrayed how she truly felt. Riven looked away with a nod. “Yeah, I have an idea. But...I dunno, thank you for loving me anyway.”

“Riven!” Both of them looked up to see Soraka standing at the top of the stairs, looking exasperated. “Coming!” Riven called, pausing to look back at Xayah. “We can talk about this later.” Xayah murmured. Riven looked at her for a long moment before nodding and turning on her heel, following Soraka down the stairs.

_ And I should, I suppose, find a seat. _

Sighing, Xayah glanced around. Her friends were gone, and the crowd pressed around her suddenly felt suffocating.  _ Where the fuck am I supposed to even go? I guess I can follow the crowd _ . She took a minute to look up at the signs hanging from the upper level. There was seating starting at this level, but there was seating above, too- which seemed obvious, but Xayah couldn’t quite remember what level they were on- either ground floor of the first level.

_ Concrete maze _ .

She turned to follow the crowd in the direction it was flooding, but paused when a voice called her name. “Xayah!”

She turned again, and was surprised at the relief that flooded her chest. Sivir was dodging and weaving through the crowds towards her- with several familiar faces in tow.

“Hey, guys.” Xayah came face to face with Sivir, Taliyah, Morg, Kai’sa, Nami, and- Qiyana, of all people.

“Sup, Xayah! We were looking for you.” Morg gave a quick wave and a smile. “Riven told us you were still up here.

_ Of course she did. _

Xayah felt that welcome little warmth stirring in her chest, and she returned the smile. “Yeah, uh- I dunno, there’s a lot of people.”

“We have seats, I made Lulu save them.” Qiyana sounded like the whole plan had been her idea, but Xayah couldn’t say she particularly minded at the moment, and tipped her head in acknowledgement. “That sounds good. I’ll follow you guys there.”

“Great!” Sivir looked excited, and she spun on her heels and ducked back into the crowd- she was almost as fast in here as she was on the field, and it was almost hard to keep up as the rest of the little group strung out behind her- and Xayah followed.

Their path led them a ways around the stadium’s inner hall- almost to the complete opposite side in which Riven and the others had vanished. They did not go up a floor, however, so when Sivir finally disappeared down one of the arching openings towards the stadium’s center, so when Xayah emerged after them, she found they were in the middle of the lowest section.

Sure enough, a short distance down the row of seats closest to Xayah was several empty chairs- and she and her friends filed down them before taking their seats, leaving Xayah closest to the aisle in which they had come down, with Morg and Sivir sitting closest to her.

  
“This is so wild.” Sivir breathed. “We’re gonna be down there next year.”

“Well, you will be. I have three more years.” Morg sounded amused, and Xayah glanced at her. “Wait, you’re only third year?” Xayah tried to keep the shock out of her voice, but seemed unsuccessful- and Morg shot her an amused look. “Yeah, why?”

“Isn’t Kayle graduating today?”

“Yes.” Morg looked down at the floor of the stadium, housing row after row of seats designated for the graduates. “But she started before me, and the degree she went for is shorter.”

Xayah frowned thoughtfully before shrugging. “Ah, yeah, I guess that makes sense- wait, but she’s still a year ahead of you?”   
“She started first.” Morg explained. Suddenly, though, she looked up at Xayah. “Hey, not to change the topic, but I’ve been thinking.”

“Eh?”   
“You’re going to run for student council president, right?”   
Xayah’s eyes widened. “I- I am?”   
“Eve told me she and Leona had been training you. And you seem pretty well liked by the rest of the council members.”

Xayah’s face blanked and she looked down at the crowd, unconsciously seeking out Riven’s familiar frame, before shaking her head as she realized she wouldn’t be out there yet. “I don’t think that’s my thing. I feel like I shouldn’t have joined in the first place most days.”   
Morg shrugged. “That’s fair, I suppose. I was gonna say, though...if you run and get in, I might join...next year, of course.”

Xayah turned and looked at Morg, her eyes wide. “Wait, seriously? Hasn’t Leona been hounding you for years now? What changed?”

Morg shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s Kayle being gone. Or I feel more comfortable now. I don’t know.”

There was silence for a moment. Then Xayah looked away. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll think about it. I know Nami wants to if a spot opens next year. MF is running this year.”

“Then run for vp.” Morg looked at her as if it was the most logical solution in the world. “Only third year and up can run, and your choices are pretty limited. What, Sarah, Zyra, and you? And Sona wouldn’t run.”

Xayah stared at Morg for a long time before shrugging and turning away again. “Unfortunately.”  _ But that is also an unfortunately good point _ .

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please! The graduation will commence shortly, if I could have your attention.” The voice that boomed over the loudspeakers caught Xayah off guard and she jumped as she realized that the band’s colour guard had begun streaming into the floor, carrying various flags that moved lazily in time as they walked.

Behind them filed Swain, then Camille, Fiora, and finally Nasus and Soraka, who’s faces looked mildly out of place as they walked, since they were both smiling, while the other three’s faces were as straight and stern as they always were.

_ Figures. _

Behind them, Xayah immediately spotted first Leona, then Shen and Irelia, followed by Diana, Riven, Senna, and finally, Evelynn. The rest of the graduating students walked in double lines behind them- Xayah could pick out Akali, Nid, Quinn, Ahri, Kat- even Sett, Lucian, Garen, and Darius.

_ And there’s Renekton, somehow has his scarf tangled around his neck. _

As the students broke up to sit alphabetically, Xayah noticed Leona pause to help Renekton, hurriedly looping the scarf from around his neck before handing it back to him and hurrying back up the aisle to sit with the rest of the honours students.

Also typical.

Meanwhile, the staff members had walked up on stage, joining a few who had already been standing there- Sylas and Alistar? It was hard to tell from there. They fanned out in the order they had walked up in, although she noticed Nasus switched sides to stand next to Swain in front of the tables that bore the diplomas of everyone graduating that day.

On the stage now, the schools’ Chancellor, Swain, was standing with his hand raised and a mic to his face, flanked by his staff, and several faces Xayah didn’t recognize.

“Welcome to Valorant University’s 2020 Graduation Ceremony.” Swain had lowered his hand and was addressing the crowd now. “Today, we bring you the finest our school has to offer. They have proven themselves worthy and are here today to walk across this stage and receive the degrees that they have worked so very hard to earn.”

He paused and suddenly bowed his head as if in mourning. “Unfortunately, our president could not be here today to make speeches or congratulate students due to poor health, and so the duty will fall upon myself and our wonderful location Dean, Camille Ferros.”

There was a low round of applause, and Swain lowered the mic for a short time, allowing the audience to calm, before lifting his mic again. “I must begin by saying…”

Xayah wanted to snore.

Holy shit, Swain was boring. He could talk a post to death, and when she looked to her side, she realized Morg, Sivir, and a few of the others were on their phones, or quietly murmuring to one another.

“This reminds me of my high school graduation.” Xayah muttered as she slumped in her chair, and Morg glanced at her, amused. “Wasn’t that the worst? I just wanted my principal to shut up and give me my diploma.”

“Did yours sound like a droning bee?” Xayah was trying not to sound absolutely put out, but Morg didn’t seem to mind. “Yes, in fact, she did. She called my name and I practically ran up there, thinking if I hurried, the whole thing would be over sooner. And then had to sit through more talking.”   
“Are university graduations like that? Ugh.” Xayah slid down even further in her chair, and Morg chuckled darkly. “A bit, but yes.”   
“Fuck.”

“I specifically downloaded an entire anime for this.” Sivir whispered from Morg’s other side, and Xayah spared her a look of mock disgust. “Okay, weeb.”   
“What, do you not watch anime?”   
Even further down, Kai’sa was looking at her wide-eyed from where she sat between Sivir and Qiyana, and Xayah waved her hands in surrender. “It was a joke! I have, I do.”   
“Ok, good, because I was gonna have to recommend you some stuff to get started if you didn’t-” Kai’sa was cut off abruptly as Sivir glared at her. “If you recommend one more person Neon-”   
“I wasn’t!” Kai’sa protested quietly. “I only did it that one time as a joke. Jeez.” 

Xayah couldn't help but chuckle softly, before glancing up as she realized that Swain had finished his speech, and had passed the microphone to Camille, who gave a curt nod. “Thank you, Chancellor Swain. We will now have our class representative, Evelynn Daemon, give her speech, before we commence with bestowing degrees.”

Xayah was actually interested in listening to Evelynn speak, and she was quite surprised that she enjoyed it. She was decently well spoken, if not fairly charismatic and therefore entertaining to listen to.

_ I hope people feel this way about my class… _

She watched as Evelynn gave a quick nod before the students below and the stadium around her erupted in cheering before she exited the stage, and Camille returned to her spot at the podium. “And now, class. We would like to begin presenting you with your degrees, that worked so hard on. As you all know, you’ve been seated alphabetically by last names, so please come as you are called. However, students graduating with honours will be called first.”

* * *

“Leona, Irelia, Shen, Diana, Riven, Evelynn, Senna…” Leona stood as her name was called, glancing several aisles down to see Diana rising too as they filed into the aisles and up towards the stage. The atmosphere was solemn, but Leona could barely repress the excitement that clutched at her.

Ascending the stairs to the stage, she stopped just long enough to shake Camille, Swain, and Fiora’s hands, before coming to stop in front of the table by which Nasus stood, and as soon as he saw her approaching, he smiled kindly. “Leona...ah Diana, there you are. Congratulations. Give me a moment.” He passed Irelia hers first, offering her a smile as she gave a nod. “Thank you, Mr. Nasus.”

“No, you’ve all done wonderfully. Thank you for being here. Good job, Irelia.” She bowed again before exiting the stage, leaving Nasus to turn to Leona and Diana, speaking as he passed them their degrees in turn. “I know both of you have worked exceptionally hard not only to be here, but to earn these honours, too, and I’m very proud of both of you. You earned these, and congratulations.”

He passed both of them their degrees before going to step back. Without hesitation, though, Leona and Diana both stepped forward and hugged him. He looked mildly shocked at first, but his expression turned into a soft smile as he returned the gesture before they both stepped back and gave a formal bow before exiting the stage and he turned away, that smile still on his face. He had seen many things in his life.

He’d seen the worst things. He’d seen some of the best things one could hope for, but he tired of most of it.

He would never get tired of seeing this.


	36. Epilogue Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Song Suggestion For Both Parts of the Epilogue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmXbCBAHTfo

Xayah turned in the mirror to check herself- and realized the back zipper on her white and blue sakura blossom dress was undone. Sighing, she glanced over her shoulder. “Hey, baby?”

“Eh?” A not-quite-awake voice came from the bed of her hotel room as Riven sat up, looking dazed. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Would you zip the back up for me? I can’t quite pull it up all the way.” Xayah requested, and Riven nodded, swinging her legs off the bed and stepping up behind her, pulling the zipper up carefully so as to not tear anything. 

“You look beautiful.” She murmured, and Xayah tilted her head as she studied their reflection in the mirror. Her, in her favorite dress, and Riven in a white shirt and matching white waistcoat and dress pants, with her light yellow and blue tie adding a pop of colour. “So do you.” Xayah returned with a smile, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture before turning to look at Riven. “Are you ready to go?”   
“I’m ready.”

The drive to the beach of  Chincoteague felt short, and when Riven parked and they stepped out, Xayah was suddenly hit with a wave of emotions, and she had to stop and glance over at Riven, who looked just as emotional- and happy. She came and silently took Xayah’s hand, and together, they walked down the boardwalk.

The scene that greeted them was just as beautiful as Xayah remembered when she had helped set it up earlier in the morning. Chairs lined up toward the shore, each end was hung with a tassel of white flowers- and at the end, hung between two metal white polls and anchored in the sand, was a string of white and yellow sunflowers.

It was simple, but lovely.

“I think this is the happiest day of my life.” Riven was looking around at all the gathered guests- almost entirely people they knew from school. Rakan, Qiyanna, Taliyah, Lucian, Sivir, Lux, Nami, and Sona were all there, even some surprising faces like Garen, Darius, Sett, Sej, Zed, Kayne, Rhaast, Talon, Aphelios, and Alune were there. Some were seated, while others milled about and socialized.

Xayah nodded. She couldn’t stop smiling, as much as she tried, so she simply turned and glanced at Riven. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

Riven dipped her head and turned, kissing Xayah quickly before flashing a grin. “I’ll see you later.”

They parted ways from there, heading back up two separate boardwalks. Riven headed off to find Diana, and Xayah soon found Leona, gathered around the separate car she had driven with her other bridesmaids in. As soon as Xayah approached, Leona glanced up and waved excitedly. “You came!”

“I’m literally walking you down the aisle and I saw you just this morning, why do you sound surprised?” Xayah queried, both perplexed and amused. Leona looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging and grinning. “I have literally no idea. But I’m still glad you’re here.”

Xayah gave an amused snort and looked Leona up and down. She was beautiful in the simple white and yellow sunflower dress she had chosen. It wasn’t very long, either, ending just above her knees, with her feet clad in white gladiator-style sandals that came halfway up her calves. Beside her, Senna looked like this was her own wedding day, and Ahri was flat out hugging Leona’s arm, looking like she was going to cry. “Isn’t she so pretty? This is so cute, I’m gonna cry.”

“You are crying, Ahri.” Irelia was standing a few feet behind them, a bemused expression on her face. “You have tears in your eyes.”

“I’m not crying...yet!” Ahri quickly stepped back and rubbed her eyes, and Xayah snorted in amusement. “Crying is okay to do,” Irelia offered, very apparently trying to be helpful. “It is a very good thing, actually.”

“It’s a great thing. This is great.” Xayah agreed softly, glancing at Leona. “Are you ready?”

Leona, who had not stopped smiling for a moment since she had gotten there, nodded quickly. “Without hesitation!”

* * *

By the time they walked back down the boardwalk, all their friends in tow, a gentle breeze had picked up, and the air smelled like salt, sand and water.

Ahead of them, and down the aisle, stood Riven in her waistcoat and beside her, Akali, Morg, and Sivir, and finally, Diana, dressed in a long, lovely white airy dress - and closest to the string of flowers, Nasus, dressed in a dark blue tuxedo.  _ I can’t believe how excited he was when Diana and Leona asked him to officiate. He literally cried _ . The memory made her smile as they walked, Leona’s arm linked through hers. 

Xayah glanced at Riven first as they approached, then made the mistake of turning to look at Diana. She was white as a sheet- and crying freely, although she appeared to be trying to keep her face as straight as possible. 

She was failing spectacularly.

Trying not to both laugh and join her at the same time, Xayah dipped her head to Nasus, who nodded back before looking at both Leona and Diana affectionately. “I’m incredibly happy to be here with you all today...and I’m very proud of you both.” He spoke quietly, his words intended only for the four of them, before raising his head and looking out over the seated guests.

“Welcome, friends, and thank you for coming on this absolutely lovely and clear day, to share with and support this lovely couple, Diana and Leona. Over many years and many hardships, they have grown and learned and matured together. And after facing so many trials together, they have become two strong and independent women, who have learned they can also depend on one another through any hardship.”

Pausing, Nasus adjusted his reading glasses before tucking his hands back behind his back. He had memorized this speech in its entirety, which both warmed Xayah’s heart and amused her, although it was not the least bit surprising.

“Because of this, we are gathered here to bear witness to their union in marriage. Should anyone have any objections to this, please speak now- or hold thy peace forever.”

Silence. Then, from the front of the guests, a voice- “Literally nobody objects, let them say their vows and kiss already!” Sivir was grinning from behind Diana. Riven facepalmed, and Leona, Diana, and the rest of the guests laughed, and Nasus shook his head and chuckled. “Very well. Marriage is a very important and sacred dedication, not to be taken lightly or without thought. While it is a very joyous occasion, it is very solemn, too. You have both written vows for one another, yes?”

Both of them nodded, and Nasus dipped his head towards Leona. “I believe you both agreed you were to go first, Leo?”

Leona nodded vigorously, and without hesitation, turned to look directly at Diana, as she took a deep breath. “Di, it took me a long time to find words to express myself-”   
“That’s my line.”

“Shut up, nerd.” Leona tilted her head with a grin, bright ginger hair falling over her shoulders and barely disguising their shake as she laughed. “Anyway! I have known you since we were quite young, and it’s not exactly a secret that we were told to hold one another as adversaries. But the more I grew and learned, the more I realized what a lie that was. And the more I learned about you, the more I fell in love. You are so, so smart and strong and determined. I’ve watched you fight for a better future for yourself as we both unlearned everything we were taught, and that fight became mine. And I’ve never been so glad to take up arms- I will never not fight for you, Di, and I always wanna be there to support, teach, and learn from you. I love you, a lot, Di, and I promise I will always be there for you.”

A soft sigh came from the gathered guests, and Nasus nodded with an affirming smile, before glancing at Diana. “Would you like to say yours now, Diana?”

Diana nodded, quickly running the back of her arm across her eyes before raising her head to look at Leona. “I- Leo, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to come up with the proper words for this, but I did try. We really did grow up being told to hate one another...and...I built walls. I built them so tall that I told myself nobody could get in. I thought I built them thick enough nobody could come through. And then you walked up and kicked a hole specifically for you. Even if I rejected you the first time you asked me out, but that was mostly because I was a proud brat.”

There was a soft collection of laughter from their guests, and Diana paused just long enough to let them, before continuing. “I have never met someone as proud, intelligent, gods damn stubborn, loyal, brave, or kind as you. Every night that I fall asleep beside you, and wake up next to you, I am reminded of what we are both working for, have been working for, and fighting for, all these years. And how lucky I am to continue fighting beside someone like you, as beautiful as you. I will never get tired of saying that.”

Colour had returned to her face, and she breathed deeply. “I thought...for a while, maybe, I’d end up in this world fighting by myself. But every time I think of you, I feel so much less alone, and I remember how hard we’ve fought to make a chance for ourselves, together. So I hope we can keep doing that with one another. I love you, and I’ll always be fighting for you, too.”

Nasus nodded and smiled again. “And with that, I must now ask- Leona, do you take Diana to be your lawfully wedded wife, to support her in sickness and in health, in highs and in lows?”

“I do.” Her answer was swift and without hesitation, and Nasus nodded again, turning immediately to Diana. “Diana, do you take Leona to be your lawfully wedded wife, to support her in sickness and in health, in highs and in lows?”   
“I do.” Diana responded almost before Nasus could finish speaking, and there was a low laugh from the witnesses. 

“Alright, then- we have a bit of an unusual ring bearer today, at the request of Leona and Diana- they did not want any of their friends excluded today! Karthus, if you would.”

From back near the boardwalk where he had been waiting, Karthus began making his way down the aisle- with a familiar little friend on a white harness. There was a collective “Aww” from the guests as Yuumi practically pranced down the aisle with her chauffeur, and when they reached Leona and Diana, Leona knelt down and scooped Yuumi up. Around her neck, tied loosely with a ribbon, hung their engagement rings- which Leona had loved so much she insisted on reusing for their wedding rings.

Stepping forward, Diana gentle untied the ribbon from around Yuumi, who  _ mreowed  _ so loudly Xayah was certain everyone heard it. Chuckling, Leona passed Yuumi to Xayah- who had insisted on holding her, and then turned back to Diana, who had passed her her ring. Softly, Leona slid Diana’s ring on her finger, and quietly said, “With this ring, I offer my eternal loyalty.

Diana took hers, next, and repeated the same word as Nasus watched with an approving nod, before giving a short bow. “Then, with no further delay, I pronounce you beloved wives. You may kiss.”

The gathering erupted into clapping and cheering as Diana and Leona were finally able to close the space between them and finalize the ceremony with a kiss, before dying down as Nasus adjusted his glasses again.

“Thank you all for coming to witness this wondrous event- your time and love is all very appreciated. I believe from here, Diana and Leona will be looking forward to seeing all of you at the reception. I am beyond excited for this lovely couple’s future together and I hope you will all join me in wishing them well.”

There was again clapping- and then together, followed by their maids and best men, they repeated their walk back down the aisle- but this time, together.


	37. Epilogue Part II

Almost every single person who had attended the wedding was at the reception afterwards. Xayah had never been huge on parties, but she had the time of her life.

The first order of business upon arriving was the welcoming. The guests were all already there by the time Leona, Diana, Riven, and Xayah had gotten there, since Leona and Diana had made a pit stop at their hotel room so Leona could grab a change of shoes and an overcoat that she had forgotten.

“Sunny, I told you not to forget that before I left.” Diana murmured as they stepped out of the car near the venue, and Leona blushed. “I’m sorry! I was very excited. It’s not my fault.”

“I think that’s quite your fault.” Diana pointed out, although her expression was both soft and amused, and Leona huffed. “Okay, I will accept fault. I’m just saying why.”

They entered together, and as soon as they set foot in the main room, someone called attention to their entrance, causing everyone to stop socializing and turn, laughing and smiling as they clapped.

_ Still not a fan of all these eyes. At least most of them are on Leo and Di. _

There was a table set up at the far end of the room, across the space reserved for dancing, lined with chairs for the best men and bridesmaids.  _ Even though they’re all girls. _ It amused Xayah to this day that none of the groomsmen were actually men, but had not wanted to be referred to as anything else. They moved to the table with Diana and Leona, and were soon all seated in order, with Xayah next to Leona, and Riven next to Diana, accompanied by the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

As everyone started finding their seats, Riven was passed the mic. “Wait, eh? Are you sure, I’m gonna scare all the guests off.” She was pretending to whisper, glancing out over the guests, and was rewarded with a round of laughter as she stood up, and Diana rolled her eyes playfully. Leona just grinned. “Of course. It’s all yours.”

“Great, ‘cause I was gonna talk either way. Anyway! Hello everyone! Welcome to the part where we all get to drink!”

“I’m putting you on a limit there.” Xayah had meant to mutter, but her voice was seemingly picked up by the mic enough that everyone laughed again, and Riven shrugged sheepishly. “Hey, as long as I get to drink a little I won’t complain too much.”

Turning back to the guests, who had all taken a seat by now, Riven continued. “Alright, so I guess I’m supposed to tell you guys a story about these two idiots. I’ve told some of you this I’m sure, but I probably didn’t tell you the whole story. So these two, I’ve kinda grown up with, although I met Diana first and have known her as a friend longer. She’s a great friend, too, and a strong person- I’m really glad I’ve gotten to be friends with her as long as I have, even if I call her an edgy bitch a lot.”

There were amused chuckles from their friends, and Diana rolled her eyes, although she looked like she was trying not to laugh. “So I spent years hearing about Leona before I actually got the chance to meet her personally. Diana made her sound like Yzma, with all the stories I was told.”

“I feel like we’re still like that, like, I’m Yzma now, though.” Diana spoke loud enough for their little audience to hear, and Leona laughed. “Are you saying I’m Kronk?”

Diana gave her a long look and then shrugged, an impish smile on her face. “You feel free to make your own conclusions.”

Another breakout of laughter before it was Riven’s turn to roll her eyes. “Anyway. One day, we were sitting in a math class- Diana here comes in just before the start and she looks all huffy.” Riven was continuing with her story, and Xayah was tuned in for it. She had heard this story before, but never in great detail, so she was fairly intrigued. 

“So naturally, I asked her what was wrong.” Riven paused and glanced at Diana. “And she told me, ‘Remember that debate class I wanted to take?’” Riven turned back to the audience. “I said, ‘Yeah, sure, what about it?’ ‘That goddamn sunny wench is in it too. She just...walked in halfway through the class’. So, if you guys ever hear Diana call Leo ‘Sunny’- it’s literally just short for Sunny Wench, first of all.”

Pealing laughter filled the hall, and Riven looked quite proud of herself, although Diana was smiling again. “I can confirm this is true.”

“Second, I’m like, ‘Ok, this is a great opportunity to prove you’re just as smart as her, right?’. Like, this seemed pretty obvious, yeah? But no, Diana here crossed her arms and was like, physically pouting and was quiet for a few minutes and then said, really quietly, ‘She beat me…’. I’m like...beat you debating you about what? Now, as far as I was aware this was a religious and political debate class, so I figure Diana was acting all bruised because she’d been defeated on some core hill of hers.”

Riven paused again, narrowing her eyes as a nostalgic smile started curling her lips. “So she says… ‘We had some spare time between debates… our teacher was having us face off in one on ones...and she thinks ispahans are better than macarons.’ I just kinda sat there looking at her for a second. I probably had a really serious ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look on my face before I finally say ‘Ok, but is that not a really basic opinion? You’re allowed to have your own opinion about stuff, that doesn’t mean she won.’”

  
Diana was covering her face, and the group of friends gathered to celebrate with them was now laughing uncontrollably. “But Diana shook her head and is like no, you don’t understand. She made some really good points and I ended up having to admit she was probably right.’. So every day after that, Diana would come into our shared class and she’d be either super salty, or just totally elated because she’d won the argument that day….about desserts. Like, I know they were actually debating each other on more serious topics, but her highlight of the day was whether she won or lost the discussion about desserts.”

Xayah had to lay a hand on her stomach- it literally hurt she was laughing so much. “Are you two for real?” She had to pause to clear her throat after laughing so much, and Diana and Leona looked at each other, a mixture of affection, and echoes of an old rivalry. “Serious as hell.” Diana muttered, and Riven laughed into the mic before offering it to Diana. “The story isn’t quite finished, I feel like one of you two should finish it, since I wasn’t there.”

Leona reached for the mic before Diana could grab it, offering her new wife a wink before lifting it to her face. “To resume, then... about three months into doing this daily I leave class after a particularly riveting argument argument about Kouglof, I just kind of realized that like...hell, this girl I had convinced myself I- well, I don’t think I ever really hated her, although I think maybe Di hated me-”

“I did not!”

“Anyway,” Leona plowed on, ignoring Diana’s protests, “I realized like, hell, I actually really like her. Like I might get excommunicated cause I kind of wanna kiss her.”

Chuckles from the crowd as Leona grinned sheepishly. “So, me, having absolutely no shame, literally just walked into class early that day and sat down across from her and was like, ‘hey, would you go out with me some time?’. I’m not really even sure what I meant by that. I’ve had crushes before but I never really went on a date. That was more than likely because we lived in a tiny no-name village in the back mountains of France and there was not really anywhere to go, but y’know, I asked.”

“And I said no, and called her an obnoxious bitch to her face.” Diana leaned over and supplied the response for Leona, who snorted and nodded. “And then she asked me out like, what, two weeks later?”

“Give or take.” Diana replied, no longer able to hide her laugh. “Anyway,” Riven had grabbed the microphone back from Leona. “That’s the story about how, for a semester straight, these two spent their time arguing about gods, politics... and sweets. And I had to hear about it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are fin, as the famous people say. Thank you to everyone who stuck around and read this all the way through, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I have plans for more projects, if you enjoy my writing, and you can find updates on those on twitter @ https://twitter.com/KDGay_Akali

**Author's Note:**

> (no that wasn't a mistake)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Misery Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499135) by [MoonlightxRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain)




End file.
